Suddenly Wealthy with a Husband to Boot
by PonderRose
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a poor, starving PhD candidate. Or she was until her great uncle died leaving her a vast fortune. Suddenly a billionaire, Anastasia meets her new neighbour across the hall, Christian Grey; they proceed to drink together that first night. But Anastasia wakes up the next morning with a ring on her finger with no memory as to how it got there. Slow burn. Enjoy!
1. Give Me a Call

I never wanted to get married; who has time for that? I had my beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, protective best friend Paul Clayton. Didn't need more than that! And I'm poor too; I come from a modest family. Money has always been an issue for me; particularly considering that I decided to become a full-time PhD candidate last year. My life was one of the starving student, and I was content with that.

My long, confusing journey began with a series of very loud beep, beep, beep! Nugh, I rolled around under the pink covers of my double bed; much better than the single bed I had in masters. My pink iPhone alarm was going off, meaning that it was time for me to get up and face the world. Some mornings were better than others; this was a good one. After a moment of grogginess, I was ready to get out of bed, subsequently make that bed, go into the kitchen/living room, set on some morning cartoons and put on a facemask. Cup o'Coffee from Lush; ah, such a good morning one.

I had to teach elementary logic today. As part of my PhD deal with the university, I had to teach one undergrad course every semester. Yay. I had everything written down; I just had to find it. My apartment was small, and I do mean small. One bedroom with a bed and dresser, a shared kitchen and living room with a two-person table, and a tiny bathroom in between the main room and bedroom. Despite the size, I adored my flat though; this was my dream place. And since I never considered getting married or having kids, I could stay here long term. It was absolutely perfect for a single woman like myself. The best thing about my apartment was the location however. It was overlooking the sea outside; the seawall was right across the road. How lucky was that?! And it didn't cost me an arm and a leg to live here either. I really won the jackpot with this place.

I managed to eat a handful of peas, a banana, and two chocolate chip cookies for breakfast thanks to my nightly planning. In order to save time, I always wrote down what I was going to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner the following day. It worked! With one last large sip of green tea- I don't drink coffee ironically- I cleaned off my face, grabbed my worn-out backpack, and headed out the door. I lived on the second floor, so it wasn't hard to get down. My flat was about a forty minute walk from the university, or a twenty minute bus ride; on nice mornings such as this, I usually walked.

On the way, I messaged Paul. We went to the same university; hell, we'd been going to the same school since junior high- we made sure it was that way. I couldn't imagine living in a city without him. He both made my life a mess and kept it organized at the same time. Now I know what you're thinking: sounds like you love Paul, Anastasia. I do! I sincerely do love him; he's been my best friend since high school. He's irreplaceable to me.

You: no, no, not that kind of love; we meant that you're "in love" with him. Well, that's a bit trickier. I used to really like Paul; like, "like" like. God, I had the biggest crush on his all throughout high school. I actually confessed my feelings to him at the end of grade twelve too. That… didn't go over well. I can still remember the tears falling down my face. Paul said that he loved me too….. as his sister. That's something no girl wants to hear from her long-time crush.

I'll admit that it took me a long time to get over him, but I decided that our friendship was more important than my bruised feelings. By the middle of undergrad I was completely over Paul and saw him purely as a friend; he was my friend. The best friend anyone could ask for. Now I couldn't see us being any different; I certainly couldn't picture us dating each other. That being said, I wasn't sure how Paul felt about me in these later years. He never dated anyone else, instead electing to spend all his free time with me. But he never asked for sex or anything; he never even tried to kiss me. And he's not gay either; I know that. We were happy however- what's wrong with that? I didn't need a husband when I had him so close to me.

Or so I thought.

[Triple A: Hi Paul! On my way to uni. U wanna meet up 4 lunch later?] Being poor students, we always brought our lunches to school. Paul didn't check his phone often, so it took a few minutes for him to reply. [Bestest Friend Ever: Hey Ana. Sorry, babe; I can't today. Got a report to look over] Awe, too bad. [Triple A: That's ok. Good luck on ur report!] [Bestest Friend Ever: I'll be at the university until late tonight. Text me later when you can, ok?] I loved it when he asked me to text him; I don't know why it made me so happy. But it did- it really did. [Triple A: K! Have a good day] [Bestest Friend Ever: You too]

Teaching went as well as expected. If you know anything about logic, you might be familiar with argument structure. Some of these kids certainly weren't. And yes, I know they're not "kids"; but when you're a PhD candidate all undergrads look like babies. You can't say anything if you're an undergrad now; you'll feel very different in five or six years, trust me. Here's an example of what my class was like.

"So you put your premises, P, in a line like this. And then you draw a line under the last P and put your conclusion, C, at the bottom," I explained to the class of forty first-years while drawing a demonstration on the white board. With a smile, I turned to face everyone. "Any questions?" I had to ask; there were always questions. One kid raised his hand up into the air.

"Why does the C go after the P?" He asked me. "Because it's the conclusion of your argument," I answered as politely and professionally as possible. You can't ever tell a student that their question is stupid, ever. He frowned. "Yeah, but why does the C go at the bottom?" "B-because the conclusion comes at the end; that's the whole point of your argument. It wouldn't make sense for your conclusion to go anywhere else but the end." Of course he didn't look convinced. "Why can't P go at the bottom? I don't see why P has to go before C," there was attitude in his voice now. "…. Because your premises lead up to your conclusion. Think of it like 2 + 2 = 4; you couldn't write it 2 + 4 = 2, that wouldn't make sense. Both 2s must go before the 4 in order for your equation to work." The kid just looked at me with a deadpan stare. "I still don't get why C goes at the end; this isn't math."

Welp! That was a fun day of teaching. I shouldn't complain; I know other PhD teachers who have it much worse than me. My class really wasn't that bad, and logic is hard for some people; I certainly asked a lot of questions in my first-year courses. That's how it should be, so I'm not going to say a word about it. Besides, it's only one class I'm teaching. It could definitely be worse.

Since Paul was busy, I went straight home after class was done. Well, not right home; I had to stop at Tesco on the way. No joke, I live off twenty pounds a week for food; that's all my funding and budget would allow me. No, I don't have a part-time job while going to school; teaching is my part-time job, and I don't get paid for that. All that means is that I live off simple foods; no Costco for me. I divide my twenty pounds up to five pounds every two days, which means I'm going to the store very often. This time I got sugar snap peas, milk, bakewells, a thing of microwave mashed potatoes, and necturines. That'll last me for the next two days; yay me.

I got home, tossing my backpack straight onto the floor. Then I rummaged through it, pulling out my groceries first. My phone was next. One thing about me is I'm not constantly on my phone- I'm like Paul in that regard. That results in a lot of missed calls, emails, and texts. I checked to find two missed calls and voicemails. Oh goodie; I hated voicemails. You only need to get one with bad news once to hate them for eternity. I pressed "play" and put on speaker phone so I could put away my food while listening.

The first was from the university. First Voicemail: Hello Miss Steele. This is the library's special research department. We are calling to remind you of your meeting with us next Monday at 1pm. If you need to change the time or cancel, please give us a call. We look forward to seeing you. Have a good day. BEEP!

No, library; I didn't forget about that appointment. Though it was nice of them to call anyway. I deleted that message before the other started; it was from a number I didn't recognize.

Second Voicemail: Good afternoon, Miss Steele. I am your great uncle's attorney, James Holt. I have some unfortunate news: your great uncle, Georg Wilks, passed away last night.

This made me pause. Great uncle? I didn't even know I had a great uncle; I knew literally nothing from Mom's side of the family. She never talked about her siblings, aunts, or uncles. I don't know why anyone would think to call me about Mom's uncle dying; I never knew he existed. Shouldn't he be contacting Mom or her siblings? I don't get it.

The voicemail continued. Second Voicemail: I am very sorry for your loss. I know this is a hard time for you but if you could please give me a call back when you hear this message. We need to arrange for you to come down to London as soon as possible; hopefully tomorrow, if you can manage it.

I almost dropped the bag of peas I was holding. Me? Go to London? Tomorrow? Only one thought raced over and over in my mind right in that moment.

Wait… what?


	2. Guess I'm Going to London

"I can't go to London!" _"I realize this is unexpected, Miss Steele, but you have to come. In order for me to begin the process of divulging your uncle's will, we need your signature on my copy and the Royal London Bank's account."_ "Royal London Ba-….? Why would I need to sign anything there?" I could feel my hand beginning to tremble as it held my phone up to my ear. This was all too sudden, like being hit by a car or something like that.

"_I'm not allowed to discuss anything regarding your uncle's effects over the phone, Miss Steele. I'm sorry but you will have to come here to London," _James sounded like he was trying to be as reasonable as possible with me. But screw reason! "No, you don't understand. I'm a PhD candidate; I don't have the money to fly to London. Even taking the train is too expensive." It almost sounded like he gave a little chuckle on the other end. _"I wouldn't worry about finances anymore, Miss Steele. My firm will cover the cost of your flight tomorrow, if you can manage tomorrow." _"You'll pay for the flight? Can you send that over in writing?" Gotta have your receipts; I refuse to front the bill on a plane ticket that they promised to pay. _"Yes, and I will also book the flight for you. Does tomorrow at 10am work?"_

I considered for a minute. I hadn't been to London in so long; I usually only went there for a connecting flight or to get the train to somewhere else. The flight wouldn't be that bad; only two hours or so. I could go to London in the morning and be back tomorrow night- it is possible. Plus I'm not teaching tomorrow, and I don't have any appointments… I mean what do I have to lose if they're willing to pay? I still can't imagine why James's would have me go all the way to London just to sign a few papers. Couldn't they just fax or scan them over? Is this really necessary? But I do like London and it's just for one day. Maybe I can make it over to Lush's Oxford Street store while I was down there. Ok, I'll go- why not? "Yes, tomorrow at 10am works fine."

I hesitated telling Paul about my trip. Hell, I didn't even want to tell Daddy; my dad and I were not on speaking terms with my mom. He'd be super pissed to hear that one of her relative's attorneys contacted me. But I knew that I had to tell Paul eventually; Daddy was another story. My phone only came out to text him when I was through security and waiting for my plane in the airport. James booked me in first class on a luxury plane… for some reason. That's something I could never afford and probably would never experience again. As such, I got to wait in a nice, quiet, private lounge; clearly sticking out like a sore thumb with the other rich people there. Guess my skinny jeans and grey hoodie gave my poor status away. Now for Paul…

[Triple A: Hi Paul. Just 2 let u know, I'm flying into London 2day. 1 of my mom's uncles died and I gotta meet his attorney (don't ask me why, I have no clue what he wants). I'll be back 2night, then we can have a movie night! Text u when I land safely- heart emoji]

With that, my plane was set to board and I put my phone on airplane mode. Into my bag it went, where it stayed for the next nine hours. Little did I know upon boarding that really fancy jet that I was about to have one of the longest days of my life.

And I'm not sure if I mean that in a good way or a bad way.


	3. Suddenly Well-off

"Nice to meet you, Miss Steele. Please sit down," after a handshake, I sat down opposite James at his desk. He had a surprisingly stunning office; picture a top-floor massive room with a lovely view of the city. That's not something to sneeze at in London of all places. I don't know how my great uncle could ever afford an attorney like this guy; he looked like he made at least a million a year. Probably more.

I felt like a real poor loser, sitting in that beautiful office across a man wearing a suit that likely costed more than my whole undergrad education; all I had on was a twenty-pound grey sweatshirt with old skinny jeans. No, I also don't wear makeup either; Lush costs more than enough. I did get up early enough to have a shower before my flight, so my hair was down- not that it helped my lowly appearance much.

Still, Mr. James Holt seemed pleasant enough. He greeted me enthusiastically with a handshake and lead me to a desk which, although fancy, was covered with papers. He took his seat in front of it all and clasped his skinny hands together.

"Thank you for coming all this way. I hope your flight was alright." "Oh! It was lovely! I wasn't expecting to fly first-class; that was a pleasant surprise." "Well! We wouldn't let Mr. Wilks's niece fly in coach; never," James laughed. I had no clue why he would say something like that but chose not to address it. His expression grew serious again after a moment or two.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Steele; I know how sudden this all must be for you." "Oh, thank you. To be honest, I didn't know my great uncle; I didn't know he knew about me either," I admitted. "You never met Mr. Wilks, then?" "No," hell I didn't know that he existed until last night. James nodded thoughtfully and considered to himself for a minute- that was a very awkward minute I might add. Eventually his eyes rolled back onto me.

"That explains a few things. This must be very confusing for you, then." "A little…." I gazed down shyly. "Miss Steele, the reason I called you to London is because we need your signature on a few documents. That is because you are your uncle's sole inheritor." "I…. um, what?" This certainly made my head shoot up in shock. James's lips began to curl into a brilliant smile my way. "Your great uncle, Georg Wilks, left everything he owned to you."

That….. took a few seconds to process. What can I say? I only learned that I had a great uncle named Georg yesterday, and now I'm finding out that I'm his sole inheritor? What? I don't…. but I…. How the hell is this even possible?! Doesn't this only happen in the movies? I think there's even a movie with this plot- Mr. Deeds or whatever its called. The point is that I was in utter, absolute shock. Only I didn't know at the moment that this was just the tip of the ice burg; I had no clue what real shock was yet.

"How… How is that possible? I never met Uncle Georg, never mind knew he existed. How did he…. know about me? Mom doesn't have any contact with her family, as far as I know. I don't… I don't understand any of this." "I know this must be shocking to hear; your uncle mentioned that it might be for you. But it is true; he left everything to you in his will. We have a copy right here, which we also need you to sign," James slid a pale-yellow folder towards me. I just blinked from it to him with wide eyes.

"I really just….. don't get it. Why me? How did he even know about me?" "I don't know, ma'am. It is my job to act as Mr. Wilks's executor; I am the executor of his will. I will help you through this- it's likely going to take a couple of years to sort everything out." "Um, why?" My eyes grew more, if that was possible. Why a couple of years? What could my uncle possibly have that would take that long to process? James's grin also grew.

"There's another thing. Your uncle left you quite an inheritance; one of the biggest I've ever seen." I couldn't breathe in that moment; my mouth simply opened and spoke of its own accord. "W-what?" "You, Miss Steele, as of this moment, are substantially wealthy." What is happening? I don't…. What? "H-how… how much?" "Excluding properties, land, stocks and bonds, and other investments, your uncle had in his accounts a little over two billion pounds."

Reader, there are no words in the English language to accurately justify how I felt in that exact second. My mouth open but no air came in; my eyes were so large but I couldn't see anything. My body felt completely numb, though a stream of tears began falling down my cheeks. No…. just…. no. No, this kind of thing doesn't happen in real life; this can't be happening. I must be dreaming or hallucinating- that's the only explanation I could think of. I'm too normal for this to be real; things like these do not happen to ordinary individuals like me. It simply can't be true- it can't.

"Miss Steele?" James ventured to ask after I failed to react except for crying numbly. "No…. no….. it's not true." "Uh… yes, it is. It's all right here in the will." "But… no, there are no billionaires in my family. I would know…. I would….." He merely watched me for a while, his face growing more confused by the second. "I do not know what to tell, Miss Steele. But it is accurate; you're a billionaire now, and that's just what's in the bank accounts." And obviously more tears dripped down my cheeks; that's something I thought anyone would ever tell me. Not in a million years. I still didn't believe it myself. How could I? I was born middle class, lived middle class, and was convinced I was going to die middle class. Out the window all those beliefs just flew. My whole form simply collapsed in my chair as my eyes travelled into nowhere.

"Miss Steele, are you alright? Would you like some water?" "I'm going to need a lawyer…." I uttered more to myself than him; I was still staring out into space absentmindedly. "You're going a gaggle of lawyers. But not to worry; I've already drawn up a list of names with your uncle when he came in to write his will. You have five primary lawyers with two subsidiary lawyers. Oh, and don't worry about other family members suing for a portion of your inheritance. Mr. Wilks worried that might happen and had three lawyers look over his will; it's iron-clad. You get everything and while your relatives may still sue you, that is not a concern of yours. You uncle made it so you will win every case against you, and won't have to pay for any of it either. You'll need to sign my copy of the will and your uncle's bank account forms; this will transfer them over to your name. It'll take about two to three years for you to access the majority of your inheritance, but Mr. Wilks has set up a trust fund which allows you a million a year until you gain full custody. Will that be enough for the next two years or so?"

Will a million a year be enough for me? I can't…. my brain can't even process questions like that right now. My head unconsciously nodded up and down without my realizing it. Satisfied with that, James got up to go over to a set of dark oak wooden doors. He opened one and pulled out an envelope and key.

"Here, these are for you too. This is a letter from your uncle, and this is a key to his penthouse here in London." "P-Penthouse?" I staggered to say, nevermind reach up to grab them. James nodded. "You can live in the penthouse as of now; it's been cleaned out and ready to refurbish. I assume you will be going back to Edinburgh soon, but you can move in to your uncle's flat whenever you want. It's yours now." "M-move?... H-here to London?" I'd never even considered…. Another nod from the attorney.

"We'll be in contact often. You'll have to come here to London to meet with me and other lawyers. Your uncle also had a private jet, which you are allowed to use. I know you're a student and I suggest you keep on with your studies if you want. But please try and make yourself available to come to London when need be; it would make our jobs much easier. You can live here and travel back to Edinburgh for school, but you need to be here. I'm sorry about all this, Miss Steele. Your life is about to change in the most drastic way possible, and I want you to be ready.

That's what your uncle wanted too."


	4. His Letter to Me

I want to go home; I-want-to-go-home. Now I know just want you're thinking: what the fock is wrong with you, Anastasia?! You became super, stupid rich without doing a single, goddamn thing; do you know how many people would give anything to be in your position right now? You should be grateful!

I… uh I… I don't know how to feel right now. It hasn't really hit me yet; all I want to do is go back to Edinburgh and get into bed. I'll deal with all this tomorrow, or I'd like to. James had someone he wanted me to meet and had a few more things for me to do, but he agreed to let me go if I came back Monday next week. I got to go home for the weekend on the condition that I didn't tell a soul about my bizarre situation. My nerves shot up to one hundred when he mentioned that I was going to be in the news very, very soon. The news…. the goddamn news. Yeah, I'm not ready to face any of this yet.

I'm going back to Edinburgh, but first I'm stopping by my great uncle's flat. Of course it had to be in the richest, most elegant part of downtown. And not just that but also in one of the best, loveliest buildings. How my mom never told me that she had an uncle who lived down here is beyond me; maybe she thought I'd never find out or she didn't know about him either. Who knows with her. All I know is that my uncle was apparently rich and liked living within his means- joy.

The apartment had a front desk, with a man in a tuxedo minding it. It took me a while to convince him that I actually- though not really- live there now; I guess I don't look like the usual tenets. Finally, after a big show in the frikin lobby, he let me go inside and I took the elevator to the top floor. There were two doors on that floor, each facing one another. Mine was 2140- door on the right. Good news, the key James gave me opened it.

I opened the front door to an empty flat; a gigantic, barren penthouse. It had three floors, with one being on the roof; there was a pool up there. Three bedrooms, a huge living room and kitchen, four bathrooms, a walk-in shower and sauna, a massive fireplace, an indoor waterfall, and sixty-foot flat screen. It felt like a palace to me.

After exploring all over my new place, I stood in the middle of the living room scanning all around. Despite everything, I ironically missed my flat back in Edinburgh; this apartment was too big for me. I have no idea why Uncle Georg chose to live here- it's way too much for a single person.

While standing right there in the centre of the massive room, a million thoughts ran through my head, and none at all. It took me some time to remember the piece of paper still in my hand. Without much consciousness, I gently lifted it into view. The white envelop only had my name scribbled on it. After a few long, deep breathes, my shaky hands fumbled to open it. The folded letter inside read:

_My dear great niece Anastasia Rose, _

_You do not know me; I have not had contact with my family for over forty years. But I know you- I know of all my nieces and nephews. You are probably wondering why I decided to bequeath all my worldly possessions to you and only you. I hope I can make you understand in the short space a page will allow. _

_The reason why I cut contact with everyone, including your mother, is because frankly I had no use for them. It may sound callus but it is the truth; we come from a long line of unambitious, entitled illiterates who only look for merely a handout from me. I had no reason to reach out to you or anyone else while I was alive, but despite this, I did know about you. When the time came for me to select a benefactor, there was no doubt in my mind. _

_Your cousins, Anastasia, are disappointments; the lot of them. But you are different. Perhaps I feel that way because I see a bit of myself in you. You see, I never planned on becoming as wealthy and successful as I did. You are the same- you are modest in your pursuits and chose education over monetary gain. I respect that. I have read both your dissertations and was hoping to read your PhD thesis but unfortunately life had other plans for me. _

_This is why I chose you, my dear. You never wanted wealth, much like myself; that's why you are most deserving in my eyes. I know money will not change you; you are far too well educated for that. And I hope you keep on with your education- you have the means now to go to whichever school you want. Whatever you do, I trust that you will do it better than any other Wilks I could have left my achievements to. I can't say I'm sorry that we did not meet in my lifetime, but I am glad to have a great niece such as you. _

_You made this process so much easier; I thank you for that, Anastasia. _

_Your late great uncle, _

_Georg Wilks_

_P.S. I left a bottle of my favourite aged brandy in the bottom cupboard in the kitchen. I know you do not drink- another virtue of yours- but I ask that you finish it for me. I think you owe me that much after all I've done for you; let me enjoy it through you. _

The letter slipped out of my fingers while I stared motionlessly back into space. He… he, Uncle Greog, wrote that for me. The man who left me all this…. wrote me a letter… I didn't notice when the tears began rolling down my cheek again. I know that I must have been crying due to how wet my face was becoming. He- that man whom never reached out to me- actually saw me… and saw fit to give me absolutely everything. And now he's gone… I'll never be able to meet him, to thank him. He believed in me so much, too much… He chose me…. he chose me.

My legs finally snapped under the pressure. I failed to feel my body land with a thud onto the ground. I simply laid there with my arms spread out in front of me. With my eyes still wide open, I stayed like that there on the floor, crying silently to myself. I can't believe this is happening…. I just can't believe it. It sounds like my uncle was a bit of a jerk….

And I wish I could have met him.


	5. Annoying Mystery Man

[Bestest Friend Ever: What? You're going to London today? Like this morning?] [Bestest Friend Ever: Are you alright, Ana? Text me back when you can, ok?] [Kate: OMG, Anny! I'm so sorry 2 hear a/b ur uncle- Paul just texted me. U doing ok?] [Bestest Friend Ever: Ana, answer me; are you alright? Did you see your uncle's attorney yet?] [Bestest Friend Ever: Where are you? Are you still in London?]

I didn't even lift up my head to read any of these many messages; I was still laying on the floor where I could look at my phone in peace. No, I'm not answering any of them right now. In reality I should call Daddy; he'd be furious if he knew I was keeping news like this. And this isn't just baby news, oh no- this is the most gigantic, colossal, ground-breaking news in the history of reporting news. But even him… I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet; well, anyone I knew and who would ask a bunch of questions anyway. I rolled onto my back so to stare up at the high, fancy, white ceiling.

Now what am I supposed to do? I wanna go home; I wanna get the heck outta here, but… My eyes lowered softly. I don't know what I should do. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if it's the right thing. What is the right thing, though? What would great uncle Georg want me to do? What would he expect of me right now? Christ, I have no clue; it sounds like the man never even to be bothered enough to meet me. What expectations would he have of me, if any? And even if I did go back to Edinburgh tonight, what would I say to everyone? I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it until after I meet with James again next week. How can I explain all this without giving anything away? Nugh! Why is this so hard?! And here I thought applying for PhD was difficult- ha!

My rambling train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the front door. My first notion was that it wasn't for me. The place looked abandoned, albeit in a clean way. Whoever it was must be looking for my uncle. If I ignore it, they'll go away, I told myself laying my head back down. My eyes had barely enough time to shut before another knock echoed through the whole flat. "Ugh, why can't they just leave me alone?" I spat out loud to myself. When the knocking didn't stop, I finally got up with a huff and stomped over to the door. I had half a mind to give the jerk interrupting my meltdown a piece of said mind. It didn't dawn on me that they weren't actually doing anything wrong; I was simply too annoyed to recognize it at the time. My hand angrily turned the lock and then the handle.

To my surprise, the door opened to reveal a man on the other side. A tall, slender, strong-looking man with short, well-groomed hair. He was wearing a grey suit and dark, uncomfy shoes. I guess he was about my age, maybe a year or two older; definitely not much older than me. Very handsome- well put together with still a hint of ruggedness about him. I'd say he was even more gorgeous than Paul- a bit. Compared to him I looked distinctly like a drenched spinster, with my hair all messy from laying on the floor, sweat stains under my armpits, and face still wet from crying. It's obvious that my appearance startled him, judging by the way his eyes grew upon first sight. But who cares what this stuffed shirt thinks of me? I'm probably richer than he'll ever be anyway. I'm not seeking his approval, which I demonstrated by leaning against the door in an unladylike fashion.

"Yes?" Was all I said to mystery man here. It took him a few seconds to compute what was happening. "Are you the new resident here?" He asked me with a stark voice- clearly shaken by seeing someone like me standing there. "I don't yet," I shrugged before glancing back inside over my shoulder. "You don't know?" He reiterated, sounding much more unimpressed this time. "I haven't decided yet," I blinked back at him, a bit taken aback by his unflattering tone towards me.

"I don't… I don't understand. How did you get in here?" "Uh, the front guy let me in," I frowned. What gave him the right to ask me that? Did he live here or something? This guy… Of course his stupid, judgy frown had to grow. "How did you manage that?" "Excuse me?! For your information, this apartment is mine now. I can come and go as I please," my arms crossed defiantly for emphasis. His eyes lit up once more at this.

"Your apartment?" "Yes, "my" apartment. I just got it today." "But then…. wait….." Mystery man here looked to be putting the pieces together. When he got it, his expression morphed to one of alarm. "You're Georg Wilks benefactor?" He even had the audacity to stick his jerk finger up my way. The creep…. "I don't see how that's any of your business." "Were you related to Mr. Wilks?" "That's none of your business. Now if you excuse me…." I was about to head back inside, desperate for some satisfaction in slamming the door in his stupid face. But before I could do that…. "Is that why you were crying?"

That made me stop right in my tracks. Slowly my head spun in such a way that our eyes locked again; his were confused and sincere at the same time. How he managed that, I'll never know. Neither of us said anything right away, instead standing there and gawking at each other wordlessly. Eventually one of us had to break the long, drawn out lull, which turned out to be him.

"That's why you're here, isn't it? That's why I heard you crying outside in the hall." He was able to hear me from out in the hall?! I didn't know I was sobbing that loud. Ugh, this is humiliating, and it's not just cause he's hot! I don't have time to deal with this; I haven't eaten anything all day and I wanna cry on the floor a bit longer. Gotta get arid of this jerk somehow.

"Listen, I've had a really long day and just want to be left alone, so if you don't mind….." Shut the door, Anastasia; you can do it! Just shut it! Shut it! His eyes lowered onto me, a sliver softer now. "How long have you been here?" Damn it! Should have closed the door faster. "Not long," my frown widened, clearly demonstrating my unhappiness with the situation. This didn't seem to deter mystery man in the slightest. "Have you been in the flat all afternoon alone?" Why the hell should he care? And why is he asking me this? Hasn't he heard of the concept "privacy"? "I'm fine, just leave me alone." His eyes didn't like this; I don't think he was used to being told what to do. They shimmered down on me with a myriad of emotions hidden in them. "Miss, I….." "Good bye, sir," I finally got the motivation and speed to shut the door, locking it for good measure. Then I proceeded to go lay back on the floor, where I stayed for the next two hours.

My only thoughts being of my great uncle and me being in the same place where he once lived.


	6. Christian Grey

Another goddamn knock at the front door. It better not be who I think it is, I growled as I glanced over to the wooden fixture. With all the effort I could muster, I made myself get to my feet and go to the door. What do you know? Can you imagine my surprise to find you-know-who outside my place?

Annoying mystery man gave me a once over. "Still crying on the floor?" "What do you want?" I shot straight to the point. "When was the last time you've eaten? As far as I can discern, you've been here since this afternoon." "Why do you care?" I was in no mood for any of this. He wasn't Paul or my father; why should he care about my wellbeing? Simple answer- he shouldn't.

I wasn't as surprised as I should have been when he blinked in stun to my question; I really, really don't think he was used to being treated like this by any one. Rich prick. "So I'll take that as "no", then? You haven't eaten since you got here?" "Once again, I fail to see why you care, sir," I was about a hundred and ten percent done with his nonsense. My eyes did widen however when he suddenly held up not one but two takeout bags. "Uh….?"

"Here, I brought takeaway. This one's Chinese and here's Greek in case you don't like Chinese." "Um, uh… you actually ordered two different types of takeout for me?" My incredulous stare was glued onto him. Mystery man nodded. "But…. why? I don't…. I don't get it?" His shoulders gave a light shrug. "You hadn't eaten in over six hours, maybe longer; and you're grieving your uncle's passing. I figured it's the least I could do."

The least he could do was nothing; I knew for a fact that this must have taken some effort and money on his part. On top of which, he ordered two types just in case I didn't like one… which was actually really sweet. I didn't know what his game was but right then, I wasn't really worried about it or him. There was nothing in the apartment for him to steal and I doubt he'd get away with sexual assault if he tried that here. What did he have to gain from this? Was he trying to get anything? Maybe he was just a really nice neighbour; I don't know what floor he lived on, if he lived here at all. But in that moment, considering everything in detail, I didn't really see a reason to turn him away. After all, I had cried myself out and was getting more emotionally stable. Plus there was that aged brandy in the kitchen cupboard to think about….

For the first time since we met, I smiled at mystery man. He was receptive to this, straightening up a little. "Well, thank you; that was really sweet and unexpected." "You're welcome. Actually, I wanted to come back and check on you again anyway. This must have been a hard day for you." "I've had easier. Uh, I really don't have anything in here right now but if you don't mind sitting on the floor….." "That will be fine. Whatever you are comfortable with." "Ok, great! Would you like to come in and have dinner with me? I'm new to London and don't know anyone yet." Anyone who's not an attorney anyway. Mystery man nodded before sticking out his hand.

"My name's Christian Grey, by the way." "Anastasia Steele," I grabbed his hand instead of shaking it; more ladylike. Christian gave it a gentle squeeze before coming inside. I shut the door just in time to remember the brandy. That's a fancy drink and he looks like a fancy guy… An idea suddenly dawned on me as I turned to face him.

"Hey, do you wanna drink?"


	7. Let's Drink

"You really haven't had a drink in six years?" "Yep! You?" "Last night, but I never get intoxicated," Christian told me while I went to grab the bottle from the kitchen. I emerged back into the living room where he sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by empty takeaway boxes. Since I don't eat lamb and don't like Greek food, Christian ate that while I had the Chinese noodles. Damn, were they good! And I don't just think that because I'm hungry and experiencing a high level of stress. Usually I'd never drink with a man I don't know, especially in private like this. But to hell with it; I can be irresponsible once in a blue moon.

I handed the bottle full of brown goo over to Christian, who examined it carefully. I couldn't help but grin when his eyes suddenly lit up. "Your uncle left you this?" He then asked me. "Apparently; he said in his letter to me that he wants me to drink it." "Why?" "So he can enjoy one last drink through me or something like that." "Have you ever tried brandy before?" Christian sounded a little weary. My head shook. "Nope; never even had a cup of beer." "Brandy is a hard liquor, and this will be particularly strong. Are you sure you'll be ok with that?" "Eh, yeah; I'll probably get drunk and make a fool of myself, and I'm ok with that. We'll likely never see each other after tonight again anyway, so I can't think of a reason why not to." Christian didn't say anything, just blinked from me to the bottle in his hand.

"Ok! Let's give this a shot!" My body plopped down on the floor beside Christian. He tentatively opened the bottle, which was sealed shut tight, and I got us two white styrofoam cups. A little shot was poured into mine and then his. We clinked them together. "To great uncle Greog," I cheered. "To Georg Wilks," Christian reiterated. Then I had my first taste of alcohol in forever. From the second it touched my tongue, it was spat all over in front of me on the floor. Christian watched with wide eyes, and after swallowing his own shot came over to give my back a rub.

"Are you ok?" "Oh… oh my god! That's disgusting! It tastes like really old bark water! Gross! And Uncle actually liked this stuff?" The back of my hand kept wiping my lips repeatedly as to banish the horrid taste from my mouth. Christian rubbed my back for a little longer before taking my cup from me. "No more shots for you." "Jesus Christ, no! I can't drink that!" "Here, what if I mix it with some pop?" I flashed him a suspicious glare. After rolling his eyes, he proceeded to pour together coke with a tiny bit of brandy. Then he held out my cup for me.

"Try this," he gently instructed. With a hint of reservation, I did as I was told. It was much more plateable this time; at least I could keep it down. Christian smiled and began to pour himself another shot. He polished it off by the time I finished my own cup. That was the start of the most faithful night of our lives.

Drink Number One

"Ok, so I think I can handle this."

"You don't have to keep drinking, you know. No one will ever find out if you stop."

"I know but Uncle asked this one thing of me, and considering what he's left me, it's the least I can do. It's a morality thing."

"If you say so. Just don't drink too fast; let me pour for you."

"Alright, Mr. Bartender; I'll leave it to you then."

Drink Number Eight

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Alcohol makes your stomach feel like it's on fire; or maybe that's just the coke. I don't drink pop either."

"I think you're a lightweight."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Thin; you're very thin, Anastasia."

"Oh, well thanks; you're thin too, Christian. For a boy."

"Man, Miss Steele- I'm a man."

"Oh yeah! Look at that; you're a "man" and I'm a "wo-man". Hehe, woman; bet that word came from "would-be-man". Cause you know, we would be if we weren't inherently better."

Drink Number Twelve

"Nugh, my head's starting to spin."

"Ha! Baby! I thought you said you were- hic- a man!"

"I'm doing a hell of a lot better than you, Anastasia."

"Why do you keep calling me that? You think I'm the long-lost Russian princess or something?"

"Because it's your name, and I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Miss Steele."

"Heh, you sound like my grandfather. "Anastasia; Anastasia". Bro, people call me Ana, and my friends call me Triple A."

"Why?"

"Cause I used to spell "Anastasia" with only three As when I was little. I- hic- always forget the middle A, or was it the last A? Too many As in my name!"

"You should try spelling "Christian" in kindergarten."

Drink Number Twenty

"I've never gotten drunk with a girl before. You're lucky we're here and not out in public. If I ever caught you drinking like this out there, I'd spank the living daylights out of you."

"Can we do that?! Oh, that'd be fun! We could do it on the bed- no, the chair!"

"Haha I think you're missing the point of the phrase "punishment"."

"I wanna be spanked! You're so sexy- you spank me."

"Do you- hic- know why I came back to check on you in the first place?"

"No. Why?!"

"Cause you're hot and I hoped you're my new neighbour; I always wanted a hot neighbour. I'm attracted to you."

"Really? Why? I'm a mess! Plus I haven't had sex in fooooooorever."

"I don't wanna have sex with you; I didn't mean that kind of hot. I meant "I wanna talk to you and be around you" kinda hot. You know, marriage material; not fuck buddy."

"Oh, ok. You too."

Drink Number Thirty

"I don't like my mom. I haven't talked to her- hic- in- hic- almost ten years- hic."

"My parents thought I'd be married by now; they're really disappointed in me."

"She was an asshole to- hic- my dad; I hate her for- hic- the way she treated him."

"My whole family thinks I'm gay; it's not my fault I'm still single- I really wanna get married."

"I've cut ties- hic- with my mom's side of the family."

"I just haven't met the right girl yet; I want someone I can dominate but who'll still show me a softer side of life…."

"And now her uncle's- hic- has left me gzillions of dollars, not to- hic- mention this palace. Mom doesn't- hic- even know…"

"But they don't care about what I want."

"How am I going- hic- to tell Daddy?"

"But I do, I really do…"

"I want- hic- help; I have- hic- no idea- hic- what I'm doing."

"I want to get married."


	8. Drunken Unconscious Dream

To look at her, to have her so near me….

_The young boy gazed upon the young girl. His hand reached out for hers. "Come… come with me." The girl's eyes went from his open palm to his tender, enveloping eyes. _

"_Why? Why me? We don't even know each other," the hesitant female child asked. His eyes relaxed upon her, lowering ever so slightly. "Because….. when I look at you, I know that loving you will be easy; it'll be the easiest thing I've ever done. Mommy and Daddy say marriage is work- that it's hard and takes work. But you… I know you'll only make life easier; you'll make life easier for me. That's why it's you- I can tell."_

_The girl watched him for a moment before slowly taking hold of his hand. He helped her up to her feet with the upmost gentleness. And they looked at one another silently, reverently… The softness of her and the kindness of him; their hands fit together perfectly. He gave hers a little, reassuring squeeze. _

"_Are you sure?" "I've never been more sure in my life," the tiny boy nodded. "But if you choose me now, there'll be no other." "I don't need anyone else- just you. Only you," with the upmost adoration, he brought his forehead to rest against hers. Their stares stayed locked onto each other. His lips parted again ever so slowly as he remembered to breathe. "I want you to bind yourself to me." _

"_This is a dream," the girl whispered. "Then it is a good dream," the boy hummed back. "Is it true? Can two people really fall so in love at first sight? Even without them knowing it?" "Yes, that is what the unconscious is for." And her eyes shown upon him once more. Deeply, warmly… "What does your unconscious say? What lingers in the deep, dark recesses of your heart?" She asked. He smiled- he smiled while pressing his head into hers. _

"_I have loved you from the first moment I saw you." _


	9. The Morning After

I woke up with what felt like the worst headache of my life. In nothing but utter, absolute, mind-numbing pain, I rolled over in my bed; it didn't register for some time that I was in fact, in my bed. All I knew was that it felt like someone had dropped an anvil on my head. I didn't know one's head could hurt this bad. I mean, I've had really horrible migraines before, but this was something else.

Nugh, I rolled onto my back in sheer agony. What happened? I don't remember anything…. Why the fock am I in this much pain? My hands tiredly covered my face, giving my eyes some time before I was forced to open them. The last thing I can think of is me being in my uncle's apartment in London; I'm pretty sure that Christian fellow brought over some food? Chinese, I think. What was the other takeout? I don't remember. All I know is that I was in the flat with him and now I'm waking up with this massive migraine. Was I drugged? No, I don't think so. Did I drink something? I have literally no memory passed Chinese noodles.

My hands rolled down my face again. Although I don't remember last night at all, I'm pretty sure I had this bizarre dream too. But I don't remember anything from that either; I can just sense the essence of an unspecified dream lingering inside my brain. Ugh! What was in those noodles? And why does my mouth taste like I just spent the whole day at the Coke Cola factory? I don't even like coke.

As my fingers rested over my eyes, I finally felt this little bump on one of my fingers. It took all my physical strength to pry my eyes open; I held my hands above me for a better look. On my left hand- my ring finger to be exact- there was what looked to be a huge stone, circled by a bunch of smaller, coloured stones. "What the heck…?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had this giant ring on my finger.

Initially I doubted it. While it looked real enough, I was still suffering from a severe headache; one that could probably cause hallucinations. I didn't own a ring like this- I didn't own any rings. And this rock looked expensive. Even if I wanted to buy such a piece of jewellery- which I don't- I wouldn't have the money to fund this. My million-a-year trust fund hadn't started yet; that began on Monday. So there's no way this thing could be mine. It just doesn't make any sense that it's real.

Then again… I began playing with it using my other fingers. It sure seems real; I must be real good at fantasizing. Or…. I decided to drop the topic for the moment. Since I found it extremely uncomfortable- which in hindsight should have been proof that I wasn't hallucinating- I merely plucked it off my finger, set it on my nightstand, and rolled back onto my side.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a Half Shell! Turtle Power!" My phone wouldn't stop ringing. Oh god, who could be calling me at this hour? It's so painful! I only answered it to make the incessant singing stop. "Ugh, h-hello?" It hurt like hell to even speak.

"_Ana! You FINALLY answered! Are you ok? Where are you?_" "Paul?" My body was forced to move again. "_You sound groggy. Did you just wake up?_" "Y-yeah, I'm in bed." There was a relieved sigh from his end. "_Good,_ _you're back in Edinburgh._" I am? That still didn't register yet. All I knew is that I was laying in my warm bed with my clothes still on.

"_Ok, just stay where you are; I'll be there soon._" He's coming over? Alright then. "Ok." "_See you soon_." Click. Ah, so like Paul; he thinks I'm in trouble and is coming to my rescue…. Wait, am I in trouble? I don't know, my head hurts too much. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into my pillow and go to sleep.

No such luck. "Are you awake, miss?" Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was talking to me. Another fantasy. But I'm pretty sure I heard the door squeak open. "Hello, Mrs. Grey?" My instincts took over, and despite the excruciating pain, my whole upper half suddenly jerked up. You can't fathom my horror and shock to see this unfamiliar man standing in my doorway. I don't really remember the next thirty seconds very well but I must have looked alarmed. The intruder went straight into repair mode.

"Hold on, I can explain." Too late- my blood curdling scream echoed through the entire apartment complex. The creep actually covered his ears. "Miss, please! Stop screaming! I'm not going to hurt you! Please just listen to me!" The shock and panic numbed my head temporarily- only temporarily though. Thrashing my feet viciously, I kicked myself so to press my back on the wall behind me; my gigantic eyes didn't leave the stranger.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" "I'm just checking up on you! Please, just let me explain!" "Leave my apartment now!" "I will! Once I make sure that you're alright; then I'll go back to Mr. Grey!" Wait… That name made me stop. Grey, Grey…. That sounded familiar. Oh, wait a minute.

"C-Christian Grey?" The stranger's head nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm his personal assistant, Jason Taylor. We met last night." We did? I have zero memory of that. As far as I'm concerned, this is my first time seeing this so-called "Jason". "W-why are you here with me? If you're Christian's assistant, why aren't you with him?" "I had to bring you back to Edinburgh late last night," he said matter-o-factly. "You….. you what?!" "You were very insistent that you didn't stay in London, so I arranged for a private flight back." "Y-you… you really brought me back?" And he nodded a second time, with finality. "And you didn't change my clothes?" "My instructions were to put you to bed; not undress you." Huh… well that's…. good, I guess.

"So….. Why are you still here? What've you been doing?" "Presently, cleaning up all the puke on the floor in the bathroom." "Wait, my bathroom?!" Why would it be covered in puke? Was it….. my vomit? "Your bathroom, your vomit," he told me. For some reason, this shocked me as well. "My vomit?!" "You were quite sick last night." "Those shifty noodles….. I must have got food poisoning." That made Jason blink at me incredulously.

"No, miss; it's not food poisoning. Which reminds me: how's your hangover?" "My what?" "Do you have a headache or feel nauseous?" "Um, a little bit of a headache," a little or a mountainous headache; little difference to my mind right now. He gave another nod in an understanding fashion. "Thought so. I got some medication that should help, plus we need to get you drinking some water. Think you could stomach that?" "Uh… I think so?" Now that he mentioned it, my stomach, chest, and throat did feel a little… sore.

Jason left the room, only to return in a flash. He handed me two small, blue pills and a big glass of lukewarm water. He also watched as I swallowed them down; I think he wanted to make sure I didn't throw up again. After that, he simply scratched his head. "What do you remember from last night?" "I uh, remember being in my uncle's apartment… with Christian. We were eating takeout." "Uh huh, and after that?" "Mmmmmm, I don't really know. Do you? When did we meet?"

He just stared at me for the longest time; I'd almost say he was debating with himself over what to tell me. Eventually his lips parted- very slowly. "We met around midnight; I got a call to meet you at…. Um, so you really don't remember anything? Boy, that must have been some good brandy." I didn't say or even think anything while his hand ran through his hair in an exasperated way. His eyes scrolled into nowhere as his rubbed his head.

"I'm not really sure if I'm the one who should tell you this," Jason said more to himself than me. "Tell me what?" "Um, it's… nothing. Uh, look; I gotta go back to London today. Do you… have someone here who can look after you?" Look after me? Did he think I was child? But I did nod in response. "Y-yeah, Paul's coming over." And the colour immediately drained from Jason's face. "Paul? But I thought you were an only child?" "I am; wait, Paul's not my brother." Why on earth would he think that Paul's my brother? Where would that idea even come from?

Before I could venture to ask, there was a knock at my front door. Paul had his own key, so when neither of us answered it, he unlocked it and rushed inside. "Ana!" Paul's head frantically shot around. That's when we locked eyes, but only for half a second. His gaze went straight from me to Jason, and boy, did his now glare grow exponentially.


	10. Sucker Punch

"Are you…?" Sucker punch! Before Jason could finish his question, Paul punched him square in the face. Jason went hurling down the ground while Paul instantly positioned himself in between me and him. "Paul!" I shrieked, to which my best friend ignored completely. He was too fixated on the man now on my bedroom floor.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing in Anastasia's apartment?!" Paul bellowed, clearly enraged. It took poor Jason a moment to reply; his hands rose up in front of his chest innocently. "It's not what it looks like! I didn't do anything to her!" "Not what it looks like?! Ana is crying in her bed and there's a strange man in her room! If you so much as laid a hand on her…." "I didn't! I just brought her back from London; she was intoxicated last night and couldn't make it back herself." "She what?" Paul's eyes grew, as did mine. Intoxicated? I got drunk yesterday? When did that happen? How come I have no memory of that? Did I really drink that much?

"Nothing happened here; I just got her safely home and put her to bed. I'm on her side," Jason cautiously stood back up to his feet with his hands still out in front of him. I get why he was intimidated; Paul was a pretty big, muscular guy. Paul still didn't look entirely convinced but his body did visibly untense a bit. He eyed Jason carefully. "Who did you say were again?"

Seeing a window of opportunity, I tried to get out of bed before Jason could answer. Big mistake. Both men turned to me with wide, concerned expressions. And I understood why in roughly ten seconds. From the moment my feet touched the ground and I was upright, something inside me surged. It was like an acid volcano had been set off inside my stomach. I couldn't stop what was about to happen. Within the blink of an eye, I proceeded to empty my stomach's contents all over my pink bedroom rug. It was like puking without an off-switch. And just when I thought it was done, more suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It kept coming and coming…

Twenty minutes later I was hanging over my toilet bowl with Paul sitting beside me on the floor and rubbing my back, and Jason sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Neither of them said anything until I was finally done- finally! My face was tear-stained by now from the pain of the stomach acid constantly following up my oesophagus. When it was clear it was over and I was sobbing uncontrollably, Paul flushed the toilet. Then he gathered me in his arms and carried me princess-style out of the bathroom. Jason followed quickly behind.

I got changed and Paul carried me into the living room. With the upmost care, he gently set me down onto the couch, promptly taking the seat next to me. Jason sat down in the chair with his hands clasped out in front of him. "You ok, Anastasia?" He asked; Paul merely rubbed my hair on repeat. "I'm going to die…." I cried. "You're not going to die; you're just hungover. That's all."

"I don't understand. Ana's not a drinker; she hasn't had a drink in six years, and even then, she was a lightweight. What happened yesterday in London?" "From what I was told and could discern, my employer and her new neighbour, Christian Grey, came over to eat dinner with Anastasia at her uncle's apartment. I don't know when they started drinking but Mr. Grey called me around midnight. I found this letter in her apartment from Mr. Wilks, Anastasia's uncle who just died. He apparently left her a bottle of brandy he instructed her to drink; I guess that's the source of… all this," Jason's hand motioned for me.

"And this "Christian Grey"- he just let Ana get this drunk? Wait…" Paul's eyes began to widen in horror and acute fury. "Did he…?! He better not have….!" "No, as far as I can tell, nothing happened- physically anyway. They were out in public when I met them, and Anastasia told me that she didn't want to spend the night in London. Hence why she and I are here." "You're sure Grey didn't try and pull anything? Why did he even drink with her in the first place?! He also drank too, right?" "Oh yes- they were both plastered when I got there." Paul's eyes gazed back down upon my very moist face. "I'm gonna knock his lights out if I ever meet him…" My best friend hissed, not trying to hide any venom.

"Uh, speaking of which…. Are you two…. ? Um, are you guys…. dating?" Jason asked kind of sheepishly, for some reason. Paul and I briefly glanced at each other's faces. "No," I groaned before burying my head back into a pillow. Paul didn't say anything. He and Jason were now facing one another with conflicting stares.

After an awkward pause between the two, Jason drew in a deep breath. "I have to go back to London soon. Will you… uh, keep an eye on her for me?" "I'm not doing it for you; I'd be here even if you didn't ask. But yes, I'll be staying here with Ana for the rest of the weekend. She just lost her uncle and needs support." "Oh, she'll need a lot more than that….." "What did you say?!" "N-nothing! I'll uh, leave her to you then." "Good- don't let the door hit you on your way out," Paul eyed him angrily. I had drifted off from the pain by this point, so I don't recall Jason leaving. But by the time I woke up, it was already dark outside, and Paul was busy cleaning my flat. I had a fuzzy warm blanket placed over me and a big bottle of water waiting for me beside the couch.

With much effort, I sat up once more, feeling a little less sore this time. My hand rubbed my eyes, trying to get the remaining tears out of them. "Ana," that's when I heard a familiar voice. I blinked up to see Paul standing nearby me. He didn't look as mad as I thought he would; instead he had this aura of… worry. It made me unconsciously smile. This man… this man who's always worried about me. My wonderful, beautiful, lovely Paul- my bestest friend. "Hi…" And he smiled gently back at me.

"Hi."


	11. Wherever You Go

"I wanna yell at you. I really want to yell at you. But I'm not going to because I know you just lost your uncle and this is a really difficult time for you." "It's ok- you can yell at me, Paul," I grinned up at him. I had a blanket draped over my shoulders and a cup of herbal tea that Paul was making me drink in my lap. "Ana, what were you thinking? Drinking with some guy you barely know? He could have taken advantage of you or worse," he tried to sound stern but his voice was softer than I'd expected. "I know- it was really stupid of me. I should have never even let him into the apartment, never mind drink with him. This isn't an excuse for my actions but yesterday was a really intense day for me and I… wasn't thinking straight, I guess. It was just a lot of information dumped on me all at once and I didn't have time to process it correctly. Trust me, I'll never do that again; that was my very last drink ever." "It better be. But if it's not, I'll still be here to clean up your puke in the morning- then I'll kick your butt when your sober." I laughed and he rubbed my cheek in a kind fashion.

"So, your uncle left you his flat in London, did he?" Paul then asked sitting down next to me on the couch. "He left me…. a few things," I replied, unable to look him in the eye while talking. "I'm really sorry about your uncle's passing, Triple A. I know that must have come as a bit of a shock." "It's alright; I didn't even know him. To be honest, I didn't know I had a great uncle until his attorney called me." "Your mom never told you?" Paul blinked surprised. "No. You know my mom; she didn't tell me anything about her side of the family." "Does she know that her uncle left you his apartment in London? And the by way, is it a nice apartment- in a safe location more importantly?" "It's….. nice, and in a very safe neighbourhood. And no, I don't think Mom knows… anything, yet." If she had, I had a feeling that my phone would be ringing off the hook from every Wilks under the sun. "_You get everything and while your relatives may still sue you, that is not a concern of yours._" It still felt like a concern I'd have to deal with in the very near future, despite what James said.

"Wait, if your uncle never knew you, then why'd he leave you anything in his will? Seems a bit strange." "Uh, well… he wrote me a letter- which I must have left in London- saying that he knew "about" me; he just never had any desire to meet me…" "What? Who wouldn't want to meet you?" Paul gasped scandalized. "I suppose he didn't want to meet anyone from my mom's side," I shrugged. "I guess that makes sense….. if he didn't get along with your mom," he hummed to himself. "I'm sad I never got to meet him, but… I really don't know how to handle the situation right now," I heard my own voice grow weary.

Paul watched me for a second before lowering his eyes onto me. "Are you alright, Ana? You seem worried…." "I'm just a little scared; that's all. Mom's side of the family might reach out to me… Grandpa might…." My bottom lip began to quiver. A pregnant pause fell over us, with Paul not taking his eyes off me. "Do you… have to go back to London?" My head reluctantly nodded. "Yes, on Monday. I really…. kinda don't want to go, though," even though I'm super rich now and should be happy, I'm still sort of overwhelmed and just need some time… But time's not on my side apparently. At least I likely won't ever have to see Christian Grey again; that would be super embarrassing if we ran into each other. "I'm tired…." My eyes started to lower gently.

"Ana?" "I'm sorry, Paul; I'm sorry to drag you through all this," I flashed him an apologetic glance. "Stop it, don't apologize. I want to be here with you." Ah, Paul, my lips curled into sad smile. Through the good and the bad, he's always come to me without hesitation. He's never hesitated; not once…. He said he loved me like a sister, but that was ten years ago. Even now…. He's such a source of comfort for me. I can't imagine him not being here; not at all. And I wanted him to know that I valued his friendship- that I valued him as a person. I was thankful, so very thankful….

"Thanks, Paul; I really appreciate it. I know you're thinking of me." "Why does that surprise you?" But his eyes betrayed him; they started to blossom open in surprise of their own. We never spoke to each other like this, but…. I leaned in to rest against his side. "Just let me stay near you," I whispered as my grin began to fade and the stress of reality was setting in again.

Paul didn't react right away; he merely kept staring down at me with the widest of eyes. His expression went from being dumbfounded to soft and sincere. I actually flinched when he took hold of my hand, making me blink back up at his face. His eyes…. his tender eyes. That's something I hadn't seen before; in all our years of friendship. "P-Paul!" "In that case, I'll stay for as long as you want- as long as you need me. Wherever you are, that's where I'll be too." "Paul…" H-he's never said anything like that to me before. Why? Why now? And why does my chest suddenly feel all tight and weightless? I don't still like Paul, do I?... Do I? And if I don't, does it really matter? He's clearly not going anywhere…. just the way I want it. The way we both want it.

_I adored you before I saw you, before I experienced the way you light up a room. And once I saw her gorgeous light, I couldn't look away- pure, unadulterated adoration. Adoration for this goddess in front of me. _


	12. Oh, the Voicemails

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a Half Shell! Turtle Power!" Beep! "Voicemail full! Please call back later!" Beep!

That's what I woke up to. I had such a deep sleep last night that I failed to realize that my phone had rang…. over a hundred times. And guess what? Full mailbox: forty voicemails waiting for me. I stupidly rolled out of my bed, looked at my phone, and pressed play on the recorded messages. The first few went as follows:

"Ana! Why didn't you tell me?! I didn't know your uncle was stupid, crazy rich! Are you really a billionaire now? Whoa, girl! Good for you! I'm so excited to hear all about it! I'm super sorry for your loss, by the way. Call me when you can! Love you!" Beep!

"Miss Steele, this is the University of Edinburgh. If you could please give our department a call, we'd appreciate it. Sorry for your loss; we understand if you need to take some time off. Just contact us when you have the time. Thank you, and our condolences." Beep!

"Hey, cuz! Remember me? It's Ernie, Karl's son. Just read about you in the paper. Congrats girl! I'm sure you're going to share your inheritance with the family. I'll help you book a flight to New York if you want. Give me a ring whenever you can, and we can discuss how you're going to divide everything. Thanks, cuz! Hey, and by the way- is it true you're getting a PhD? I didn't know anyone in our family was that smart! Good job!" Beep!

"Ana, have you seen the newspaper?! You didn't mention that your uncle left you a fortune! I thought it was just a flat in London. Are you ok? Are you at home? You're probably still sleeping right now- give me a call when you hear this ASAP!" Beep!

"How dare you?! You listen here, you limey- what gives you the right to Great Uncle's Greog's money?! You never even met him; I know you didn't! This is absolutely ridiculous! You don't deserve a penny of Greog's estate! Expect to hear from my lawyer this week! And don't think you living in Britain will protect you! You're a Wilks too and we have roots in America! If you have any sense of morality or family values, you'd be on the next plane back to America where we can deal with this together! Don't you dare hide out there because we can't afford plane tickets, yet! You better call me back the moment you hear this! Outrageous!" Beep!

"This is the Royal London registration bureau. We're just calling to let you know that your marriage licence has been sent out via FedEx and should arrive either this afternoon or tomorrow. Thank you again for your patronage, Mrs. Grey." Beep!

"Hiya Stasia! It's me- your cousin Pete! Heard about your good news! That's swell! Just wanted to check in and see how you're doin'; seein' if you comin' down anytime soon. Did you know that you can legally marry your cousin in Alabama? Something to think about, eh?" Beep!

I had to stop after that last stomach-churning message. I knew the first message was from Kate, and the fourth was Paul; I didn't recognize the third or fifth ones. But one of them made me pause: did one of them say "marriage license"? No, it was probably a wrong number; she said "Mrs. Grey", not "Miss Steele". I don't even know any Greys…. Do I? And slowly, very slowly my eyes began to expand. Wait….. It couldn't be! That's impossible. And why are all these people calling me in the first place? That's when I saw that the next message was from Daddy. Gulp…. Very, very reluctantly, my finger shakily pressed "play".

"Baby girl, you got some explaining to do."


	13. The Return of Mr Bodyguard

I didn't call the library's research specialist back- oops. That was the thought going through my head during my flight back to London. My phone was officially shut off. In less than five hours I've received death threats, calls from multiple lawyers, marriage proposals- some from my own cousins, puke- solicits from charities, and so much more. One thing kept popping up and that was different lawyers telling me that they had to contact my lawyers right away. I thought originally that they were my family's lawyers, but that didn't make sense since they were primarily based out of London. No one I knew even lived in London, much less could afford a lawyer there. Plus Jason gave me a call back saying that his employer- Christian Grey- wanted to meet with me as soon as possible. Ha! No, thank you. I couldn't imagine why Christian wanted to see me again after that horrible night.

And then there was Daddy. Boy, was he the ironic mixture of super happy for me and super pissed with me. He berated me for not contacting him immediately while also exclaiming how excited he was. I was more than a little shocked when he announced that he'd be on the next flight to London. I mean, he currently lives in Vienna with the rest of the Steele clan, so it's not that far away. But he didn't say why he had to come all the way to the UK, and why today. Wouldn't it be easier for me to go back to Austria instead? Daddy insisted though that he come; he also mentioned that he had some… urgent news to share with me, seeing as I didn't remember. What? What did he mean by that? What didn't I remember? Ugh! What's with all the secrecy? First Jason and now him- I simply did not get it.

Oh well. I was going back to London today to meet with James as planned. I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be when I discovered that I was in the newspaper; he said this would happen. Granted, I didn't think it would be THIS soon but what can you do? My face was plastered all over page three of the London Times: "PhD Candidate Inherits Billions". Yeah, that headline will grab people's attention. From the way it was formatted, I'd say that it was actually written before my uncle even died! The nerve! Some journalist must have known my uncle willed his fortune to me beforehand. They had time to write about it but not contact me, huh? Boooooo! Bad journalism.

So yeah- now everyone in the world knew; and by "everyone" I mean people with access to a newspaper in the UK, Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, and America…. That somehow doesn't make me feel any better. I wonder if anyone from the Steele side of the family knows yet? Knowing Daddy, probably. Daddy was the only Steele to be born outside of Austria or Germany. I was also born in America, where my mom was too. But Daddy and I moved to Europe when I was ten years old. We didn't know I had a great uncle living in London when Daddy decided to send me to school in Britain. We lived there together until I started my masters; that's when Daddy packed up and moved to Vienna with all his brothers and sisters. Now it was just me in the UK; there was no way in hell I'd move back to America, though I did consider Austria or Germany after PhD. Guess I can move anywhere I want now.

Jason was waiting for me once I got to the office. He grinned immediately upon me entering. "Miss Steele," his hand shot out to shake mine. We shook hands and I took my usual seat opposite him at his desk. His hands clasped together down in front of him and he drew in a deep breath. "So, did you see the paper this morning?" "No, but I heard about it… I woke up to my phone exploding." "Mmmmm, I figured something like this would happen. But you don't have to do a thing; your lawyers will handle everything." "A-alright….?" I still had no clue how the "wealthy world" operated and wasn't sure if or what I should do- if anything. James leaned back in his chair and nodded resolutely.

"In the meantime, I've got everything ready for you here. I've hired a decorating crew to do up the flat however you want; they can be done by the end of the week if you contact them either today or tomorrow. Also, I've got you a card which gives you access to your annual trust fund; it's already been divided into months so you don't have to worry. There's also the private jet you may use whenever you want," I watched as the attorney then opened one of his desk drawers and slid me over a bank card in a sleeve. "Thank you," I picked it up to have a look. It had my name on it and everything. Pretty good!

"There's one other thing. Mr. Wilks was a particularly cautious man; he had his own secretary and bodyguard all throughout his later years." "Oh!... Why?" "That's just the way your great uncle was. But when he drew up his will, he also interviewed and hired your very own secretary and bodyguard." My jaw literally dropped. "W-what?" "Mr. Wilks took the liberty of hiring your personal staff. The figure in question is ex-Scotland Yard detective and high-ranking bodyguard, Hidoku Odo." "A-A bodyguard? For me?" "He's heh, got quite a reputation; he's rumoured to be the strongest man in the UK, maybe even Europe." "But… what? Why would I need a bodyguard? That doesn't make any sense." Not to mention I don't WANT a bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele. Your uncle's already paid his salary for the next three years, at which time you can decide whether to keep him on or not. But until then, you'll have to manage it. Mr. Wilks was keen that he work with you for these first few years." "But….. but I've never had a bodyguard before. Couldn't I just let him keep the money and….. not work for me?" Jason watched me for a second before he shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not an option. I see you're not thrilled about the idea, but this was part of Mr. Wilks's will. My hands are tied, Miss Steele." "But I don't want a bodyguard! Why did Uncle even think I needed one? I'm a PhD student- no one cares about me." "So you haven't gotten any death threats yet?" My mouth opened to retort but no words came out. How did he….?

James stood up and went to the door; he grinned back at me with his hand on the knob. "Would you like to meet him?" No, I frowned. But seeing as how that wouldn't fly, I didn't say anything. Content with that, James opened the door. This tall brute of a man came inside and my eyes grew so very large.

Oh, how does one describe this man? Tall without much muscle, but he gave off this aura of being incredibly strong- dangerously strong. Longish, beach-blonde hair; very pale skin; and his chin was almost pointy. He had on a worn out black and white suit; it was clear he wore it a lot. And glasses that weren't too big on his face. His hands were buried nonchalantly in his pockets, and he wore a permanent frown. A very deep voice which always sounded annoyed or angry despite what he was saying. If you've ever seen Durarara, he's a dead ringer for Shizuo Heiwajima- minus the smoking and bar tender getup.

My unexpected and unwanted bodyguard gave me a once over before turning to James. "This the kid?" He asked the attorney. Kid? I couldn't stop myself from frowning. He looked only a few years older than me; we were definitely around the same age. Did he see this job more like babysitting than protecting? I have an MSc for crying out loud!

"Yes! Miss Steele, this is Hidoku Odo; he'll be acting as your secretary and bodyguard as of now." We merely looked at each other, neither of us obviously impressed. James's gaze went from one to the other as a quiet fell over the room for a minute. Eventually James grinned at me: "well"? "Oh, uh…. Hi, I'm… Anastasia Steele." "Yeah, yeah; I know who you are," his eyes gave an exasperated roll. W-what….. what the hell?! Is he even allowed to talk to me like that?! The cheek! What possessed Uncle to hire him of all candidates? Of course my frown only widened upset. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bodyguard," my tone was a little harsher this time.

Mr. Bodyguard scowled like he was dealing with a disobedient child. "My name's Hidoku Odo; try to get it right." "Her uncle's paying you a million a year; she can call you whatever she wants," James butted in. Ok, the look on Mr. Bodyguard's face when he said this was enough to make me giggle. He was not happy about that but didn't say anything more, instead electing to frown my way again. We scanned one another again before locking eyes; it was painfully clear that no one was happy about the situation. I would have given anything to make him disappear as my bodyguard in that moment.

Little did I know at the time that Mr. Bodyguard- Hidoku Odo- was one of the best things to ever happen to me; and I him.


	14. I Already Hate Him

This is the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me.

"Next!" "One chicken nugget happy meal, please." "Ok! And for you, sir?" "Two big mac meals with coffee; and don't skimp on the sauce." The. most. humiliating. thing. ever.

"Why'd you get a happy meal? You're rich now," Mr. Bodyguard asked me from the other side of the table. We were currently eating lunch at MacDonalds. Yes, I know I have a million a year to spend now, but I don't have much money in my other bank account. I wanted to test out the card somewhere my student budget could afford just in case something went wrong. Now the first thing on my new bank statement from the Royal Bank of London will be MacDonalds- fantastic.

"Why'd you get coffee with your big macs?" I countered annoyed. And speaking of annoying, Mr. Bodyguard! This guy got looks wherever he went. Sure, he's super hot- I'm not blind, I can see that. But come on! He walked so close to me that it was suffocating. Hell, his whole presence was both suffocating and dominating. What's worse, he had no problem treating me like I was some baby he was forced to babysit. And he wasn't even a good babysitter! I'd never let him watch my kids! He just acted like he really didn't like me or want to be there; I don't why he automatically doesn't like me. At least he's getting paid for all this! I have to suffer without a reward at the end! And no, my uncle's fortune doesn't count as a "reward".

You guessed it: Mr. Bodyguard frowned. "What's wrong with having coffee?" "What's wrong with having a happy meal? I don't eat very much, even with a bunch of money to buy more food with." "Clearly," he onced me over again. This guy….. Come on, Ana; try and get the best of the situation. You're together for three years, after all. I forced a smile- yes, forced.

"So… what's this like? What's your job, exactly?" "To guard you, and also be your secretary or whatever," Mr. Bodyguard shoved half a big mac into his mouth. "I see… and how do you "guard" me?" "How do you think? Keep an eye on you and make sure you don't die." Oh, charm; oh, joy. What a peach he is to have around- internal eyeroll. "Are you… come with me back to Edinburgh then?" "I'm going to live with you here in London, yes."

I nearly choked on my fries. Live?! Did he say "live"? And who said anything about moving to London!? I hadn't even made up my mind on that yet! Still, I tried to keep my cool; he's just doing his job… I think. "Uh, no. I'm not moving to London and we're definitely not living together." "Who said you get a say?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh?" What? That's the only word ringing through my head: what?

"Listen. It's clear you're new to this who protection thing but it's my job to keep you alive- all the time. It's not a part-time gig. The best way for me to watch over you is to stay with you, get it?" "…. NO! Can't you just "watch me" during the daytime hours? Is it really dangerous at night? And if so, can't you live beside me; not with me?" He finished off his coffee before addressing my pressing questions; he was losing his patients with me too. Cause you know, this is all my fault; another internal eyeroll.

"No. I'm in charge; I say what's necessary and what's not. That's the whole point of my job. You'll get used to it." "But I'm an adult. I don't need someone babysitting me twenty-four seven." "Heh, kinda sounds like you do," he chuckled sinisterly. I felt a vein bulge in my forehead; it took everything I had not to scream. "I don't want a full-time babysitter." "Too bad; the cheque's already gone through." "Well, I….!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in the Half Shell! Turtle Power!" I forgot I turned my phone back on at James's urging. My eyes winced shut while Mr. Bodyguard flashed me the most raging-inducing smirk; his stupid arms folded for emphasis. "What was that about being an adult?" "Shut it!" I shouldn't have snapped at him like that and immediately regretted it. But that immediately went away the moment I answered the call. I was too ignorant to think that my already bad day couldn't get a hell of a lot worse. A familiar male voice was on the other end. _"Hi Anastasia." _"Hi Jason, what's up?"

"_This can't wait any longer. I need to tell you something." _


	15. The Shock of a Lifetime

The first thing I did when I saw him was throw my happy meal box at his dumb, stupid, idiotic face. His arms raised while Jason and Mr. Bodyguard looked on with mild horror. Christian Grey- that villain, that monster, that demon, that creep, that vile, stupid, evil, horrid, detestable goon!

"You asshole!" "Anastasia, calm down," Christian's arms flew up in front of his chest. "No! Don't you tell me to calm down! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You made me marry you while I was drunk, you dick!" "You did what?" Mr. Bodyguard's eyes widened. "It's not like that; I was heavily intoxicated too." "But not too intoxicated to fill out a marriage licence obviously!" I fired with all the venom and hate I could muster. "You signed it! This is not all my fault, Miss Steele," Christian's own tone was consistently raising. "Of course it is! Getting married was YOUR idea! Your stupid, stupid idea! I let you into my apartment and drink with me, and you use the opportunity to get me to marry you?! How dare you suggest that any of this is my fault?! That's just sick!"

"Mrs. Grey, please. Let Christian explain himself," Jason's hand raised to touch my shoulder. It was instantly grabbed by Mr. Bodyguard, who shot him an intimidating warning glare. "Don't touch her," that was all he had to say for Jason to pull his arm right back. "Don't call me that either! My name isn't Mrs. Grey; it's Miss Steele! I am not married! This can't be legal! We were drunk when we filed the marriage licence! Doesn't that automatically disqualify it?" "Uh, no…. You two are, as of today, legally husband and wife," Jason sheepishly admit. Oh, the death glare I gave Christian… It could give him third degree burns.

"This is all your fault." "I understand you're upset, as am I. I was never anticipating any of this." "You can say that again! I never planned on getting married! I am in PhD! I have a life! And now I'm tied to you, all because you wanted to get married!" "I never "planned" on getting married to you; that's just nonsense." "Clearly not, because we are marriage, asshat!" "Stop yelling at me, Anastasia." "No! I'm gonna yell at you as much as I want!" "Fighting isn't going to solve anything," Christian sighed. "Then fix it, doofus," my arms crossed in pure anger. "Doofus?" Jason's eyebrow rose and Mr. Bodyguard simply rolled his eyes. "And that's my charge."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but both your parents are on their way. You can discuss your options as a family." "You called my mom?" Christian blinked to Jason surprised. "How does Daddy know?!" On my end, the panic set in. "I um… took the liberty of contacting one of your lawyers, who called him this morning." "This morning….. Then when did you find out?!" I demanded of Christian. "Same as you, this morning when I got the call from the registration office." "Registra-….?" Oh wait. _"This is the Royal London registration bureau. We're just calling to let you know that your marriage licence has been sent out via FedEx and should arrive either this afternoon or tomorrow. Thank you again for your patronage, Mrs. Grey."_ I thought that was a wrong number!

"Did you know about this?" Mr. Bodyguard ventured to ask the defeated-looking Jason. He sadly nodded. "I was their witness." "You were?!" Christian and I gasped at the same time. "Why didn't you tell him, or me for that matter, sooner?" "I spent all weekend trying to cancel the licence. Since neither of you remembered the event, I didn't want to unnecessarily stress you out." "Well guess what?! It didn't work! My stress level is through the roof! What he did should be a crime!" My accusing finger shot out at Christian. "Um, well actually, Mrs. Grey; you were really enthusiastic about the union at the time," Jason's hand rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. That caused my stomach to sink out of me down to the floor. Oh, sweet Jesus; how much did I drink that night?

The colour must have left my cheeks because all three men perked up at seeing my expression. "I-it's ok; it was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes," Jason went into instant repair mode. "Good god, what have we done….?" My hands instinctively lifted to my head. "It's ok, Anastasia. I'll take care of all this." "You?! You're the reason we're in this mess! I'll take care of it!" I gave Christian another enraged glare. "With all due respect, I think I'm more capable, Miss Steele." "Yeah! At filling out registration forms while drunk maybe! But I don't trust you at all, Mr. Grey; I want to do it myself. I have a lot more riding on this than you!" "I sincerely doubt that." "Listen, you…!"

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" "What?!" We all turned to the open office door; the poor blonde woman standing there flinched alarm.

"Your parents have arrived in the conference room."


	16. World's Most Awkward Parent Meeting

Imagine a silent conference room on the twentieth floor of one of London's nicest buildings. Imagine five people sitting around a long, very heavy wooden table; Steeles on one side and Greys on the other. Imagine the parents awkwardly glancing over to their son and daughter, who are looking anywhere but each other. Imagine two personal secretaries- and bodyguard- waiting patiently outside for the tense meeting to be over. Voila- that's my reality at the moment.

Christian's mom- I don't care what her name is- broke the very uncomfortable silence first. "When I said you should get married, this is not what I had in mind," she fired off a disapproving glare to her son, who shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Face it: you married my daughter for her money- case and point," Daddy also pointed accusingly towards Christian. "What money?" Both Christian and his father asked in union. "Haven't you seen the papers? My baby girl is a gzillionaire now; she literally inherited everything the day you forced her to tie the knot." "My son would never force anyone to marry him," Christian's mom retorted viciously to Daddy, who automatically frowned at her. "Course he did. Anny doesn't want to get married, and if she did, it would be to Paul." "Who's Paul?" Christian blinked to Daddy a bit taken aback. "Your competition." "Daddy!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Just annul the marriage," Christian's mom's hands flew up into the air. "Um, they technically can't if they've… you know….." Christian's dad squirmed a little. "What?" Daddy and I asked innocently enough; Christian didn't seem too determined to hear his answer however, looking away from me. "Uh, well… you'll have to get divorced if you've… um… had relations….." "How can we have relations? We don't know each other," I proclaimed. Even Christian's father was blushing by now. "No, I mean…. relations…. intimate relations." "Wait, you mean….? EW!" I winced dramatically and Daddy gave him the most monstrous glare imaginable.

"Are you suggesting my precious baby girl would sleep with your no-account son?" "How dare you talk about Christian like that?! From what I've heard, it was Miss Steele's idea to drink in the first place. If anything, she's more to blame- she should know better than to drink alone with strangers," Christian's mom spat back with equal amounts of toxin. "She's obviously has poor choice in drinking company; I'll agree with you on that," Daddy fired off. This only poured fuel onto the already fuming fire.

"Christian went to check on her! She was crying on the floor." "She just lost her great uncle and found out she's super wealthy! She's going to be overwhelmed! And why would your son knock on her door anyway? Didn't you teach him not to talk to strangers?!" "I certainly taught him not to drink with them." "Grace, please," Christian's dad finally tried to calm down his wife. Then he calmly turned to face me.

"So, you didn't sleep with Christian, then?" "God, no! Ew, gross! I don't even know him!" I recoiled at the very notion. This made Daddy boom with pride, shown by the way he placed his hand on the rim of the back of my chair. "See that? My Anny's got some class; something your boy should learn." "Oh, shut it! No lady gets blackout drunk with a stranger." "Hey!" "Grace! This is a good thing. Now all we need to do is annul the marriage. They don't have to get divorced." "Good, cause you ain't getting a cent of her inheritance," Daddy stated definitely.

"Oh please. I don't know how much you mean by a "gzillionaire", but Christian is very well off; he certainly does not need anything from your daughter." "And Anny definitely doesn't need anything from him. So how do we do this whole annulment thing?" Daddy asked Christian's father. He fidgeted for a second or so. "Uh, well, I've contacted multiple lawyers and judges already this morning and they all say that because of the individuals involved, it'll take three months at least."

"Three months?!" We gave a collective gasp. "That's too long!" My hands slammed down onto the table. "I'm sorry, Miss Steele; that's the best I could do." "So… Miss Steele and I… we're….?" Christian blinked to his father shocked. "Erm, yes… you two are uh, still legally married until then." "This is a nightmare," my head then fell into my wary hands. Daddy rubbed my back comfortingly. "Awe, don't worry, baby girl." "He's right; this will be an easy process. The annulment should go through smoothly; just don't uh… you know…." "Ew, gross! No!" And Christian shot me the millionth frown at the meeting. "You don't need to sound so disgusted." "Bro, I don't even know you."

"And that's how it should stay," we all blinked back to Christian's dad; he was looking at resolutely. "This will be easiest for both of you if you stay acquaintances. Don't get too attached, I mean," he went on to continue. Grace and Daddy didn't say anything, and for the first time that day, Christian and I turned to each other with non-hostility. For a brief minute we merely gazed at the other, then I nodded- he did not.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I told his father. Daddy beamed very pleased with this, as did Grace. Only Christian and his father seemed a tad unsure, which was weird considering that it was his idea in the first place. "Ok, then! They'll operate on a "no contact" basis going forward; you know, unless absolutely necessary." "Fine. Then we can put this whole thing behind us," Grace nodded firmly. I smiled at Daddy, and then I turned to Christian. He seemed…. weird all of a sudden. Can't imagine why that might be.

"I hope I never see you again," Daddy told Christian's parents upon exiting the big conference hall. "Daddy!" "Likewise," Grace retaliated before pulling her husband away. Before they got to the end of the hall, she yelled back: "Come on, Christian!" "Uh, coming. Well, it was… nice meeting you, Miss Steele," he spun in such a way so to face me; he didn't look me in the eye however. "No, it wasn't," Daddy replied for me, folding his arms and scowling at the man. "Uh, well… I hope everything goes well for you." "Y-yeah, you too, Christian." "Alright, that's enough. Your parents are waiting for you, little boy." "Daddy…." My eyes rolled. With one last look at me, but not my eyes, Christian left. That's when Daddy faced me, appearing much more relieved now.

"So, what's the deal with the Hulk over here?"


	17. First Positive Encounter

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Daddy, Mr. Bodyguard, and I were standing in the middle of my living room apartment in London. While Mr. Bodyguard scanned around with his hands buried in his pockets, Daddy soaked everything in gloriously. He didn't say a word about all this previously being my mother's uncle. Neither Daddy nor I had any contact with my mom or her side of the family; though I had a sneaking suspicion that would change soon enough. Our dislike for my mother didn't taint our feelings about the flat or my great uncle Georg. On the contrary, Daddy was thrilled!

"Just look at this mansion! Oh sweetheart, it's incredible!" "Yes," I nodded in agreement, also glancing around. "How are you gonna decorate it?" "Well, uh, I'd like the walls to be pink, and carpet pink, and queen bed with pink duvet…." "Haha, no shortage of pink- classic." "Just tell me what you want and I'll tell the decorating crew," Mr. Bodyguard told me. Oh right! He's also my personal secretary…. Still don't know how to feel about that. But I guess he knew what he was doing more than I did about all this….. I think; I'm actually not quite sure about that. Either way, why not! I was feeling much better now that I knew my nugh, marriage to Christian wouldn't last too long- thank god.

Daddy's feet spun around in such a way that he was facing Mr. Bodyguard. "You gonna live here too?" "Yes," he responded without hesitation, making my eyes roll. Oh well, why try and fight a losing battle now? I just let it go, but Daddy…. "Perfect! You can keep that boy across the hall away from my baby girl," he pointed at the shut door. "Daddy!" "What?! I thought you wanted no contact." "Well… yeah. But he is my neighbour; my only neighbour on this floor. I don't want any hatred to fester."

Both Daddy and Mr. Bodyguard looked at me for a moment with deadpan stares. Then Daddy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head; Mr. Bodyguard just kept watching me quietly. "See that, Hulk? You couldn't ask for a better employer; my Anny is the sweetest girl under the sun." "Oh Daddy, that's not true." "Sure, it is! Which is why I don't want you dealing with that Christian anymore. You'd be kinder than he deserves." "Ugh, Daddy; he is my neighbour….." "So what? I've had tons of neighbours I've hated before. That's part of life." "Daddy…." My hand ran over my tired face.

"Don't worry, baby girl. The Hulk and I will take of everything. You just focus on your school." "Which reminds me: I don't know when and if I'll move to London." "What?! But this flat is gorgeous! And yours in Edinburgh is really small- your future by the way," Daddy mentioned to Mr. Bodyguard, who merely sighed. "I love my flat in Edinburgh, and I go to school there. It would be really awkward if I lived here full-time."

Daddy considered for a minute, rubbing his thumb under his lip in a thoughtful manner. "Why don't you just transfer to London College University? Or get a second PhD here once you're done at Edinburgh?" "Another PhD?" My eyes began to grow, and not necessarily in a bad way. "Why not?! Think about it, Triple A. You never have to work now; you can just stay in school forever. Get as many PhDs as you want; you always said that your ideal job would be a paid student. If you wanna work for a university, that's fine too, but you don't have to. You can do whatever you want! Write, stay in school, teach- anything."

I… actually paused at this. Stay in school forever? That's like what I always wanted; I loved being a student more than anything, and now I could… But I don't know if I'd come to university in London. Moving here was still up in the air. Plus, there's also Austria….

"I'll think about it, Daddy. But it's getting late and your flight is at 8PM." "Oh! Is it that late already? I gotta get going! Don't wanna have to use your private jet to fly all the way to Austria." "Mr. Bodyguard and I will be in Vienna next weekend," I gave Daddy a hug. "Alrightly then! And why not bring Paul with you?" Daddy patted my back lovingly. "Paul?" "Yeah! I haven't seen him in a while; be nice to be all together again." "I'll….. think about it. In the meantime, you have a safe flight; text me when you get home." "Ok, I love you, baby girl," we released each other and Daddy headed towards the door. "Love you too, Daddy." With one last smile, he unlocked the door. Mr. Bodyguard was right behind him. "I'll drive you to the airport." "Hey, thanks man! You lucked out with this guy, Anny." "Indeed," insert eyeroll here. Mr. Bodyguard gave me a look before exiting alongside my father. "Stay here and don't answer the door for anyone. I won't be long." "Ok, ok; I got it," my hand casually shooed him away. He proceeded to shut the door, locking it behind him. Gees, talk about overprotective much.

Yeah, stay here he told me; stay here and do what? There was still no furniture, tv, wifi, or anything fun yet. All I had on my person was my phone and even that was on low battery. Once that ran out, there was literally nothing for me to do. No food, not even a garbage to throw the empty containers in… if I had food, that is. I was laying in the middle of the floor with my arms and legs all spread out; my hair was scattered around wildly. While staring bored up at the white roof, I pondered what time it could be. Mr. Bodyguard said he'd be back soon… obviously not very soon though. It had already been over an hour; I checked that before my phone died. Now it was dark outside and there was still no sign of my bodyguard. Some protector.

My lips parted a sliver and I released another heavy sigh. Rolling onto my side, I was now facing the front door; still closed and locked. God, I was going to die from boredom. Was it Kierkegaard would asked if death was better than boredom? After laying here for an hour like this, I was convinced he was onto something. On top of which, I was starting to get hungry. Man! Just how long do I have to wait here? Would it be so bad if I went to grab something to eat by myself? No, I've been in London on my own before. Hell, I backpacked through Greece by myself back in undergrad. If I could survive in Athens, I could certainly make it in London. With that, I got up for the first time in forever. After a long stretch, I snatched my backpack and headed to the front door. I left the light on and my dead phone on the ground, along with a few other nonvaluable things, in case Mr. Bodyguard returned while I was gone. That way he'd know I'd come back. Locking the door behind me, I merrily went straight to the elevator, happy just to be out of there. I was excited that when the elevator arrived, I was about to rush inside until….

I literally bumped into someone's chest. My body took on a will of its own as I felt myself unconsciously pushing back. My arms flung all around while I started to lose my balance. But before I could fall, two strong arms wrapped tight around me; it felt like they were acting on instinct too. I blinked and low and behold, there he was. Him, Christian Grey- my husband. He looked as stunned as I did.

For a moment, we didn't do a thing. Then, in the blink of an eye, Christian automatically retracted his arms, causing me to stumble a little. It was like reality hit us both at the same time. Now blushing, I quickly regained my composure and hesitantly turned my head to face him. "Uh… hi." "Good evening," he said back in a quieter tone. "Just… getting home?" Why am I trying to make small talk with him? We're not even supposed to speak to each other. Plus I hate him… I do hate him, don't I?

"Yes, I just finished having dinner with my parents. And you; where are you off to, Miss Steele?" "Me? Oh! Uh, I'm going to get a snack." "Alone?" Christian's eyebrow rose. "Mr. Bodyguard's bringing Daddy to the airport. I chose to stay behind…. for some reason." Yeah, I don't remember why I didn't go with them; doesn't make sense in hindsight. "I see, and Mr. Steele's flying back to Vienna, is he?" "Yes. A-and your parents? They going back to America?" "After a brief stay in Nice, yes." "Nice, France?" "That's right." "Oh! Lucky them!" "Yes…."

I have no clue why a pregnant pause fell over us after that. We glanced away before nervously and somewhat curiously blinking back at one another. We didn't react to the other immediately, basically observing with a sort of curious, distance reverence. And… again, I have no idea as to why but an insentient smile bloomed across my lips; one which I was unaware of until Christian's lips did the same.

As if to catch ourselves, we flinched and I had to repress the elevator button again; it was gone by now. Christian didn't say anything right away, but then… "Erm, so then….. you're going out by yourself?" "Yes! Uh, yes…" Why did I answer so quickly? Who knows. This… seemed to concern Christian. He showed this worry on his face. "Where's your bodyguard?" "Mr. Bodyguard? He's taking Daddy to the airport…. It'll be fine though. I'll be alright on my own," I felt the need to add on. It didn't seem to calm his nerves, however.

"Can't you wait until he's back?" "Why do you care?" I retorted a little too fast. Christian didn't reply; he merely looked at me with still concerning eyes. Feeling the awkwardness raising, I thought it best to get the heck out of there. Daddy wouldn't like me talking to him anyway. "Um, well…. good evening, Mr. Grey," I shifted so to face the elevator; it was still on its way up. "Anastasia, wait… I…" Christian began, and it took everything I had not to gaze in his direction.

He struggled with his words at first but soon they flowed from his lips like water. The rich man straightened his posture and beheld at me directly. "Anastasia, I wanted to tell you… I never intended for any of this to happen." "Christian, I…." "No, let me finish. You are right; I have the sneaking suspicion that getting married was my idea. I was…. very inebriated; I should have never drunk that much, especially with you. If I could do it over again… Well, I wanted to apologize, and to let you know that I will take care of everything. I know you may not trust me, and you have every right to feel that way, but… please know that I mean you no ill will. I'd never do anything to hurt you; I want to make this right. And seeing as we're going to be neighbours for the foreseeable future, I wanted you to know that."

"C-Christian!" My eyes were as wide as ever now. We gave each other another look, with my mouth hanging open. Did he just…. did he just say sorry to me? After I threw my happy meal box at him and yelled at him so badly earlier… he's reaching out to me? Huh, maybe- just maybe- he's not such a creep after all. I was about to say something along the lines that I forgive him and I'm sorry too before the elevator dinged. It opened to reveal you guessed it, Mr. Bodyguard. He did not look happy.

"I thought I told you to….." His scolding voice trailed off when he saw Christian there standing with me. With a pronounced frown, he took hold of my upper arm, causing me to wince slightly. Good god, this guy was strong! And I don't think he was trying to hold me as tight as he was; I truly think, judging by his grip, that he wasn't aware of his own strength.

Without a word, Mr. Bodyguard unlocked the door, opened it, and tossed me inside. Then he gave Christian a warning glare before shutting the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Mr. Grey in the hallway.

And that was the end of our first positive encounter as husband and wife.


	18. Seeing Red

I'll never forget the first time I saw him get angry.

"You can't just manhandle me like that!" "Oh please, who would manhandle you?" "…. YOU! You practically hurled me away from Christian." "Hey, I'm just doing my job." "Where in your job description does it say you can throw me around like that?! I don't think that's what my great uncle had in mind when he hired you!" "How would you know what Wilks wanted? You never met the guy."

If looks could kill…. There had to be a way to prematurely terminate my contract with Mr. Bodyguard. This just wasn't gonna work. Forget child; he treated me like a glass doll, very roughly ironically. Why Uncle Georg would choose him over thousands of other applicants, I'll never understand. All I knew is that whatever appeal Uncle saw in him, I definitely don't see. I wanted him out of my life, period.

Or so I thought.

We were walking down the dark streets of London, going to my private jet. For someone who claimed to prioritize my safety, he had no problem leading me down these empty, scary roads. Like usual, Mr. Bodyguard's hands were in his pockets and he had a casual stance. Me on the other hand… Although we hadn't seen anyone yet, my nerves were up even with Mr. Bodyguard there. I'd never walk like this alone in London after dark; I wasn't that stupid. But Mr. Bodyguard….

"This isn't gonna work," I huffed, deciding it was time to think out loud. "I agree; it's not gonna work unless you let me do my job," Mr. Bodyguard agreed in his sick, twisted way. "That's not what I meant! If you're gonna work FOR me, then you need to realize that I'm in charge." "Heh, I don't think so." This frikin…! I wanted to strangle him but I think his neck muscles might break my hands. Can't I just fire him on the spot? Or maybe once we arrive safely at my jet? I should legally be allowed to do that, shouldn't I?

Before I could say more however, Mr. Bodyguard chuckled lowly to himself. "You really don't know anything about Wilks, do you?" "Uh…. well…. no?" W-why… why the hell is he asking me this? Can he do that? Isn't there a manual for bodyguards I can read? Where's that?! His hand merely buried deeper into his pockets as he kept his head forward. Then he said in also low voice: "You look like him, but you're nothing like the old man. Don't know if that's a good thing or not yet."

That caught me by surprise. It's then that it dawned on me, I hadn't even seen a picture of my uncle; I didn't know what he looked it. Well, I guess we looked similar, according to Mr. Bodyguard. But what he just said… it made me wonder just what kind of person my uncle was. How did he get his fortune? Why did he cut contact from the entire Wilks family? Why would he hire someone like Mr. Bodyguard….? I don't get it. And then I realized, there's so much I don't know- don't know about the situation and Uncle. Just what kind of person was he?

I guess I must have been lost in thought because I actually flinched when Mr. Bodyguard began talking again unexpectedly. He wasn't looking at me, instead straight on, but his tone of voice was much softer this time; almost like he was having an intimate conversation. It surprised me… surprised me and made me want to listen a little. He astonishingly had a real nice tone of voice, comforting…. you know, when he wasn't yelling or annoyed. His eyes lowered just the slightest bit.

"I actually hate violence- always have. The old man was like that too. But the line of work we're in… it's unavoidable. Truth is, I haven't always been this way." "M-Mr. Bodyguard?" I stammered and he continued. "I wouldn't say I have a temper; my body just sorta takes over. I never think about it first… The first time I was in a fight was with a childhood friend. He came over and did something that pissed me off. It was over something stupid, but I snapped and tried to hurl a refrigerator at him."

My feet came to an automatic halt; Mr. Bodyguard nonchalantly paused too so to turn his upper half around to look at me. My jaw hung open all the way to the ground. "A… a fridge? You lifted up a whole fridge when you were young….?" "Unintentionally, yes. The refrigerator idea wasn't a conscious one. My body….. just sorta went into autopilot. After that…." "Mr. Bodyguard…." My eyes quickly lowered onto him. He spoke with such honesty and severity. I should have been terrified; what little kid can pick up a fridge and survive? What human- child or not- can do that at all? I should have been scared out of my wits. But…. But….

"I couldn't help myself, and when I get mad, my body just moves on its own. That's one thing that hasn't changed, no matter how hard I've tried. Nothing seems to work….. I just snap and my body takes over- every time. I don't know why I'm like this or how to fix it, but it makes for a hella good muscle jobs. That's what got me into the protecting business. I've guarded several of high-ranking officials, both in the secret service and out. Now I got a reputation as the strongest jackass in Europe. I dunno if that's true or not, but…." For the briefest of seconds, pure humanity shown through his tough, thick eyes.

"None of this is chances the way I feel about violence. I still frikin hate it, but I can't think of any other work for me now."

I didn't say anything. Hell, what was I supposed to say to that? Sounds like he's the perfect bodyguard; he'd be the perfect soldier too. But with his aversion to violence…. It suddenly clicked like a lightbulb to me. That's it! Maybe the reason he chose this job is because he can still do what he knows- be a bodyguard- but deal with a considerable lack of violence. I mean, I never get into dangerous scenarios. Protecting me really is more like babysitting. This is probably this easiest job he's ever had, guarding me. With me, he'll see no action- nothing like with high-ranking officials.

Oh, if I could eat my own words…

The moment I finished this thought, a noise made me jump. It sounded like a crash coming from in the shadows of the alleyway. Forgetting I was with the Hulk, my mind went into immediate flight mode. That's how I handled situations like this; I ran, meaning that I rarely had to deal with them. This time however…

Some asshole came out of the darkness. My heart froze at the sight of a tire jack in his hands. Jesus, how late was it out?! And why didn't we just take a cab or bus? I instinctively stepped back towards Mr. Bodyguard, who didn't look scared nor impressed by his arrival at all. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Little bird's gotten herself lost on our turf," he slurred his words together, clearly drunk. I peeped and Mr. Bodyguard still didn't move. He took a step closer to us.

"Don't you know where you are?" "Heh, if they did, they wouldn't be here," I wanted to scream as another guy emerged from the alleyway on the other side of us. I instantly spun around to see that we were now surrounded by at least five thugs. Mr. Bodyguard simply gazed from all them to me, his hands still in his pockets. "Awe, don't tease them. Looks like they're lost." "Explains why they're poking around in Yellow Scarves territory."

"I-I'm sorry… we didn't mean to," why did I say that? "W-We'll leave right now," shut up, Anastasia; shut up! "Oh, ain't that cute? She don't know how things work around here," one leered at me. "You go when we say you can go, girly," another added. I was starting the freak the hell out. One of these goons had a tire jack and could do some serious damage. We gotta get the hell outta dodge! I wanted to grab hold of Mr. Bodyguard's wrist to force him to come with me until…

"Who's the guy in the suit?" One brute asked the first one we met. "I dunno; he was with the broad." "Eh, he looks harmless," one shrugged. Harmless? Don't they know who Mr. Bodyguard is? Well, I suppose they wouldn't. Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious to see what he's like when he's mad. That came sooner than later though. While I was watching Mr. Bodyguard, one of the gangsters made the biggest mistake by reaching for my arm. "Ah, who cares about him; this is what I came for. Come here, little girly," he hissed while outreaching his arm. What happened next shocked and alarmed everyone, including me.

Mr. Brute winced as someone grabbed hold of his wrist. We all blinked to see none other than Mr. Bodyguard now standing beside him, holding his arm in his right hand; he did NOT look amused. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you going to touch her?" He asked Mr. Brute in the calmest tone possible. It was clear to all involved that he was fighting now to keep his temper. Uh oh…. If what he said earlier was true, then….

"Hey, man! Let go! You're hurting me!" Mr. Brute suddenly winced in absolute pain. "That's not the answer I'm looking for. Now I'll ask you again: were you- _squeeze_\- going- _squeeze tighter_\- to- _really tight squeeze_\- touch her? _Snap!_" Everyone gasped at the loud crack echoing off Mr. Brute's wrist. He let out this ungodly shriek in pain. That's when I knew….. things were about to get bad. Real bad.

"You asshat!" The one holding a tire jack, hereby known as Mr. Thug, charged at Mr. Bodyguard. I screamed at the top of my lungs as it hit his blond head from behind. "Mr. Bodyguard!" My feet took on a life of their own as I rushed to his side. But he stopped me. For a second, he didn't react like he was really hurt. Then, like the flip of a switch, he started to breathe heavily, still holding Mr. Brute's broken wrist in his fist.

"You do know that could have killed me, right?" Was all he said. What happened next went by really, really fast- we're talking like twenty seconds- but I'll do my best to describe the proceeding events. Mr. Bodyguard threw Mr. Brute's whole body into a nearby dumpster with only one hand. Then he grabbed hold of me, placing me securely behind him with such a force that I couldn't move out of his grasp. We all observed with a sort of terrified reverence as he then grabbed hold of the closest thing his left hand could find- in this case a street sign. He took hold of it in such a way that the metal pole actually bent as he pulled it out of the ground.

By now, all the gangsters were scattering like insects. But it was too little too late. Mr. Bodyguard sent most of them flying into the air with one swift swing; I had to shut my eyes. There were screams, shrieks, yells, cursing, and thuds from people landing on the concrete galore. All of them were knocked out in a few seconds flat. It was obvious that this was not Mr. Bodyguard's first run-in with the mafia, or bad guys of any sort.

After all was said and done- seconds later I might add- Mr. Bodyguard heaved a few times as to steady himself. Then he came over to check on me and make sure I was alright. I have no clue why- I still can't explain it to this day- but I was overcome right then to fling my arms around his neck and steady him myself. He later told me that the only time he gets really mad is when he thinks that I'm in danger. Then it all goes pure red. That's why he's such a good bodyguard; that's likely the reason Uncle hired him. As he told me about a year later: "That's why I'm so damn good at this job; my body physically won't let anything happen to you. It just takes over, at the thought of you in harm's way." He also told me much later that….

"I used to only see red when I got mad. But then one day, I saw you; you were there amongst the red… And you're the only thing I've ever seen besides the red."


	19. The Way He Loves Me

_The boy and girl walked down a consistently narrowing dark way together; it was like they were trapped inside a cave they never entered. Hand in hand, the young girl hurried closer to the boy's side. He glanced down at his wife worried. _

"_What's wrong?" She didn't answer right away, instead peering all around with a nervous air about her. Her tiny hand gave his a squeeze. "I'm scared…." "Why? Did you see something?" His wife shook her little head. "I can feel him watching me…. I feel him," her voice was low and terrified as ever. The children suddenly knew that they were being stocked; hunted like easy prey. _"I'm just a little scared; that's all. Mom's side of the family might reach out to me… Grandpa might….." _He was there….. _

_He was older than their parents by far. He was deep. He was slow. And he knew that she was there. _

I woke up with a jolt. Another dream, though a nightmare this time. Of course I couldn't remember a thing from the moment my mind regained consciousness. All I knew was that it was not a pleasant dream. Then it disappeared from me like evaporating water. It gave me time to recall the events of yesterday- everything.

I slept in my bed while Mr. Bodyguard crashed on the couch. I suggested getting a hotel room for the night, but he insisted that he could sleep like a rock everywhere and anywhere. After what I just saw last night, I was in no mind to argue with him. We both woke to the familiar jingle emanating from inside my backpack. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

Within a second, my bedroom door slammed open to reveal a very irritated bodyguard erect. He threw my phone onto my bed with minimal force. "Change your goddamn ring tone," his clenched jaw growled. "Why don't you just answer it?" I asked without thought. Wait, why should he answer my phone? Well, he was my personal secretary after all, and after some of the voicemails I got in the last couple of days, I'd prefer it if he took control of my phone from now on. But I clambered over my cute, pink duvet cover to answer it. "Morning."

"_Ana?" _"Paul?" I immediately perked up. "Whoever he is, tell him to call back at a less ungodly hour," Mr. Bodyguard waved his hand up in the air as he wandered back into the living room, falling face-first back onto the couch. "_Who is that?!"_ "Erm, it's… complicated. Hey, do you wanna come over and have breakfast with us? There's…. something we gotta talk about." "_Ok, but you're giving a logic lecture tomorrow. Do you have a lesson plan ready?_" Oh shoot! I forgot about my teaching position! I gave a lecture every week which was part of my PhD agreement. I haven't done anything for that, or any research for my dissertation for that matter. Fock.

"Uh, n-no; I've gotta do that today. I've um…. uh…" "_Hey, don't stress about it. I had a feeling you'd be busy with other things, so I took care of it._" "You did?" A smile blossomed across my face as a wave of relief rolled over me. Oh Paul…. "_I'll show you everywhen when I get there. Want me to pick up some MacDonalds on the way?_" "How about waffles? I'm in a waffles sort of mood. I'll vemo you some money." True, I was in the right mind for yummy, fattening waffles first thing in the morning…. But I knew how much Paul loved them too. That was the real deciding factor. "_Waffles? Sure! Your usual?_" "Yep! And an extra one, please. You'll understand when you get here." "_Ok,_" he sounded a little less sure this time. "Thanks, Pauly." "_No problem, Triple A. I'll be there in half an hour or so._" "Ok, see you soon," and I hung up, still grinning.

"We better not be having anyone over this early," Mr. Bodyguard groaned with his blond head still buried in a pillow. "Yep! And he's bringing breakfast. I'm gonna make some tea; want some?" I put on my fluffy, fox-covered housecoat- complete with adorable fox ears- and went into the kitchen half of the room. He gave me one of those looks. "Don't tell me you don't have any coffee?" "Uh… ok, then I won't tell you," I flashed a cheeky grin his way. He did not seem amused- classic. I got him out a cup anyway.

"One of my friends is coming over. Daddy mentioned him yesterday; his name is Paul." "And I should care because?" "Just try and get along with him, please. He's my oldest and dearest friend." For some reason, saying this made a thought run through my head. Paul…. He knew about my inheritance, but he didn't know about the marriage…. My major mistake with Christian. Should I tell him? It's not like Christian and I are going to stay married. An unconscious memory swept through my entire being suddenly- it was of Christian grabbing me before I fell when we ran into each other at the elevator. He looked at me and I looked at him… And he held me; even if just for a second, he held me close.

My hand came to a stop on their own accord as I stared off into nowhere for a minute; not that Mr. Bodyguard noticed. My lips parted a sliver. "Mr. Bodyguard?" "Hmmmm?" He reburied his face into the pillow. "Do you think… I should tell Paul about my accidental marriage?" "Yeah, why not?" My lips opened even more but it took a while for more words to fall out of them. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Should I tell Paul? Should I tell him about Christian? "He might…." He might….

Ten Years Ago:

I saw him there, in his graduation gown. He looked so beautiful to me… I had to cover my mouth for it dropped upon seeing him, and although I'd seen him several times before, this time….. I felt all my convictions drop. I was so happy to be his friend and yet….. I couldn't help but want more. I wanted more from him, from us… And today was the day I'd tell him so.

"I love you, Paul." He gawked at me with the widest, most truest of eyes. "I've liked you for a long time now… and since we're graduating soon, I thought… I love you, Paul; I really do." My beloved friend didn't say anything for a moment, but my heart instantly sank as he turned his back to me. "I care about you, Ana. You gotta know that." I do… I do know that. But it's not enough, it's not… "Paul? After all these years, don't you…?"

"I love you too, Anastasia. I love you… as a sister."

Present Time:

We never spoke about it after that- any of it. Indeed, I still love Paul even now; I adore every inch of him… but it's different now. I love him as a friend- a best friend. It was platonic on my end, wasn't it? But him… he still felt the same about me, didn't he? He never told me otherwise; the only time he said he loved me was as a sister. Why would that have changed? My feelings changed because they had to, but he had no reason to alter his affections towards me. So then why am I hesitant to tell him about Christian or our marriage? He still loves me the same, doesn't he? _"In that case, I'll stay for as long as you want- as long as you need me. Wherever you are, that's where I'll be too."_

Doesn't he?


	20. Waffles with a Side of Tenseness

"Ok, how 'bout this one?" I pressed the button. "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!" "NO! No more 90s cartoon intros!" Mr. Bodyguard snatched my phone right from my hand. "Meanie! This is my ringtone!" "Yeah? And guess who's in charge of all your calls now? I refuse to have Pokémon playing in my back pocket." "You know, I could just keep my own phone?" "And get hundreds of death threats and marriage proposals a day? I don't think so."

Knock, knock, knock! Oh goodie! We both perked up at the soft banging at my door. Paul's here with the waffles! "Coming!" I shouted as I excitedly scrambled to answer it. Not surprisingly, Paul was on the other side, holding two Baskin Robbin's takeaway bags in his hands. He greeted me with a kind smile. "Hey, Ana." "Hi, Paul! Thanks for getting breakfast," I immediately took the bags from him. "Yeah- when you said you'd vemo me some money, I wasn't expecting fifty bucks, Triple….." His sentence reared off as he spotted a lazy-looking Mr. Bodyguard at my pathetic two-person kitchen table. Mr. Bodyguard gazed nonchalantly up at Paul, not saying a word. From Paul's perspective however, I was still in my pajamas and he currently had my pink phone in his hand. "Who are you?" He asked in a very dangerous tone. That's when it clicked inside my brain as I suddenly remembered him slugging Jason the first time they met in my place. Whoops. My feet immediately shot back around as I was now more concerned for Paul's safety than Mr. Bodyguard's. If Paul struck first, he'd be the one in real danger here… "DON'T PUNCH HIM!" My shriek echoed through the whole entire complex, making even my ears ring. And that thankfully, was enough.

"A bodyguard?" The three of us sat on the floor of my living room, as the table wasn't big enough for three plates, nevermind three people. We all chewed down on our unhealthy yet delicious waffles, with me sitting in between the two alpha men. Paul shot Mr. Bodyguard a suspicious glare. "Why do you need a bodyguard?" He then asked me, not taking his eyes off Mr. Bodyguard; who could have cared less frankly.

"I don't know. Uncle just insisted that I have one; he hired Mr. Bodyguard while writing his will." "That's weird. Do you know why he thought Ana would need one?" Paul asked him directly. Mr. Bodyguard didn't even look at him, continuing to shovel food into his piehole. "Don't see why I should tell you." "Mr. Bodyguard!" I gasped horrified. I told him to be nice! Paul frowned but in a concerned sort of way. "Anastasia isn't in danger, is she?" "Why else would Wilks hire me?" "Wait….. does that mean I am in danger?" My eyes grew; I think this was one of the first times it hit me that something might really be wrong. That I could potentially be in harm's way… But Mr. Bodyguard only shoved his fork into his mouth and gazed over at me; his expression gentler now. "Not while I'm around. Nothing's going to happen while I'm here."

Paul… for some odd reason didn't like this. You'd think he'd be happy and relieved to hear that I had some possibly-needed protection. But no; instead his frown grew, and his expression revealed a hint of…. potential jealously. Though I was probably reading that wrong. Why would he be jealous? Then again, why was I still reluctant to tell him about you-know-who? So confusing!

"So, you're going to live with Ana and guard her just in case something happens?" "Pretty much." Even wider frown from Paul. "This is unnecessary; I can protect Ana." "Paul!" Another gasp from me. Why did I gasp? I don't know; there's a lot I don't know this morning. Mr. Bodyguard didn't look convinced. "I don't think so." "Oh? You think you can do a better job?" Uh, well- I hate to argue with Paul on this but yes: yes, he can. He's most likely the best bodyguard in the world judging by what I saw last night. Not wanting a fight to break out here however, I quickly and calmly intervened by smiling in Paul's direction. He took notice of this right away, gazing over at me more softly.

"Please, Paul; this was my uncle's wish and he's already paid him a three-year salary." "Three years?!" Oops. Fix, Ana! Fix! "Please; I literally have no control over this." Well, I probably do but… "Ana, three years- that's three years too long. What are we supposed to do with Chaperon A-Hole over here?" "Nothing'll change! We'll still be able to hang out and go to school together. Speaking of which, can I see that lesson plan?"

Paul pulled a sheet and handed it to me. We weren't studying the same thing so he must have read my logic textbook to prepare this for me. Awe. Naturally this earned another elated grin. "This looks great; thank you, Paul." "I highlighted all the sections you already covered last week so you can skim over that," he pointed one yellow line out. "They let you teach?" Both Paul and I glared at Mr. Bodyguard who was polishing off his waffle.

"Can't you fire him?" "No." "I'm sorry, Paul; we're just gonna have to try and make it work. Please, for me?" Paul's gorgeous gaze scuttled over to me. He eyed me for a long second before letting out an irritated sigh. "I guess if it was your uncle's idea…." "Thank you," I beamed, but not for long. His eyes went suddenly back to Mr. Bodyguard with a warning glare. "Don't touch her, or make her feel uncomfortable." "Paul!" "I could say the same," Mr. Bodyguard's face was equally as hard now. Oh boy, this was getting ridiculous. My eyes couldn't help but roll exasperated. Then a brilliant idea popped into my head!

"I know! You two could be friends!" My hands gleefully clasped together. Both men looked at me puzzled. "Friends?" "Why not?" That would make my life a hell of a lot easier. "Really, Triple A? "Friends"? Are you guys even friends yet?" "Uh well… we're working on it," I squirmed, and Mr. Bodyguard's eyes rolled. "Listen, I'm willing to put up with you for the late Mr. Wilks's sake. But that does not, in any way, shape, or form make us friends." "Heh, what makes you think we'd ever be friends in the first place?" "You also need to try too, Mr. Bodyguard." "Says who?" "Says your employer." "Ugh, dammit! Fine!" "Yay!" My hands shot right up into the air in victory, much to their dismay. "Now then, who's up for some fun?"

Dear reader, I didn't tell him.


	21. Said With a Single Smile

Christian's P.O.V.- (only for this chapter)

I never thought I'd see her again; I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her again. But then one night I had a dream- a good dream. Or maybe… no, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

You see, while I know she remembered nothing from that night, I had hazy visions. Not of us deciding to get married; I couldn't recall that far. But before then, just when my mind was beginning to blur. I remember sitting there, surrounded by takeaway boxes and a nursed drink in my hand. And I remember her…. her. She sat beside me with such an angelic grace that it made me want to look at her, perceive her. Drunk as she may be, she still had this air of charm; this charming creature seemed like a child to me and I wished for nothing more than to baby her. Yet, when I listened to her and watched her longer, I saw this beautiful woman emerge from the seamless lines of her fixture. One I could have attended to forever… One I could naturally, effortlessly open up to, with… And apparently did, as I confided in her of my secret desire to be married, to have a wife I love so near me… To please my parents, and myself.

_One Hour Before the Marriage: _

"_Anastasia, close the window! You'll get cold!" I scolded this adorable woman as she pried open the windows in her living room. "I can't! I won't! I wanna look at the sky!" "You can see the sky perfectly fine from here," though I did turn towards her, making no effort to stop her. I couldn't deny her anything I realized long ago, this virtuous lady. _

"_Look! Look at the moon, Christian! Isn't it glorious?" Glorious… She spoke just like that, and I couldn't help but agree with her. I had no idea what literature she'd consumed and yet I already knew she was well-read. She radiated class without even trying- that's true class in my opinion. My heart skipped a beat when her sapphire blue eyes spun around to shine on me; her lovely, plump, red lips were a thin, almost dazed line. _

"_You don't like me very much, do you?" This took me by surprise; it was quite the opposite, in fact. "Of course I do. Why would make you think I didn't?" She shrugged. "You keep sitting there like you're passing judgement on me. It was me who decided to drink after all." "No, Anastasia. I'm not judging you; why would I judge you?" "You must not like me, even if you're not judging me then," she reasoned in her intoxicated, circular logic. I elected to humour her, resting on my hands behind me. _

"_Why do you think I don't like you?" "You never smile; like never. You never look happy to be around me." "I don't?" This definitely caught me by surprise. I hadn't realized… though I wouldn't doubt her; I wasn't known for my smiling. It hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't, and she would notice. I mulled over the situation while Anastasia turned back around to face outside the window. Then….. just at the exact right, perfect moment, my gaze lifted onto her once more. The calm night air blew in on her long hair, spreading it out behind her back softly. Her small, pale hands rested delicately on the white windowsill; they looked so indulgent and precious. _

_But everything came to ahead when she slowly turned her head in such a way to peer back at me. I'd seen scenes like this in movies but never thought I'd experience one for myself. Maybe it was the alcohol that enhanced it so. But I remember watching and having to remember to breathe. Thin strands of soft, brown hair fell over her face, with one dropping in between her eyes. Her luscious lips were once more a thin, short line; neither smiling nor frowning. It was her eyes though…. Big and absorbing like sponges. When a girl like Anastasia looks at you, I realized that it made quite an impression. And that's when I knew, I understood…. _

_I finally comprehended why some artists painted and sculpted women who inspired them. This girl, this goddess was a work of art in her own right. Everything about her betrayed her; every asset, every feature gave away her divine nature- her divinity. Nothing escaped me: a pace, a glance, the way she turned her head or moved her hands, even the flash in her throat as she breathed. They were all my spies. _

_Anastasia surveyed me in that most impeccable way, then- and only then- did her lips part again. She caught me looking at her, beholding her. As if the impossible happened, her eyes actually widened. "You're smiling…." She gasped. I hadn't realized…. Then her gaze softened upon up. "You're smiling now." "Am I?" Was all I could think to say. And she too smiled… she smiled at me. _

"_You look really good when you smile, Christian." "Do I now?" I felt the corners of my mouth curl; I knew for sure that I was smiling now. "Yes, it makes me feel…. it makes me feel…. ah, it's almost impossible to describe. It feels like you just gave me a big, enormous, beautiful present." This woman… I felt my temperature start to raise. No one had ever spoken to me like that- never. She was the first… the very first. _

"_You should smile more often, Christian! It'd be such a waste if you didn't." Anastasia…. My eyes fixated on her firmly. "I do like you, Anastasia. I like you, and I will smile at you as much as you want." _

"_Good, cause I know each smile… the next smile, and the smile after that, will be the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life."_

Beep, beep, beep! My eyes slowly fluttered as my alarmed blasted into my ear beside my bed. Ugh, what a deep sleep, I thought as the back of my hand rested over my forehead. It took a few seconds to recall that I had been dreaming, or remembering… And I found myself smiling for some reason. Smiling….

Before I had time to ponder as to why I was grinning in the first place, my phone vibrated also on my nightstand. I checked it, only to find to my horror twenty missed calls; some from the hospital. The hospital in Edinburgh…..

Oh no.


	22. The Birth of Tragedy

["So she got it, did she? What's her name again?" "Anastasia Steele, your granddaughter from Clara." "Clara's girl, huh? Of all those my brother could have picked… A goddamn Austrian." "Yes. She's more European than American now."

Haggard didn't reply right away, instead tugging on his long, white beard in a thoughtful manner. "How much does she know?" "Nothing. Steele took her away from Clara when she was ten. As far as I know, she's had no contact with the family since then." "Incredible; Greog still left everything to her, despite this. He knew what he was doing…" "Do you really believe that, Haggard?" "My brother was a fool, but he knew." Haggard's other brother nodded as if he understood what Haggord meant. At this, Haggard turned to face out the window, still toying with his beard. "I should have foreseen this. She's so ignorant and distant; so oblivious to everything….

I should have killed her when I had the chance."]

"When you said "fun", this is not what I had in mind."

Imagine me, Mr. Bodyguard, and Paul all in our swimsuits; me in a one-piece and them in trunks. Imagine us at one of the UK's biggest indoor water parks teeming with people. Imagine me being uber thrilled and excited while Paul and Mr. Bodyguard…. Especially Mr. Bodyguard. Paul sighed, shutting his eyes. "Well, we did let her choose." Mr. Bodyguard just groaned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, you guys! It's been not-so-fun the last couple of days. I just need to do something that'll take my mind off… everything. And I wanna be here with you!" They watched me for what felt like too long- but in reality was like a second- before Paul let out another exasperated sigh. "You know, Triple A; you can be a real headache sometimes," he said. Then he took a step my way, followed by another. I was not expecting him to suddenly smile and swiftly scoop me up into his broad arms princess-style. I shrieked as loudly as I could when he continued to toss me straight into the deep end of the wave pool. After I was submerged into the warm water, all thoroughly wet, he cannonballed in beside me. Then we waved for Mr. Bodyguard to join us; he went in through the shallow end, looking very unhappy the whole time.

His gruff frown morphed into a somewhat-but-not-really irritated scoff during the course of the afternoon. We did everything; went on all the water slides, went on the river rafts, played in the waves, jumped off the diving board into the deep end. I even learned the hard way not to pick a splashing fight with Mr. Bodyguard; I didn't know a wave in a pool could send someone back so far. Paul and I were laughing for the whole time; you wouldn't know we were postgrads just by casually watching us. Multiple times he and Mr. Bodyguard picked me up out of the water, only to throw me back in again- I couldn't lift either of them. By the time we were resting in the hot tub, we were gasping for air.

Mr. Bodyguard sat with both his arms folded on the ledge beside him; his head was tossed upwards. Paul was between us, casually talking to me. "Ok, Ana; I'll admit, this was a good idea." "I knew you'd like it, once we were swimming I mean," I grinned, soaking in the pleasant warmth all around me. When Paul didn't say anything more, I sighed all content. "This feels great," I hummed to no one in particular. This time Paul gazed over at me and grinned, still not speaking.

"When was the last time we went swimming together? Five years ago, maybe? Kate was with us." "Yeah, it's been about that long…" Paul didn't sound… it's hard to explain. I opened my eyes to find him still peering at me, a gentle smile continuing to grow in the corners of his lips. It was like he hadn't even realized he was smiling down at me. Wait… smiling? Why does that feel….? Huh, that tugged on something in my brain but I had no clue what it was. Why would the act of smiling be so meaningful to me? Weird.

Instead of trying to press my mind further on this, I simply grinned back at him with a mild air of confusion. "What?" I finally had to ask when he still didn't talk. His damp head gave a bit of a shake. "I knew it- you're still the same Ana." "Huh? Course I am," I jokingly replied. "No, I mean your inheritance hasn't changed you. Money won't change who you are; not really." My eyes widened a bit when his hand came out of the water to rest against my cheek. Paul? What's he doing? He's never done this before… Well, I guess all he's doing is touching my cheek but still. "You're still the same; after all these years, you're still the same girl I met back in school." "I hope that's a good thing," I chuckled lightly, unsure how to respond to this exactly. I knew he meant it as a compliment, but….. His eyes softened onto mine. "Why change what's already perfect?" And I could have sworn I was blushing right then, but it might have been from staying in the hot tub for so long.

I waved at Paul and Mr. Bodyguard from where I was standing. We were waiting in line for the diving boards again; they wanted to go on the highest ones this time while I wanted to go on the lower one. I wasn't THAT brave. Paul waved back while Mr. Bodyguard kept his arms folded, though I could tell by his only-slight frown that he was having a good time too. I was next one to go up so I was pretty close to the pool's ledge. While glancing down I failed to notice someone approach me really fast. I turned back just in time to see this strange man standing a little too close to me. A little startled by this at first, I quickly regained my composure and straightened up. He, whoever he was, did not look pleased to see me- not at all.

"You Anastasia Steele?" I was alarmed when he knew my full name; the paper didn't print my last name so I don't know how he knew my surname. "Y-yes?" I also don't know why I replied honestly to his invasive inquiry. "The one Great Uncle Greog left all his money to?" His fat finger lifted to point at me. Uh oh, I suddenly began to realize…. And that's when it hit me like a lightning bolt. I knew this guy! Well, "know" might be a strong word; I saw him once when we were kids. At the only Wilks family reunion I ever went to… when I was four. Oh no…. "Gill?" Was all I had time to ask.

"ANASTASIA!"

What happened next is both very hazy and vivid in my memory. I hadn't realized I'd been punched right in the face until after I landed in the water. It was my first time being punched and it didn't feel like I thought it would. It wasn't painful, not right away; it was hot instead. It felt like my cheek was really sunburnt. I could taste blood in my mouth, which worried me since I didn't know where it was coming from. My teeth all felt fine but there was still blood swishing around. Gill clocked me so hard that I literally went flying off the edge, falling head first down into the deep water. When my eyes reopened, my vision was blurry. All I saw was the brown of my hair with a stream of red also trailing in the water. I had just enough time to figure out that red colour was blood… my blood.

That's when everything slowly faded to black; my mind fell into a deafless, unconscious abyss.


	23. Obsession to Protect

No one's P.O.V.- (for this chapter only)

The man who assaulted Anastasia was her first cousin, Gill Wilks. He was born and raised in Tennessee. He only met her once at a family reunion; Anastasia was four and Gill was seven. He, like everyone else in the family, thought it extremely unfair that their great uncle would leave everything to a single relative- one he did not know to boot. And like the rest of the family, Gill blamed Anastasia entirely. If she had not existed or perhaps moved to Europe, Greog might have left his wealth to the Wilks in America. But he did not, and it was universally decided that it was Anastasia's fault. Gill, along with a few other relatives, decided that physical retribution was in order. Not to teach Anastasia a lesson, but to nurse their bruised egos and sense of entitlement. Course none of them saw it that way.

"Why isn't she waking up, dammit?!" Paul and Mr. Bodyguard were at a hospital in Edinburgh with the still unconscious Anastasia. Paul dove in to rescue her while Mr. Bodyguard took care of Gill. All the patrons and staff at the pool watched in absolute horror as Mr. Bodyguard broke not only one but both of Gill's arms. He also gave him a nasty concussion. No one knew what was going on; from their point of view, this man suddenly attacked this random girl. But Mr. Bodyguard's reaction was the real show. He saw red and his body took over; he didn't stop until he was sure Gill couldn't move, or at least lift his arms.

Gill was brought to a separate hospital. If he'll ever be able to use his arms again is still unclear. Seeing the damage Mr. Bodyguard inflicted, it's likely not. Fortunately for Anastasia and Mr. Bodyguard, he had total immunity in Europe- no charges could be laid against him. Gill however, was arrested at the hospital for assault and attempted manslaughter, since he sent Anastasia unconscious into a body of water without trying to stop or retrieve her.

Meanwhile Anastasia was brought to the best care hospital back in Edinburgh. The two men watched as the doctors checked her over for a concussion. It looked like she'd have a pretty nasty one when she woke up. Aside from that, she had a fairly large bruise with bloody spots on her cheek. That was treated with an antiseptic, gauze, and bandage. Good news was all of her teeth were fine; none were loose or broken. Nothing was long-lasting, but she would be very sore once she regained consciousness. The nurse already gave Mr. Bodyguard some pain killers to help with that.

Anastasia had her own private room with gigantic windows all along one side. It was dark out by now; you could see the sky and moon from the room. While Mr. Bodyguard didn't say anything, Paul was still freaking out as to why Anastasia wasn't awake yet. The doctors did mention that it might take some time; an answer neither man was happy with. They both turned as the door slid open; a nurse entered with a clipboard in her arm.

"We've contacted her next of kin." "Thank you," Paul's eyes lowered, automatically assuming she meant Ray in Vienna. "How's she doing?" "No change. I'm worried…." They all gazed at Anastasia's motionless body once more. "It might take some time, but I wouldn't worry. Her vitals are stable." Neither Paul nor Mr. Bodyguard said anything to this; merely kept their eyes on the brown-haired woman. The nurse glanced between them a bit curiously and puzzled.

"Are you her brothers?" She asked. "No, he's her bodyguard and I'm her best friend." "Oh, that explains it! Well, feel free to stay as long as you like; her family should be arriving soon." "Thanks…." Paul's eyes lowered again onto Anastasia's face; the nurse noticed. But she turned to address Mr. Bodyguard first. "You'll need to come fill out some paperwork; forms for pressing charges against Mr. Wilks." He didn't say anything, just exited the room. Then the nurse grinned comfortingly at Paul. "You don't need to worry, sir; Mrs. Grey will be fine." "Thank you," Paul nodded to her without taking his gaze off Anastasia. It wasn't until she had also left that it registered what she said. "Wait, Mrs. Grey? Ana's last name is Steele." Paul then shrugged, chalking it up to an error on the nurse's part; it was late at night, after all.

Alone in the room with her now, Paul stood beside her bed. Man, he just couldn't look away from her; it was like he was afraid something would happen if he did. Even with Mr. Bodyguard standing by…. He couldn't believe that anyone would ever attack Anastasia like that, particularly her own family member. If Mr. Bodyguard hadn't obliterated that asshole, then he would have torn him apart with his bare hands. To hit someone so innocent and sweet as Anastasia… Paul simply was unable to contemplate it.

After watching her- her entirety, including her chest as it breathed slowly up and down- for longer than he realized, Paul's whole face softened. No, she's safe; she's safe now. She's safe here with him. He'd never let anything touch her; not while he's around. Slowly, gently, his hand rose to brush some stray hairs off her wounded cheek. Despite everything, she still looked so beautiful to him- a real work of art in her own right…..

"You really are a headache sometimes; you know that?" He chuckled tenderly to himself. Then his lips stayed parted ever so slightly. "You need to wake up soon, Triple A- I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice…" A smile bloomed over his mouth as he stroked the bottom, uninjured part of her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out everything. I guess I'm still figuring things out. But lately… When I look at you, hear your voice… I guess I'm just scared; the same way I was scared ten years ago. But what happened today- the thought of anything happening to you… that scares me more than anything. And I can't imagine not being there for you, with you. That's not gonna happen now though… I may not know much about this stuff yet, but the proof of love has to be the obsession to protect, doesn't it?"

Then, for the first time in his life, Paul shut his eyes and leaned forward. He never kissed a girl before and would never kiss Anastasia on the lips while she was unconscious like this. But with the upmost tenderness and adoration, they pressed against her forehead. He kissed her forehead, an experience he recently desired to do so greatly. His lips stayed there for what felt like half a second to Paul but was over a minute in reality. He was so enraptured that he didn't move right away when the door slid open again.

There, in the threshold, was a tall, slender man wearing a grey suit. He looked in horrified as he found this man unexpectedly kissing his wife. And Paul was equally unimpressed with his interruption too.


	24. She's Mine, Said the Three

No one's P.O.V.- (this chapter only)

"Can I help you?" Paul growled annoyed; he didn't appreciate his first kiss being interrupted. Christian Grey didn't react immediately, uncertain how to deal with the situation. Anastasia didn't have a boyfriend, she told him that herself before they started drinking that fateful night. And yet here was this man, leaning over her and kissing her forehead. By the looks of it, he doubtfully wasn't a relative either, considering that Anastasia is an only child. After a brief, awkward moment, Christian straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, who are you? And more importantly, what are you doing in Anastasia's hospital room?" Paul also straightened up, still keeping a protective hand on the rail of Anastasia's bed; Christian didn't like that- not at all. "I could ask you the same thing. How do you know her name? You read about her in the paper or something?" Christian frowned, slightly taken aback by the direct question. "I asked you first: who are you and why are you in here alone with Anastasia?"

Paul was getting increasingly irritated with the audacity of this stranger; he spoke about Anastasia in such a personal manner. That annoyed him more than anything. "I don't see why I have to tell you anything. It's you who has to explain why you're here; Anastasia doesn't know you, does she?" "Of course she does; we met in London last we." "Wait, London…." Paul's finger rose up towards Christian contemplatively. Christian could see the wheels in his head start to turn as his eyes shifted down into nowhere. It dawned on him quickly as his eyes suddenly grew extra wide and shot back up at the CEO.

"You're not… the guy, are you? The guy who drank with Ana that night? Jason's employer?" Christian was surprised to hear that this random guy already knew who he was; he wasn't happy to meet him by the looks of it either. "Y-yes?" Christian's voice stuttered, still put off by how the conversation was going. The utter disgust in Paul's face all of a sudden; his eyes sharpened, and his hands balled into fists. "I outta…." Paul hissed viciously, visibly resisting the urge to lash out at Christian.

Before Christian could respond, by some miracle the door reopened and Mr. Bodyguard appeared; his free hand was buried in his pocket. He glanced at the two men with a sort of nonchalance; neither of them posed any real challenge to him- no one did. He just shut the door behind him and stood there with his shoulders relaxed. "Oh, you've met. What are you doing here?" He asked Christian in the most casual way possible; his tone really alarmed Paul. "You know this guy?!" Paul gasped to Mr. Bodyguard, who replied with a shrug. "The hospital called me. I flew in as fast as I could." "You?! Why would the hospital call you?" Paul now demanded of the CEO, who fired off an angry glare back at him. "Probably cause they're still married," Mr. Bodyguard answered for Christian. Oh, the slow-incoming horror in Paul's expression….

No one said anything right away. Eventually it was Paul who broke the very, very uncomfortable silence in the room. "What?" Was all he could manage to say; he found it hard to breathe currently, it was like the wind was knocked out of him. "Oh yeah, she didn't wanna tell you," Mr. Bodyguard snapped his fingers. "Tell me what?!" "Anastasia didn't want to tell him?" Christian also wasn't thrilled to hear this news. "Why do you care? You're not even supposed to have contact with her; your marriage is gonna be annulled in three months," Mr. Bodyguard shot back at Christian. Paul's jaw dropped to the floor; his eyes boggled. "M-marriage? Did… did you just say marriage?"

"I can't believe Anastasia didn't mention it. Our union is not annulled yet; we're still legally married now," Christian ignored Paul's question, but not for long. Paul was about to punch Christian square in the face before Mr. Bodyguard caught his arm mid-air. This only added fuel to the already burning fire. "Why are you stopping me?! Let go!" "If you're gonna beat him up, do it outside. The kid's still unconscious in here." "Fine! I'll knock his block out in the hallway!" "It would be a very grave mistake to hit me, sir," Christian crossed his arms for emphasis. "Mistake?! You married Ana and you're saying I'd make a mistake?!" Paul fired back. Christian, of course, frowned.

"What happened between Miss Steele and I does not concern you." "Of course it does! I've known Anastasia for over sixteen years! I have more a right to know about this than anyone!" "You gonna tell him, or should I?" Mr. Bodyguard inquired at Christian. "I beg your pardon?" "Fine, I'll tell him. Pretty boy here got drunk with the kid and they got hitched. They decided to annul their marriage since they didn't bang." "What?! How dare you even mention Ana sleeping with such a….? No! Of course they didn't! That's no surprise. What IS surprising is that Ana would agree to get married in the first place! To a stranger no less. She wouldn't….. Wait?" And all the hatred and revulsion in Paul's eyes at Christian just then.

"You- you did this." "What?! I would never!" "Look at her! She obviously wouldn't suggest getting married! I know getting drunk was her idea; I've already yelled at her for that. But I KNOW it was you who wanted to get married. Ana would never propose such a thing!" Christian's mouth opened to loudly retort but nothing spilled out right away. What could he say? Paul was right- he knew it must have been his idea, not Anastasia's. Still, it's not like he forced Anastasia to marry him; she enthusiastically agreed, according to Jason. He drew in a deep, steadying breath, desperately trying to regain his composure.

"We made a mistake; I admit that. But I never intended to marry Anastasia, especially while inebriated. That was not my intention whatsoever." "You expect me to believe that? After she inherited billions from her uncle, you didn't propose marriage just for a payday?!" "I happen to be well off enough without her money! I don't need nor will I be taking anything of hers." "Good! Cause you're never going to see her again! You're not married; she didn't know what she was agreeing to when she was drunk. I know, I've drunken with her before; I know what a lightweight she is. I'm not going to let a dickweed like you take advantage of my girl. She's MINE! Got it?!"

Christian still reply yet again immediately, only angering Paul more. Mr. Bodyguard stayed at the side for the moment, watching the two with a sort of detachment; he knew who had the real physical- not to mention legal- power in the room. After another pregnant pause, Christian straightened up his back. "Well legally, she's mine." That was petty, he knew it was petty- but damn, did it feel good. Paul looked like he was about to strike Christian again before he kept on talking. "You said you've known Anastasia for sixteen years? I take it you're Paul then. Listen, I do not appreciate men I'm unfamiliar with being alone in a hospital room with my wife. I know we have technically filed for an annulment but until then, we are still legally man and wife. I have a reputation to uphold; it would look bad for me if word got out that other men were intimate with Mrs. Grey." "Oh yeah? That reputation still gonna hold up when people find out you got hitched while drunk after knowing each other for a couple of hours?" Paul hissed. Mr. Bodyguard cracked a grin at that.

Christian, being the gentleman he was, chose to take the high route; partly because he knew how much it would piss Paul off. He turned to face Mr. Bodyguard. "Mr. Odo, would you please escort this man out of Mrs. Grey's room? I'd like to read over her medical chart in peace." Mr. Bodyguard actually chuckled, not moving an inch. "You think I'm gotta listen to you? You ain't payin' me a million a year. You want him out? Do it yourself." Paul laughed at the sudden startle on Christian's face. "Oh, you don't wanna piss of this thug. He broke both Gill's arms in seven different places just by grabbing them. Speaking of which, did you fill out all the police forms?" Paul then asked Mr. Bodyguard, enraging Christian. "Yes, no thanks to you." "You're Ana's personal secretary; not me. Besides, I don't wanna leave her like this." . . Christian thought it time to go all CEO on his ass. He sent Paul the severest, deadliest of glares.

"Sir, I don't see a reason for your presence any longer. Anastasia is perfectly fine in the company of Mr. Odo and myself. She's MY responsibility; one I take very seriously." "Oh, so that's why you were all the way in London until the hospital called you? Meanwhile I got Ana out of the pool before she drowned while Mr. Incredible here broke Gill into a million pieces. Yeah, you're doing a bang-up job there, man." Christian's frown widened. "I left; I won't make that mistake again- not until the annulment has gone through." "Too bad Ana's not your responsibility- she's mine. I'm responsible for her safety and welfare now."

"Uh actually I am; that's literally what Wilks paid me for," both men stopped to gaze back at Mr. Bodyguard, almost forgetting he was there for a second. He stood up and walked over to Anastasia's bedside before addressing them again. "Neither of you are responsible for anything- she's my charge now. If you two morons wanna keep fighting, that's your business. But I'll only say this once: keep the kid out of it." Mr. Bodyguard said this with such a tone that it would make military commanders scared. Paul and Christian looked at each other for a second before hesitantly gazing back at the human Hulk, much quieter this time.

"That's right…. Mr. Wilks hired you. I almost forgot that she has a full-time bodyguard now…." "If either of you cause her any unnecessary stress…." Mr. Bodyguard started. "That's not my intention!" "Mine either! I just want Ana to be happy!" "Me too," Christian agreed. "Then why'd you marry her in the first place? Why'd you even drink with her? Do you know how much stress that alone would have caused her?" Paul demanded. "It doesn't matter now. What's done is done; all that matters now is Anastasia's safety and happiness." "And after three months, you'll disappear right?" "I don't see why I need to decide that now." "Listen here, you…!"

"From what I can recall, that's not what Steele or your folks wanted, huh Grey?" Mr. Bodyguard rubbed the back of his head as he interrupted Paul's oncoming rant. "My parents will have to respect my decision, and as for Mr. Steele… I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." "Wait, so you're seriously considering sticking around?" Paul sounded scandalized. "That's my choice and mine alone." "And Ana's; let's not forget Ana here. How do you know she'll want to see you when she wakes up? She never even mentioned your marriage." And Christian looked at the unmoving woman on the bed. For the first time since he got the call from the hospital, he smiled. _"You look really good when you smile, Christian. It makes me feel… it makes me feel….. ah, it's almost impossible to describe. It feels like you just gave me a big, enormous, beautiful present." _

"I have a feeling she won't mind- not at all."


	25. A New Place to Find Value

Socrates (to Glaucon)- "For tell me: do you agree that there is a kind of good which we choose to possess, not from desire for its after effects, but welcoming it for its own sake? As, for example, joy and such pleasures are harmless and nothing results from them afterwards save to have and to hold the enjoyment." Plato's Republic, Book 2, 357b

Glaucon- "I recognize that kind." 357c

Socrates- "And again a kind that we love both for its own sake and for its consequences, such as understanding, sight, and health? For these presume we welcome for both reasons." 357c

Glaucon- "Yes." 357c

Socrates- "And can you discern a third form of good under which falls exercise and being healed when sick and the art of healing and the making of money generally? For of them we would say that they are laborious and painful yet beneficial, and for their own sake we would not accept them, but only for the rewards and other benefits that accrue from them." 357c-d

Glaucon- "Why yes." 357d

Socrates- "I must admit of this third class also. But what of it?" 357d

Glaucon- "In my opinion it belongs in the fairest class, that which a man who is to be happy must love both for its own sake and for the results." 357d

What Socrates and Glaucon discussed in Plato's Republic above:

Instrumental Value- to find the value in something solely based on its consequences and not inherent to the object itself.

Intrinsic Value- something is valuable in itself; whether or not it brings any consequences to the bearer is not relevant.

Most love begins instrumentally but also becomes intrinsic in time. Which man will love Anastasia intrinsically first? Will any? Or will they focus on what a relationship can solely bring them as individuals? To love Anastasia intrinsically is to love her while expecting nothing in return.

I'll give you a hint: all three men see her with an instrumental value now, but that is apt to change with time. Watch for it.

Anastasia's P.O.V.-

"For the last time, give me the police report." "No! I've already covered it, asshat!" Those voices…. They're the first thing I remember waking up to. Slowly, very slowly, the room light began to fill the cracks of my eyes as they fluttered open. It was gradual but I felt all at once dizzy, cold, and sore; my head was particularly throbbing. Ugh, where am I? This was almost as bad the morning I woke up hung over. My arms started shifting as I woke up more, letting out a small groan in the process.

Within seconds after opening my eyes fully, I found myself accosted by not two men, but three. I didn't recognize that the third entity was Christian instantly; my head was still really foggy and aching. "Ana!" "Anastasia!" "W-wha-…. What happened?" My hand rose up to my head on its own accord; man, was it painful!

"Easy, easy…." I knew that voice right away to be Paul's. His hand steadied me a little, resting gently on my right shoulder. "Anastasia, are you alright?" I know that voice too…. My eyes sluggishly lifted up to see Christian standing at my bedside. Wait, Christian? "W-what are you… doing here?" My words slurred together. Mr. Bodyguard and Paul looked at each other and Christian seemed worried. "Never mind that. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" His tone of voice was nervous; it would have been trembling if he didn't have such a firm control over it. "Nugh…" Yeah, my head hurt- it hurt like a ton of bricks were piled on top of it.

"The doctor said you'd have a pretty nasty concussion when you woke up. One of us should go get him to administer some medication for Ana," Paul told the other two, all while still sitting on the side of my bed close to me and keeping his hand on my shoulder. Neither of them budged an inch. "You should go; you know who Anastasia's doctor is. And while you're at it, grab me the police report," Christian then instructed Paul, causing him to immediately frown back at him. "I already told you….!" I think he was going to keep yelling but suddenly remembered I was awake there beside him. Paul's head spun to me worriedly.

"Sorry, Triple A. Don't worry; Odo's gonna go get the doctor and he'll give you some medicine for your head." "Like hell I'm leaving her like this," Mr. Bodyguard's arms crossed defiantly. "One of us has to." "Go, Clayton; you're wasting time," Christian said to Paul. It hadn't even registered to me that they had met either; I was that out of it. I do recall my cheek being especially tender though.

Then, just like provenance would have it, the door slid open once again. Everyone- minus me- turned to see a nurse stick her head inside. She saw me and promptly smiled. "You're awake, Mrs. Grey? That's wonderful." "Ugh…" Was all I could respond with; it felt too hard to formulate any complex sentences at the moment. She came in and grabbed the clipboard hanging at the foot of my bed.

"How do you feel? Any aches or numbness?" "M-my…. my head really… hurts." "Hmmmmm, that's understandable; you had quite a traumatic blow. Now you just lay back down and try to get some sleep. I'll go find the doctor; he'll be able to give you something for that headache. And as for you three," Paul and Christian perked up at her sudden addressing; Mr. Bodyguard didn't flinch. "I think Mrs. Grey needs some time to rest," the nurse continued. "She can rest," Paul exclaimed quietly. "Yes, we'll be quiet. I'd prefer staying here with her until I know the situation better," Christian explained to her. But she was having none of it, giving her head a firm shake. "Mrs. Grey needs to rest; she'll rest best in a silent room. Now please, I have to ask you to leave the room." "Where are we supposed to go?" "There's a lobby and coffee shop downstairs."

Mr. Bodyguard hadn't said anything up til this point, but he flashed the nurse one of "those" looks. With minimal effort and potency, he said: "I ain't leaving." The startled nurse didn't reply for a moment before nodding a little shakily. "You can wait out in the hall, since you're her personal bodyguard. But you two will have to leave until the doctor says you can come back."

Paul begrudging left the room with Mr. Bodyguard; the nurse followed behind them. Christian waited until we were along, then he spun back around my way. I was resting on my pillow right now with my eyes closed and me visibly breathing heavily. Pain, that's all I felt in that moment; sheer torture. But…. after a brief moment, my eyes reopened at the sensation of something overtop my hand. Even through the agony, I was surprised to see Christian's hand resting on mine. The warmth from his palm felt good….

The CEO smiled tenderly down upon me. I just blinked up at him with confusion. He never did answer my question- not that I was in the right mind to be analysing anything right now anyway. "Do not worry, Anastasia; the pain will stop soon." "W-where are we….?" My lips sputtered almost incoherently. His grin began to fade. "Edinburgh's Royal Hospital." "E-Edinburgh…..?" That caught me by surprise for some reason; again, not in a good frame of mind currently.

"Just rest, Anastasia. I'll handle everything." "Ok," and then my eyes shut for the last time while awake; despite being knocked out for god knows how long, I was so tired too…. I must have muttered something because the next thing Christian said to me was "what?" "N-nothing….. I'm just surprised…." I wisped softly, quietly. "Surprised about what?" I really don't have any memory of the proceeding conversation, but I know it happened; I know by the way he squeezed my hand.

"T-that you came…. I thought you didn't… like me." Christian's eyes grew huge; though mine were shut, I could practically feel his expand. He didn't say anything for a long moment, but not too long since I assume he was afraid the nurse might come back. Instead, I heard him breathe as his lips parted a sliver. "I do like you, Anastasia. I like you, and I will smile at you as much as you want." A smile drew across my lips unconsciously; I was beginning to slip out of consciousness again. "Good…." I exhaled deeply. Then I apparently said:

"Look at the sky, Christian. Isn't the moon glorious?"


	26. Spat Between Husband and Wife

"When was the last time you went for a physical?" "Last fall." Scribbles something down. "Got bloodwork done then?" "Yes." "Everything come out alright?" "Just low pressure and iron levels." More scribbling. "Family medical history?" "Uh, I know both my dad's parents had skin cancer, and my grandmother had type two diabetes. I don't know about my mom's side." "That's fine. Do you drink or do drugs?" "No," and that earned a stern look from Christian. "I mean I had a drink recently, but I never drink beside that." "And are you currently taking any medication?" My cheeks blushed a little. "Birth control." "Mmmmmm, you're sexually active then?" "NO! It's so I don't have a period!" "…. But you're married." Everyone in the room gave him a look which told him to shut the hell up. The doctor wisely moved on with speed.

"Well, everything looks to be in order, Mrs. Grey. You're making a nice recovery already. That being said, you'll probably be sore for a couple of days, up to a week. I'll give you a prescription for some mild pain killers; you take three a day with food. That ok?" Dr. Galloway asked me. I nodded. "Good. I want you to visit your GP in a week or so. But I don't see any issues; you'll be fine," he then grinned at me.

Christian, who was standing on the opposite side of the room with Mr. Bodyguard and Paul, stuck out his hand. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate everything you've done for Anastasia." Dr. Galloway seemed surprised by this declaration at first but smiled and shook his hand. "Ah, that's fine; It's my job. I'm just glad Mrs. Grey's doing better." "I'll take the prescription," Paul also extended his hand out. But before he could grab it, Mr. Bodyguard snatched it mid-reach; without a word, he tucked it into the inside of his jacket pocket. No one said anything to him, cause of course they didn't.

As for me, I still had…. so many questions. Christian hadn't told me why he's here; no one's told me what happened to Gill; I have no clue how long I was out for; and so, so much more. I woke up the second time, only to have the doctor, Paul, and Christian barge into the room. Dr. Galloway asked me a series of questions, giving me no time to ask any myself. And that's when I noticed it was daylight outside for the first. Morning…. Oh, mother ducker! On top of everything, I forgot about the logic lecture I was supposed to give this afternoon. Nooooooo! I'm gonna hear about this if I don't do something soon. But I can't teach in this condition…

"Paul…. Paul, I need your help," I said after the doctor had left. I saw that he gave Christian a sort of victorious look before coming over to me. What was that about? On top of which, Christian was now frowning irritated. I don't get it. But who has time for that now? It's almost ten and my students will be arriving in a couple of hours.

"What do you need, Triple A?" "My class… I forgot about my logic lecture today; the one you wrote a lesson plan for." "Oh, right! I forgot about that too," his fingers snapped together. "Someone needs to go; I can't teach today but this'll be the second time I've had to cancel class if no one goes." "Ah, don't worry about it, Ana. The university will understand," but I bit my lip unsure. Then I thought of something. "Can you bring the lesson plan to my supervisor? He'll be able to find someone to cover for me."

Paul's grin slowly began to fade. "Wait, you want me to go to the university?" "You know where my department is. Please, Paul? This is part of my PhD agreement." "What about you?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She'll be staying put," Christian answered for me, catching not only me off guard. We all blinked at him, only for Paul to instantly scowl in his direction. "I was talking to Ana. Why don't you mind your own business? In fact, don't you have your own business to run, back in London?" "I'll return soon enough, but first I want to see to Anastasia." "I've had just enough about you, you little…!"

"Paul, please! We're running out of time," I interrupted. Paul gazed back to me, only to stare for a moment then sigh. "Fine, I'll go. You meanwhile, aren't going anywhere and you're gonna take whatever medication the doctor gives you." "I will, I will; just please hurry. I don't want my supervisor to hate me." With another sigh, his hand rested on my shoulder. Then he turned to face Mr. Bodyguard. "And get him out of here. Ana needs to rest," his thumb motioned to Christian, who glowered offended. Mr. Bodyguard didn't verbally reply but it was clear he agreed with Paul; why they didn't like Christian, I still didn't know. What happened while I was passed out exactly?

Mr. Bodyguard didn't do anything until Paul was gone. Finally he stood up erect to address Christian; I knew he was serious by the way his hands were buried deep in his pockets. "Alright, this has gone on long enough. Go back to London." "Excuse me?!" Christian clearly wasn't used to be ordered around like that. "The idiot's right: what business do you have here?" "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I'm obviously here to oversee Anastasia's welfare." "Thought your folks didn't want you talkin' to the kid; I know Steele sure doesn't want you around." "That is between Miss Steele and I. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like a private moment with Anastasia."

Of course Mr. Bodyguard didn't budge an inch- classic. But I'll admit, I was a tad curious to see what Christian wanted to discuss with me. I thought we agreed not to contact each other until the annulment had gone through, but… The memory of him catching me in the hallway of our apartment zoomed through my mind again. I'd be lying if I said I was curious. I think it helped his cause when I reached up to gently place my hand over his lower arm. Mr. Bodyguard glanced back at me, his eyes softer this time.

"It's ok. Just give us a few minutes." "Not gonna happen," flat, short, and to the point. Oh boy. I persisted however. "Please? You can stand outside the door and wait." "No. Your dad said…" "Excuse me, Mr. Odo?" We all perked up at the bedroom door opening once more. And also once again, fate intervened. Her eyes locked onto Mr. Bodyguard's. "The police are here; they'd like a word." Knowing what that meant, his eyes gave the longest roll. Before leaving he told Christian straight on: "you have five minutes." And just like that, Christian and I were left by ourselves. He took a minute to turn and come over to my bedside; he sat in a chair opposite me, folding his hands out in front of him.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" "Better, thank you." "I see; that's good," his head nodded faintly. The quick quiet made me see a window of opportunity. "You never did tell me why you're here….." "The hospital called me." "They did?!" I don't know why I gasped surprised; it wasn't that surprising considering that we are still technically married…. for now. "Do not worry; Mr. Wilks has been taken into custody." "Oh…. ok then."

"Listen to me, Anastasia; I won't beat around the bush. I want you to come live in London with me." "What?!" What did he just….? But his expression was so sincere and serious. His deep eyes met mine, firming locking onto my stare. "I think it would be best for both of us, until our marriage is legally annulled." "Wha-… What are you talking about? Christian, that's like the exact opposite of what we should be doing. We're not even supposed to be talking with each other. And you don't know me; I don't know you. We only met for like one night, and I don't ever remember it! We can't live together." "Yes, we can, and we're going to."

Ok, this made me pause; I had to pause in order to incredulously blink at him. "N-no…. we're not. I live here, in Edinburgh…." My voice was low and bewildered, much like how I was feeling right about now. His head shook, also exasperated. "Anastasia, you were attacked." "By my cousin! And it's not like he drew a gun on me; it could have been much worse." "Exactly- it could have been worse. I have a feeling this is the beginning of a very difficult period in your life. You're going to need some help." "W-well, maybe; but I have Mr. Bodyguard with me. Nothing will happen with he here- you gotta trust me on that." "But it did happen, Anastasia. You got hurt." "That's not his fault; we were in different lines. He wasn't beside me."

"I don't care about excuses. You're legally my wife for the next three months; if something happens to you, it'll have a ripple effect on me." That's… disgusting, and I'm sure my expression displayed this. "Oh, so that's it, then? You don't want any bad press from your wayward wife?" "You have no idea how my world operates, Anastasia. I'll admit, marriage does enhance my image and reputation. And while we got married in a way I wouldn't prefer, you are my wife now. Until the annulment goes through, my reputation is tied to you."

"Your reputation? Do you know how creepy you sound right now? Does our getting married while drunk and after knowing one another for a couple of hours also affect your reputation?" "No one needs to know that." "Oh, but they need to know if I'm attacked?" "Yes- you have my name by law." "Christian!" My voice was consistently raising; I couldn't believe the audacity of this jerk.

Christian let out a long, breathless sigh- growing increasingly more frustrated. "This isn't up for discussion, Miss Steele. As your husband, I'm telling you, you have to move to London; even if you stay in the flat across from me. I want you near." "So you can keep an eye on me?" I spat angrily. "So I can be there should anything happen," he corrected. "Why do you even care? Gill's my hillbilly cousin; he's not a real threat. This was probably a one-time thing from a relative who had saved enough for a plane ticket; nothing's gonna happen again." "And if it does?" "…. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "Christian!" "Enough, Anastasia. This is best for both of us," his hand rose up in front of him to stop me. Oh, hell no! I'm not some child he could lord over; I already got one babysitter and he's currently talking to the police.

"I'm not moving, Christian." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not! I'm not afraid of you." "I don't want you to be. Dammit Anastasia, don't you understand? I want safe more than anything." "For your stupid image." "For you! You're the one who has the most to lose here." "I'll be losing a lot if I move to London! My whole life is here; there's my PhD, and my teaching, and Paul…."

"Paul?" Christian immediately perked up at the mention of his name. He did NOT look happy, again confusing me as to why. "Is Paul the reason you want to stay in Edinburgh?" "Well, he's one of the reasons, yeah…." "Do you love him?" He asked me with such… such… willingness. Definitely a put off. "Of course I love him; he's my best friend." "No, I mean do you love him? As more than a friend?" My mouth opened to reply but for a moment, nothing came out. Instead my eyes simply wandered into space while I tried to formulate an answer in my head. But he beat me to it. "I see. So he's in love with you now but you've fallen out of love with him," Christian uttered more to himself than me. Oh… oh my god- wrong thing to say. If looks could kill….

"Get out." "Huh?" Christian blinked back over my way. Man, was my frown a mile long. "Get out; get out of my room." "Anastasia…." "How dare you? How dare you talk about Paul like that?! He's been there for me for sixteen years! He's my closest and dearest friend; I trust him- and Daddy- above all else. If you have a problem with him, then you certainly have a problem with me."

Christian failed to rebuttal this immediately; I doubt he was caught off guard, but I could tell he was going through his options in his mind. Eventually our eyes met again. "I understand you have a strong affection for him, but you have to understand that you are a married woman now." "We're not married; we've already applied for an annulment," I sourly countered. "By law, we are man and wife until it goes through, which means that in the meantime, you are my responsibility." "Your "responsibility"? I'm a PhD candidate; not a slave auctioned off." "That's not what I meant Anastasia, and you know it. Look, I would feel better if you were in London." "And I would feel better staying here," my arms crossed defiantly. "What if you're targeted again?" "I won't be!" "How do you know? You have no idea who's out there or what they know."

"I don't see why I have to do anything you tell me. We don't know each other; not really. And everything you tell me to do is all to protect your "reputation". I don't see the benefit in any of this for me. I don't want to be away from school or my supervisor…. or Paul. I'm sorry if I'm not as concerned for your image as you are, but I do have a life too. You'll be out of it soon enough, so I don't see why I should bother moving in the first place. And especially for the sake of your reputat-…."

My sentence was cut short by the sensation of something taking hold of my hand. I flinched only to discover Christian's hand holding mine all of a sudden. His long fingers wrapped around my palm while my fingers stayed unmoving. The warmth radiating off his hand… Despite everything, I was shocked at how good it felt against the top of my hand. This warmth…. This calming warmness. While I gawked wordless, he began to lift up our entangled hands gently.

"C-Christian!" I finally managed to squeak out. "It's not…!" And for a second, I thought that he may actually lose his temper; this was the loudest he'd ever raised his voice to me. But he stopped himself from continuing. My eyes slipped back onto our hands still together, his own gaze began to soften upon my perplexed face. And soon enough, I blinked back to him still confused out of my mind. "It's not like that," he said in a much tender, lower tone. W-what's he doing? As if something out of a movie or dream, his face began to move closer to mine. Seriously, what is he….?

"Time's up," Mr. Bodyguard slammed open the door just in time. With Christian distracted for a second, I was able to snap out of it and yank my hand back. As Mr. Bodyguard tried to bolster Christian out of the room without using force, I held onto my hand all while blushing furiously. Ok, that was freaky. What was that about? If I didn't know any better…

I'd say he was going to kiss me.


	27. Mr Bodyguard is Growing on Me

"Move to London… Can you believe he told me to do that? He practically ordered me to!" My arms flung up into the air. Mr. Bodyguard was driving me home from the hospital; Christian left this morning and Paul was still at the university. "The nerve. Only I can boss you around." "Yeah! Wait, what?"

Once home, Mr. Bodyguard carried me up the stairs and in through the threshold. He didn't want to take any chances, despite my initial resistance. After kicking open the door, he placed me down onto the couch and went to get my medication ready. I was feeling so much better but still a little sore; plus my cheek was all bloody and had this huge bruise on it. While he was busy with that, I took the opportunity to give my swollen cheek a rub. Then I glanced all around my room with a sort of admiration.

"_I want you to come live in London with me." _I love my apartment here in Edinburgh. It's small and maybe not the best for two people to live in, but I wanted it the moment I saw it. Everything about it- the location, the layout, the neighbours…. I couldn't ask for more in a living space. After wanting this place for so long and so badly, I just can't imagine up and leaving it now. This was my home; the most favourite place I'd ever lived in. Even if I was safer in London- which I sincerely doubt anyway- I don't know if that would justify the sacrifice I'd have to make. It doesn't make sense to me, especially since Mr. Bodyguard is staying with me now. I didn't need Christian watching out for me; that's the whole purpose of having a personal bodyguard. Besides, he only wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to be for the sake of his idiotic reputation. I can't believe he even told me that! Talk about someone's instrumental value. Dick.

"Here you go," Mr. Bodyguard broke my train of thought; he stood in front of me with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. "Thank you," I muttered quietly, taking both pills. He watched me for a moment before taking a seat opposite me. My throat sucked in a deep, heavy breath; I knew this time would come. I can't avoid it forever…. I mean I want to know; it's been there inside of me since the day James left a voicemail, but….

"Mr. Bodyguard, I have a question for you." He responded by doing nothing at all, which I understood; that was the green light. "Do you know…. what my great uncle did for work?" "No, he was retired when I met him." I see, so he was retired cause of course he was. He was old enough to write a will and get his affairs in order, after all. Still…. "Did you know anything about Uncle?" Mr. Bodyguard mulled this over for a brief second; I spotted his fingers twitching lightly.

"He was a tough dude; let's say that." "Tough, huh? Anything else?" A pregnant pause fell over the room, but not for long. Mr. Bodyguard spoke, but he didn't look at me. "Nothing you'd like to hear." "Mr. Bodyguard….." "What'd you want me to tell you? That the old man was an asshole? What good is it for me to say that?" My eyes slowly widened in realization. "So he really was… a character, wasn't he?" "You're lucky you never got to meet him, not that he was particularly interested in you either." "He knew, didn't he? That's why he hired you; you and all those lawyers… He knew the family wouldn't be happy with his decision."

Mr. Bodyguard observed me, then he let out a tired sigh. "Look, don't worry about it too much, kid. The old man may have been a douche, but he made his choice; nothing you can do about it now. Besides, you got me." "Yes," I grinned up his way. Yes, that's true; I do have Mr. Bodyguard, don't I? His head tossed back, letting his hair fall behind him. "I hate family drama." "Speaking of which, my family…. Do you know anything about Uncle's relations to… anyone?" "Nah, he just said all of 'em were disappointments; you were the least disappointing of the lot, I guess." "Yeah, he said something like that in his letter," my eyes wandered aimlessly as I pondered.

He blinked back up, more irritated this time; irritated yet with a hint of softness. "Would you stop fretting? You're pissing me off." "Sorry… I suppose this whole thing with Gill and going to the hospital has gotten to me," I told him honestly. I was assaulted after all, and by my own cousin of all people. Part of me was expecting Mr. Bodyguard to say something harsh or chastising, but everything inside me froze with shock and delight at the unexpected awareness of a hand on top of my head. It was Mr. Bodyguard's! He was actually resting his right hand on my head, gently rubbing it back and forth. After a very awkward but sweet moment, his face morphed to one of daze and confusion, like he himself didn't quite know what he was doing.

"Uh, look; I'm not used to the whole "comforting" thing. No one's ever turned to me as a source of comfort before," he freely admitted. I smiled, charmed by this. "Is that what I was doing?" He immediately stiffened at my query but didn't retract his hand away. "Well, uh… you just said…. and I thought…. Shut up! I can just tell you're struggling with this, and I want you to stop. I'm here, remember? I'm here," his eyes lowered onto mine with such deep gentleness. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea what he was doing or how to properly comfort anyone- no less a slightly traumatized young woman- but despite it all, it was unbelievably charming. That's the only word I can think to describe it- charming. "I see; so you're trying to comfort me with your mere presence? I should automatically feel better with you here- is that it?" And I swear I felt his hand caress my head a little tenderer.

"You're by far the dumbest client I've ever had; you treat me like a person, not a tool. You're so friken stupid… it makes me want to beat the next guy who threatens you within an inch of his life."


	28. What's Mine

There's no other way to put it- Mr. Bodyguard was exhausted. He didn't disclose to me that he hadn't slept since the night we got back to Edinburgh. Strong as he was, even he couldn't go for three days on end without any sleep. Paul called to say he was coming over after he was done at the university. So I came up with the brilliant idea for Mr. Bodyguard to have a nap while Paul was over. He merely nodded his head a single time, and I went to get my bed ready for him.

While I was spreading the sheets, I noticed something shimmering on my nightstand. Huh, I hadn't noticed anything there before. Curious, I came around to check, only to find- to my horror- this huge, honking ring. And we're talking like gigantic size; it almost looked like costume jewellery, it was that big. It wasn't mine- I'd never owned anything like this; hell, no one in family ever wore anything like this. But then, I just recently found out that one of my great uncles was rich, so what do I know?

Picking it up, I was shocked by how heavy this thing was. Why would anyone wear something so dense? And more importantly, where did this rock come from?! I doubt it belonged to Uncle; it looked like a lady's ring. Besides, I'd remember James giving me this. Actually, it looked like a… wedding ring, or maybe engagement ring. My heart began to drop at a rapid rate. No… it can't be. But then, where did it come from? I wouldn't steal anything, especially something this hideous. Yes, I always found any jewellery with huge stones to be unsightly; don't know why. Maybe because the idea of pressing a rock into your skin never made sense to me. I mean, who was the first person to ever pick up a diamond and think 'huh, this is shiny; I want to wear it and carry this extra weight around! That seems like a good idea.' Whatever their reasoning, I doubt it was meant to act as a shield; totally pointless.

Regardless, I knew this ring was not mine. I know I wouldn't steal it and I don't know anyone who could afford to gift it to me randomly. There was only one plausible explanation as to how it got into my bedroom- one I didn't like it, not at all. But…. I'd need to ask him about it eventually. My fingers unconsciously tightened their grip on the piece. _"You have no idea how my world operates, Anastasia. I'll admit, marriage does enhance my image and reputation. And while we got married in a way I wouldn't prefer, you are my wife now. Until the annulment goes through, my reputation is tied to you."_ I still can't believe he said that. I could care less about his "reputation"; I'm certainly not going to go out of my way to protect it. But I suppose that this ring belongs to him and I'll need to give it back sooner or later; even if neither of us remember how I got it in the first place.

Mr. Bodyguard was out like a light the moment he hit my bed. Paul was over, and with him here, Mr. Bodyguard could finally rest in peace; though he did keep the bedroom door open just in case. Paul had spent the whole day at the university. Luckily my supervisor was able to find someone to cover for me but made it very clear that I was not to miss another class. Fine by me! Paul meanwhile, did some of his own work before coming over. He was strangely quiet, even for him. He entered, asked how I was doing, plopped his bag down, and sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded. Seeing as it would just be the two of us, I started dinner, though I don't know why we didn't just order out. But I was in middle of making dinner when it started.

"How 'bout some tea?" I asked Paul. "Sure," he said quietly in return. While I was busy with that, I could feel Paul's eyes on me; I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It honestly felt like he wanted to say something to me but was hesitant for some reason. I'd forgotten by then that he didn't know that Christian and I were married, or so I thought. Instead, I blissfully and ignorantly pulled out a baking pan and turned on the oven. Then I went to pour the tea- that's when it happened.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you and Christian got hitched?" I almost dropped my kyusu teapot. I was so stunned and embarrassed that I couldn't turn around to face him; I simply stood there unmoving with the warm teapot in my hand. "Anastasia?" Paul ventured to ask when I didn't verbally or physically respond. After a long pause, I slowly set the teapot down, still not spinning around.

"You found out, did you?" Why was that the first thing I said? Talk about instant regret! I wanted to apologize; I wanted to explain myself, but I was struggling to find the right words- or any words for that matter. "What? You thought I wouldn't?" Paul's tone was a little affronted. "No, it's not like that….." My own voice was softer, lower now. "Not like what? You weren't going to tell me that you married some random guy while drinking with him some night? Is that it?" Come on, Anastasia; don't say anything stupid. Just be honest and sincere; he'll appreciate that. My lips very sluggishly parted, preparing themselves.

"I thought… I thought it would be ok… since we're getting an annulment anyway. I thought it wouldn't matter…" "Wouldn't matter? You didn't tell me because you thought it wouldn't matter?" Well, when he puts it like that…. "I'm sorry, Paul. I messed up…. I just… I… I don't know; I guess I was embarrassed." "Too embarrassed to tell me? You can tell me anything- you know that, Ana." "I know…. I know. It's just….." All preceding words turned to cotton in my throat. What was I saying? Of course Paul knew I'd be embarrassed; this is stuff he already understood. And yet, what else could I say? I didn't know how to make it better right then. To keep something so intimate from my dearest and most beloved friend…. That's the real shame for me. I still can't explain even to myself clearly why I didn't tell him in the first place. I should have… That's what a good friend would have done; that's what Paul would have done. I should have told him…..

Paul had the decency to let the silence last between us for a good minute, giving me some much-needed time to gather my thoughts. He eventually asked: "Anastasia, why didn't you just tell me? Did you feel like you had to hide this from me?" Once again, my lips parted ever so slowly. "N-no…." "Did you think I would get angry?" Without looking at him once, my hands balled up into fists on the counter. Angry…. "I knew you would get angry…." I was furious with myself. Maybe that's why; I couldn't handle Paul being mad with me. Or disappointed…. "I'm sorry, Paul; I'm so sorry," my whole form began to tremble on its own accord.

I couldn't see what was happening behind me, but I felt like I was going to burst out into tears any moment. That's when, after a couple of dreadful seconds, two strong arms suddenly and quite unexpectedly wrapped around me from behind. It somehow took me a second to realize that they were Paul's. That's probably because Paul wasn't a hugger; he's only instigated maybe two hugs in my life and one of those times was in high school. He just wasn't a touchy, feely guy, which is why it took me by such surprise. While my eyes were ginormous, his were low, sound, and soulful. I should mention that I knew Paul had strong arms but man, they were so big- he was so big and tall- that his body enveloped me into his chest. He held me close and secure.

For I'm not sure how long, neither of us said anything. I don't know how Paul was feeling but I was still so surprised and taken aback. His low breathing echoed down into my ears; I think that's what triggered my brain to start working again. "P-Paul?" "You idiot, I know you're sorry," his voice was much tender this time. My bottom lip shook; my mouth opened but I wasn't sure what words should come out, if any. This was just so… unexpected. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good. To have Paul hug me- my high school self would have given anything for this. Now that's it happening, I was so confused as to why it was. I thought…. I thought he was….

"Y-you're… really mad, aren't you?" I heard myself ask shyly. Paul drew in a deep, deep breath; his arms pressing me closer into him. "Yes; yes, I am." I knew it. So then why….? As if to be reading my mind, he let out another sigh. "You really can be a headache, Triple A…..

But I know what's mine, and what's mine is mine. End of story."


	29. The Return of Kate

["So your grandson has been arrested in the UK then? Serves him right, the fool." "He's too much like his father; only proves I was right to disown the lot of them." "Rumour has it Gill planned to bring a gun. Too bad; it would have made everything so much easier." "Instead he resorted to physical violence- the idiot." "Punching Anastasia likely won't off her; we'll need to think of something else." "What do you say, Haggard? She is your granddaughter, after all."

The two old men in the room turned to their eldest brother, who was classically tugging on his white, long beard. He considered thoughtfully to himself for a minute. "There's not one member of the Wilks family who can successfully execute the girl? She's just a girl, a child." "The one to do it should have been you, brother; when she was young. That was the time." "You're right, Royal. But how was I to know that Georg would leave it all to her? The child's Austrian for god's sake," Haggard retorted calmly. "Is she going back to Vienna anytime soon?" Fritz asked his brothers. "I do not know, though I think Steele is there now," Royal answered.

"Maybe we should hire someone to take care of it?" "With what money, Fritz? The bastard didn't leave us a penny." "There are three of us, and we have plenty of children and grandchildren beneath us," Haggard posed. "But we've separated from most, if not all of the family, brother. If we involve them, they will expect some recompense." "Royal's right; best to keep it between us for now." "Then what do you suggest, brothers?"

They all thought for another short moment. Soon Royal let out a smile, his finger running underneath his bottom lip. "Well, guns are messy but poison might work a trick. Only one way to find out how good her immune system is."]

"This movie is so stupid." "What?! It's one of my favourites!" "Ana's always liked old Disney movies." I sat in between Paul and Mr. Bodyguard on the couch. We were watching Disney's Babes in Toyland; if you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it. Things weren't awkward with Paul; we went back to normal pretty quickly after he made me promise never to keep anything like that from him again. Even him hugging me out of nowhere- we didn't really talk about it afterwards. Mr. Bodyguard woke up some time later and they let me pick a movie for chilling tonight. What can I say? It's one of my guilty pleasures.

"Oh goodie; they're singing again," Mr. Bodyguard's eyes rolled for the millionth time since the film started. "I like this song," I grinned merrily. "You like every song in this movie," Paul countered playfully. "Oh, that's true," I agreed. "I thought you were a PhD candidate," Mr. Bodyguard then huffed. "I am! But can't I like Disney movies and study literature at the same time?" "No." "It's ok, Triple A; we let you pick the movie…. for some reason." "Well, you can pick the next movie." "Why does he get to pick it? I'm suffering through this garbage too." "Hey! You're getting paid to be here; Paul's just doing out of kindness." "Oh, that's what it's called?" "Watch it!"

It was reaching one of my favourite parts of the movie: the Forest of Return. While Paul and especially Mr. Bodyguard's eyes rolled when the trees started singing- yes, even more singing- I was all happy inside. True, I was still a bit shaken from Gill's attack but sitting securely between these two strong men did help. After all was said and done, they did make me feel very safe- both of them. So while I was pleasantly watching the trees and dorky-looking children sing away on the screen, there was a tapping at the door of a sudden.

We all perked up and Paul paused the movie. At first I assumed it must be one of my neighbours because you need a key to get into the building. The only people to have spares were Daddy, Paul, now Mr. Bodyguard, and Kate. Daddy was still in Vienna, and Paul and Mr. Bodyguard were here with me. It had to be a neighbour, or someone who broke in….. unless…

Hopefully, I popped up and started rushing over to the door, much to the alarm of the men also in my living room. "Hey, kid!" Mr. Bodyguard hollered at me, getting up himself. But I didn't stop, opening the front door excitedly. You can't imagine my shock and utter delight to find my second-best friend on the other side. I saw her and she saw me; then we both let out a thrilled scream. Paul and Mr. Bodyguard watched confused as we rammed into each other's arms, still squealing much too loudly. "You're here! I can't believe you're here!" I held her so close to me. "I can't believe you never called me back!" Oh yeah- oops. She was one of the first people to call me that morning too. Should have thought of that when I handed over my phone to Mr. Bodyguard. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Triple A! Now invite me in; I just flew in and I'm starving."


	30. Anastasia's Painful Past and Fatal Flaw

This is for everyone who says I'm childish. You're absolutely right- I am very childish for a twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine year old. And I love it; I couldn't imagine being any other way right now. I love my tastes in tv shows and movies. I love it when people- particularly men- tell me what to do. I just love being able to be this way, since I couldn't be when I was a child. No one ever told me what to do when I was little; I had to figure it out all by myself.

You think I'm immature? You should see my father. He may sound controlling now but he's never grounded me once, he never had a set list of rules for me growing up, he never got mad at me for anything. On the contrary, after he left my mom and moved us over to the UK when I was ten years old, he depended on me for almost everything. I don't like to talk about my childhood much because of this; the fact that I didn't have a mother or any contact with her side of the family from the age of ten on, or the fact that for the following eight years in England we struggled. Daddy and I deeply struggled with everything, particularly finances.

I like being kiddish now because I had to be the adult in our house when I was an actual minor.

_Twelve Years Ago: _

_We were living in a really cramped flat in London; I think that's why I love little spaces as an adult- it's all I knew as a kid. Daddy was working two jobs while I was going to this preppy academy; any extra money he earned went to my education. He was rarely home- there were several nights I went to sleep without anyone around. And when he was home, he was sleeping. This meant that I was left in charge of everything- from the age ten, I was responsible for all the cleaning, cooking, laundry, grocery shopping, paying bills and taxes, etc. I was basically the "mom" of the house. I did everything for Daddy, from making sure he always had clean clothes in his drawers to having breakfast ready for him when he woke up. _

_Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why didn't Ray just remarry or hire a maid?' Well, we didn't have the money for the latter, and after what he went through with my mom and her family, Daddy never even dated another woman again. I was the only woman in his life from then on- well, me and his sisters, aunts, nieces, etc. on his side. But the only woman for him in the UK. It was just me and him there, which means that aside from Paul, I had no one either. Certainly no older women in my life. _

_I remember one morning when I was sixteen years old. Daddy hadn't been home in almost two days; he had work shift on top of work shift. I had just come back from the grocery store- somehow had to manage a budget of twenty pounds per person per week for food, which is hard with a grown man in the house. I used my backpack to carry the food so I didn't have to pay for a plastic bag, which meant my back was super sore from carrying all that. I set my backpack down on the table and heaved a little. Then I was about to unpack everything and start making breakfast and lunch for Daddy when someone pounded on the door. _

"_Steele! Get out here!" Oh crap, my eyes winced shut; another angry landlord. I nervously went to answer the front door, only to find our overweight, balding landlord on the other side. He looked irate and wasn't afraid to shout either. "Good morning, Mr. Turkentine." "Where's your father?!" "Uh, I think he's still at work." "Your rent is almost a week late!" "It is? Oh, I'm sorry; I had a big math test this week and forget to write a cheque. It's my fault, sir." "I don't care who's fault it is! I need that rent; you hear me?!" "Y-yes, sir. I will write you a cheque right away… but I'll need to wait to deliver it until Daddy signs it when he gets home." _

_Mr. Turkentine looked like he wanted to strangle me; his breathing was heavy and dangerous. His fat fingers rolled into fists. "You listen to me, you little brat. That cheque better be in my mailbox by tonight or I'll start the evection process, you understand?" Oh god, no- anything but that. We've moved four times in the last two years already; always in London. My head nodded terrified. "Damn tenets," Mr. Turkentine swore, leaving me then. I shut the door, my hands beginning to tremble. I tried to call Daddy three times, all with no answers. With no luck contacting him, I drew up the unsigned cheque and started on breakfast. _

_Daddy still hadn't come home by the time I went to school; I left him a note alongside the cheque. I'd deliver that to our landlord's mailbox after school, assuming Daddy had signed it. But I still had no clue when he'd be home. I was shaking the whole train ride to school; it took everything I had not to cry on the tube. If we were evicted- again- I'd have to find us a new flat in London and set up an appointment with the landlords. Everyone was always shocked to find a minor doing all the setup; but I had to. Daddy just didn't have the time. _

_Of course Paul noticed that I was out of sorts that morning. My hand shook so much that I could barely hold my pencil during English and math class. All my thoughts went back to Mr. Turkentine and the possibly of us having to move yet again. Daddy didn't even know…. By breaktime, I was on the verge of having a full-on meltdown. We had finals coming up soon and I should be studying with any free time; not trying to find a new place to live. I didn't tell any of this to Paul, however; I didn't want to burden him with this too. But he knew something was wrong….. he knew. _

_While stilling under a large oak tree in the academy's courtyard to eat our snacks, Paul glanced over to me. I wasn't eating anything, instead simply staring down at my food motionlessly. "Ana?" No response; I'm not even sure I heard him. "Ana? Hey, earth to Triple A? You alright?" _

_I suddenly perked up, shooting my head over in Paul's direction with wide, startled eyes. "W-what?" "You ok? You're being really quiet this morning." "O-oh, I didn't notice. Y-yeah, I'm fine," I forced a heavy grin. Yeah right, I was anything but fine. I still hadn't heard from Daddy. Did he find the cheque ok? This was so nerve-racking. Paul watched me suspiciously for another minute before sighing. _

"_You're not eating. Did you even have breakfast?" "Breakfast? N-no, I guess not…" I was busy making Daddy's. Paul's hand rubbed the back of his head. "Gees, Ana; you're already really skinny as it is. Just eat- you're not doing yourself any favours by starving yourself." "Huh?" I blinked up at him; I hadn't even considered that I might not be eating… All my thoughts were elsewhere. _

_Paul gave a severe yet caring look. "Eat. We're not going back inside until you've finished your snack. And the bell's gonna ring soon, so you better hurry." Now, I know it sounds stupid but hearing Paul say this…. I had no mom or grandparents to tell me what to do, and I was the one always making sure Daddy ate- never the other way around. I had to be the responsible one; it was always me taking care of other people. Daddy looked after me by working so much and making sure we had money… but besides that, no one looked after me. Not since I was tens year old. _

_It may sound stupid- I may sound stupid- but hearing Paul say that… Tears started to unconsciously flow down my face. I really can't explain it. Maybe I felt like someone else could be strong for me for a moment, or maybe I liked the feeling of being worried about. No one ever made sure I was eating right- Daddy just assumed I was old enough to take care of myself. And he was right, but…. I couldn't help but cry right then, and I had no idea why; it's like my eyes took on a life of their own. I was always the responsible one; I was always the one taking care of other people… and I was sick of it. _

_Once, just once, I didn't want to worry; I wanted someone else to tell me what to do. I'd obey them without a second thought, just so long as I didn't have to worry. I wanted to be taken care of, I wanted to be worried about. _

_I wanted a mom. _

I got a scholarship when I graduated from high school. That's when things finally turned around for Daddy and me. We moved to York for my university and he was finally able to stop working so much. By the time I finished undergrad, Daddy was ready to retire. With my blessing, he moved back to Austria to be with his family. I realized also in undergrad how much Daddy scarified for me as well; he did everything so I could receive a decent education. And I feel I owe him the world for that.

As the years went by, I got to enjoy my life more and more. I had that party phase like everyone my age, but slowly I began to enjoy the little things. I re-watched a bunch of television shows from my early childhood; maybe I still find them really comforting because they remind me of when I was with my mother- you know, before I grew to hate her. I started to colour and play more; I indulged in my favourite colour, pink. Life was so much easier now that I could finally enjoy whatever I wanted. I had the time now.

Daddy ironically also became more of an involved "parent" in my later years. Since he retired, he had extra time too which he devoted to being a good father. He asked me about school- something he never did all through junior and senior high. He also concerned himself more with my personal safety, which I adored. I loved him worrying about me and telling me what to do; it made up for the lost time in those horrid eight years.

We never talk about it now; Daddy, Paul, or me. It's really painful for me to remember; particularly the part about not having a mom. I had to do and learn everything for myself; I had to for Daddy's sake. So excuse me when I think I've earned the right to be a bit of a child now. I'll admit, I do have a really hard time defying and challenging men when they tell me to do something. I'm just so afraid that no man will ever tell me to do anything again, which is probably every woman's dream in reality. But for me, I already had that period, and it sucked. I know it all goes back to my father never telling me to do anything and depending on me for everything; I guess I'm looking for that father-figure that was absent during those childhood years. I also know there's a thin line between being young at heart and acting like a child… But I was a child who was forced to think and act like a woman.

If you act like an adult when you're a kid, you can afford to act like a kid the rest of your life- Walt Disney said that.


	31. Not Marriage Material

"I can't believe you came all this way from Paris!" "I wasn't sure when I'd hear from you again, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Good job answering all my calls and messages by the way." "I'm so sorry; I haven't looked at my phone in….. a while. I wanted to buy you a ticket to come visit soon." "Speaking of buying- you don't look like a billionaire to me," Kate smirked. "Not nice," I chuckled back at her. We hugged once more before I lead her into the apartment. She spotted Paul first, who had come over to the tiny hallway. He and Kate smiled at each other.

"Hi, Pauly. How're you doing?" "Alright, and you? How's Paris?" "Ah, same old same old. I like my employer a little more now. And you? You must have taken Ana's news as a bit of shock, huh?" "I think it was more than a shock," Paul rubbed the back of his neck. Kate's smile widened. "You look good." "So do you," then they hugged one another. That's finally when Kate notice the presence of you-know-who. Her eyes widened while Paul was still holding her and she rushed over to me when he let her go.

"Who's the tall glass of rugged and handsome?" "Huh?" I blinked from her to Mr. Bodyguard and had to suppress a laugh; he did NOT look amused. "Uh, this is Mr. Bodyguard." "Mr. Bodyguard? Got a first name with that?" Kate's eyeroll rose. "His name's Hidoku Odo," Paul's eyes rolled. He knew that? Huh! Even I'd forgotten Mr. Bodyguard's first name; granted, I've never used it before. "He's my personal bodyguard," I tacked on.

"Hmmmmm, a bodyguard? You must be strong," Kate hummed excitedly. "You have no idea," my eyes also rolled. Then I thought it might be time I introduce Kate to Mr. Bodyguard properly; he'll likely be seeing her a bunch in the future. "This is Kate; we met in undergrad in York. We went to the same school all the way to the end of masters. Then she moved to Paris to pursue her career in fashion." "Nice to meet you," Kate's hand stuck out for Mr. Bodyguard's. Both Paul and I had to cover a smile with our hands when he merely shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Hey," was all he said to her. Oh, to watch the thrill drain from Kate's face. I felt bad for her, but this was a blessing-in-disguise; I couldn't imagine Mr. Bodyguard would be easy or fun to date. He doesn't seem like the dating-type to me.

Kate didn't say much to Mr. Bodyguard after that, though she did question as to why I needed a bodyguard in the first place. We told her about last weekend at the pool, my great uncle's letter, basically everything. Well, almost everything. There was one very big fact I was waiting to tell her when we were alone; it was still a sore spot for Paul. Next Kate told us all about her life in Paris, how she found out about the big news, and so on. "Did you ever find out how it got leaked to the papers?" She asked me. "No, but James- my uncle's attorney- said it would be. He didn't tell me how he knew." "Huh, weird; very weird indeed."

We stayed up for a couple of hours just talking and drinking tea. By eleven o'clock, Paul said good night and headed home. "Where's Adonis over here gonna sleep?" She stuck her thumb out at Mr. Bodyguard. "He currently sleeps on the couch." "You two live together?!" Kate gasped scandalized. "Yes? It's a long story." I explained the situation to her while we got ready for bed. Kate was going to sleep in my bed with me. That's something we did all the time in school; when one of us needed a place to stay, the other's bed was always available. I waited until we were tucked in and the lights were out before finally revealing the ultra-big news. Needless to say, she was beyond shocked and speechless- at least for a little while.

"You really married Christian Grey- the Christian Grey- while sloshed?!" "Unfortunately, yes; I literally have no memory of it; neither does he." "Girl, you are the luckiest bitch ever. First you inherit Scrooge McDuck's vault, then literally on the same day you nab the world's most eligible bachelor. You're like the modern-day Mia Thermopolis." "My great uncle Georg died, Kate." "Oh yeah, well…. ah, screw it! What do you care? He never even wanted to meet you, and you didn't know he existed until his attorney called you." "I know, but still- someone had to die before I got… everything." "You and your morals, Triple A." "He was a Wilks…." And neither of us said anything for a minute after that. Kate's eyes lifted back up to mine.

"So, you and Christian… you're married now." "No, we're not; we've already filed for annulment. That should take three months- in theory." "Why would you annul the marriage?! Are you insane? Have you seen the guy?" "Yes, I've seen him. What does that have to do with anything?" "He's super hot, not to mention stupid rich; you can be rich together! Come on, Ana; every sane, straight woman wants to marry Christian Grey." "I barely know the man, Kate…" I sighed. She was not deterred.

"You more than anyone should want to stick with him," she proclaimed. "What's makes you say that?" I asked, confused. "Think about it. Someone like Christian could take care of you; you'd never have to worry about anything again. Isn't that what you want? Someone to finally take care of you?" "Well, yes- again, in theory. I never planned on getting married though, Kate. I already did the whole "wife" thing for my dad; I did everything that Mom used to do for him, except any of…. you know. Besides…." My eyes lowered. Kate didn't interrupt, waiting patiently for me to continue. "Why would I be in a rush to marry anyone… after seeing what happened to my parents? Divorce is one less thing I have to worry about if I never get married. I've already worried so much in my life….. it was so hard. Why would I unnecessarily make it harder when life's easier than it's ever been now? Well, not now; before you know, all this happened." "Maybe staying with Christian wouldn't make life harder. Maybe it'd be easier, better with him." "Maybe, but why take that chance? As much as I want someone else to do it, I can take care of myself just fine…. I've had to my whole life. And now that I have Mr. Bodyguard, I don't see a reason I should take such a risk. We barely know each other…"

A sly grin drew across Kate's plump lips. "Did you bang?" "What?!" I gasped, totally affronted. "You know, on your heh, "wedding night". Did you do it?" "Ew, no! I didn't know him! And neither of us could give consent. I would never!" "Awe, but you're husband and wife; it's totally legal. Why not take advantage of your "predicament" while you can?" "Because if we ahem, passionately hug, then we couldn't get an annulment; we'd have to get a divorce which is a thousand times worse. No, we can't do anything… until the annulment's gone through." "Bra, you're throwing away your perfect chance. You know that, right?" "I'm not throwing away anything. If I ever do get married, it'll be to someone I love; someone I can see myself with for the rest of my life….. Someone I know will undoubtedly make my life easier; not harder. Everyone always says marriage is work- I've already worked hard enough in my life, and PhD is no easy undertaking either. If I ever do get married, it'll be to the man who takes away all my worries and hesitations naturally; without even trying.

He'll just look at me, and I'll know."


	32. A Date with My Husband

"So, you look here and assign a truth value if it's….."

My sentence immediately froze as the classroom door opened. I can't even begin to describe my absolute shock when in emerged the unexpected Christian Grey. Here I was teaching a logic lesson, and he found my classroom and came inside! Christian smiled at me and took a seat at the back of the room. I stood there gawking for much too long until one student said: "Miss Steele?" "Huh?! U-uh, right! Um, like I was saying, you put the truth value, T, here if both the antecedent and consequent are true. Now, if the antecedent is false, then you…" So I continued, nervously so.

My lecture lasted for an agonizing forty minutes after that. All the students handed in their weekly assignments; I waited until the last one was gone before finally addressing the man-shaped-elephant in the room. Christian sat at his desk with his hands clasped together, patiently waiting for me to approach him, which I did with arms full of papers.

"What are you doing here?!" I don't know why I whispered but I did. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you." "Yeah, but why? Aren't you supposed to be in London?" "I took the day off. Since you neglected to reply to all of my calls, emails, and messages, I decided to come check on you in person." "Uhhhhhhhhh…?" "How are you doing, Miss Steele? Should you be teaching again so soon?" "Huh? Oh! I'm fine; doing much better. It doesn't hurt anymore." "Your cheek is healing nicely. I trust you're taking your medication as the doctor prescribed?" "I am," Mr. Bodyguard makes sure of that.

Christian nodded. "Good, I'm relieved to see you're doing well," he grinned up at me. I felt my cheeks get a little flushed. The last time I saw him, we had an argument and he… grabbed my hand. How was I supposed to feel now? What was I supposed to say? I had no idea what I was doing! Seeing me a bit flustered, Christian stood up and straightened out his suit. "Well, Miss Steele." "Uh, um, uh… w-what are you doing here again?" "Like I said, I'm here to check on you; make sure you're recovering properly." "I get that but… why…. why do you care again? I don't understand….."

Christian took his time replying, his grin constantly growing at my flusteredness. "Would you like to go for coffee with me?" "Coffee?! Uh, um….." Come on, Anastasia; say something. Ugh, why do you have to act so flustered all at once? Boooooo! "I don't…. drink coffee," ok, not that. Jesus, Anastasia! You're the reason they invented the term "epic fail". But he only chuckled at this. "Fine. What do you like to drink?" "Um, tea?" I said honestly. "Alright then. Would you like to go for tea with me?" "W-well uh, I shouldn't… Kate just arrived last night and she's currently waiting for me with Mr. Bodyguard," I scratched the back of my neck. Christian's grin began to fade.

"Please, Anastasia. I don't know when we'll be alone again. That bodyguard of yours is exceptional at his job." "But… why? Why do you want to go anywhere with me?" I was so confused. Was this for his image or something? Was being seen out in public good for his reputation? Not if we're getting an annulment on grounds of nonconsummation. So then, why…? "I'll tell you when we're somewhere more private. Come with me." Oh boy, why did he have to say it like that? What would Kate say if I suddenly didn't show? What would Mr. Bodyguard say? This wasn't a good idea.

Only it was.

I don't know how Christian got us out of there without Kate or more importantly, Mr. Bodyguard seeing us. We left campus and Christian brought me to this cute little café near Princes street. After ordering- for both of us, I might add- he sat down with me at a two-person table by the window. While he appeared confident, I was…. less so. I still wasn't sure why he wanted to do this in the first place. That was cleared up pretty quickly.

"You look perplexed, Anastasia." "I am…." "I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to make sure you were doing alright, but I also wanted to apologize to you." "Huh?!" Ok, that definitely caught me entirely off guard. Apologize? For what? That fight we had back in the hospital? His eyes lowered ever so slightly. "I could have handled our discussion at the hospital better. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. I still want you to move to London, but I realize that's a lot to bring on to someone who is recovering from an assault. It was ill-timed on my part and I apologize, Anastasia."

I sat there with my mouth almost hanging open. Did he just…. did he just say sorry? That's something I never thought would happen; Christian didn't seem like that kind of guy. By then, a server brought our drinks and some treats to munch on. I poured Christian's cup first before my own; he seemed to like this. Then he pushed the slice of pink champagne cake towards me. "Eat," he instructed kindly. Didn't have to ask me twice; I love anything pink. Christian had a piece of Victoria sponge cake, while he only took a bite after I had from mine. I don't think he thought I noticed, but I did; and I found it charmingly sweet. I must have been smiling because Christian perked up.

"Miss Steele?" "Oh! It's nothing. Thank you for apologizing, Christian. I….. I'm surprised but… it's nice to hear," my smile widened. It was nice. "Good," he nodded, taking a sip of his green tea. We ate a few bites of our cakes in silence for a second, glancing at each other curiously from time to time.

"So, when will you be returning to London?" I finally asked. "Late tonight. I have a business meeting in Barcelona tomorrow." "You're going to Spain?! Oh, you're so lucky! You'll love it there." "I do," he chuckled softly. I grinned and took another nibble of my cake. Christian set down his finger and glanced up at me. "How about you? Have you been to Spain?" "Just Malaga. I went there on my way back from Christmas in Vienna a couple of years ago." "That must have been lovely," his hands folded. "It was; it was so nice to see the sun again," and Christian laughed. "Yes, no one comes to Edinburgh for the weather." "So true! I don't remember weather being this bad back in America."

"You were born in America, then?" I nodded. "Yes, but I have citizenship here and in Austria too." "That's convenient." "And you? Were you born here?" "Yes, born and raised in London," Christian rubbed his napkin over his mouth. "That must have been horrible," I grinned, which he mirrored. "I spent a lot of time at my grandmother's estate in Yorkshire." "Ah, that's beautiful countryside. I went to undergrad in York." "I went to Oxford." "Of course you did," I chuckled.

We finished our cake and tea; an event that took over an hour. We spent the whole time talking about ourselves, mostly just facts on who we are as individuals- we still didn't know each other too well after all. By the time either of us realized how long we'd been there, I was shocked by the hour. Oh boy… Mr. Bodyguard is not gonna like this. I started to fret over this, but Christian kept his cool. After watching me for a minute, he put his phone away and smiled over at me.

"I have some time before I have to catch my flight. Would you like to go on a drive with me, Anastasia?" "A drive? I… don't know; I've already been away from Mr. Bodyguard and Kate long enough, and…" "You're already out; what's a few extra hours?" Christian interrupted me. I blinked at him, considering what he meant. He's right; I guess I am out anyway… and if I didn't stay out too late, then maybe…. "But where would we drive to?" He shrugged. "The ocean? I haven't gone on a walk along the beach in a long time." "The beach?" He wants to go to the beach? I like the beach… I nibbled my lower lip in a thoughtful manner. Christian simply smiled yet again; something I also noticed. He was sure smiling a lot around me…. "Please, Anastasia. I'm not sure when I'll see you again." "But we're not even supposed to see each other. What would your parents say?" "My parents don't control me. If I want to go somewhere, I'll go. If I want to see someone, I'll see them. And if I get lost along the way, I get lost along the way. Come, Anastasia….

Let's find a beautiful place to get lost together."


	33. Waterside Walk

"You really don't remember anything from that night?" "Very little." "That's still something." Christian was driving us to a beach in a car he'd rented for the day. It was dark out by now with the moon shining out in front of us. I thought it a good time to bring up the massive, expensive ring currently sitting in my nightstand drawer. But first I wanted to check if he could remember anything from our little drinking party, or if he was like me- totally zero.

Christian's hand raised up to his lip while he didn't take his gaze off the road. "I have vague recollections of brief moments, but not of our marriage." "What do you remember?" I asked, intrigued that he had any memory at all. "Let's see. Do you still prefer it when I smile?" "Your smile?" My eyes grew and he peered over to me. "Well?" "What does that have to do anything? Granted, you look really good when you smile," I said honestly. Christian grinned at this, though it was more so that he was smiling at himself- at something he was thinking of, remembering…. His long, lovely finger brushed over his bottom lip again. "I believe we've discussed this before." "We did? When we were drinking?" "Yes." Huh, why would we talk about something like that? Did he bring it up, or did I? I literally have no memory.

While I was thinking this over, I turned my head suddenly and caught him looking at me…. and he was smiling then.

We strolled side-by-side along the water. The beach was empty and peaceful with the only sounds coming from the shallow waves rolling onto the sand. A great, bit grin bloomed over my lips as I sucked in a deep breath of sea water. It didn't smell like Pacific or even Atlantic saltwater, but it was still wonderful. Christian watched me, not mimicking my relaxed actions. "I love the sea!" I announced quietly. He nodded in agreement. "It is nice out tonight."

"Look at the moon! Look how glorious it is." "Is that your favourite adjective to describe the moon?" "I've said that before?!" I blinked to him confused. This caused a sweet eruption of laughter. "You really don't remember anything from that night, do you?" "I wish I did. Uncle probably didn't intend for me to drink the whole bottle in one go, but heh, let's just say I wanted to get it out of the way. Not one of my better ideas," my gaze moved down to my feet gently stomping through the sand.

Christian didn't say anything for a moment, viewing out straight in front of him ponderingly. "Opera or ballet?" He eventually broke the calm silence. I blinked once again up at him puzzled. "Huh?" "Which do you prefer? The opera or ballet?" "Haha, how did you know I was an opera girl?" This truly caught me by surprise; you wouldn't know this just by looking at me. Actually, very few people knew I adored the opera and symphony. Go to those any day over a concert or music festival. But Christian simply turned his head my way.

"Opera, then? Which is your favourite?" "Oh, you're probably never heard it," I admitted, a bit embarrassed. "Try me," he flashed me a side smirk. "Uh, it's Jean-Philippe Rameau's _Platée_. It's kinda long." "Really? That's an interesting choice." "You know it?!" I gasped, genuinely surprised; no one ever knew it. "Granted I've never seen it in person, and the most I've heard of it is from that Marie Antoinette movie." "That's Carolyn Sampson's soprano; she's very good," I agreed.

"You're a surprising woman, Miss Steele." "What do you mean by that?" "I think you're a lot more cultured than you let on." I could only stare at him, totally dumbstruck. He's well… right. Like my past, this is also something I never talk about; not really. Throughout my twenties- after those eight hard years were over- I've been to countless museums, historical sites, guest lectures and exhibitions, and the odd symphony when I could afford it. I never talk about it because I'm the only one I know who finds any of that stuff remotely interesting. Making Paul watch an old Disney movie was one thing; dragging him to Edinburgh's Museum of the History of Surgery and Dentistry was another. And yes, I've been there- I went to a lecture on the first legal dissection preformed in Edinburgh during my visit. Was great; would highly recommend. Again, you wouldn't know any of this about me by the way I act, how I dress, or speak. But it's true.

Of course I wasn't so willing to admit this; good, old fashion modesty kicked right in. I blushed a tad, trying to look away from Christian's gaze. "Oh, no. I wouldn't say that," I said, like I'd rehearsed it a hundred times before. Christian's head gave disapproving yet kind shake. "You're a terrible liar, and I'm disappointed that you'd even try to lie to me." "How do you know that I'm lying?" I grinned back at him, and him me. "I'm not stupid, Anastasia. I can quote _War and Peace_ too." War and Peace? Oh!... Oh. "I never thought you were stupid, Christian," I then said in almost a whisper, glancing forward.

A pregnant pause fell over the two of us, but not for long. Soon Mr. Grey was peering in my direction again. "You do take after your mother, then? I can't imagine Mr. Steele attending the opera on a regular basis," he said this but with a joking smile. I decided not to address the playful insult to my father's tastes in music; mostly because Christian was absolutely right about that. My mother though….. My lips began to curl into a frown.

"I'm nothing like my mom," I stated short, sweet, and simple; almost angrily so. Of course that couldn't be the end of the conversation. Christian seemed taken aback by this stern declaration, turning to me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend…" "You didn't do anything. I just… don't talk about her that much." "Oh, I'm sorry…." He repeated, his gaze wandering away from me this time. He was obviously mulling this over in his head. I slowly peaked back at him, afraid I made it awkward all of a sudden. I didn't mean to sound so harsh just now…

"Sorry, Christian. I didn't mean to get all mad; it's kinda a trigger….." "No; I'm the one who's sorry, if it's painful for you to talk about. I noticed that you never mentioned her before, so I couldn't help but wonder… but we do not have to discuss it." "Have you really read War and Peace? That thing's like nine hundred pages," I asked him, trying to change the topic organically. "Of course I have. Have you?" "Yes, and Anna Karenina too," I decided to be honest about my reading this time. If it makes me looked more cultured than I usually do, so what? Christian didn't seem surprised. "I knew it." "Knew what?" "That you're well-read." "Where'd you get that idea?" I laughed; he did not however. He merely looked at me with the upmost sincerity and sentiment. "Remember that I said I remember fragments? I could figure it out… with the fragments I have." "Christian!" I gasped, completely dumbstruck by this revelation. He then smiled at me yet again. He smiled….

"There's still some time left before we have to back. What would you like to do, Miss Steele?" "Me?" We had stopped walking by now. He gave a sincere, single nod. "Going on a walk was my idea. I want to do something you'd like with what time there's left." "Oh! No, we should do something we both want you. You pick!" "I said you choose, Anastasia. The decision is entirely yours." A smile gently started to peer across my face.

"Ok, do you wanna uh…?" I glanced around, only to come up with the perfect idea. The sand looked so soft! "Do you want to build a sandcastle?" I asked him with an eager grin. Christian blinked in surprise. "A sandcastle? Really?" "Yes, really. They're fun to make!" "Didn't you make enough of those when you were a child?" And my grin faded…. "I was too busy trying to get us not evicted." "What?" "Nothing. We don't have to if you don't want to; it was just an idea." Christian watched me for a second before shaking his head. "No, I said you could choose. If you want to build sandcastles, then that's what we'll do." "Really, we don't have to." "For the last time, Anastasia, I gave you the choice. Now it's my job to honour it. Besides….

even if it is meant to wash away with the waves, building a sandcastle with you will be a new experience. That's something I'll keep with me."


	34. Sandcastles

Christian and I were like children, digging around in the sand. I'll say this for the man- when he does something, he commits to it. He got more into constructing a sandy masterpiece than me, gently instructing me what to do while working on one side himself. Not that I'm complaining; it was my idea, after all. And it was a good idea.

"Ok, now slowly dig a hole starting from that side," he coached as he patted the sand down in a large half circle. My hands followed suit, patting away. The moist sand grids felt so cool and good against my back of my fingers. "So soft," I said without forethought; it just sorta slipped out of my lips. Christian's piercing, delicate gaze scrolled up to my happy face; his calm and content too.

"For someone who's as cultured as you are, you have a very childish demeanour," he stated almost matter-o-factly. "I'll take that as a compliment," my hands continued in the sand pile. This seemed to confuse Christian; I wasn't sure he meant it that way. An explanation was in order. I didn't look at him while I explained myself; I didn't want to. I'm sure I wouldn't have liked the look on my face right now.

"When I was little, the most common compliment I got was how responsible I was, how mature… They always said it like it was this virtue I somehow possessed; something I was blessed with. 'Oh Ana, you're such a responsible girl; you're so mature for your age'." My fingers kept digging in the sand, albeit at a slower pace. My eyes began to wander into space as I continued. "I hated it; I always hated it. I wasn't responsible because I'm naturally like that; I had to be. I was so envious of other kids my age….. Sure, maybe they weren't as responsible as I was, but at least they didn't have to worry. That's what "being responsible" meant to me- constant, unrelenting worry. It didn't feel like a virtue; I didn't choose to be responsible…. It wasn't up to me."

Christian, up to this point, hadn't said a word. His hands stopped digging for a moment. I was watching when his head drifted upwards. "Anastasia." The way he said my name just now, my fingers immediately froze where they were on the sandcastle. Oh… oh dear god, my eyes grew wider and wider in horrible realization. What have I done? I just went off on a tangent there! I didn't even realize….. My mouth opened and words poured out of it so effortlessly. Something I usually kept to myself, I told him so easily…. so naturally. I had no reason to tell him that, to let him know; I never talk about my past…. so then, why? Why did I so absentmindedly open up to him like that just now? Where did my brain go?

Why was Christian, in that moment, so incredibly easy to talk to?

But, of course, my stupid brain had to kick in and I flinched upright; my hands actually flew out of the sand. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say any of that! It just sort of… uh, forget it! Forget I said any of that; I was just being stupid!" I waved my hands desperately in front of me, as if trying to banish the whole situation away. The look right then on Christian's face however….

"Anastasia," he repeated, quieter this time. "Uh, y-yes?" That's when I looked up to see him there shining in the moonlight as our hands began to dig in the sand again; and he smiled so affectionately at me. "Thank you. I'm happy to hear it." "Y-you're happy?!" I gasped, totally confused now. "You've never opened up and talked to me like that before. I'm glad you have; I'll admit I am curious about your past, but I would never ask. I want to talk about it only when you are ready and comfortable to do so. That being said, I'm happy you feel like you can talk to me; I'm happy to hear anything you have to say." "C-Christian!"

His eyes moved up to lock in mine. "So don't ever apologize; there is no need," now my eyes were growing with every word he said. "I…. I…" "I appreciate it, Anastasia- you opening up to me." Slowly our hands moved closer to each other's through the sandcastle. "Well, you're welcome… I wasn't even thinking about it, to be honest," it just sorta happened. This appeared to please him, shown in the edges of his smile. And I guess… I guess it was the first time I truly opened up to him, while sober that is. It kinda makes me wanna hear about his feelings and thoughts too. I suppose…. I am glad that we can talk to each other seriously, and so easily too; at least on my part. I still don't know how that happened. We hardly know that much about each other, however…. before I knew it… and yet so naturally…..

Our hands finally reached one another's through the sand; his instantly taking holding of mine. Our eyes were fixated on the other's. "Christian?"

"Anastasia."


	35. Communication can be Romantic

(Anastasia's dream while she slept on the drive home from the beach):

_The familiar little boy and girl were still lost inside the seemingly endless cave. The girl was still terrified of the icy, dark figure looming close behind them. Although their pace sped up, she knew he was always near; his bony, long hand inching closer and closer to her unprotected back. _

_The boy led his wife down the narrow tunnels. Holding securely onto her hand the entire time, he was also in a state of panic himself. He knew as well as she did that something was after them. Something dangerous, something hungry…. _

_They reached a particularly obscure part of the cave. For a second, neither of them could see anything. And when the little boy felt for his wife's hand in his, he was alarmed to no longer find her beside him. It was the same for the tiny girl, who frantically searched for her husband through the darkness. _

_While calling to him, the little female had to be mindful of the ominous creature still pursuing her. Fear gripped hold of her small, fast-beating heart; her eyes winced. She was on the verge of tears until…. _

_Someone- not her husband- grabbed tightly onto her hand. She was spun around by the force of the person, only to face another boy. His hair was sleek black, and his skin was slightly tanned. Despite holding onto her so possessively, she immediately did not trust him; she did not recognize him. But he knew her, and he held onto her firmly. _

"_Hey, cousin." _

"I let you out of my sight once; that was my mistake. I won't do that again." "Oh come on, Mr. Bodyguard. Nothing happened; we just went out for coffee and a walk along the beach." Kate was sitting at the kitchen table watching Mr. Bodyguard try to chew me out. I was so happy from my evening with Christian that I didn't really mind, weird as that sounds. Mr. Bodyguard, on the other hand….

"You shoulda' seen him freak out when we checked the CTV footage. You'd think you'd been abducted by Jack the Ripper," Kate giggled. "You checked the security cameras? Oh, why am I asking? Of course you did," my eyes rolled. "You bet your ass I did. Do you know what I thought when you disappeared all day? And here's a better question: do you know what my job entails? I'm supposed to watch you and make sure nothing happens to you; that's what the old man paid me for. The least you could do is try and make my job a little easier." "I'm not trying to make your job more difficult; Christian was there and one thing led to another…. I would have called you but I don't have my phone and I don't know my number," I really don't, I get a new one every couple of years or so.

"You know why you don't have a phone? Because you get so many death threats, marriage proposals, and people begging for money that it'd make your head spin. It's my job to look after you; not Grey's." "Christian could protect me if things got bad," I countered. "But it's not his job; that's what I'm here for. Don't go anywhere without me again. I need to be able to get to you quickly if and when you need me. You understand?" I sighed; no point in arguing with him on this. I mean, I get Mr. Bodyguard's point too- my great uncle must have hired him for a reason, and while no one is willing to tell me this reason I doubt Uncle would shell out a million a year to Mr. Bodyguard without good purpose. Guess I'd just have to get used to having an escort with me at all times; I don't really have a choice in the matter anyways since Uncle already paid him. Plus, Mr. Bodyguard was growing on me quite fast…..

"Ok, I promise I won't do that again. I'm sorry." "Glad to hear it. Now go to bed," Mr. Bodyguard folded his arms. Kate beamed at this, grabbing hold of my arm and practically dragging me out of the kitchen. "Oh, we will! Come on, Triple A; I wanna hear all the juicy details!"

Once we were by ourselves in my room, Kate shut the door and jumped onto my bed; with her chin resting on her folded hands she stared up at me. "Soooooooo, you spent the day with Christian?" "Uh huh," I grinned while changing out of my shirt; it was a bit sandy still. "Spill it! What happened?! Tell me everything." "Well, he showed up while I was teaching class and…. he asked me to go for coffee with him." "Where'd you go?" "Just a little café off Princes Street. We talked for over an hour there." "Talked? You "just talked"?" "Yes," I gave Kate a little look; what else would we do at coffee?

"And then what? How'd you go from coffee to romantic stroll along the beach?" "He suggested that we go for a walk before he flew back. It was really nice; we walked all the way along the water." "Uh huh, and then what?" Kate's voice was growing more eager. "We talked some more and then he asked what I'd like to do." "And you said…..?" "Build sandcastles." "Build sandcastles? What are you, Ana? Five?" "It was fun, Kate! Christian got really into it once we started. We built this huge castle together….." Funny, we spent so much time on it and I don't even have a picture.

"Ok, so you built sandcastles. Then what? Did he… you know?" "Did he what?" "Kiss you, you moron!" Kate smiled devilishly. I too grinned, putting my dirty clothes away. "No; we did hold hands for a moment though." "Oh my god! You spent all night with him and you didn't kiss? Do you know how weird it is that you won't kiss your own husband?" "It's not like that, Kate. He wasn't looking to kiss me… I think; I'm not the best judge of these kinds of things." "I'll say," Kate's eyes rolled.

"But….." I began. "But what?" My second best friend instantly perked up. "Something did happen." "Oh really? What?! What is it?!" "I… told him about my past." Kate's face morphed into one of shock and awe. "You did?" Her tone was much lower and sincere this time. I nodded a little. "Well, no real details but…. I told him how I felt back then. I didn't even mean to either; it just… sorta happened. He was so easy to talk to…"

"Wow… just wow. You never talk about your past; only me and Paul know….. You just told him? Just like that?" "Yeah…. I guess I did," my eyes lowered thoughtfully. Kate's brilliant smile returned to her luscious lips and she rolled onto her back. "Awe, Triple A! That is so cute!" "It is?" "Well, maybe it's not "kiss cute", but the fact you felt so at ease you could talk to him like that. So sweet!" "It's so weird too. Even though I was talking about something painful, I was happy….. When I saw his pleased reaction, I felt…. I felt really happy in that moment. Does that make any sense?" And Kate's smile grew. "Yes- yes, it does."

I let out a soft, content sign before sitting down on the bed next to Kate; I was in my pajamas now. My leg lifted up to my chest so my arms could wrap around it. "I don't know; I'm all confused." "Ana?" "Yes, Kate?" "I think you have a crush on your husband," she said this in a playful manner but….. her tone was peppered with seriousness. I gazed over to her with low, gentle eyes. "A crush on Christian?" "It's so obvious. He makes you happy, doesn't he?" "Well, yes- but we don't know each other very well." "There's time, and you're still married you know." "We've filed for an annulment already. Even if…. well, even if we did like each other, we couldn't act on it. Our annulment has to go through first." "You could just stay married," Kate suggested, peering up at the white ceiling. "No, Kate; it doesn't work like that. We're not even dating." "Then date your husband. Do you realize how lucky you are in your position? If you and Christian do fall in love, you don't have to worry about all that martial paperwork a second time." "I'd like to be friends first before marriage partners," I grinned down at her. "Aren't you and Christian friends?"

This made me pause. Aren't we friends? _"You've never opened up and talked to me like that before. I'm glad you have; I'll admit I am curious about your past, but I would never ask. I want to talk about it only when you are ready and comfortable to do so. That being said, I'm happy you feel like you can talk to me; I'm happy to hear anything you have to say."_ Yes; yes, I think Christian and I can be friends. We are friends. For some reason, this made my chest feel so light and bubbly.

Maybe the thought made me so happy because Christian is someone I'd absolutely want to be friends with. He may look cold, distant, and calculative from the outside; I guess he has to in order to be successful in his cut-throat business world. But he's not like that- not really. On the inside, behind the grey wall he puts up as a front, he's quite tender and sweet. He's caring and interested in whoever he's talking to… or perhaps just me. I'm beginning to learn that while he may be beautiful on the outside, it's the inside that's supremely gorgeous. His personality is what I like the most. He has a collection of virtues, from being charming to having insight and opinions. I think…. I think I could truly listen to him for hours and never get bored. That's a rare quality- rare indeed.

Kate must have known what I was thinking, since she was descent enough to let me contemplate in peaceful silence. After a minute or so, I smiled at her and she returned my grin. "I want Christian to be my friend." "And more?" "We'll see. He does make me supremely happy…. when he talks to me." "Only you could make sandcastles and communication romantic, Ana." "If this is romantic…..

I still remember the feeling I had when he first started talking to me."


	36. He Guards Me

Kate said goodbye to Mr. Bodyguard and I at the airport the next morning. We wanted to have one last breakfast with Paul, but he had some work to do for school. So it was just me and Mr. Bodyguard who saw her off at security. Kate admitted to me in the women's bathroom that she had a crush on Mr. Bodyguard. Luckily she knew as well as I did that it would never happen; he definitely wasn't the romantic type. That being said, she kept prodding me to keep in contact with Christian and let her know how it goes. I said I'd like that- both requests. Not that Christian and I would be having any alone time soon.

Kate and I waved at each other until she was through security. Mr. Bodyguard stood beside me with his hands casually buried in his pockets. Things felt a bit weird between us since yesterday night but that didn't last long. On the way home, we stopped for waffles at Baskin Robbins. When I went up to pay for both of us, I felt something in my jacket pocket; something I hadn't noticed before. It felt like a piece of folded paper. I get receipts of everything I buy so I automatically assumed that's what it was. I didn't bother checking, instead paying for our food and going back to Mr. Bodyguard.

We took the long way back, walking along the seawall. Mr. Bodyguard kept glancing from the water back to me. I felt like he wanted to say something but didn't want to address it. My arms went up instead to do a happy stretch. "Sure hope Kate's flight goes ok," I yawned. "She'll be fine." "Did you have a good day with her yesterday?" He shot me a look; oops, hit a sore spot there.

"Yesterday. You wanna talk about yesterday?" Is he still mad about that? Sure looks that way. "I'm sorry if I worried you; that wasn't my intention." "Oh really? Then what was your "intention"? And may I remind you, your father specifically told you to stay clear of Grey. You remember that, right?" "Christian isn't bad at all; he's warm and kind and…." "And your legal husband for the next three months at least. Why bother getting attached now?" "Just because we're getting an annulment doesn't mean we can't be friends." "I think he has more than friendship in mind," Mr. Bodyguard said under his breath while glaring off to the side. I took the opportunity to grin at him. He is starting to care for me; that's obvious to see.

"The same could be said about us. Your contract's only for three years; what's the point in us getting attached?" I gazed up to the sky, still smiling happily. He tisked. "What makes you think I'd ever get attached to you?" "Uh huh, sure," my grin widened. Cold front as usual. But I'm starting to know better…. Mr. Bodyguard waited for a moment before peering back in my direction; through the corner of his eyes course. "I'm just doing my job." "And you do it so well." "You sure are in a good mood today, considering that your friend left." "I'll see Kate again soon. We should go to Paris!"

His glare narrowed suspiciously. "So." "So?" "What exactly happened between you guys? But spare me any boring details." This literally made me laugh out loud. He tried to sound serious- which was achieved, he always sounds irritated regardless- but the way he said it just now. "Mr. Bodyguard!" "What?" "I do have some self-respect! What do you think would happen, even if we didn't have you escorting?" "I had a feeling nothing happened. That only confirms you're as lame as I thought you were." "I'm lame because we didn't do anything juicy?" My eyebrow rose. "You really lame," his eyes rolled. "Am not! I've read War and Peace." "What's that?" "Oh my god."

I don't know why but right then, my hands went into my pocket; I was probably reaching for the gloves inside my pockets. That's when I touched the folded paper again. Unthinkingly, I pulled it out to check and see which receipt it was, and likely throw it away. My eyes widened however when it unfolded to reveal Christian's handwriting. It read:

_Meet me for dinner at the Old Chain Pier at 6pm on Thursday. Feel free to bring that bodyguard of yours if it's too hard to get away._

Oh wow! When did he slip this into my pocket? He must know that Mr. Bodyguard currently has my phone, and he's likely not going to tell me if he contacts me. Very smart on Christian's part- wow! Good for him! I reread the note a few times. Welp! What do you know? I want to spend more time with Christian and he found a way. Talk about being creative. Of course I couldn't hide my gawking at this letter without you-know-who noticing.

"What is that?" He asked. Instead of explaining, I simply showed him the note. I know, I know; private memo between friends, but there's no way I'm getting away from Mr. Bodyguard a second time. Besides, I made a promise that I wouldn't try so that's that. Easier to show than tell. His eyes grew but he didn't automatically say no- that's a good sign! I didn't say a word, waiting for him to react. Eventually he huffed. "Fine; we'll go for dinner on Thursday." "Yay!" I actually said "yay" out loud. I didn't even have to fight it this time. Life is good!

"Remember we're going to Vienna on Friday, right?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yeah! Well, we'll have time to get ready for that. And we live right near the pier." Jesus, I forgot that Daddy invited me to Austria this weekend. He also told me to invite Paul to come along…. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For the meantime, I had a dinner planned with Christian… and an escort. But still, I'll be seeing Christian again soon enough. "Can you message Christian to tell him that we'll be there please?" I asked Mr. Bodyguard. He rolled his eyes but didn't protest; he'll do it. I thanked him with a pleased expression. Yep, he's certainly growing on me.

I guess I must have been a bit too happy however, because I was so not ready for the next ten seconds. I went from walking along the seawall with Mr. Bodyguard, to him unexpectedly snatching hold of my arm and yanking me back. It was with such force that I almost stumbled back onto my butt. But Mr. Bodyguard let go of my arm and for the first time I saw what he did. Without realizing it, another man had snuck up behind us with a few more across the street. Where the hell did they come from?! And why were they all staring at me so intently? Mr. Bodyguard made sure to position himself securely between me and them, keeping his hands buried in his pockets.

"Is that her?" "Yeah, that's the one- the one from the paper." Oh… oh crap. They must have read that article about me inheriting an empire. Mr. Bodyguard, I glanced up to the back of his head nervously. "You're the rich bitch, ain't ya? The one who got all the money from what was it? A dead uncle?" The fat one took a step towards me. I don't want to bother describing their horrid appearances; just picture a fat thug, a lanky one, and one wearing a dark hoodie. There were more but I didn't get a good look at them yet. "Who's the bartender? Your boyfriend?" Mr. Lanky directed at Mr. Bodyguard. Oh boy, don't do that; don't make him mad. You wouldn't like him when he's mad.

"You know, I think I've seen this broad before. Yeah, I've seen her around town for some time now. She don't look rich to me," Mr. Fat One announced. "She probably hasn't gotten the coin yet," Mr. Ugly- a fourth one appeared- took a threatening step my way. "Too bad we're not a patient bunch," his smirk…. Oh god, don't even try to imagine his smirk. It made me want to vomit in my mouth, it was that stomach-churning. "Mr. Bodyguard…." I kept repeatedly and nervously peering up at him, waiting for him to react.

"Dude, what's the point in nabbing her now if she ain't got the cash? How is she supposed to pay the ransom?" Mr. Lanky asked Mr. Fat One. "Oh, I ain't babysitting no chick," Dark Hood folded his arms defiantly. "I'll do it," Mr. Ugly's long, grey tongue ran over his sharp, pointy teeth. Ugh gross! I don't want to know the extent of his lust! Ew! "Look at her! She obviously don't got the funds!" Mr. Lanky threw out his hand in my direction like he was stating the clear to see. I mean I can see where he's coming from though; my clothes did not scream billionaire. Mr. Ugly thought's however…

"You idiot; not every rich bitch flaunts her cash around. Put her in a red, sleek dress and you'd have a hard time convincing me she's not blue blooded," another dangerous step my way. "Bro, her boyfriend's standing right there," Dark Hood motioned to the stone-still Mr. Bodyguard. "So what? He doesn't have no issue with us insulting his woman, do you pal?" No response- that's dangerous….. really, REALLY dangerous. I was increasing nervous, for them now. This was like a pressure cooker waiting to boil over. And they'd be the ones getting burned.

None of them could see that though. "See? What'd I tell ya? This pansy couldn't beat up your grandma," they laughed at Mr. Bodyguard. Oh no, I bit my bottom lip. Wrong thing to say…. "Now if you excuse me, we'll be taken' your whore." "Yeah, call us when you have her ransom!" Mr. Bodyguard…. "And as for you," Mr. Ugly took yet another step forward. It was Mr. Fat One who extended his hand out to grab hold of me. I flinched, stepping back terrified before he could reach; I was this close to screaming. "Come here, you," was all he said. That's when hell opened up for all involved; minus me. The sound of his wrist bones cracking echoed down both sides of the street. He was so stunned that he didn't even cry in pain; just turned his dumbfounded head up to Mr. Bodyguard. We all looked at him. His narrow eyes were locked inflexibly onto Mr. Fat One's.

"Were you going to touch her?"


	37. Precious to Me

No One's P.O.V. (Just for this section of the chapter): Eight Months Earlier

"_Babysitting the Wilks's heir? You're going to waste your gift on that?" Tom sat on the leather office chair. Hidoku was facing outside the window of the thirtieth story floor with his hands buried deep into his pocket. He just had his interview with Georg Wilks about the bodyguard position. Tom worked with Hidoku for Scotland Yard; he was staying on while Hidoku handed in his resignation when he got the job as a bodyguard. "I mean, I get the money is insane; you'd be crazy to turn it down. But working for anyone related to Wilks…. That'll be a challenge in itself, don't you think?" Hidoku's hand just dug deeper into his pants' pockets. "I've had worse gigs." _

"_You can say that again. In all fairness, babysitting his heir will be the easiest job you've ever had. You could be using that ungodly strength of yours for something better." Hidoku was quiet for a long moment, continuing to watch the snow fall outside in the night sky. "Don't care; I couldn't turn down the money." "You know everything they'll inherit is blood money. You ok protecting someone sitting on a sobbing red throne?" Hidoku didn't respond right away, instead taking his time. "The old man is an asshole. Hopefully his beneficiary is less dickish." _

_Tom looked at the back of Hidoku thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. Wilks's heir is a girl apparently. You ok with that? You've never been a bodyguard for a woman before." Another pregnant pause. "She won't know anything about the old man or how he got his dough. She's just some preppy grad student from what I know." "So you're not going to tell her anything? Nothing about her uncle or even her grandfather?" Yet another brief silence between the two men. "What's the point? There's nothing she can do about it now." "That's true. Wilks has already burned too many bridges," Tom agreed with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands over his chest. _

"_It's just a matter of time. If you take the gig, you'll have to watch out for Haggard and the rest of that sorry clan- easy as that may be." "They won't get near her; not while I'm alive." "But you don't think he'd actually try and kill her, do you? His own granddaughter?" Tom asked with a smidge of hesitation; he was a little apprehensive to hear what Hidoku thought the answer might be. But Hidoku didn't flinch, electing to narrow his gaze instead. "If she dies, he'll get everything. Haggard and his bastard brothers….." "She won't know that, will she? The kid will have no idea…" Then Tom's eyes lowered firmly onto Hidoku. "That's why Wilks hired you- he knows how dangerous his brothers can be. He's a killer himself, isn't he?" And Hidoku parted his lips ever so slightly. "He only got away with it because of his money. He used his wealth as a shield." "Yeah, but his heir won't know how to do that. That's why she'll depend on you to be her shield. Until she knows the true extent of her grandfather's greed…." _

_Hidoku's back straightened up a bit; his eyes still following the snow. "She doesn't need to know; I'll tell her what she needs to know." "Awe, don't tell me you're going to baby the girl, Hidoku. You're supposed to protect her at arms-length, remember? No getting attached now. She's what, in her late twenties? She'll probably get married soon anyway." "Like I care about that. My job is to make sure she doesn't die; husband or no husband." Tom's eyes narrowed onto his friend in a serious fashion. He knew that tone of voice…. After eight years of working with Hidoku, he knew it very well. _

"_This goes beyond the job, doesn't it? You genuinely want to protect the girl, don't you? Why? Since when do you care about a charge so badly?" No answer from Hidoku. Tom's eyes narrowed even more. "You don't want Haggard to murder her for mere blood money. That's it, isn't it?" Hidoku's fingers began to quiver. "So what? So what if I think the kid's life is worth more than a tainted inherence? Isn't that right or something?" There was a slight tone in Hidoku's voice. "Hidoku…" "It doesn't matter now….. _

_I cannot afford to lose her."_

"Were you going to touch her?"

The look on Mr. Bodyguard's face just now…. It was downright terrifying. Mr. Fat One's expression contorted from shock, to confusion, to utter pain. He began to gasp loudly, as if screaming was too agonizing for him. Everyone else though…. "B-Bro! He totally crushed his arm!" "With one hand?! How is that possible!?" Oh, they should probably stop talking and start running; not that it'd do any good. We all perked up, even me, when Mr. Bodyguard started to speak again- this time to the struggling Mr. Fat One.

"What are ya lookin' for? Money? Is that what your smarny little ass is after?" Boy, did Mr. Bodyguard sound irate. His tone was enough to make all the brutes take a step back in fear, not taking their stares off my bodyguard. "Is that how you see Anastasia? As nothing but a paycheque?" "H-hey, man; we didn't mean any harm," Mr. Lanky lifted his hands in a show of surrender. "You think I'm an idiot? Ninety-nine percent of the time whenever fleas like you even look in her direction, you're after somethin'." Uh oh, he's losing his temper fast. I can see where this is going. Mr. Bodyguard confirmed this when he let out a very low growl. "It pisses me off; how entitled you fleas are. You piss me off…." "Ok, dude- we get it. We're going; we won't come near her again," Mr. Ugly started to step backwards nervously.

"You don't have any idea how much I hate greedy pigs like you. Look at her- doesn't she look human to you? And you wanna use her like an ATM machine?" You could hear this guy's poor arm starting to squish even louder. I thought for a second that his hand might pop off with how hard Mr. Bodyguard was squeezing it. "So pissed off…." "P-please! Please let go of him! You're destroying his arm!" Mr. Lanky begged for his friend's sake. I'm surprised Mr. Fat One wasn't shrieking bloody murder by now; I'm sure I'd be in his situation. "But you know what? I should be thankful for bastards like you. I can fully embrace who I am in scenarios like these- now I can go all out. Vent some of this rage you stir up in me."

With that, Mr. Bodyguard proceeded to throw Mr. Fat One over the other side of the seawall with ease. Everyone rushed over to see that he landed on the sand; thank god the tide was out. While that was going on, Mr. Bodyguard just looked at me one last time. "Don't worry, this won't take long," he said before slowly yet steadily walking in all their direction. "I wanna make one thing clear before I bash all your skulls in. It takes a lot to piss me off; I'm a pretty easy-going guy." Uh huh sure, my eyes rolled. Mr. Bodyguard's expression moulded into a serious one then. "But the moment you fleas try and touch my kid with your grimy little paws… that's when I get angry!"

Everyone watched with their jaws hanging open as Mr. Bodyguard went over to a guardrail alongside the road. With both hands, he growled pulling it up out of the pavement. "What… what the hell?!" "Unreal! This can't be real!" "How is he so frikin' strong?!" Yeah, instead of gabbing again, they should be running for their lives; though I doubt Mr. Bodyguard would actually kill anyone, at least in front of me. Once the metal fixture was out of the ground, Mr. Bodyguard raised it high above his head with a yell. That's when they finally got the sense to make a run for it.

Too little, too late. You can imagine what happened next. I can't really give a detailed account because I shut my eyes. When they reopened there were unconscious and bloody bodies all around us. Mr. Bodyguard was steadying his breathing, which took a few seconds. He threw the rail off to the side and came over to me, his hand going straight back into his pockets.

"You ok, kid?" "I'm ok….. Are they?" I glanced at the lifeless figures on the concrete. Mr. Bodyguard tisked. "They'll be fine." "I sure hope so; we should call an ambulance just in case." "Whatever. We can on the way home." I gazed back to the tall, blond-haired man. "And you?" "Hmmmm?" "Are you ok?" I asked him. He watched me for a moment, taking his time to formulate an answer.

"Whatcha worrying about me for? You should be more concerned about yourself, kid." "I'm serious. Are you ok? You got….. pretty mad back there." A short pause fell over our conversation, with Mr. Bodyguard relaxing his posture a tiny bit. "I told you before, I really hate violence." "Yeah, you've said that," my eyes lowered softly. "But that's part of the job; that's what makes me so good at my job." "Mr. Bodyguard….." "You said you're ok though, right?" "Y-yes, I'm alright….." He let out a small relieved sigh. "Then it's all good." "You sure?" "Yeah, so long as you're ok. Now come on, let's head home." Mr. Bodyguard…. I watched him as he started to walk down the street, avoiding bodies along the way. I believe him when he says he hates violence, despite what I've seen that contradicts it. But…. but….

I ran up beside him, continuously glancing up at his stone-cold face. "You don't fit in with a lot of people, do you?" "How could you tell?" He flashed me a side smirk. My own mouth tightened. Something tells me… "But you don't like being alone either?" "Hey, who gave you permission to go knocking around inside my head?" "It's ok, Mr. Bodyguard. You're not alone anymore," I looked forward just in time for Mr. Bodyguard to gaze down at me. Eventually his tisked; softer this time, however. "Would you shut up? You're makin' me sound loser who needs company." "That's why you get mad, isn't it? You don't want something to happen to me." "What does that have to do with anything you just said?" "Don't worry, Mr. Bodyguard; I get it. It's harder being with me… but I don't think you mind too much."

Instead of telling me to shut up or knock it off with all the sentimentality, he didn't say anything. I did flinch in surprise at the sensation of something touching my hand. For the first time since we met, Mr. Bodyguard reached out to take hold of my hand. He didn't say that he was happy I was there, but I knew. His long, muscular fingers wrapped protectively around mine. It didn't feel like when Christian held my hand; maybe that's why I wasn't freaking out right now. It was like he was close to me just now, almost like a family member- a brother. It felt like my brother or other male relative was holding my hand. There were no sparks like what flew from Christian's hand, but it still felt good. Mr. Bodyguard and I would only ever see each other in a platonic sense, and I was satisfied with that. Judging by the way he held onto me, he was happy with that too. We walked a little longer hand-in-hand. Soon enough we simply smiled at each other, with the night wind gently shuffling our hair. I think it's then I knew, I understood…

I want you to be happy, Mr. Bodyguard. I want you to laugh a lot. I want you to be there to watch over me- me and my future husband. I want you to know that I trust you, care for you. I want you to know that you're not alone- not while I'm around.

My hand gave his a warm squeeze. But it was him who spoke next:

"You know, I feel after telling you all this. Thank you."


	38. At the Movies

"No, I can't go to the movies tomorrow night." _"Come on, Triple A. Thursday nights are cheaper."_ "I don't mind paying full price for everyone. I just really can't do tomorrow night; let's go tonight instead." _"Why? What are you doing tomorrow?"_ "Uh, kinda a long story; I'll tell you later at the theatre. Now which movies are playing tonight?"

Paul was quiet for just a brief second. _"Ok, let's see. There's Tork Two: More Tork."_ "Mmmmmm, not really into racing movies. What else is there?" _"There's a new romcom: The Rose and the Wrangler."_ "Um, no. Any cartoons?" _"Of course you'd want cartoons. There's one called Wonderful Wonky Wandering Weasels."_ "That could be good. Anything else on?" _"We could see the fourth Fifty Shades of Silver movie: Fifty Shades of Domestic Life."_ "…. Tell me more about the weasel movie." "Oh hell no; I'm not going to see any weasel trash." "Hold on, Paul. But Mr. Bodyguard! They're not just any weasels- they're wonderful, wonky, wandering weasels." "Why would I want to watch some directionally-challenged rodents for two hours?" I had to stifle a laugh back down my throat. Ok, that was funny.

"I think that's a "no" on the weasels, Paul. Is there anything else on?" _"There's one more; it's a horror movie."_ "I like horror! What is it?" _"My Downstairs Tenant Stole My Axe."_ "I guess we could see that. Mr. Bodyguard! How do you feel about My Downstairs Tenant Stole My Axe?" "So long as it's not the weasel one. You made me sit through Babes in Toyland; my patience for singing animals is spent for the month." "Alrightly then! Downstairs axe guy it is! What time is it playing?"

Paul came to my place and the three of us walked to the cinema downtown; it was a forty-minute walk, but it was quite lovely. The theatre was jam-packed; guess a lot of people want to see Kristoff Silver in an apron. To save time, we divided the tasks into two parts: Mr. Bodyguard went to buy the tickets while Paul and I got in line for the concession. I wanted this alone time with Paul and I think he wanted it too- we had to talk. I already knew he wouldn't be happy with me going to dinner with Christian, but this was something I couldn't keep from him. He was my best friend after all; I didn't want secrets to accumulate between us.

"What do you want, Ana?" We scanned over the concession menu from our place in line. I pondered all the items carefully. "Um, I think just some popcorn. Or maybe some ice cream. You?" "Mmmmmm, I'll go with popcorn. We can get a big and share." "What about Mr. Bodyguard?" "We'll get two." I nodded; sounds good. That's when I bit my lips lightly. Well, it's gonna come up sooner or later… "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Paul suddenly asked me. Ok, I guess sooner it is!

"Well um… I going to dinner… with Christian Grey," my fingers twiddled while I glanced down shyly. Paul's eyebrow twitched; his eyes were burning a hole through me. "Christian Grey? The man you accidentally married?" "It's just dinner at the pier; it's nothing fancy." "Is it a date?" "No! Mr. Bodyguard will be there; it won't be just us." "So if it's not a "date", why are you going anywhere with him in the first place? Why are you even talking to him? I thought you were getting an annulment," his voice was tightening with each word he said. Wait, why is he sounding all weird just now. Paul doesn't like me that way; he couldn't be jealous of Christian, could he? It was Paul who said he loved me like a sister. Granted, that was ten years ago…. The memory of Paul unexpectedly hugging me from behind flashed through my mind. But…. no. Paul couldn't be jealous of Christian, right? I'd know, wouldn't I?

"We are! But… we still can be friends. There's nothing wrong with that." "Why would even want to be friends with someone like him? He's a business titan; not to mention tyrant. That dick doesn't have a soft bone in his body." "No, you're wrong about him. He's sweet and kind and intelligent…." "Don't tell me you're buying that front. Come on, Ana; you know normal people like us don't become CEOs. The guy's gotta be a sociopath- who by the way, know how to make friends easily." "Christian is not a sociopath, Paul," I frowned, not appreciate that comment at all. "You don't know that. What you do know is how much he cares about his imagine." My mouth shot open to retort this but stopped…. _"You have no idea how my world operates, Anastasia. I'll admit, marriage does enhance my image and reputation. And while we got married in a way I wouldn't prefer, you are my wife now. Until the annulment goes through, my reputation is tied to you." _I'd be lying if I said I didn't know that. I was aware that Christian cared about his reputation, but that didn't automatically make him a sociopath. That didn't make any sense.

I sighed, shutting my eyes tiredly. "I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate it; I really do, Paul. But Christian and I… we mesh really well together; we could be really good friends. Men and women can be friends; you know that. And even if things do go sour- which I doubt they will- I have you and Mr. Bodyguard in my corner. I'm not alone in this. I just need you to trust me." Paul looked at me and also let out an exasperated sigh. "I do trust you, Triple A. It's Grey I don't trust…" "It's just dinner, Paul. Nothing will happen; we'll eat and talk and then we'll say good night." He didn't look so sure, but his face did start to soften a bit. He sighed again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ana. You've been through enough." "It'll be ok; I promise. And if I'm wrong, you can say "I told you so"," I grinned up at him. "I would never do that. I might knock Grey's nose in…." "I think Mr. Bodyguard would handle that. No, wait! I'd never let that happen. He can't ever get mad at Christian." "Why not? Let the bastard lose the ability to use his arms. Some internal bleeding wouldn't hurt…" "Paul," my frown returned. "I'm joking….. sorta. Look, even with Odo, I won't let anything happen to you. If anyone even thinks of hurting you in any way, they'll have to go through me." "Thank you; you have no idea how much I appreciate that. But for me, could you please at least try and get along with Christian? He's really a great guy." "No." "Paul!" "I'm sorry, Ana, but I need to know he'll give you his best before I can give him mine." "Oh, Paul," I sighed yet again. No point in continuing this cycle; it was clear Paul wouldn't give us his blessing any time soon. I get it, kinda… not really. But still, Paul's my oldest friend and I know he only wants what's best for me. He's always been there for me. Speaking of which….

"_And why not bring Paul with you?" _That's what Daddy said when I told him we'd be in Vienna this weekend. I hadn't even thought to ask him yet. Don't get me wrong! I want Paul to come, but…. Ever since my coffee date with Christian, I've felt a bit…. "That reminds me of something." "What is it?" Paul asked me curiously. "Would you… like to go to Vienna this weekend with us?" "Us?" "Me and Mr. Bodyguard. We're going to see Daddy and the family." "Oh, Triple A; I'd love to but I got a paper due on Monday." "Sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier," I gazed down a tad. I should have… Paul is my best friend, after all; he deserves to be treated as such. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have been able to go either way," he grinned. "You sure?"

"You're not going to invite Grey, are you?" He suddenly sounded alarmed. "What? No; I hadn't planned on it. Daddy wants to see you," I think he'd definitely have something to say if Christian showed up. Not that I'd mind his company however… Paul let out another soft sigh. I stiffened at the sensation of an arm being wrapped around my back. I blinked up to him in surprise. "P-Paul?" His arm, it held me close to him. What's going on? This is the second time he's held me intimately in one week; he used to go years without so much as even a hug. So why all of a sudden…..? I mean, not that I minded! It was nice; I was just so confused. Paul simply beamed down at me. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok, alright babe?" Course the moment couldn't last long. The sound of a throat clearing made us both look. Guess who was standing there with a totally unamused expression on his face.

"What did I say about touching her, Clayton?"


	39. Family Reunion

No One's P.O.V. (Just for this chapter): Twenty-two Years Ago

_The old man glowered over the child. He watched her with a sort of detachment; she, for her part, was idly picking flowers and minding her own business. Anastasia only gazed up at the tall, lanky, old man when he began to speak, although clearly not to her. _

"_So you're Clara's child. You're the best she could offer," his eyes narrowed onto the unsuspecting girl. "It must be that Austrian blood in your veins. That's why you're such a disappointment." "Brother! Come, I've got the port," Royal called out for me. With one last look at his granddaughter, Haggard left Anastasia, not to say a word to her again for twenty-two years. He joined his brothers, minus Georg, at the picnic table. Royal's eyes drifted from his eldest brother onto the innocent child, still merrily among the flowers. _

"_So? What do you think?" "She's a disappointment, like all the others." "Ah well. At least you won't have to see her again," Royal handed his brother a fancy glass of port. While the rest of the Wilks family was the definition of white trailer trash, the four original brothers managed to keep this regel air about them. They were nothing like their children or grandchildren, which was both a blessing and a curse. _

_Fritz soon joined the other brothers with his own glass of port in hand. They scanned over their "progenies", feeling nothing but detachment and dissatisfaction. But Fritz grinned at the other two patriarchs of the Wilks family. "How long has it been since we've all come together like this?" "Seven years; not since Georg left." "And now he's living in the United Kingdom." "So he made the move, did he? Why am I not surprised? The bastard would do anything to safeguard that fortune of his," Royal huffed. Fritz's eyes rolled from the second generation onto the third. Anastasia was off on her own while her cousins were playing and fighting together. _

"_He's left, then. Who do you think he'll leave it all to? Can't imagine someone like Georg giving a cent to charity." "No, he won't do that. Despite abandoning the family, he is conservative when it comes to inheritance. It'll go to one of them; he won't leave any to us clearly." "Unless his inheritor dies without a will." "The question is which one of them will it be?" The three men eyed all of their offspring and offspring's offspring intently. "What about Charlie? He's the first-born grandchild." "Judging by the way he eats and will likely smoke and drink in his adolescence, he won't make it long enough to inherit anything." "Kelly?" "She'll wind up pregnant in high school; I can see that coming from a mile away." "Just like her mother," Haggard added. "What about Clara's girl? What's her name?" "Anastasia." "No; she's Austrian. Besides, evidently there's nothing special about her." "Ah, you got a point there. We'll just have to wait and see how they flower." "And bump off who looks most promising." The three brothers nodded, glaring at the whole family from where they stood. _

_Meanwhile, Anastasia had just gathered a handful of fresh flowers to bring to her mother. This was the first family reunion Clara had brought her daughter to; Ray was not allowed to attend, not that he wanted to. Anastasia hadn't seen her mother since they arrived; she stood up with her arms full of flowers and looked around for Clara. She was nowhere in sight. The little girl was about to go search for her mother until…_

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't our baby cousin, Ana?" Anastasia was not the youngest of the Wilks third generation; she was in the middle of the age line. The three cousins who approached her however, revealed in her tiny stature- she was a particularly small child. "What'd you doin' here? I thought you lived up north?" "I… I…." The tiny girl was scared of her older cousins. They were not like her. They spoke with a drawl, cursed a lot, snuck sips of their parents' drinks, and liked to play with guns- real guns. Anastasia did not like her cousins, who had a particular affinity with bullying her. Not like any of the Wilks adults would stop them either. _

"_I….. I… Listen to her s-stutter," they laughed. Anastasia blushed, wishing she could find her mom as soon as possible. But they were letting her go anywhere soon. "You're such a fucking baby." "Yeah! Baby Ana!" "Does the widdle baby need a diaper change? And fresh bottle?" "Why are you even here if you're so young? We don't play with babies!" One of the three, a boy named Jack, gave Anastasia a hard push on the shoulder. Anastasia stumbled back a few steps, dropping the flowers she had picked in the process. As if to add injury to insult, the boys began stomping them into the ground. "See? This is why I hate fucking girls. All they do is pick flowers and cry all the time." "No wonder Grandpa hates you! Girls suck!" More vicious laughter. _

_Anastasia didn't have the knowhow at the time to remind them that Haggard viewed them just as much as disappointments; he didn't like any of his grandchildren, irrelevant of gender. But little Anastasia's logic skills were not developed enough at that young age to let her realize that. Instead she merely buried her face into both her little hands and started crying while her cousins continued laughing. Some of her aunts and uncles saw but didn't intervene; they were not big fans of Ray either. Another did see however and wasn't so willing to stay silent. _

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" The three boys turned to see another three cousins. The eldest and one who called out to the bullies was named Kaiser. He was also Haggard's grandson, some three years older than Anastasia. At the ripe age of nine, he was tall, very lean, tanned, with long black hair. The two beside him were his younger twin brothers: Gent and Hoogie. Kaiser was always used to people listening to him and bossing everyone around. It's not that he particularly liked Anastasia either; he thought girls were rather useless on the whole. But he did think Anastasia was the cutest of all his relatives, and he couldn't turn down the opportunity to yell at someone and feel morally superior. _

"_Ah, what do you want, Kaiser?" Jack frowned. "Yeah! Can't you see we're busy here?" Taylor tacked on. "Stop teasing uh… uh…." "Ana," Gent whispered over to his oldest brother. "Right! Stop teasing Ana! It's not her fault she's weak and puny!" "Oh, come off it; you're just trying to boss us around." "If anything, her pathetic-ness gives us a right to torment her." "I said leave her alone!" Kaiser shouted, annoyed at not being immediately obeyed. "Oh yeah? Why don't you make us?!" Jack hollered back. _

_One thing led to another. Pretty soon one of the boys was running crying to his mom while Jack and Kaiser kept punching each other in the face. Kaiser gave Jack one swift blow to the side of the head and that's when Jack fell down; his nose was all bloody. "Way a go, bro!" "You're the coolest!" The twins cheered. Kaiser smirked and wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. "It wasn't that hard; they're a bunch of wussies!" That's when he noticed the mortified Anastasia still standing there, staring at him with the widest of eyes. She never liked fighting; something she carried with her into adulthood. She always made sure to close her eyes, and it all started because of this afternoon. _

"_Hey uh, you ok?" Kaiser rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to speak to her. He lived with only males and never interacted with girls at school. He had no idea how to speak to females, never mind what to do with them. Little Anastasia kept weeping, horrified by what she had just seen. "Why's she still crying? The fighting's over," Hoogie scratched his cheek, equally confused as his brother. "Girls; so sensitive," Gent rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Kaiser took a step towards his cousin. _

"_Hey, would you stop bawling? You're acting like a baby." "Uh, bad move, Kaiser." "Huh?" He peered back at the twins, who were shaking their heads. "That's what they were calling her." "Oh… yeah. Uh, sorry. Look, you don't need to cry. They're not coming back," he then told her. Anastasia peaked up at her cousin with still watery eyes. He smiled back at her, glad to see her tears were slowing down. _

"_You're name's Ana, right? Aunt Clara's girl?" "Uh… y-yes," Anastasia squeaked nervously. She didn't feel right around Kaiser, or any of her cousins for that matter. This was her first time meeting most of them, and at the tender age of six she already felt like an outsider to the family. The longer Kaiser watched her though, the more charmed he became. Or as interested as a nine year old boy could be in a girl, which wasn't much in reality. Still, his smile grew. "I'm Kaiser, Jerry's kid. These are my brothers, Gent and Hoogie." "Hey! Tell her my real name first, Kaiser!" Hoogie protected, making the others laugh in the process. "Why? Hoogie suits you better," Gent remarked, earning a harsh glare from his twin. _

"_You sure are cute, for a girl," Kaiser said. "Yeah, if you like small, helpless girls," Gent nudged Hoogie in the chest playfully. "So? I think she looks cuter when she's scared. This is your first family reunion, huh? Don't worry, you never miss much." Anastasia didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything to this. "You don't talk a lot." "That's good, Kaiser! Dad says that girls who talk a lot aren't worth it." "Yeah, and he also said that they don't mean anything when they do speak, so the quiet ones are best." "You're right," Kaiser agreed to the horribly sexist comments he was too young to understand. But he admired his father and when he said something about women, he took it as gospel. He was about to say something to the timid Anastasia again- who also couldn't contextualize the sexist remarks- until… _

"_Hey, Kaiser!" Charlie called out to the three brothers in the distance. "What?!" The eldest shouted back, not noticing how close he was to Anastasia when he yelled. "Gill's found his dad's gun in the back of the truck! Come on! We're gonna go shoot stuff in the swamp!" "He did!? Oh count us in! Let's go!" He excited told the twins. They were about to run off when Kaiser remembered his cousin still there. Of course she wasn't invited; guns were not meant for girls in his narrow-minded opinion. But for the briefest of seconds, he felt bad just leaving her there too. _

"_Uh, go and pick some more flowers, Ana. I bet you're real good at that." "B-but I…." She didn't want to pick flowers; she wanted to find her mom. Kaiser blinked at her puzzled, then grinned again. She flinched when his broad hand landed on top of her head. He tussled her long brown hair with his fingers. _

"_Don't worry. No one will bother you again. If they do, just tell me and I'll beat 'em up like Jack here." "Uh, no… please don't hit anyone again," she whimpered in a pleading tone. Kaiser just laughed like this was the most ridiculous request in the world. "Course I'll beat them up, if they tease you. Just go over there with the flowers; no one will bother you there." "B-but…." "No need to thank me; just being a good cousin. You can always come to me, and if things get to be too hard, don't you worry. I know your pretty puny and helpless so I'll take care of things." "I'm not…." "That's not enough? Well if you're that worried, then one day I'll make you my wife, Ana." "Uh….. that's not…." "Husbands are supposed to protect their wives, aren't they? I don't know what good wives are for; Dad says not much. But that's ok- I'll find something for you to do." _

"_W-we can't get married…. we're cousins," Anastasia gasped, absolutely mortified and disgusted at the very idea. Kaiser, on the other hand… "Sure we can. My parents were cousins and they got married." "But… it's not allowed…." She knew that much from what Ray had told her. He too was appalled by the Wilks's interbreeding habits. But Kaiser merely grinned at her and rubbed her hair some more. His head drew in closer to hers. _

"_It is in Alabama." _


	40. Clumsy Yet Cute Dinner Date

"Here we go- going to dinner with your soon-to-be ex-husband." "Be nice," I flashed him a side grin. "Why? If his feelings get hurt, he can cry into his stacks of hundred-dollar bills." "You don't seem to have the same attitude about my feelings getting hurt." "That's totally different." "How? Christian's rich, I'm newly rich." "I don't babysit Grey. He can nurse his own bruised ego." "Oh Mr. Bodyguard," my head shook as I had to stifle a full smile. Oh, this was going to be a fun evening.

Christian was waiting for us in front of the restaurant. I lived less than a five-minute walk from the place; it was on the seawall overlooking the North Sea. I've eaten there a couple of times, sometimes with Paul and others with Daddy. Good food! I always got their fish an' chips with mushy peas and lemonade; not that I ever finished my meal. They wouldn't let me order off the kids' menu even when I was poor- go figure. He immediately smiled at me the moment we spotted each other. I waved back at him excitedly, causing Mr. Bodyguard to roll his eyes. I ran up to Christian with a great big grin on my face.

"Hi Christian, nice to see you again!" "It's good to see you as well, Anastasia," Christian beamed back at me. I half-expected to shake his hand but thought that might look a little weird. Speaking of weird…. "You remember Mr. Bodygu-….. er, my bodyguard, Hidoku Odo?" "It sounds weird to hear you call me that now. Grey," Mr. Bodyguard gave Christian a single, apathic nod, to which he returned. "Mr. Odo." "How was your flight?" I asked. "Fine. The weather was good and looks like it'll stay that way for my return." "That's very good. Shall we?" I motioned for us to go inside. Mr. Bodyguard opened the door and Christian held out his hand. "Ladies first." "Thank you," my chest felt all light and bubbly going inside with them.

The first part of the restaurant is a small bar; that's very common over here. The server behind the counter turned to us and set down the pint glass she was drying. "Evening." "Hi there, table for three please," I said friendly back. Her eyes drifted from me, to Christian, to Mr. Bodyguard; I couldn't imagine what she would have thought in that moment. "In the dining room?" She then asked while grabbing three menus. I nodded; I don't drink- except for that one time- so always eat in the dining room. It was a good choice too, since the place was empty. This was the case every time I've come here; the bar is always full while the dining room- with the stunning view of the water I might add- is barren. Can't imagine why; not only is this place in a lovely location but it also has super good food.

The lady opened the door between the bar and room for us, letting us choose our own seats. I took the menus from her and we went to the round table by the window set for three. Christian pulled out my chair for me, earning a grateful smile. "Thank you," I said, sitting down. He pushed my chair in before taking the seat to my right; Mr. Bodyguard was at my left. We all glanced over the menu before gazing up at each other. Naturally I grinned at them happily.

"How was your day, Miss Steele?" "Good! I taught this morning and did some research this afternoon." "And I slept while she worked." I rolled my eyes and Christian chuckled. "And you, Christian? What did you do today?" "I worked until it was time to fly out." "Yeah, what do you do again?" Mr. Bodyguard asked apathetically. "I run a multi-billion dollar company: Grey Enterprises Holding Inc." "Oh, you named it after yourself, did you? Knew you had something in common with Donald Trump." "Mr. Bodyguard!"

"And you? I've looked into your profile, Mr. Odo. Detective for Scotland Yard and personal bodyguard for some very prestigious political figures. You've done quite well for yourself; very impressive resume. Now, you may understand my confusion as to why someone like you is working for someone like Miss Steele now. No offence, Anastasia," Christian leaned into me. "None taken. I don't get it either; Uncle just hired him when he was drawing up his will for some reason. Though you have helped me a ton already, Mr. Bodyguard," I noted to him.

"What?" Christian perked up at this, sending me a surprised and slightly alarmed expression. "Oh, so you haven't told him about the other night, then?" "No? You have my phone," I said back to Mr. Bodyguard. "What happened the other night, Anastasia?" Christian's voice was firm and dominant- ooooooh, I loved that. But I wasn't so sure if I wanted to tell him about our encounter with those now-hospitalized gangsters who were trying to abduct me for money. Then again, Mr. Bodyguard was there with me so….. "Well…. um, we had a little run-in with some… unsavoury characters," I tried to spin it as positively as possible. Bad move. Christian then turned to address my bodyguard. "What happened?" He asked him this time. "Like she said. Just some street fleas I took care of." "Took care of?" Christian's eyebrow rose. "Nothing happened, Christian; well, not to us. I'm ok, they didn't hurt me," once again, like a moron, I tried to smooth things over. I don't think this went over very well because Christian's arms folded, and he muttered under his breath: "I knew it." Before I could ask what he "knew", the server came back into the room with a pad in hand. She came over to our table and pulled out her pen. "Ready to order?" "Yes. The lady will have…"

"Are you trying to order for her?" "Order for my wife? Yes. Is that a problem?" Mr. Bodyguard only eyed him for a minute before turning to the server. "She'll have the fish an' chips; mushy peas on the side. I'll have two orders of the catch of the day." Well, that was a power move if I ever saw one. Christian, being the gentleman he was, decided not to give Mr. Bodyguard the satisfaction of an angry reply. He simply told the lady. "And she'll have the lemonade to drink." What is this? The stone age? Did they think I was mute or something? Still, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Here I was, with two very egoistic, strong, successful men; they were both wresting to show their dominance. I doubt it was me they were trying to prove this to- it was each other. I was a pawn in the game called "I'm the Manliest Man Here".

Christian ordered and the server left. I decided to let the prior conversation slip, moving onto something more pleasant. With a warm smile on my face, I folded my hands together on the table and leaned in. "So, Christian? Any plans for the weekend?" "Nothing in particular. I was going to ask you." "You were?" I swear my cheeks began to sizzle a little. "We're going to Austria," Mr. Bodyguard answered for me. "Austria? You mean to Vienna?" "Yes," I nodded. "To visit your father?" "Well, him and the rest of the family. Most of the Steeles live in and around Vienna." "Oh? Your grandparents are there?" "My grandfather is; same with all my aunts, uncles, cousins. We're having dinner with the family while there, by the way," I told the man to my left. "Oh great," his eyes rolled. For some reason, Christian grinned; it was like he enjoyed just talking about anything with me- er us.

"Have you ever lived in Vienna, Anastasia?" "No; I want to one day though. I wanna teach in mainland Europe." "That explains a lot." "And you? Is all your family here in the UK, Christian?" I asked a bit shyly. "Yes. The Grey clan is very, very English. I would like some diversity, but my parents….." "Speaking of your folks; weren't they not keen on you two speaking? Having any contact until the annulment has gone through?" "You're most correct, Mr. Odo. Frankly, I could care less," that made me smile. Mr. Bodyguard watched him for a moment longer before crossing his arms. That's a good sign! He didn't say anything which is good, but only in cases like this. I was getting to know his quirks fast.

Our food came out and we made light chat while we ate. It ended up being so easy and calm to be with each other that we actually ordered dessert just to stay longer out. Christian and I would have shared a dessert if Mr. Bodyguard made me get my own; he benefited by eating half of mine. I'm not a big eater by any means- him however… Christian just laughed and finished his. In total we stayed for an hour and a half, which was much longer than any of us took to eat. But who cares? I was having a good time and by the end of the night, I'd swear even Mr. Bodyguard was starting to enjoy himself. He certainly mellowed out on the sourness towards Christian, but I think part of that was Christian starting to pick up on his quirks too.

After some light-hearted arguing, Christian ended up paying for the meal. We exited the restaurant to find it was already dark outside. Christian had to drive back to catch his flight, so Mr. Bodyguard and I would just walk home- it was close enough. I turned to face Christian, still smiling; I'd been smiling all night without even realizing….. "Thank you for the meal, Christian. You didn't have to do that." "What? Don't you know how dating works? It was his idea- he pays." "I don't think…" "It's ok, Anastasia. I'm happy just to have shared in your company this evening; even if we were chaperoned," Christian gently cut me off. "Christian…" My flushed burned a slight shade of pink again. His smile deepened truly…. wonderfully.

"You will make sure to get home alright." "Huh? Oh! Absolutely- it's only like a five-minute walk. It's you I want to get home safe. Have a safe flight, ok?" I asked, like he had any control over that. He simply nodded. "I will. Thank you for coming out tonight, Anastasia. We must do this again." "Yes, for sure. Right, Mr. Bodyguard?" His eyes rolled. "Oh, your dad's gonna love this….." That's when Christian's hand unexpectedly stuck out. It took me a second to recognize that he wanted to shake my hand. This made my heart feel all light and happy. I was about to reach out when all of a sudden- surprisingly yet not surprisingly- Mr. Bodyguard brought Christian's hand up away from me while shooting him a warning glare.

"You touch her, I touch you- with my fist, in your face." "Mr. Bodyguard!" "No, Anastasia; this is a good thing. He is very protective over you and clearly regards his job with the upmost seriousness; I appreciate that. With him, I know nothing will happen to you in my absence. Just make you use that imperative with everyone else," he then instructed Mr. Bodyguard. He tisked, like usual. "Like I need you tellin' me that." "You guys…." My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well then, have a good night, Miss Steele. And have a good trip to Vienna; be careful over there, ok?" "I will be. Thank you, Christian. Hopefully I'll see you soon?" "I would love that," he smiled…. He smiled at me. "Good night, Christian," my feet then spun around to leave. "Grey," was all Mr. Bodyguard said before turning to follow me. That was until…. "Hey, Odo." This caused both of us to blink back to Christian curiously. Mr. Bodyguard's hands were in his pockets so that was another good sign. But I could see in his eyes that he wondered what Christian wanted with him.

Now, I know a silent conversation occurred between the two men in the following minute, but I had no idea what it was about. Christian's stare met Mr. Bodyguard's and didn't let them go; I noticed the lines on his face grow more thin and serious. He wasn't smiling now; neither man was. Christian's lips parted a sliver. "Please." That was the only word he said to Mr. Bodyguard. I blinked between the two in confusion. Please? Please what? What's he asking for? I don't get it.

But Mr. Bodyguard must have because his own face relaxed; not tightened- relaxed. Wait, why would he relax at this? All Christian said was "please"; nothing followed. What was I missing?! Mr. Bodyguard opened his own mouth. "You don't need to ask me." Ask him? Ask him what? Why all the secrets all of a sudden?! But I didn't have time to ask, as usual. "Let's go, kid," Mr. Bodyguard continued walking out in front of me. Christian flashed me one last smile before spinning and going in the opposite direction. Still perplexed, I joined my bodyguard's side.

"Uh, what was that all about?" "What?" "What did he mean by "please"? And you "you don't need to ask me"?" Mr. Bodyguard glanced at me, then up ahead of us on the street. "You need to ask?" "Huh?" "It's nothing; forget it. That Grey…. for the head of his own damn company, he sure worries a lot." "He's worried? About what?" "I said forget it, kid." "No! I'm not gonna forget it! Don't keep secrets from me!" I demanded, growing more irritated by the second. But he just lowered his eyes.

"It's not a secret. I just didn't know it was possible to reveal so much, with a single word."


	41. You Didn't Tell the Family?

"Daddy!" "There's my baby girl!" I ran up to Daddy with my arms wide open; he caught me and spun me around in the air. This gave Mr. Bodyguard time to catch up with both our luggage. He was there when Daddy set me down, beaming at me and still holding me in his arms. "Oh, sweetie; I'm so glad you're here. How's was the private experience?" "Good! Uncle hired a great pilot; I made sure he's still on the payroll. He is still on the payroll, right Mr. Bodyguard?" I glanced to him over my shoulder. He sat down our suitcases before shooting me a glare. "Would he be flying us all over Europe if he wasn't?" "I got a pilot, Daddy!" "Jesus Christ," Mr. Bodyguard's hand ran over his tired face.

"Ah, I see you brought the Hulk with you," Daddy flashed him a look. "He is my bodyguard." "How are you gonna explain him to the family, Anny?" "Uh, tell them the truth? That he's my personal bodyguard? Wait, do they…. know?" "Know what, sweetheart?" Daddy asked me. My face morphed into one of slight nervousness. "You know… About my inheritance?" "Oh baby girl…. No." "What do you mean "no"? Daddy?!" My eyes widened in shock. "Anny, half of them can't read English and it wasn't in the papers here. Plus none of them over thirty have social media." "What about my cousins?" "You mean the ones still in primary school? They don't even have phones." "So wait- you didn't tell anyone then?" I blinked in utter surprise. He got mad when I didn't tell him but oh, it's ok if he doesn't tell Grampy? Double standard much?

Daddy placed his hands on both my shoulders, making me face him straight on. "Listen, Anastasia. We may be alright now, but we Steeles are a blue-collared bunch. You come from a long line of farmers and peasants; and don't even ask about your mom's side. News of your considerable inheritance would… draw attention, let's say. And you know your grandfather; he's not the best with money." "Daddy, that's your father you're talking about," I frowned. "You ever wonder why Grampy never came to visit us in England? He invested all his money in ostrich farming; bad move." "Oh my god, Daddy," my head fell into my hands. I don't like to think about it, but I can see why Daddy originally liked my mom; they both come from crazy families. Except us Steeles don't believe in marrying our cousins- thank god.

"Ostrich farming?" Mr. Bodyguard's eyebrow raised. "He wanted to help us out by earning some extra cash via investments. Too bad he tried an ostrich burger once and decided that's the way he wanted to go." "That explains a lot. You didn't get your personality from the Wilks side of the family," Mr. Bodyguard noted to me while folding his arms. "Thank goodness for that! She's Steele all the way through, right baby girl?" Oh my god; why me? Someone please tell me why me. "Look, can we just go home? I didn't know no one knew about my inheritance when we flew out," I sighed, already exhausted. "What's the issue, honey? They won't be hounding you for money all weekend at least!" "The issue is I can't lie to any of them and they're gonna ask questions and what am I gonna say?" "That you're here to see Daddy?" "Daddy…." "And Grampy, course! And uncle Addy, and great aunt Hildegard, and…." "Please just…. let's go home. I need to figure this out," my hand rested overtop my eyes again. "There's nothing to figure out! I'll help you with this- I'll lie for you!" "No! You won't. Listen, we'll just deal with this as it comes. But I just wanna go home; please, let's go." "Alright. Grampy's real excited to see you anyways," Daddy wrapped his arm around me as we started out of the airport.


	42. Family Dinner

He didn't tell them- anyone. How is that even possible?! More strangers know about my inheritance than people I'm related to. I get why it wasn't in the newspapers here in Austria, but for none of them to have heard anything? And Daddy! He didn't tell anyone? What did he say when family members asked why he suddenly flew into London last week? So, so many questions… And now if I want them to know, I have the sneaking suspicion that it's on my shoulders to tell my family. Boooooooo! I never asked for any of this. Why can't Daddy just tell them; preferably when I'm not in the country? I don't wanna tell them; not yet anyway. But I can't lie to them either if they question me. Why?! Just why? Please, someone tell me.

I didn't say anything on the drive home; just kept glancing out the window and contemplating to myself anxiously. It felt like my trip abroad was suddenly super stressful; definitely not a relaxing vacation for me. Mr. Bodyguard must have noticed my being quiet, since his broad hand unexpectedly reached over to rest on top of my head. I flinched, blinking over to him; he wasn't smiling but his expression was soft and sincere. Without saying anything, his fingers ran through my hair repeatedly. I grinned at him and shut my eyes, taking a much-needed deep breath. Ok, that's right; I have Mr. Bodyguard and Daddy here with me. I'm not exactly happy with Daddy right now, but I know he's on my side. He would never do anything to hurt me; I know he didn't tell the family yet because he thought it would be bad for me. It just… backfired on him. Still, he tried, and I can't fault him for that.

Ah, screw it; yes, I can. This was going to be a looooooong weekend.

Daddy lived with Grampy near the border of Vienna's city limits. If you know anything about Vienna's layout, they lived right by a little town called Schleinbach; it's about half an hour from the city centre by train. Only Daddy and Uncle Addy had a car; the rest of the family took transit everywhere, which wasn't bad there! Their house was a little two-bedroom place; it was where Grampy raised his kids, including Daddy. He moved back in after he retired and left the UK. He and Grampy would share a bed during my visit; I would sleep on the little bed in Daddy's room and Mr. Bodyguard… I guess he'd sleep on the floor next to me, or on the bed if we could make an indestructible pillow wall. We'll see what happens.

The car came to a halt and Mr. Bodyguard opened the door for me. I came out and ran straight up to the front door. True, I was nervous and stressed about this weekend, but I won't lie: I was excited to see my grandfather. The last time I saw Grampy was at Christmas when we gathered together as a family on Christmas Eve. The door opened, allowing me to shine brightly at him. He was a big, round, balding guy but man, did I love him. I just wish I spent some more time with him as a child.

"Hi, Grampy!" "Well look who it is. My little bookworm of a grandbaby! Come give your Grampy a hug!" We embraced each other tightly. Grampy gave my back a rub. "What're you doin' here, lambchop? I thought you were still busy with that university malarkey." Uh, Grampy isn't big on school; he's more a simple, farming guy. Still, I grinned at him lovingly. That's just the way he is. "I am but I took a break this weekend. I wanted to see you!" "Where'd you get the money for that flight? Last time you were here, you could barely afford a big mac." "I don't eat big macs, Grampy…" "Eh, sometimes class skips a generation," he shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Dad," Daddy hollered up. That's when Grampy saw Mr. Bodyguard for the first time; I could tell by the way his face morphed into one of impression and surprise. "Oooooh, who's the stud cake? And why is he dressed like an undertaker?" "I think he looks more like a bartender," Daddy added. "Grampy, this is…. Hidoku; my uh…. personal friend." "Personal friend? I know what that means; I've since Westside Story. Since when were you engaged?" "We're not engaged, Grampy! He's my friend- that's it!" "Don't give me that. Grandbabies don't come to visit their family in other countries with their "friends". You don't need to be shy about your engagement with me, pumpkin; you're almost thirty for crying out loud. If you're single any longer, you'll turn into an old spinster. Besides, he looks like Steele material. He's not a university jockey too, is he?" Grampy whispered over to me. I bit my lip, stared out into nowhere, and shook my head. Yep, this was going to be one long weekend.

After getting all unpacked, Grampy announced that tonight we'd be getting together at Great Aunt Hildegard's house for a big dinner. Everyone was coming- all thirty-three of us. Fantastic. On top of which, we still weren't able to convince Grampy that Mr. Bodyguard was NOT my fiancé. Not that I legally could have a fiancé now anyway, since I'm still married! But they didn't know that either; so now I had two humongous secrets from my family in Vienna. Great.

"What happened to that Paul guy?" Grampy asked on the drive over to Auntie's. "Yeah, where is Paul?" Daddy glanced over his shoulder at me. Mr. Bodyguard and I just looked at each other as I began to stutter. "He uh, couldn't make it. He's has a paper due on Monday." "You sure it wasn't because you and bean stalk here are goin' get hitched and he'd be the uncomfortable third wheel?" "For the last time, we are not engaged, Grampy!" "I get it; you want to keep the whole thing hush hush. You're Grammy was the same; she didn't tell anyone until the wedding day. Boy, were our folks surprised." "Oh my god," I don't think my eyes could have rolled longer.

"So, lightening rod; where'd you meet our Anny? At that so-called university?" "London," Mr. Bodyguard fired back annoyedly; his arms were permanently crossed and his frown was longer than normal. Bad sign. Course neither men up front noticed. "London? That explains the tux. And hey; what are you doin' in London, peaches and cream? I thought you never wanted to go back to that city." "Uh well…. I had… to meet someone there. That's when I met Mr. Bodyguard- I mean Hidoku!" "Who do you have to meet in London? The queen?" "No, Grampy; it… has to do with Mom's side of the family." "Those mukes? I thought they cut contact with you long ago." I had to let out the longest sigh ever; well, he's not wrong.

"It's ok, Grampy. I didn't hear from Grandfather or anyone… I think," I looked at Mr. Bodyguard who just shook his head. "Well, anyone important," I then gazed out of the window; we were getting close to my great aunt's house now. "Is it about your "secret" engagement?" Grampy asked and I felt like I wanted to pull out my hair. "Daddy, why aren't you helping?" "Cause this is funny as hell!" He burst out laughing while us two merely rolled our eyes, again. This was going to be a very, very long weekend.

We arrived at Aunt Hildegard's some extremely awkward ten minutes later. Everyone was already there and rushed out to greet us. My great aunt… how does on describe her? She's just what you'd imagine her to look like. Plump, short, long grey hair tied up in a bun, always wore a dark dress with stockings, and lots of beautiful aged lines on her face. She was gorgeous… and terrifying. Picture her with a wooden kitchen spoon in her hand and there you go- great aunt Hildegard. Also, she can't speak a word of English, but we can understand each other…. somehow.

After all my aunts, uncles, and cousins hugged me, I went to greet her. "Hallo, Anastasia." "Hallo, Tante Hildegard. Wie geht es Ihnen?" "Ah, gut gut. Komm herein," holding onto my hand, she led me inside. Mr. Bodyguard followed, but not before all my single female cousins ogled him up and down; hell, even the married ones were looking. "Hey, cuz'! Who's that?" My cousin Leni rushed over to my side when we had a free moment. She pointed to Mr. Bodyguard, who was standing at the side of the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other hand shoved into his pocket. "He's my uh, friend." "Friend? He's your friend? Just a friend?" "Ugh, you sound like Grampy," my hand ran through the strands of my hair. "Oooooh, he's so hot! I didn't know English boys could be that fine." "Ledi, please." "Hey, Ana! Uncle Vince just told me about "the bean stock"; congrats, girl! You're so frikin lucky!" Cousin Greta rushed over to me also excitedly. Jesus, this was a nightmare; and what's worse, this isn't the worst it could be. Wait til they find out about my inheritance….

"Essenszeit!" Auntie Hildegard hollered. We all sat around this super long picnic tables in the back; Mr. Bodyguard sat beside me of course. Glancing around, I smiled at him and then suddenly and quite unexpectedly thought of…. Christian Grey of all people. For the strangest reason, I pictured what it would look like with him here. Yeeeeeeeah, he definitely wouldn't fit in, but he wouldn't with the Wilks side of my family either. Then again, it might be nice to have him here…. And I perked up, giving my head a harsh shake. Gees, why am I thinking like that? We're getting an annulment after all, and no one here knows about him, minus Daddy and Mr. Bodyguard. Would he even want to be here… with me? Huh, I rested my cheek on my palm; I couldn't help but wonder.

My great uncle Fredrick stood up to say grace; yes, I come from a Catholic family. Granted, they liked to drink, swear, and be basically my Grampy, but here we are. We all shut our eyes, except for Mr. Bodyguard and me cause we're atheists. Pretty sure Daddy is too but his mom was pretty religious…. kinda, I think; I don't know. Certainly didn't marry her cousin. "Benedic Domine, nos et hæc tua dona quæ de tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen." "Amen," everyone said. Then the food-diving began.

"So, Anny?" Uncle Matheus called over to me mid-meal. I looked up to him during my bite of schnitzel. "How's school going? Graduate yet?" He asked in his broken English. "Not yet; I got one more year left." "A year? Oh, dear; should you be getting married before you're done?" "I'm not getting married to anyone, Aunt Tilly." "Then who's this you brought?" Uncle Henri pointed to Mr. Bodyguard with his fork. "Like I've said a billion times, he's a friend," my hand held onto my poor forehead. "He sure doesn't talk much," my cousin Maximillian nibbled on his spätzle. "He does… when we're alone." "What do you do, Mr. Odo?" Aunt Sofia asked him kindly; she was always a nice lady. "I work in personal protection," Mr. Bodyguard responded flatly. "Personal protection? Like a bodyguard?" "That's exactly what he is," Daddy nodded, continuing to eat. I shot him a look; oh, he'll admit that, will he? "A bodyguard? What kind of money does that make?" Uncle Addy asked him. "Enough," Mr. Bodyguard took another irritated bite of his food. "Hey, this is my grandbaby we're talkin' about. She deserves the best. If you can't afford to take her to Subway on her birthday, you shouldn't be courting her," Grampy announced. "Grampy….." "Well I think he's sweet," Ledi grinned. Yeah? Well that's because you haven't seen him when he's mad.

I couldn't finish my food, much to my great aunt's disapproval. I had to take a walk around the bend; I made sure to stay close enough so Mr. Bodyguard could see me. Despite everything, he won over everyone's approval pretty quickly, which only made things more difficult for me. How the hell was I supposed to explain that he's my bodyguard now? I know why Daddy didn't say anything; he couldn't without raising suspicion. As it felt right now, Monday felt like it couldn't come fast enough. I was just walking by myself, hugging myself with my arms when a familiar voice caught me off guard.

"Hey, pancake? What'cha doing out here all by yourself? Party's back there, you know." "Oh, hi Grampy. I just… needed some time." "You've been acting weird since you got here. Is there anything you wanna get off your chest? Besides the whole affair with daddy long legs over there," his thumb stuck out behind him. "Oh my god; no, Grampy. It's nothing I wanna talk about right now." "Awe, muffin. You know you can tell me anything. After hearin' you're gonna be a PhD, nothing can surprise me more," Grampy came over to wrap his arm around my shoulder. My lips parted to let out the heaviest sigh. "I love you, Grampy, but this not the time. I didn't know… when I came out it would be like this," I glowered down at my fingers which were fiddling with each other.

"Listen, buttercup. I may not be all that good with words, or feelings, or reading body language, or respecting personal boundries. But I know that something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is- is it money problems?" Grampy gently shoved me in such a way that I had to meet his tender gaze. This man…. This silly, ridiculous, wonderful man. "No, Grampy; it's not that." "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, cupcake. When I was your age, I was dirt broke; had to siphon gas from my boss's truck. Might explain the weird cough I have now." "Grampy…." "My point is I get what you're going through. You were dealt a bad hand; I know it wasn't easy for you when you were younger. And I want you to know that I wanted to help; we all did. It wasn't easy for me either, knowing how hard it was for you guys in London. You didn't deserve what happened to you- you or your dad. Those Wilks… If I could clock those inbred bastards… But now that you're older and the family has a bit more money, I want you to know now that I want to help you."

"Oh, Grampy…." My bottom lip started to tremble. He softly stopped me, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash. It looked like a hundred Euros but for previous me, this would have been a fortune. As he placed it in my hand, I merely stared up at him with wide, sensitive eyes. Then he looked straight at me.

"You're my grandbaby, Anny. I wasn't able to be there for you in the past, but I wanna be there for you now. I've wanted to all this time." "Grampy." "I was gonna send this over to you when I could find my stamps. I'll send you more when I get it." "No, Grampy; this is your money," I tried to push it back to him. He instead wrapped my fingers around the cash in my palm. "It's yours now. You may be struggling now, but it won't be like that forever for you. And even if it, always remember that your family loves you." "I know you love me…. I never doubted that," I gazed down at the money with low eyes. "But you felt lonely when you were little, didn't you? Do you still feel that way now?" His eyes narrowed onto mine.

"Grampy…." Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. "I know you worked hard and did everything you could for your dad. A blind idiot could see that." "I did… because I love him," more tears fell down. "Just take the money; it's time you had someone take care of you." "Grampy, I…." "If what you're about to say includes "take" or "the" or "money back", I don't wanna hear it," his hands shot up. A mixture of joy and reluctance and confusion surged through my being. I clung the bills close to me, with tears falling down my face now. And he smiled so warmly and lovingly at me just then. "Your job is done, sugar pie. I always wanted to say this, but you did a good job making sure your dad didn't die when he was in the UK. But now it's your turn. If it ever gets to be too much, call me or better yet come home. We'll be right here waiting for you; there's no reason for you to ever suffer like that again." Oh god, the tear-stream. I just couldn't stop crying. I love this man, and I love my father… all those years of pain and dread; that constant, unrelenting worry….. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. That's cause I'm a Steele; I'm a part of them, as much as they are of me. "I love you, Grampy."

With that, we flung our arms around each other.


	43. Surprise Visit

"That's why you didn't tell them. Because you knew Grampy and the others were saving up for me." "Hey, they've been working on that wad of cash for almost four months now. It was supposed to be a surprise; thought it might be a bit of a damper if they knew you were loaded." Daddy and I were in his bedroom having a private talk, which meant that Mr. Bodyguard and the family were all in the cramped living room down the hall. What can I say? Small house.

"I appreciate that, Daddy. But we need to tell them." "We? What's this "we" you speak of?" "Come on, Daddy; he's your father." "And he's your grandpa. What's your point?" Can you guess what I did? If you said "roll your eyes" you get a cookie. My hands firmly planted on my hips as I paced the room, narrow as it might be. "Ok, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna tell Grampy in private….." "Great; by morning, the whole family will know." "Daddy!" "What? Everyone already thinks Hidoku is your not-so-secret fiancé cause of his loud mouth." "That's another thing you have to clear up with him." "We're back to "we" again." "What's he gonna say when I come home with a real fiancé someday? And what about Christian?" "What about Christian?" Daddy's voice soured a bit. "Uh, we're still married for the next three months." "Ok, don't tell anyone about that. You being supremely rich is one thing; you getting smashed and marrying some dude is another." "I made a mistake; we've rectified it," I threw up my hands in the air. There's just no winning here.

"Anny, do you know how many staunchly Catholics there are out there?" "Uh, not many?" "Right! But you don't wanna break your dear great aunt Hildegard's heart with news of you drinking or being married to Mr. Not-So-Right." "Daddy, that's rude! Christian is a very kind and generous and….." I immediately halted as Daddy crossed his arms sternly. "Er, what I mean is, just because we got married on a whim while drunk does not mean that there's anything wrong with him- er, Christian. He agreed to an annulment, after all." Daddy eyed me for a second longer before sighing. "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, baby girl; you'll tell the family….. eventually." "Why does it have to be me? You live here full-time." "Because this is your news to share, sweetheart." "The papers would disagree with that." "Don't you fret your lovely head over it. You have plenty of time." Plenty of time indeed; yeah right.

That afternoon Daddy, Grampy, Mr. Bodyguard, and I went to the Sissi museum downtown; it used to be one of the places she stayed at in Vienna. Grampy was explaining the whole history of the Habsburg empire to Mr. Bodyguard near the fireplace, Daddy was admiring the vast quantity of silverware, and I was looking at the tea sets. The notion of still telling Grampy was ringing through my head; he insisted on paying for all our admissions. I know for a fact that he wasn't rich either; it took him and the rest of the family four months to save up for crying out loud. And I know unlike Mom's side of the family, they wouldn't hound me for money. I contemplated just giving them a quarter of a million dollars now, or even more. Not like I'm going to spend a million per year; why shouldn't I share it with the Steeles? I could even buy Grampy a vacation home in Greece or Spain; one where he and Daddy could go spend the winter at. I should do something like that- hell, I wanted to do something like that. _"Your job is done, sugar pie. I always wanted to say this, but you did a good job making sure your dad didn't die when he was in the UK. But now it's your turn."_ I really, really wanted to.

"And that's why our peasant blood is much better than all those inbred, over-stuffed emperors and empresses. Now let me tell you about the time my great uncle Lewbert tried to break into Schönbrunn Palace." I gazed over to Grampy and Mr. Bodyguard. Well, at least they're having fun. And so should I be! I'm in a palace for Christ's sake! If I can't be happy here, where can I? My eyes shifted over to Grampy's enthusiastic face. Still…

"Enjoying the gallery, Miss Steele?" Without consciousness, I sighed deeply. "Trying to…" That's when my head turned to see none other than… Christian Grey? My jaw literally dropped in utter awe and shock. What is he….? How is he…? What the hell is going on?! Upon seeing my dumbfounded expression, Christian chuckled softly and took a step forward so to stand close beside me. "I was in the city and thought I might visit some of the attractions…." "You just happened to be in Vienna?" My eyebrow rose, but I won't lie. I was ecstatic to see him. Still, how is this happening?! My mouth flapped wordlessly like a fish. All I could do was merely stare up at him for much too long. Obviously he smiled down at me, warmly…

"You're here with your father. And is that your grandfather over there with Odo?" "Uh…. um… yes; yes! That's Grampy. Um….. What did you say you're doing here again? And how did you know I was here?" "I didn't; I just went to places I thought you might like." That… make my eyes grow in surprise….. and delight. Christian's smile grew. "Would you see the rest of the museum with me?" "I…. don't know if I should…." I peered back at my family nervously. Grampy wouldn't know who he is but Daddy…. Luckily for me, Daddy was still busy reading the museum cards. In fact the only one to spot us was of course, Mr. Bodyguard. His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to stomp on over to us. But I rapidly held up my hands and mouthed the words "please help" while pointing to Daddy's back. Mr. Bodyguard turned to him and instantly understood. Then, with a single "don't touch her or take her out of the museum" warning glare to Christian, he went over to my father. "Hey, Ray. Would you tell me about these…. imperial serving plates?" He read off the card. I flashed him a grateful face, folding my hands out in front of me. Daddy was more than happy to do so, giving Christian and me some time. "Shall we?" He motioned for the next room over. I grinned at him, leading the way. "Let's go."

"I still don't understand. Why are you here? Like "here" here in Austria. You gotta see how that looks a little weird to me." "I'll tell once we're alone. In the meantime, tell me all about the history of this place. You've studied European history extensively, haven't you?" Christian grinned, and I mirrored his lovely expression. This man…. The next thirty minutes were glorious. Nonstop talking; Christian was a brilliant listener and asked lots of questions. I explained about the history of the city, who Sissi was, and so on. By the time we reached the royal apartments, neither of us had realized what time it was; I know this because Christian looked at his watch and his eyes widened. But that was easily ignored when he grinned at me entering into the emperor's old bedroom.

My arms drew out at my sides. "Can you imagine living in a place like this?" I asked, glancing around everywhere. "Yes." "I couldn't; it's so big! I can't see myself living in a place like this alone." "There's Odo." "Oh yeah; I guess it would just be the two of us. Lots of space to keep clean for two people…." "Anastasia," Christian's hand stretched out to take hold of mine. I blinked back at him puzzled, stopping right where I was. "Hmmmmm?" "I haven't told you why I'm here yet." "Oh yeah, you gotta clear that up still. So why are you Vienna, Christian? If it's not to stock me," I added a side grin to show that I was only joking… sorta. Christian's expression however remained totally strict and sombre.

"Anastasia, I've been looking into Odo's background." "Oh?" My grin began to fade. I didn't like the idea of anyone talking bad about Mr. Bodyguard; even Christian. "Yes, and I don't think you know what kind of man he is." "I'm pretty sure I do," the memory of Mr. Bodyguard pulling a whole guardrail out of concrete rushed through my mind. "I mean about his prior career. He's worked some very dangerous jobs before. That man's a different kind…"

I only watched him, still confused as to why he brought this up in the first place. What did Mr. Bodyguard have to do with anything? Particularly about Christian being here with me. "I know that, Christian; I've been with him for a while now. What does…?" "My point is why would your uncle go out of his way to hire someone like Odo? I'm sure there were plenty of other qualified candidates, and yet he chose a war machine like Hikodu Odo." "Maybe Uncle liked him?" I shrugged. "Really?" Christian's eyebrow rose. "Er yeah, never mind," my eyes lowered; yeeeeeeeeah, Mr. Bodyguard wasn't exactly the cosiest of people to warm up to. But put that way, Christian raises a good point. I'm sure there were lots of over-qualified bodyguards in the country, so then why….?

"Anastasia, one does not merely hire someone like Odo. Wilks must have had a reason for choosing him specifically." "That… makes sense. But I don't know what that reason would be. I thought he was just overly-cautious." Wait, I never thought about it before but… did Uncle even have a bodyguard? Is it normal for rich people to have bodyguards? Or just me for some reason? Huh…. "I'll cut to the chase; I think….. you're in danger, Anastasia." "Huh? What are you talking about, Christian? Why would I be in danger?" "I don't know; I don't know who, but I have good idea as to why." "My inheritance?" "Think about it. Your uncle hires one of the best bodyguards on the continent to watch over you- his sole beneficiary. I'm sure Odo's fee wasn't cheap either; Wilks spared no expense." I blinked up at him in astonishment. That's right… _"Her uncle's paying you a million a year; she can call you whatever she wants."_ A million per year, for three years….. That's three million he's making just for watching over me; and Uncle's already paid him. Christian makes a very, very good point indeed.

"I think you're right, Christian. But… I don't know what danger I could possibly be in. All my relatives from Mom's side live in America and they're not rich. Gill was a fluke, I think; I can't imagine all of them have the money to come over here," and I'm definitely not going back there anytime soon. If there was any danger, I suppose it must be in the UK. That's when I realized the original question had yet to be answered. "Uh, Christian….. You never did say why you were here, in Austria… with me, er us!" I blushed a teeny bit; I'm sure I meant to say "us". Christian looked at me with such soft and soulful eyes just then…. That did nothing to help my already pink cheeks.

"When I thought about all this, it made me feel…. I honestly don't know anything yet, but I can see something's there. I'm sure Odo knows more than he lets on; though I doubt he'd tell if you asked." I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was right. I don't think Mr. Bodyguard would do it to harm me either. Christian went on in a low, close voice; it was just the two of us in the chamber at the moment, but we could people nearby. "After what happened at the pool, I couldn't…. I wanted to be close, just in case…." "In case something happened to me?" I completed his sentence, blushing harder. Christian's eyes shown down onto mine. "Yes, Anastasia; that's exactly why." "But… Mr. Bodyguard's here with me; nothing's gonna happen. Probably not anyway." "Anastasia, we've discussed this before, but I would feel better if you came to live in London." My eyes widened. "Christian, I… I don't know if I want to move back to London. It has a lot of painful memories for me…." "I understand that, but I can't shake the feeling something's going to happen- something bad. I want to be there in case anything does; to prevent it if I can….." "Christian," did I mention how red my cheeks were?

"That's why I'm here, Anastasia. I can't bear the thought of something happening to you and me being far away. I didn't expect to see you in person on this trip; that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be close…. just in case." "C-Christian! I don't…. But why?" "I just told you why." "No, I mean why do you care? Why do you want to be here…. in case I get hurt or something?" Even more blushing; damn cheeks, being against me! The lines of Christian's lips curled in the gentlest possible way, like he was smiling from the inside out. It made my heart leapt into my chest; I won't lie.

"I don't want to see an innocent woman get hurt over something like money." "Oh…. Is that… all?" I had to look away while asking that. "Well, I don't want to see you get hurt; not at all." "Christian!" "I didn't mean to interrupt your time with your family. We'll see each other back in the UK," he grinned. "Uh, yes… yes, we will. Wait, you mean you're leaving?" "Well, I think we're out of time anyways," he motioned to the door. Daddy and Grampy were making their way towards us with a very exasperated-looking Mr. Bodyguard. A lump suddenly appeared in the back of my throat. Oh god, no; if they see me in here with Christian….. My face must have said it all because Christian sent me the most reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I'll leave. I was just happy to spend some time with you this afternoon; it was a very pleasant surprise." "Yes, it was. I'm happy I ran into you, Christian. When are you going back to London?" "Tomorrow. I'll come see you in Edinburgh when you're back." "Ok, have a good time in Vienna." "Until then," with one last smile, Christian made his way out right before Daddy and the others entered. Mr. Bodyguard shot me a look and I shook my head; he was gone. "Hey, baby girl! There you are! Guess what we saw?!" "The museum exhibits?" "Oh! No wonder you're in PhD. Hey, Dad; come have a look at this short bed!" "Oooooh, would you look at that? Those kings must have all been midgets," Grampy joined Daddy's side, and Mr. Bodyguard joined mine. "So?" "We just went through the rooms together; he's leaving for London tomorrow." "He tell you why he's here?" "Well, kind of. Uh, we'll talk about it later. I'm gonna go look in Sissi's room next door." "Ok, stay close," he instructed before I walked off.

There were only a few visitors in Sissi's room; none of whom were Christian. After scanning around, I went over to Sissi's vanity table. On it was her hair brush, hair pins, and beautiful hair jewelled brackets. While I was admiring the brackets, I couldn't help but think about what Christian had said about me being in danger. Funny, I didn't feel like I was in danger; but maybe that's how whoever posed a threat wanted me to feel. Still, it didn't make any sense. If I died, whoever attacked me wouldn't get my fortune, would they? I… never actually read great uncle Georg's will; I don't know who would get it. I don't have a will and I can't make one until all the paperwork is done in three years. Wait… three years? That's how long Mr. Bodyguard's been employed for. Could it be a coincidence? I don't know…

While I was busy mulling that over, an old, slender man came up beside me. He was so unassuming that I didn't even notice he was there until he spoke to me directly. "Beautiful hair pins, huh?" "Huh? Oh! Yes, they're lovely," my head turned to him all of a sudden. That's when I realized something about him. Or maybe I didn't; I could have sworn he looked somewhat familiar, though I had absolutely no idea where we would have met before. He did have an American accent, but then so did I. Lots of Americans visit Vienna every year. I grinned politely and gazed back at the diamond incrusted pins.

"Come to Vienna often?" "Well more now; my family lives here. And you?" "This is my first time. I don't get out of the states very often, I must confess," his old, wrinkled, grey eyes lowered. "Where in the states are you from?" "Tennessee." "Tennessee? I think I have family there….." The old man didn't say anything, peering back to the hair pins for a minute. A pause fell over us, only broken when he addressed me once more.

"Would you like hair pins like Sissi's?" "No, they're much too elegant for me. Plus they look really expensive," my eyes lowered a bit. The old man gave me a look while turning to leave. "You can afford them now," was the last thing he told me. My head immediately spun around, though it did take a few seconds to register what he'd just said. Wait, how did he know that? By the time I looked, he was gone; it was just me in the room. My hand rose up to my chest. He must have read about me in the paper; that's the only explanation.

Funny, he didn't ask what state I was from.


	44. The Calm Before the Storm

[Kaiser entered the single-floor house laughing and being very noisy in general along with his twin brothers. They still had on their camo gear, tossing the large hunting rifles on the closest available chair. "Man, what a great trip!" "I love goin' hunting in Alaska; there's so many big things to shoot." "Yep, it was a good time; just like every year," Kaiser removed his hat, also flinging that aside. The three brothers had been on their annual hunting trip for the past three weeks. They had very basic cell phones and no social media; they were very simple folk. They did have a home phone however.

"Huh, that's weird," Gent pondered over the landline curiously. "What?" "There are some voicemails." "We never get messages," Hoogie spread his arms out on the cushion behind him. Gent pressed the "play" button. "Message one, Sunday October 5th: Nugh, K-Kaiser? It's me, Gill. L-listen, I'm in Britain right now and n-need someone t-to front the cash and p-post my bail. C-call the US embassy i-if you can. BEEP!" The three brothers looked at each other confused; they hadn't heard from Gill in some time- he wasn't one of their closer cousins. "What's Gill doin' in the UK?" Gent scratched his head. "And what'd he do to get himself arrested over there?" Hoogie also sounded baffled. With a shrug, Gent pushed the button again.

"Message two, Tuesday October 7th: Hey, cuz'! Charlie here. Dude, where the fuck have you losers been? Did you hear the news? One of us is loaded now! The old goat, Georg, kicked the bucket and left it all to a cousin- uh, Anastasia I think her name is. Do you remember her? None of us do. But who cares; the broad has money comin' out of her ass! We're tryin' to think of ways to get our share of the cheddar; she's just some dumb bimbo- she'll be easy to squeeze. Give me a call if you want in, player. BEEP!"

For a long moment, neither of them said anything; their eyes glossed over as they stared directionlessly into space. Eventually Gent gave his head a little shake. "Wow; who'd a thunk it?" "Who's Georg?" Hoogie asked no one in specific. But it was Kaiser who was contemplating the situation with considerable vigour. His muscular, tan finger rubbed thoughtfully under his chin. A criminal smile rolled across his lips, alerting his brothers.

"Anastasia, he said? Yeah, I remember her." "You do?" This surprised his younger brothers, who had no clue who Charlie was talking about. Kaiser's grin kept on growing and growing. "Boys, what'd you say we do a little traveling? What state does she live in?" "Uh, I don't know; she could be anywhere." "Bro, what if she's somewhere far like Michigan? We can't afford to go anywhere like that; we just spent all our cash in Alaska." "Gent's right, Kaiser," Hoogie observed the eldest brother. But Kaiser merely tossed his head from side to side.

"You idiots; we may be broke now, but our financial situation's about to change for the better."]

"You love birds sure you don't wanna join us? It's all you can eat at the Crab 'nd Shack," Grampy inquired while he and Daddy were putting on their coats. We were originally going to go there all together but I suddenly lost my appetite. Maybe it's worry or stress on my part. Or maybe I just wasn't hungry- hungry enough to make an all-you-could-eat buffet worth it. I told Mr. Bodyguard to go with them if he wanted but you already know that wherever I am, so he is. We were currently sitting on the couch with some freshly brewed tea for me and coffee for my bodyguard.

"No, that's ok. You guys go and have a good time," I grinned over at the men. "Boy, are you missing out. You should see all the grub at this joint. If you can hold your breath for over a minute, you can shove a whole fistful of peeled shrimp into your mouth at a time." Ok, that's a vomit-inducing image; I couldn't even picture it. All the more reason to stay home with Mr. Bodyguard. "Come on, Dad; gotta get there before all the seniors arrive," Daddy opened the front door. "Hey, don't you kids wait up. Someone always has a heart attack whenever we go; the ambulances really gum up the parking lot. Could be hours before we're out of that mess, depending on how many tickers decide to go." Oh my god; maybe class does indeed skip a generation, or two.

"Thanks; we won't stay up too late." "Alright, have a good night, baby girl," Daddy smiled at me before exiting. "Yeah, and if you two want to use this "alone time" to do the devil's tango, there's rhubarb-flavoured jelly and wiener socks in my bottom underwear drawer." "Ew! Too much information, Grampy!" I covered my ears as fast as my hands could move. "Hey, I'm just sayin' I know what goes on with couples your age. At my age, we're lucky if we can get an anniversary stiffy." "For the love of god, please stop talking!" "I'm just trying to help! I've done it all before- I've lived, I've loved and with that comes a certain amount of wisdom, and crabs." Is it possible to bleach your ears clean? I couldn't even move until he was gone. Dear lord, I love the man to bits but… my frikin god. "I can never un-hear that," I cried reaching over for the tv remote once they were gone. And Mr. Bodyguard was just as horrified and scarred as I was.

For the next hour, we watched a movie in relative quiet together. It's only when the characters started to sing that Mr. Bodyguard busted the silence. "Only you could manage to find Babes in Toyland in German." "We can watch something else if you want," I said softly. "Believe me; I do. But you've been quiet the whole movie; in fact, you've been weird since the museum. Something happen with Grey, kid?" "Kinda….." I nibbled on my thumbnail, not gazing at him quite yet. I could sense his eyes burning a hole through me. "You gonna tell me now or am I gonna have to drag it outta you?" It sounded threatening but I knew what he meant; he'd never actually hurt me. My thumb lowered and I spun my head to meet his stare for the first time since the movie started.

"Mr. Bodyguard, if I asked you a question, would you answer it truthfully?" "Depends what question." Course, so like him; I don't know why or even if I expected otherwise. Still, I pressed forward with my train of thought. "Christian brought up a really good point at the museum. He said…. he's been looking into your history and he doesn't understand why my uncle would hire someone like you. Don't get me wrong! I'm really happy he did! But….. Christian's got a point. Why would Uncle choose you in specific? You're like way too overqualified for this job." "So? That was the old man's decision." "Yes, but why did he make it?" "Because he wanted you to have a bodyguard." Mr. Bodyguard…. My eyes sharpened firmly onto him; ok, time for some answers. What am I missing here?

"I know you know more than you've told me. I want you to tell me now- am I really in danger? And if so, from who." Mr. Bodyguard watched me for a while, not saying a word; I think he was calculating his next move. To my half-surprise, his face merely softened a bit onto mine. "Don't worry about it, kid. That's why you got me." "But why? I want to know why I need you," my voice was growing more desperate. "Anastasia, my job is to watch over and protect you at all costs. What good would it be me telling you something you can do nothing about? Why should I put that worry on your shoulders? That's why I'm here; I'm strong enough to carry this for both of us." "I don't even know what you're carrying though, Mr. Bodyguard. Please, I don't like being left in the dark like this; it makes me feel like a child." "You're not a child; you're my boss. I'm just doing my job; you may not like it but I'm gonna protect you the way I think is best. We've been over this before- you don't get to decide this, I do. So, quit your worrying; got that?"

I gawked at him; I should have been gobsmacked, but we've been through this before- he's right. I was slowly, slowly beginning to understand that he would never tell me; not unless he thought it absolutely necessary that I know. It made me mad, really mad…. but while I was watching him, memories suddenly flooded over me. Mr. Bodyguard; I was so angry and yet I didn't…. _"Listen. It's clear you're new to this who protection thing but it's my job to keep you alive- all the time."_ Yes, I was mad. _"None of this changes the way I feel about violence. I still frikin hate it, but I can't think of any other work for me now."_ I cannot deny that; he's treating me like a damn baby. _"You're by far the dumbest client I've ever had; you treat me like a person, not a tool. You're so friken stupid… it makes me want to beat the next guy who threatens you within an inch of his life."_ But… _"You know, I feel better after telling you all this. Thank you." _But I also feel…. _"Were you going to touch her?" _I can't deny that I also feel…

"You're never going to tell me straight out, are you? You're going to shelter me and baby me for as long as you can, aren't you?" "I'm not "babying" you, kid; I'm doing my job. Look, you're not the first person to go through this; grown men have felt the way you do right now. So would you just shut up about it?" "Mr. Bodyguard," my eyes widened in surprise. His voice just now… it wasn't scary; it was almost desperate. His eyes locked onto mine with such a firmness, I thought he might never look away. "Why do you have to make this so damn difficult? Why can't you just let me do my job? You're the first thing in a long time I've gave a damn about; I'm not gonna screw this up." "M-Mr. Bodyguard!" My hand rose instinctively to my rapidly beating chest; it felt like my heart was going to flutter up out of my throat. His eyes; his deep, enveloping eyes…. "I would take a bullet for you without hesitation, Anastasia. All I ask in return is that you trust me."

This made my eyes grow gigantic; my palms became sweaty. That's right… This man, this bodyguard; he would die for me…. he would literally die in my place. That's his job but… _"You're the first thing in a long time I've gave a damn about."_ There's something more there; something else…. Something deep, strong….. He truly is like family to me now. And I wasn't wrong either when I realized how happy I want him to be. How much I truly, effortlessly care for him…. My whole form realized slightly as my eyes wandered downwards a little. My lips parted a sliver. "I do trust you, Mr. Bodyguard. I trust you….." Yeah, I guess I really do.

Seemingly satisfied with that, he gazed back at the tv; though I could tell he was happy in that moment too. As I observed him, a tender smile naturally drew across my face. So this is what it feels like- to truly, unconditionally depend on someone. It dawned on me that Mr. Bodyguard was the very first person I felt that way about; he would protect me, take care of me, no matter what. Sure, he was being paid to do so but I think we both knew it went beyond that. He's come to care for me, as I care for him. I can depend on him; I really can.

Mr. Bodyguard didn't flinch as I leaned in to rest against his side. "Kid?" He only peered down at me, not moving; he asked this, but his body relaxed too. "I won't lie and say I wish you didn't tell me more. But I do trust you." I'm choosing to trust him. "Yeah," his eyes lowered softly. I know he thinks of me first and of himself last, just as a good bodyguard does. That being said…. I shut my eyes, leaning up against him closely. He's already become so precious to me, there's nothing I can do.

That was the last time I ever questioned Mr. Bodyguard's actions. It's not that I blindly followed him and believed everything he told me; the exact opposite in fact. He never once gave me a reason not to trust him; he was honest with his intentions from the very beginning. He was honest with me; he was honest with Daddy….. he was honest with my husband. He was the first person to prove to me that family ties go beyond blood.

He became my family; and besides Daddy, Grampy, and later Christian, he was my favourite relative.


	45. The Arrival

"Mr. Bodyguard, do you think Christian's lonely tonight?"

"Huh?" We were still on the couch sometime later. I had been leaning up against his side the while time with his arms spread out on the top of the couch over us. He blinked down at me in confusion and I just gazed up at him. "I think he's here by himself; unless Jason's here with him." "So? Why do you care?" "Mr. Bodyguard," I smirked unimpressed. "Hey, he chose to come to Vienna; he didn't come here to see you, did he?" "Well, no; he didn't want to interrupt our time with the family. But Daddy and Grampy aren't home tonight, and I don't know if Christian's with anyone."

I then smiled, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He watched me for a moment longer, then let out the longest, most tired sigh. "Alright." "Yay! Thank you! Text him please, or I can do it." "I'll do it; just go make some popcorn." "Kay. Do you know Grampy's address?" "That's what Apple Map is for, kid." "Ok, thanks Mr. Bodyguard," I went off the couch to go into the kitchen. I set on the kettle for some more tea and put the popcorn bag in the microwave. I munched on some chips while gazing casually out the window. It wasn't too late yet; Daddy and Grampy wouldn't be home for a while. Christian would come over and watch movies with us; better make some extra popcorn and get him out a teacup. My lips bloomed into an unconscious smile; I twirled the potato chip in my hand on the outside of my mouth. Awe, this will be nice; Christian came all the way to Austria just to be nearby in case anything happened to me. It seemed kind of overprotective since Mr. Bodyguard was here, but I found it a sweet gesture, nonetheless. He's here already, so why doesn't come be with us? Daddy will never find out, and Mr. Bodyguard said yes. I can't see why not!

I brought back the popcorn and some more tea for me. We finished up the movie- and the food- in thirty minutes; that's how long it should have took Christian to get here. Mr. Bodyguard said he was coming. By the end of the film, my bodyguard shut off the tv and stood up. He was going into the kitchen to make more coffee- cause that's good to have at ten o'clock at night. I was in the living room by myself, looking at some of Grampy's German magazines on the coffee table. I was flipping through one called Vollbusige Damen when the doorbell rang. Excitedly my feet leapt up as I rushed to the door; Christian was finally here!

The door burst open and I shown a very bright smile upon our guest…. only to find that it wasn't Christian on the other side. It was…. Hold on a sec; I knew that man! My eyes started to grow in shock, confusion, and a little fear. It was the old man from the museum; the American gentleman. I didn't know what to think in that moment. Could he have been a friend of Daddy's or Grampy's? He didn't acknowledge either of them at the museum; he only spoke to me, that I saw anyway. My mouth dropped open, but it took a few seconds for anything to come out. I just didn't know what to say. Unfortunately…. he did.

"Good evening, dear grandniece."


	46. The Poison in Him Part 1

Grandniece? He's not my great uncle; I know all my great uncle's in Austria….. Wait; mother ducker. My mouth automatically shot wide open. His eyes sharpened onto a glare- a really, really harsh, intimidating glare. "Scream for that bodyguard of yours and I'll rip out your tongue. Now close the door." Oh…. oh my god; those were the only words swirling through my head. No one- not a single person- had ever talked to me like that before. Judging by his deadly expression, he was serious too. I wouldn't put it past him; he looked like he could and would genuinely hurt me. That convolution of fear kicked in my survival instinct. I didn't scream- I ran. And you can guess where I ran to.

Mr. Bodyguard was pouring coffee when I darted into the kitchen. He blinked to me and had just enough time to set down his mug before the man trailed me inside. I was breathing heavily and standing very near my protector, who's face went from shocked to enraged in a matter of seconds. I don't know how this old relative found me out here but coming here was likely the biggest mistake of his life. He'd be leaving in a stretcher, if he was lucky.

My great uncle- if that's who he really is- moved his crusty eyes from me onto Mr. Bodyguard, who was standing protectively in front of me now. "Well, well, well; Hidoku Odo. Leave it to Georg to hire you of all people." "Heh, leave it to you dogs to sniff us out. I was wondering when one of you Wilks would show up. You're better than Haggard; I half expected he'd show up." Haggard? I blinked at Mr. Bodyguard. Who's Haggard? And why would he show up? But there's no time to think about that now; you could feel the rage radiating off of Mr. Bodyguard. Oh boy, this was about to get bad, fast.

The old man merely smirked- very, very bad move. His hands dug into his coat pocket, making me worry. Could he pull out a gun or weapon? I'd never seen anyone hold a handgun in real life. The very thought made me scared not for myself, but for Mr. Bodyguard. He, on the other hand…. "You know, I'm actually glad you managed to find us. I can finally wipe one of you heartless dogs off the planet once and for all." "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Odo. I've come prepared for you." This made my eyes grow in terror. He's prepared to confront Mr. Bodyguard? How is that even possible? What could that mean? And all I could think in that moment was firearm hidden in his pocket; firearm or something else….

Having enough of his nonsense, Mr. Bodyguard proceeded to take hold and lift the oak wood kitchen table above his head. This didn't surprise my great uncle in the slightest, also worrying me. A single man- even a grown man- shouldn't be able to pick up a super heavy table on his own; if this didn't alarm the intruder, I didn't know what would. With a yell, I was sure Mr. Bodyguard was going to chuck the table at my great uncle, which would be enough blunt force to kill him. Just like I had done since I was a child, I could see a fight coming and quickly shut my eyes. But then, something else happened; something really, really unexpected.

"Anastasia? Odo?!" We all turned to see a totally dumbstruck Christian standing in the doorway. That's right! My eyes reopened in horror. We told him to come spend some time with us; he must have just got here. While we were watching him, Christian was staring at Mr. Bodyguard with the widest of eyes. It took me a second to remember that he'd never actually seen Mr. Bodyguard in action before; this was Christian's first time witnessing Mr. Bodyguard in any sort of fight. That's also when I knew…. I had to get Christian the heck outta here; him and Mr. Bodyguard.

"C-Christian!" I gasped, trying to formulate what I should say next hastily in my head. But no time. Christian was already here, and Mr. Bodyguard saw his chance. "GET HER OUTTA HERE!" We all knew who he meant. I knew for a fact Mr. Bodyguard didn't want to kill anyone in front of me. I doubt he'd actually kill my great uncle but… maybe he'd live within an inch of his life. Christian took his cue though. Within a second, Christian raced over, grabbed hold of my hand, and led me towards the open front door as fast as he could. My feet had to run to keep up.

"You're not going anywhere!" My great uncle's hand suddenly zoomed behind grab hold of the back of my shirt. Very, very, very BAD move. "Were you going to touch her?!" We had just enough time to get the heck out of the house before the gigantic crash of the table echoed through the whole neighbourhood. We didn't stop running until we were at the end of the block. Now, I should quickly explain the layout of Grampy's neighbourhood. He had a single floor house on a street with a couple of other houses; there was also a small church at the end of the block. Now you'd think we could just run up to a neighbouring house and ask for help, but unfortunately most of the houses on the block were super old and vacant. The ones which weren't had their lights out meaning that no one was home. It was a really convenient place to be cornered in when I think about it. We were at the side of the church, hidden by the darkness. For a while bangs and screams rang everywhere from Grampy's house. My heart sank a million miles however when things unexpectedly and quite suddenly fell quiet.

Christian pulled out his phone and cursed to find that the battery dead; and I couldn't call for help either since Mr. Bodyguard had my phone. There was no time to think about that though; Mr. Bodyguard may be hurt and need our help! Christian flinched when I straightened up and ready to turn back out into the street. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" He took hold of my hand securely again. "I've gotta go back for Mr. Bodyguard! He might be hurt!" I couldn't stop thinking about what was in that man's coat pocket. Christian gave me one hard pull, practically yanking me to the ground. And while I found myself on the grass all confused, he was taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing, Christian?! What about Mr. Bodyguard?! I'm not leaving without him!" "We're not going to leave him, Anastasia," my eyes grew as he suddenly draped his coat over my head; it covered me like a shield. I blinked up at him confused while he continued; his eyes and tone of voice were so dominate in that instance. I would have been swooning if I wasn't so scared. "You stay here and don't think about moving. I'll go get Odo." "Are you sure about this? I can help!" "All I want you to do is stay put and keep yourself warm. We'll come back when it's safe. You understand?" I nodded. With one final look at me, Christian didn't waste any time going back to Grampy's house.

There was a bit of a ruckus from what I could hear, then it got silent again. I wanted to go and check on them; I wasn't sure who needed an ambulance, if anyone did. I didn't even know if they were still in Grampy's house. But I told Christian I'd wait here for them, so that's what I planned to do. It took me ignoring all my instincts to just sit there on the grass, cuddled underneath Christian's coat, and wait as quietly as I could. I'll admit, Christian's jacket was really warm; I wasn't cold while waiting for my men to return. Mr. Bodyguard…. Christian….. I wanted them back, I huddled closer into the warmth of Christian's jacket. Please, I'll never ask for anything again….

Just let them be alright.


	47. The Poison in Him Part 2

I didn't do anything for any of this- the good or the bad. I didn't earn my wealthy; it was left to me by a man who never cared enough to meet me. I never did anything to my great uncle, Gill, or those thugs who wanted to abduct me; it's not me they're after, it's my money. I didn't hire a personal bodyguard and I don't remember marrying Christian Grey. In all that has happened, I am a passive rider; pushed and pulled by forces beyond my control. I chose to drink Uncle's port, but aside from that, I'm more like a classic Disney princess than Captain Marvel. I went from being an ordinary, plain old nobody, to a hunted billionaire overnight- with no choice of my own. I'm not an idiot; I can look at my situation and see it for what it is. I did nothing- none of my actions say that I deserve the good or the bad. Instead everything happened to me; all I had to do was stand still and wait.

I don't believe in fate, but damn.

Things were different now though. I had my money; I had my bodyguard; I had my marriage. That meant I had a whole new array of responsibilities. I don't like responsibilities- especially when it involves other people- but I know how to be responsible. I learned how to write a rent cheque when I was ten for god's sake. I am responsible when situation calls for it. Responsible and brave.

Gone. They've been gone for too long. I sat there patiently and waited anxiously beside that empty, dark church. I waited for ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Half an hour. After forty minutes, I felt sick. They should have been back by now. Mr. Bodyguard fights quickly but effectively, and my great uncle is old. It seemed impossible that he would pose a threat to not just Mr. Bodyguard but Mr. Bodyguard and Christian; Christian was no weakling either. Why neither of them had come to find me yet was more than concerning; it was nauseating. I hugged my legs, trying my best not to cry. My body was dripping in sweat everywhere, I was that stressed out. I know I promised Christian I'd stay here until one of them came to get me when it's safe. But I couldn't wait any longer- I was so afraid I thought I was going to vomit.

It was a lot easier than I imagined getting up and peaked around the corner. The block was quiet; not a good sign. Mr. Bodyguard was NOT a quiet man when he was mad. Trying to be as discreet and invisible as humanly possible, I tip-toed out onto the street, being extra careful to stay close to the side. Grampy's house was the only one to have any lights turned on. My stomach and nerve plummeted at the sight of the front door hanging off its hinges. A couple windows were broken, and the living room television was laying screen down in the front lawn. I guessed who threw it outside.

Inside had the aesthetic of a crime scene. Furniture tossed everywhere, shattered dishes, broken lamps and tables. The kitchen table- the heavy oak one- was resting on the ground in cracked clean in half right down the middle. The lights were still on; those which weren't busted. I would have burst out in tears at the sight if I didn't have other, more important things on my mind. Despite the place appearing vacant from the front entrance, I had to be cautious. It didn't sound like anyone was here; it was actually eerily noiseless. It was just like those Paranormal Activity movies- it was one of those scenes right before the demon attacked. You couldn't see or hear it, but you knew something bad was there. That's exactly how I felt.

What I'm about to describe to you may seem like it was a long time but in reality, it took place in half an hour; it was shorter than my waiting for them to return.

Breathing in short, rapid breaths, I summoned the courage to move my right foot an inch; then the left. It took over a minute for me to cross the threshold; I was that frightened to go inside. Once I was in the living room, I had to swallow a couple of times to regain my ability to speak; my throat had turned to cotton. "M-Mr. Bodyguard?" I squeaked in the tiniest, inaudible whisper. "Christian?" This time my whisper was a teeny bit louder. As I approached the entryway to the kitchen, I nervously peered inside while trying to stay out of sight to anyone potentially inside. The kitchen was barren, just like the living room. I did notice though that the landline had been ripped out of the wall; neither of my men would have done that.

With these rooms seemingly devoid of anyone except for me, I shuffled soundlessly back into the centre of the living room. That left Daddy's room, Grampy's room, and the bathroom. It didn't sound like anybody was in them, but I had to be careful in making that assessment. I couldn't know unless I checked, and my only desire in that second was to find Mr. Bodyguard and Christian, and help them if they needed it. Something still felt wrong to me; they should have come back by now. It's been too long; they should be out by now!

My feet slithered across the carpet, careful not to make even the smallest creek. It was easy since I only had my socks on; there wasn't enough time to grab my shoes earlier. The first room down the hall was Daddy's. The door was wide open, sending a shiver up my spine. He always closes his door…. It took everything I had to look into the room; I was half expecting to see my great uncle inside. What I found was so, so much worse. Get ready- this is when shit hit the fan.

At first, I didn't see anything; Daddy's room looked empty too. Or it did until my eyes scrolled downwards. The first thing I saw was his back, followed by his arms and legs out at his side. My mouth never trembled so hard in my life. Christian was lying face first on the floor! He didn't move; I couldn't even tell if he was breathing. There was what looked to be a syringe pressed into his left leg through his pants. It's clear someone shoved it in using force. The sight was so horrific, like nothing I'd ever seen before. I wasn't sure if I was witnessing a murder scene or not. But I was so stunned and so scared that I forgot myself for a hot minute.

I screamed, dear reader. I screamed at the top of my lungs; I screamed louder than I ever had before.

Now, I'm a big believer in basic human survival instincts after what occurred next. The creek of Grampy's bedroom door echoed through the hall and it was like a flip was switched. Without conscious permission from my brain, my body immediately took over. All I knew was that Christian was here and there was no way I could leave him now. My sole job now was protecting him at all costs from the other man in the house.

I leapt inside Daddy's room and slammed the door shut. My fingers fumbled to lock it, and just in time. I knew whoever it was WAS NOT Mr. Bodyguard. I recognized my bodyguard's footsteps, and these were not them. They were soft, like those of someone light and older. The doorknob started jiggling from the other side by the time I got it locked. I grabbed onto the knob with both hands, desperate to keep it from moving. My teeth gridded together as pure fear gripped every inch, every fibre of my being. If he got inside, he might slaughter Christian….

"Get away! Get away from us!" My voice cracked as I heard myself holler. The doorknob stopped jiggling, and there was suddenly pounding on the door. I was legitimately afraid that he might kick it open, so I propped my whole body up against the wood of the door. Granted, I don't weigh much and am not strong by any measure, but I was beyond desperate to keep the door closed. After a few minutes of unrelenting banging and kicking, it grew quiet once more. I think he waited for a moment before walking back down the hall. When I could no longer hear his footsteps, I practically flew down to the floor straight to Christian's side.

"Christian! Christian! Are you awake?! Oh god, please wake up!" What can I do? What can I do?! What the hell was in that syringe? Poison?! Should I pull it out? Should I try and move him? God, I don't know what to do! Well, my mind didn't know what to do but my body sure did. Before comprehending what I was doing, my hand had already grabbed hold of the needle. With one swift tug, it was out and thrown across the room. I rolled Christian onto his back, examining his chest and mouth, looking for any sign of breathing. What relief when I discovered that he was! But that wasn't the end of our problems. Daddy told me the most important thing in situations like this is to stay conscious, with Christian was currently not. He had to wake up and now!

"Christian! Christian, wake up!" I didn't bother being quiet anymore. I wanted to shake him but was too scared that might hurt him. Instead I realized I had to get creative. Moving his chin upright, I combed through Daddy's stuff quickly to find anything liquid and edible. Thankfully there was an old, ice cold cup of coffee on one of the shelves on his nightstand. I took a big swig and fastly opened Christian's mouth with my fingers. With the coffee all in my mouth, I bent down to press my lips against Christian's. I opened mine, letting the cold liquid flow down into his mouth. I didn't remove my lips until it was all in his mouth.

Just as planned, within seconds Christian spat up and started to hack like he was choking. I moved his upper half to the side so he could throw it up, which he did. Then he started breathing forcefully like it was a chore. All the while I rubbed his chest, trying to calm him down. Words cannot accurately describe how elated and relieved I was for his eyes to finally flutter open slowly- very slowly. He gazed up at the roof for a second, then peered at me from the corner.

"A-Ana… Anastasia?" "I'm here! It's me, Christian! I'm here with you!" I snatched his hand up in mine. "W-where am I?" "In Daddy's room. The door's locked, but I think he's still inside." "He's here…. He's still here then?" He asked in small, pained gasps. "Christian, do you where Mr. Bodyguard is? Where is he?" "I… I don't know…. I didn't see him," his eyes rolled back up to the ceiling. He didn't see him? My eyes grew in terror. No…. no; this is a nightmare! While I was having a panic attack over that, Christian peered back at me through the corner of his eyes again.

"Anastasia…. L-listen to me. You need…. to get yourself out." "No!" I didn't even need to think about it; like hell I was going anywhere now. But Christian, even in this state, was having none of it. "Go. S-save yourself…" "No chance! I'm not going anywhere!" My voice was raising. "I-I'm serious; j-just leave me here and run….." "Would you shut up?! I'm not leaving here without you! No way!" Tears were streaming down both my cheeks by now. Christian blinked in what appeared to be surprise.

"Does it hurt anywhere? You need to tell me right now!" I demanded frantically. "N-no… I can't feel anything…. m-my body's numb." I don't know if that's a good thing or not; at least he's not in any pain. I think that's about when the guilt set in. He wouldn't be here and like this if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't be in such bad condition if I hadn't wanted to invite him over. This only caused me to cry more. This… this is all my fault. His attacker is my uncle and he's after my inheritance. Christian would be ok right now if it wasn't for me. I should have never asked him if he wanted to come over. I should have told him to go back to London in the museum. I should have told him to honour our parents' wishes and not talk to me. I should have never let him into Uncle's apartment…. I should have never asked him to eat or drink with me that night. This is all my goddamn fault!

"Don't worry, Christian! I'm right here; I'm not gonna leave your side! I'll do everything I can to make you feel better! What do you want me to do?! Just tell me! Tell me what to do, Christian! I'll do whatever you want! Just say it!" "Anastasia….." His voice was low and a bit calmer now. I flinched, shocked how he could speak so calming considering the situation. "Yes?" My own tone lowered a tad. "W-why are you crying?" "Huh?" This startled me. What kind of question was that? Isn't it obvious? I thought it would be….

"Y-your crying… why?" Christian…. "Because… I'm scared; I was so scared. Back then when you were unconscious, I was more scared than I've ever been. I thought I might lose you; I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice again," I replied honestly, soulfully. This did nothing to help the stream of tears already dripping onto my knees. Christian's eyes lowered slightly as he stared up above him. "Y-you're the first…. You c-cried…. for me…" Then our gazes met again, his much more relaxed this time. "Anastasia, i-if you don't mind…. m-may I lay o-on your lap?" My eyes of course widened and despite everything, my cheeks blushed a little. But without another word, I carefully and gently lifted Christian's head up off the ground. I would have tried to move him onto Daddy's bed but was afraid to accidently hurt him or move whatever toxin was in his body. So I placed his head on my lap instead, holding him close to me.

"There, is that ok?" I asked him quietly. He nodded lightly before closing his eyes. "I-I'm so happy… y-you're alright, Anastasia." That was the last thing he said before he slipped out of consciousness again. "Christian? Christian!" I was about to try and wake him up again until something suddenly slammed against the wood of the door again. I screamed, unconsciously wrapping my arms around Christian's upper half. I watched to see something put pressure onto the door. Another bang revealed what it was.

An axe. Whoever was outside was trying to get through the door by chopping it down. Shards of wood snapped out with each stroke. I placed Christian's head back onto the ground and proceeded to lay on top of him, covering him with my body; I acted like a human shield just then. The banging got louder and louder, causing me to shriek out loud again. "Leave us alone!" I yelled in vain. The assault on the door didn't stop and soon there was enough of a gap to see someone on the other side.

"Where's Hidoku?! What have you done with him?!" Once again, my screams were ignored. My great uncle merely kept hacking away at the door, and I got the sick feeling that the needle in Christian's leg was likely meant for me. It wasn't Christian he wanted- it was me. I doubt he was trying to kill me, since Christian was still alive, but I didn't want him getting his hands on me either. But I refused to leave Christian; if he got in and wanted to drag me away, he'd only get me to leave Christian over my dead body. The next few bangs were the loudest. Panic overcame me as I pressed myself tighter into Christian's body.

"Mr. Bodyguard! Help! Mr. Bodyguard, please help me! HELP ME!" I doubt my hollering worked but the echo of familiar footsteps stomped through the back door. The hacking stopped as we heard the other person rush closer. "You?! How are you still alive?! I injected enough tranquiller to put down an grown elephant!" That's my great uncle's voice! My eyes grew huge in alarm. "You think that's enough to keep me down? An hour max, but that ain't gonna kill me, Royal!" Mr. Bodyguard! Tears of happiness fell down for the first time that night. I'm assuming Mr. Bodyguard punched him, since I could what sounded like bones liquifying as he went flying through the living room wall onto the street.

Before I could even say his name, the bedroom door was ripped off its hinges. Mr. Bodyguard stood there, panting and drenched in sweat. It looked as if he had been laying in the grass outside, most likely in the backyard. "Anastasia!" He didn't stop heaving until he spotted me. He saw me, and the moment he did, his body instantly collapsed. Sure, he could survive that much poison, but it obviously took its toll on him physically. I quickly realized that he hadn't stopped…. until he saw that I was alright. And I understood that I was wrong- my great uncle didn't have a gun; he was using the much cleaner route of poison. He came for me…..

That's why I have a bodyguard, I finally understood. That's why great uncle Georg hired someone like Mr. Bodyguard to protect me. He knew- he knew that our family would pull something like this. He didn't want me to die…. over something like money.

Still crying uncontrollably, I crawled over to where Mr. Bodyguard had fallen. He was still breathing softly, just like Christian. Using both my arms, I tenderly pulled up both their heads; I cradled them in my arms. I'm sorry…. There are no words to say how sorry I am. I cried, holding their unconscious heads so near to me.

And that's just how Daddy and Grampy found us, with all three of us still on the floor.


	48. Both Child and Mother

"I've given them both injections to counteract the toxins in their systems. They'll be alright in a couple of days. That being said, there's still grounds for arrest and charges to be pressed. He should have died and he could have died; that's attempted murder, assault, battery, and a host of other misdemeanours. I'll sign the police report when they come again." "Thank you, doctor," I nodded to him. Christian and Mr. Bodyguard were sharing a hospital room; the nurse said they could have their own rooms but I couldn't bear being away from either of them at the moment. I got them the nicest, most comfy room at one of Vienna's private hospitals. They had several doctors look them over, all while giving me updates. True to his word, Mr. Bodyguard beat Uncle Royal within an inch of his life. He didn't die but he barely survived. Both his legs were so shattered that they were deemed damaged beyond repair; I felt numb when they informed me that they'd be amputated.

The lead doctor- I don't know his name- was giving both men another examination and more medication. I stood in the room with him while Daddy and Grampy stayed off on two chairs at the side. They had been mercifully quiet since we all arrived at the hospital some hours later. The doctor flipped through his folder one last time, during which the conscious Mr. Bodyguard sat up in his bed.

"I don't need to be in a damn hospital." "Yes, you do. Now lay back down," I ordered. He frowned but obeyed. The doctor turned from him to me. "I'll be back in a little while to check their IVs." "Thank you…." I stepped out of his way; he left the room. Once alone with the family, Daddy and Grampy merely stared at me. I motioned for them to go out into the hall. "Come on, let's go outside and talk." "Oh, we're gonna talk; we're gonna have a long, long talk." I rolled my eyes as I followed them outside; while Daddy seemed mad, Grampy was more bewildered than anything.

"Yeah! How come my house looks like a warzone? My sainted great grandmother Vermillion's oak dining table was spilt in two like a cheap hooker." "I'll buy you a new table, Grampy," my hand rested overtop my forehead in agony. "With what? You know how much that thing is worth? You can barely afford a fold-out plastic table from Ikea," his hands flew out in front of his chest. Well, I guess now is a good a time is any; I suddenly had a lot of bigger worries than this. I sighed long and heavy.

"I have something to tell." "Tell me what? You had a massive party with a bunch of bodybuilders?" "No… Grampy, I can and will pay for all the damages. I…. unexpectedly came into a lot of money recently. My great uncle Georg Wilks left me a…. substantial inheritance." "What does that mean, "substantial"?" "It means she's loaded, Dad; she's a billionaire," Daddy shot at him. "Whoa! You mean like the Apple guy?" "He's not alive anymore, Dad. But basically…" "And you didn't tell me?!" Grampy glared at me in shock. "I was waiting for the right time." "The right time is at the hospital after my house's been demolished and those two mooks are pumped full of elephant tranquiller? Which by the way, you neglected to describe how Armageddon happened."

"Grampy, ever since I got my inheritance, people have been after me. They're looking for money. The man who's going to jail is my great uncle, Royal Wilks. He showed up last night out of the blue and… Mr. Bodyguard protected me." "Mr. Who?" Grampy asked. "Erm, Hidoku. He's my personal bodyguard, and… he's really, really strong. That's why the house is destroyed; he has inhuman strength. He broke your table." "So you're tellin' me that you got the Hulk working for you?" "Yes… I guess you could say that," I shrugged. "Who's the other guy?" His thumb stuck out towards Christian's bed.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "That's… Christian Grey. He's a friend." "Well what the heck is he doing here?!" "Yeah. What is he doing here, Ana?" Daddy reiterated with his arms folded. "This wasn't planned. I'll admit, I did invite him over last night, but it was just for a movie! And that was before Uncle Royal showed up. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." "Why would you even invite him over?! And how did he know you were in Vienna this weekend? I thought you guys WEREN'T talking!"

I shot Daddy a look; something I rarely did. I was in no mood to argue over this- not at all. This was not the time. "I told you before; we rectified our mistake. There is no reason why Christian and I cannot be friends." "It's not friendship I'm worried about. What if you guys get closer? What if anything happens? You're going through an annulment, Ana!" "Annulment? You mean like for a marriage?" Grampy's eyebrow rose suspiciously. I let out a long, long sigh again.

"That's the other thing. Listen, Grampy; when I went to London to meet Uncle Georg's attorney, I met Christian. He's my neighbour at Uncle's apartment. He brought me food that first night and… we proceeded to get drunk. One thing led to another and, I don't know how but somehow we ended up getting married that night." "You what?" His eyes grew wide. "It's ok; we've already applied for an annulment. We won't get anything of each other's; we're both kind of equally rich, so it's not a problem." "Wait, he's rich too? Like stupid rich?" "He's a billionaire too, Grampy."

"And you're going to divorce him?! Are you crazy?!" "Dad!" Daddy fired off at Grampy. "What?! She's rich; he's rich! They're rich together, which means that the "family" is rich too. Better to have two billionaires in the family tree; they can have wealthy-ass babies!" "No, that's not the plan. They're getting an annulment," Daddy's hand waved around frantically. "Daddy's right. Christian and I got married before we knew each other. Even if anything does happen in the future… we should do it the right way," I agreed. "Why?! You've skipped all that malarkey! You're married- stay married! You didn't have to go fishing; one just jumped into your boat and you already whacked it with the oar. And he's a good catch too; he's like that rich, fancy tuna. You're never gonna find a fish like him again!" Grampy's finger waggled at me. My eyes rolled for the millionth time.

"It doesn't work like that, Grampy. Christian and I are friends; that's a hell of a long way from being husband and wife." "So? Just think of it like an arranged marriage! Studies say that you'll only be sixty percent less happy!" I don't know how accurate that is, and I didn't have a phone to look it up. "Look, Grampy; I don't have time for this. Christian and I got married by accident, we are not staying married. I have enough money on my own. Speaking of which, I'll take care of everything. You two just go stay in a hotel tonight; I want to stay here with them."

Daddy's face finally began to soften after all this time. His hand reached out for mine. "Baby girl, I know you must feel some guilt right now, but don't. It's not your fault; you didn't ask for any of this." "He's right, pumpkin. He's just one bad egg from a nest who's family tree looks more like a tumbleweed." "Thanks, guys," I gave their hands a squeeze. Before they left, I gave Daddy a look which said I'm staying with Christian and that's not going to change. I don't think he was happy with this but he simply nodded. I knew he was on my side, no matter what I decided to do. We hugged each other and they took off with my bank card. I waited until they were gone before re-entering the room.

Both men were resting but not asleep, though their breathing was light. I came over, glancing from one to the other. Christian tried to grin at me and Mr. Bodyguard merely watched me. I smiled sadly at them. These poor, poor men…. "How are you feeling?" "Tired." "Bored." Well, I'm satisfied with that; it's better than sore or suffering. I went over to the sink and wet two damp cloths. I brought them over to the men and gently dabbed the sweat off each of their heads. "Thanks…." Christian sighed; Mr. Bodyguard didn't say anything. I then put the cloths off at the side and went to sit on a chair in between their two beds.

While sitting there, I didn't say much right away; I was content just to be close to them. No one needed to say anything. Eventually someone did speak, however. It was Mr. Bodyguard. "You ok, kid?" "I'm fine." "You haven't slept all night," Christian added. "It's ok. We can just rest here together," I gazed up at the white-washed ceiling. Mr. Bodyguard chuckled softly to himself. "Can't remember the last time I got admitted to a hospital. I ain't sick or broken or nothin'." "Heh, I can't remember when I was either… but I never had someone sit in with me before," Christian's eyes lowered gently. "What? Your mommy didn't sit up with you when you were sick?" Mr. Bodyguard jested. But Christian's head shook and my heart broke in half. It crumbled when Mr. Bodyguard's smirk began to fade and he said it was the same for him. It dawned on me…. I was motherless from the age of ten, but maybe I wasn't the only one who knew what that kind of loneliness felt like.

I have no clue what occurred next; perhaps a material instinct kicked in. All I knew was that I was smiling compassionately at both men, trying to look as soft and gentle as possible. After all, they'd gone through the worst last night- I was the only one to come out unharmed. I was alright…. because they got injured in my place. And they did so without an ounce of hesitation. My eyes lowered on them with the upmost tenderness, adoring. Now it was their turn; I wanted to be there for them too. They weren't alone either; not anymore. Not while I'm here.

"You can go to sleep. I'll stay here with you," I cooed gently. Christian and Mr. Bodyguard glanced at me, then at each other. Then they laid back onto their pillows, though they didn't close their eyes just yet. "You sure?" "Yeah, kid. You should get some sleep with Ray and Vince." "I'm going to stay here, in case one of you needs me." "That's what nurses are for, Anastasia. You don't have to take care of us." "Grey's right. It's our job to worry about you; not the other way around." "Too bad. I'm here with you… I'm here."

I guess they didn't have the energy to keep arguing the matter. That's when I saw something I'd never seen from either of them before. For two men who were usually so strong and domineering, they were more like children in that minute. They rested their heads so calmly down onto the pillow and began to shut their eyes. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, both their hands extended out from under the covers. Christian's took my right hand first, and Mr. Bodyguard my left seconds later. It was like children so trustingly grabbing for their mother's hands. Maybe it was a bit romantic but it felt so, so much more powerful than that. Their fingers squeezed mine as they drifted off to sleep, so innocent and unquestioning….

I know why they grabbed my hands. They just wanted to rest, really rest right then, and that could only happen if they knew I was close by. Holding my hand, they knew I was here… here and safe, and they could sleep in bliss. It was like something out of a movie; it's like that feeling you when you watch Disney's Peter Pan and Wendy sings "Mother Mine". They were like the lost boys listening to Wendy now; I was their Wendy. The very thought made me hold their hands tighter. Our relationships were confusing; there's no doubt about that. One moment, they're treating me like a child- particularly Mr. Bodyguard who you'd swear thinks I'm made of glass. The next moment, they've completely surrendered and look to me for comfort; pure, unadulterated comfort. I think it's then I realized that I liked this feeling; I didn't mind being there for them this way. I felt kind of honoured in a way. This was a vulnerable side I doubt they'd show to many people, and it just happened so organically between us. It was a complex relationship indeed, what we had. I smiled, turning my head up to the ceiling again. Both their hands were still in mine.

I hope my future husband- whoever he is- will look to me for comfort like this someday too. When he does, I'll know how tight to hold his hand.


	49. Bitter Words Between Father and Daughter

-"On the basis of faith, man must pursue the practical moral policy of 'actively loving others'. By so doing, a man will be able to refrain from judging his neighbours and thereby avoid asserting himself at their expense and causing their humiliation; in addition he will be able to understand them, fulfil himself, and achieve self-knowledge. In the absence of faith and the practical policy, man is dominated by his pride. A proud man is an essentially passive man, who succumbs to both willed states such as self-punishment, and unwilled states such as shame, resentment, and despair.

The intellect is a mere tool, possessing no motive power of its own; when controlled by a man's pride, it seduces him into the belief that he is the measure of all things and that he himself is a god."-

Peter Jones, _Philosophy and the Novel_

Christian and Mr. Bodyguard were allowed to come downstairs and eat with us at the hospital's cafeteria. We sat one of the large circle tables; all five of us. Daddy sat in between Mr. Bodyguard and Grampy, and I was next to Christian and Grampy. Five red trays circled around the edges of table, with just enough room for all of them. We'd ate like this for the last few days. It would be at least a week before Christian and Mr. Bodyguard were discharged, giving me plenty of time to think things over- a lot of things.

I ate my food rather quietly while the men all around me talked; no one really noticed my absence in the conversation thus far. I'd been weird, off since that night…. Meanwhile they all conversed in between bites; Christian, Daddy, and I had the chicken while Mr. Bodyguard and Grampy partook in the ribs. Grampy munched on one, speaking with his mouth full. "Well, if you ask me, this was inevitable," he said gurglily. "I beg your pardon?" Christian flashed him an unimpressed side glare. "Think about it. Cookie crumb over here is rich now, and with wealth comes bastards who think they're owed a slice of the pie. I'm sure you're used to that, Mr. Moneybags." "I've never been attacked like that, no," Christian's eyes rolled. "Eh, there's time. Course, maybe you're lucky enough not to come from a family full of whack jobs," Grampy shoved some roasted potatoes in his mouth.

"So what are you and Vince going to do about the house?" Christian wisely decided to switch the topic, not that I was paying much attention. "Doesn't look too good. The house was old anyway though; it'll be a long project just fixing the front wall. You did quite a number on the place," Daddy eyed Mr. Bodyguard. "Hey! I'd be helpin' you fix it up right now if I was forced to stay in this prison." "You shouldn't be building anything; you should be studied," Grampy told my bodyguard, who gave him a harsh look back. "Look, I'll fix up the place; it's just gonna take time," my father explained. "Why don't you just hire a contractor?" Christian asked him, only to earn a glare in return. "I can do it. I have the time now and that's where I lived with Mom. That house is important to me." "That's all well and fancy, son, but where am I supposed to stay in the meantime? You know I don't trust hotels and my sister won't let me sleep over after I stained her memory-foam mattress with my hair dye."

"We'll figure it out, Dad; we have time. Speaking of which, when are you going back to the island, baby girl?" "Soon. Once we're back, I've gotta start preparing to move to London," I spoke for the first time since we all sat down. This definitely caught everyone's attention. Daddy blinked in surprise and mild horror, Christian's face started to light up, Grampy looked confused, and Mr. Bodyguard almost choked on the piece of pork he was eating. He hacked a little, pounding his chest with his fist, which gave Grampy ample time to ask: "what?" "We're moving to London- part time," I tacked on. My voice was pretty calm and mellow tone, considering. Daddy watched me gobsmacked.

"Sweetheart, you hate London. You couldn't wait to move out of there. Why….?" "Uncle Georg left me a really nice, big apartment there. Mr. Bodyguard's already had people come in and do it up for me. I'd been thinking about this for some time now, and now seems like the perfect opportunity to go." "You've been thinking about this….? Who put that idea in your head?!" Daddy's voice was beginning to raise. I don't know why I looked towards Christian then, but for some unknown reason, I did. Daddy immediately noticed and proceed to shoot him the most vicious glare.

"You?! You told her to move to London?" "I think it is a wise idea, yes," Christian wiped his lips with his napkin. "Oh, you do, do you?" "Daddy, it makes sense. Even if Christian hadn't said anything, I still would have decided on it. There are lots of bedrooms and it's in a really good location. Grampy can come live there with us until you've got the house all fixed up." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about me moving to London?" Grampy turned my way. "Yeah," Christian and Mr. Bodyguard asked me in unison. But I merely turned in my seat to face my grandfather.

"Grampy, I think you should come live in the UK with us, at least until you can move back into your home. It was my great uncle who caused all this; I think it's only right I give you a comfortable place to stay in the meantime," I placed my hand over top his. He yanked it away to wave in front of him. "I don't like London. All their broads are long in the tooth and their racks have tear dropped. Can't I go somewhere classy? Like Las Vegas?" "No. Look, just come stay with us. There's a pool and a gym and a library…." "What use do I have for any of those things? The last time I was in a library, I was trying to study for a rectal exam. Turns out I didn't need to study nothin'!" I shook my head, asking myself for what seemed like the thousandth time if I really wanted to live with him every weekend. But family obligation won out; no one can say I don't love my grampy. "You're coming back with us. I'll get you setup in your own room and you'll find lots of fun things to do while you're in London. Mr. Bodyguard and I will come stay with you on the weekends. Meanwhile Daddy will stay here in Austria and fix the house." "Since when you do call the shots, home-wise?" Daddy spat at me. That's when something snapped; I think it was coming for a few days now, but it came.

"I did it for eight years! You never had a problem with me doing it then!"

All eyes were on me and the table went silent. I suppose everyone was more stunned than anything. Even I was shocked with myself; I rarely raise my voice like that, if ever. I've never yelled at Daddy or any relative before. It wasn't like me to shout at all…. I blinked, staring out from nowhere back to my father, as if I realized what I'd just said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell. I'm just tired- this wasn't a restful vacation," my hand ran over my eyes regretfully. But Daddy was having none of it. "What did you just say?" His eyes became stern and defensive. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean it."

"Listen here, Anastasia. I worked two, sometimes three jobs to make ends meet; I HAD to rely on you for everything at home. I didn't have the time!" He shot angrily. "I know that….. but it was still hard." "Oh, you think you had it hard?" Daddy's arms folded defiantly. "It was hard! You took me away from everything and everyone I knew and loved. I had to figure it all out on my own. All without Mom." "Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault your mom wanted to disown you because she was soooooo desperate to get back in her father's good graces- who by the way, thought you were nothing but a disappointment from the start!"

I utterly froze, as did all the four other men present. As my eyes began to unconsciously widen, Daddy's face morphed from one of anger to shock and instant, profound regret. He also looked equally dazed. No one said anything when I suddenly and remarkably stood up. Without a word, I spun around and started to half walk, half run away from the table. Daddy stood up like a shot too. "No, Anny; I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! Anny! Sweetie, come back! I'm sorry! Baby girl!" He hollered as he ran out of the cafeteria after me. None of the remaining characters uttered a word until we were surely gone. Then, Grampy turned to Christian.

"So, this pool at your apartment- is it a jacuzzi? The doc said it's bad for me to soak my boys."


	50. The Good, the Bad, and the Lovely

I couldn't stop crying. What Daddy said hurt, and maybe the most hurtful thing was that it was true. I knew it was true; no one ever told me that before and yet, I knew. The only thing going through my mind in at instance was of my only memory of Grandfather. I don't remember much before we moved to the UK, but I distinctly remember this. We were at a family reunion- I think that's what it was anyway. I was six years old….

I know he didn't like me because he never smiled at me- not once. The one memory I have of him was him glaring down at me at the family reunion. He never a word to me, and he didn't smile…

My eyes widened a tiny bit. I was currently hulled up in a ball on a bench, with both my arms hugging my legs into my chest. For some bizarre reason, the thought of Grandfather not smiling at me triggered something in the far recesses of my brain. Yeah, that's right… he didn't smile at me, never. And I interpreted that as him not liking me; he didn't like me. Why else wouldn't he smile at his own granddaughter. I understood that; even at the tender age of six, I knew what that meant. But that notion tugged on something in my mind; something deep, deep inside.

_"You don't like me very much, do you?" "Of course I do. Why would make you think I didn't?" I shrugged. "You keep sitting there like you're passing judgement on me. It was me who decided to drink after all." "No, Anastasia. I'm not judging you; why would I judge you?" "You must not like me, even if you're not judging me then." _

_"Why do you think I don't like you?" "You never smile; like never. You never look happy to be around me." _

Whoa! Where did that come from? I have literally no memory of that conversation? Was that with Christian? When?! Not when… we were drunk? I don't remember that night! Oh, god; my hand wiped under my still-wet eyes. Yeah, I guess when I analyse myself I do think that if someone doesn't smile at me, they automatically don't like me. I could be wrong- maybe for a while I wanted to be wrong- but deep, deep down I already knew…. I gazed down at my shaky hands. Grandfather hates me, no one has to tell me that. After all, seeing his granddaughter for the first time wasn't enough occasion for him to smile. Not even crack a grin. That's all I remember from that day; my grandfather's harsh, judgmental glare upon me.

I've carried that all these years.

"Anny!" It was after I realized all this that Daddy finally found me. He immediately sat beside me on the bench, scanning me over scared. "Oh, Anny! Baby girl, I'm so sorry," he pleaded. I sniffled, trying to clear my mouth to talk. "What's wrong with me?" More tears trickled down my cheeks. Daddy's eyes lowered sadly onto mine. "Oh, honey; nothing's wrong with you." "My own grandfather hates me, and he doesn't even know me." "Sweetie, I never should have brought him up; this is all my fault." "But you're right. I lashed out at you for bringing me to London, but Mom's family never even tried to help us. Mom didn't want me….. She chose her father over me, and he hates me." Even more tears flooded down.

Daddy paused for a minute, eventually reaching over to take my hand in his. "Anny, you need to listen to me. That man- your mom's dad- is a bad person. I don't say that about a lot of people, but there's something dark inside him. He disowned your mother when you were little, and he wanted nothing to do with either of us. He and your mom made their choices, but I couldn't stay in America without your mom; I didn't have my green card. We had to come back to Europe, but I wanted you to go to school in an English-speaking country. I know we were away from all our family, and I depended way too much on you. I know I have a lot blame here; you were an innocent child, you did nothing wrong. But I do not and will never regret taking you away from those 'people'. Your grandfather doesn't deserve your love; he doesn't deserve to know you. You didn't lose here, baby; he's the one who lost. Understand?"

I watched my father with a sincere expression. This is the most he's ever talked about Grandfather before; he NEVER mentioned him while I was a teenager. And even Mom…. I already knew that we had to move out of the USA when they got divorced. I couldn't even stay because Mom disowned me, and no one else in the family wanted me. But that doesn't change the fact it was insanely hard for me out in London. That being said….

My lips parted a bit and I sighed. "I know everything you did was for me; you did your best," however flawed that might be. "I may not have been the best dad, but I do love you, baby girl. You're the last woman I'll ever love," Daddy brushed a few stray hairs from my forehead. "I know, Daddy. I love you too," my hand rested overtop his as he then pressed his palm into my cheek. "You don't need him; you don't need any of them." "I know. I have you, and the family here, and Mr. Bodyguard, and Paul, and Christian…."

"Christian?" Daddy repeated causing me to inwardly role my eyes. Oh boy, here we go again. A perfectly nice father/daughter moment ruined. "Daddy, why do you hate him so much?" My tone firmed up a bit to match his. "I don't hate him. I just want him a billion miles away from you." This earned a long, long sigh. "He's not a bad guy. He's been very kind to me; he's smart, and warm, and interesting…."

Daddy's eyes twinkled a bit at this. That was… an unusual reaction. His hand lowered down, still holding onto mine. "You really this Christian fellow, don't you?" "Yeah… I guess I do," my eyes also wandered thoughtfully. I do… I do like him; I like him a lot when I think about it. Daddy's hand gave mine a squeeze. "No man will ever be good enough for you. I know how good and nurturing and strong you are. You took better care of me than anyone else could during those years. I know how lucky I am to have you for a daughter. I'm just afraid that no man will ever realize how lucky he is to have someone so special and so precious as you."

I blinked a tad confused. "But… you never had a problem with Paul. I always thought you were 'team Paul'." His thumb ran over the back of my hand in a tender fashion; his smile grew profoundly. "That's because I knew you'd never be 'team Paul'." "Huh?" "I never thought you guys would actually get together. Don't get me wrong- I like Paul, I really do. But….. you're precious, baby girl. You're my daughter; you're the greatest treasure I'll ever have. I'm not willing to hand you over to just anyone." "Both Christian and Paul aren't "just anyone", Daddy. They're not going anywhere; Christian's not….. I want him to stay. I love just being near him…" My eyes softened a tad as I uttered: "he makes me so happy."

Daddy didn't say anything right away, instead leaning his head forward. Our foreheads pressed together, and a big, loving grin drew across his lips. He was smiling at me… "I'm still not convinced Christian knows how truly wonderful you can be; if he deserves you. But I'll leave that up for you to decide- after all, I trust you above all others." "Daddy…." Happy tears emerged from my eyes this time. "It's ok, baby girl. You know your mom wasn't the true love of my life. No….

You see, there was this girl who stole my heart, and she calls me "Daddy"."


	51. Officially Girlfriend

[Author's Note: Remember what I said earlier about instrumental verse intrinsic value?]

"Whoo, would you look at this swanky palace!"

Mr. Bodyguard unlocked my London apartment with me, Grampy, and Christian waiting in the hall behind him. To our surprise, Daddy and I came back to find Grampy actually eager to move to London. I don't know what my men told him while we were gone but… whatever they said worked. Why not?! We stayed in Austria for the last week, finally flying back when the hospital released my inmates. This would be my first time at the apartment since that night Christian and I bumped into each other… Insert blushing cheeks here.

Mr. Bodyguard held the door open for us; I went in first, followed by Grampy and the others. My eyes instantly lit up with thrill and delight. This place was gorgeous! Fancy- but not too fancy- furniture, a fireplace, a gigantic screen tv, a stocked kitchen, and pink. Tons and tons of pink. That's all I really told Mr. Bodyguard I wanted; pink and cute- just my style. My bodyguard watched me with a sort of grin on his face as I rushed around all excited.

"It's perfect! You did such a great job!" Meanwhile Christian and Grampy….. "Why so much pink?" "Yeah, did you have to make this look like Barbie's Dreamhouse?" Grampy asked. But I was too elated. I ran up the stairs to find my bedroom; the master bedroom at the top overlooking the city centre. You'll never guess what I found. Even more pink! A pink canopy bed with the fluffiest pink duvet and tons of pillows. A fuzzy chair near another fireplace and tv, and a walk-in closet; the only thing to be devoid of anything. And lots of TY stuffies, including my favourite Angus the highland cow. Like the child I was, I merely ran to jump right onto my bed, like that scene in the Princess Dairies 2.

A few minutes later, after I explored the rest of upstairs, I ran back down with arms wide open. I hugged a startled Mr. Bodyguard so tightly, which probably felt like nothing to someone as strong as him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! I utterly love my room!" "Uh, glad you like it?" A now baffled and slightly embarrassed Mr. Bodyguard patted my back a few times before I released him. "What do you think?!" I then turned to Christian and Mr. Bodyguard.

"What do I think? I think you should change your name to Polly Pocket." "Haha, very funny, Grampy. Christian?" He turned to face me and smiled. "It doesn't matter what we think. What matters is that you like it, Anastasia." Awe, Christian; obviously that earned a warm smile from me. "Wait, so your make my grandbaby-in-law here sleep in the world's girliest room?" Grampy's thumb stuck out at Christian. "Uh, no? His apartment is across the hall," my eyebrow rose. "You mean you ain't gonna shack up with your own husband?" Grampy's hands stuck out at his sides. Oh, the look on Christian, Mr. Bodyguard, and my face…..

"Grampy!" "What?! You're married! What's the big deal?" "Just… no; no! No talking about…. any of that!" I waved both my hands around frantically, desperate to switch the topic. But you know Grampy… "You're telling me that you're married to the world's hottest husband while also having the world's hottest bodyguard on hand, and you're not doing the merry-go-round on either of 'em? I think we should do an DNA test to double-check that you're really my granddaughter." "Help," I flashed pleading eyes at the only sane men in the room. "Come on, Vince; I'll show you to your room," Mr. Bodyguard motioned for him to follow. I mouthed the word "thank you" as he let Grampy go up the stairs first. But before he went up, he paused; I watched him pull out my pink iPhone. To my bewilderment, he tossed it my way. This was my first time looking at my phone since I gave it to him back in Edinburgh.

My eyes grew to see that it was the University of Edinburgh. Uh oh, this can't be good. Christian noticed my concerned expression and was about to say something when I gazed up at him. "Um, just let me take this." "Alright, I'll go join those two upstairs," with one last look, he left me in privacy. I took a deep, deep breath before answering the call. "Hello."

Two gurgling minutes later. "Yes, I know I missed all of last week's lectures and my appointment with my supervisor. I had an emergency in Vienna." _"May I remind you, Miss Steele, that you have a stipend." _"Which I'll pay back in full! I'll even pay the whole tuition costs." _"That's not the issue. You have requirements that you need to fill in order to continue on with the programme; that includes going to your appointments with Dr. Grinds."_ "I will! I'll come to Edinburgh today and we can have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning!" _"Do you have any new research to present to him?"_ My mouth automatically shot open, but no words came out. I didn't really have time for researching while abroad; I was too busy helping the nurses take care of the inmates for the whole week. It took me a few seconds to think of an appropriate response.

"Not as much as I should, unfortunately…." I chose to go the honest route. Who knows? It might pay off. _"So you have nothing new to talk about?"_ Or not. "Well, I….." _"Here's the deal, Miss Steele. Dr. Grinds is willing to give you a week to catch up, but you'll have to present something when next you meet, yes?"_ "Yes! Yes, I can do that!" _"Good. I'll let Dr. Grinds know about next week; send him an email to setup a time." _"I will, thank you." _"He'll cover your lectures for this week, but this will the last week. Do you understand?" _"I understand! Thank you again, I appreciate it." _"See you soon, Miss Steele."_ "Yes, thanks again! See you next week." Click.

It was about then that everyone was coming back downstairs. Christian gave me one of those "is everything ok" expressions to which I nodded. "Swell joint; I can see myself livin' here no issue." "Good. So you liked your room, Grampy?" "Eh, it'll do. I can always stop at the Sock an' Shop to get some much-needed décor." Ok well, that's better than him hating it. I grinned his way before turning to address my personal bodyguard.

"Uh, Mr. Bodyguard? We kinda need to go back to Edinburgh…. tonight." "So soon?" Christian's voice sounded suddenly deflated. "That was the university. They're not very pleased with me right now. I gotta get back and start working ASAP," I explained. "Wait, so you're just up and leave me here by my lonesome on my first night?" Grampy inquired. "No! Christian will be here, and you can come visit us in Scotland if you like!" I immediately retorted. "You mean in a hotel, right?" Mr. Bodyguard eyed me unimpressed. "Yes- the nicest hotel you can find," I grinned back. "Eh, that's alright. On second thought, I'll just hang around here tonight. I heard they got a two-for-one special on Thursdays at the Boob Shack on 7th Ave." Ladies and gentlemen, we have the ten-thousandth thing a granddaughter should never hear.

"Ok, great. Well, if you need anything, Christian lives right across the hall. Come on, Mr. Bodyguard," I motioned for him to trail me. But Christian stopped me before I could go further. "Actually, I have work to do this evening too. But before any of that, could I see you alone for a moment, Anastasia?" He asked me so sincerely…. "Sure. Uh, just make sure Grampy's all settled in before he goes…. out," I told Mr. Bodyguard. I then followed Christian into the hallway where we had a little more privacy; it was just our apartments on the floor after all.

"What's up?" I spun to face him directly. Christian only stared at me for a long moment, a smile slowly blooming across his pale, lush lips. "I never got a chance to thank you, for taking such good care of us at the hospital." Awe. "Oh no! It was the least I could do! You wouldn't have been there… if it wasn't for me, after all," my eyes lowered a bit ashamed. A pause fell over us, but just for a minute. "Anastasia, despite everything that happened, I'm still glad I was there with you." "Y-you were?" That surprised me. He nodded, his smile intensifying; god, he looked good. "Yes; oh, yes." That really surprised me. He's the one who got injured; him and Mr. Bodyguard. So then, why….?

Another pregnant pause. "I've been thinking…. I thought a lot this past week; actually, I've been thinking about it for a while." "Thinking about what?" My hand rose up to my chest. The atmosphere around us suddenly got….. serious, if that makes any sense. Not that I minded! Christian looked straight into my eyes; he looked at me and smiled… His eyes were smiling in that second. Something I'd never seen before… Christian.

"I think… I think I understand my feelings a little better now, and I think I know what I want… or rather what I want for you." "For me?" My eyes widened confused. "I know we're already married and are going through the annulment process, but… I can't help reasoning that this whole scenario was a blessing in disguise." "R-really?" My heart was unexpectedly beating a mile a minute. Something felt off… but in a good way; a really good way. All I could fathom right then was how happy I was to be here with him and to hear the sound of his voice, childish as that might sound. Still, I had no clue what Christian was talking about, though I knew he'd soon rectify that. His eyes lowered in the gentlest, most serene way possible.

"I'm so glad I had the privilege to meet you, Anastasia. Meeting you… well truthfully, I've never met anyone like you before. You're so different than anyone in my family, anyone I knew growing up; even in my adult life. You've taught me so much, and all without me ever noticing…." Christian, my lips parted a sliver. "You've taught me a lot, including about myself. That's what I've been thinking about; that's what I want to talk to you about…" "C-Christian!" Oh god, what's happening? Why does it feel like I'm about to sprout angel wings out my back and fly up to heaven? Why do I all of a sudden feel so lightheaded and warm? Am I really that insanely happy right now?

Christian stared so affectionately at me for the longest minute of our lives, then he drew in a deep, deep inhale. "I used to look for someone who could please me, who would make me happy and forget myself; that's what I thought the ideal partner would be like. But with you, it's the exact opposite. I never think about myself when I'm with you; not anymore. I don't think about myself because I'm too preoccupied with your happiness and needs. My needs seem of little consequence. It's not like I chose to feel this way either- no, instead it's like the most natural thing. That's what makes all this so unnerving to me. When I'm with you, when I look at you, all thoughts centre around your happiness. It's gone from what you can give me to what I can give you; and it feels so natural and right to me. You're the only person I've ever felt that way about before... that's what makes me believe that it's real. I used to think that the most important thing in a marriage was me feeling loved- definitely not anymore. Now it's you, there's just you. I didn't know I could feel this way; in twenty-nine years, I didn't know such an experience was possible... but there it is.

I went from getting into relationships for some reason, to loving you without a reason."

Oh dear god, how I tried my best not to burst out into tears in that moment. What Christian just said, hearing his sweet, tender-filled words to me… about me. I had to hide my quivering lip with my hand, lest it give me away. Christian… just simply, lovely, flawless Christian. His eyes locked firmly yet adoringly onto mine. "I know we're in an odd situation right now, but that doesn't change the way I feel. So I wanted to ask you…. will you be my girlfriend, Anastasia? Will you be my partner and stand beside me? So that I may stand beside you." "Christian…."

I…. I didn't know what to think in that moment. My mind and heart were screaming "yes" but… there's always a "but", and his name is Paul. Still, Paul is my best friend; he'd be supportive of any relationship I entered, wouldn't he? As long as it was consensual. With tears now streaming down my face, I couldn't bring any words to climb up my throat; it had turned to cotton. All I remember was feeling so extraordinarily happy in that exact second. And then, for the very first time in my life, I couldn't even picture what it would be like to be away from him. All I wanted was to be near him, to be with him….. to stand alongside him, hand-in-hand.

The way it naturally felt.

Without any words on my part, a smile etched itself onto my face and my head gently nodded. Christian seemed more than satisfied with this. His hands reached out to take hold of both my hands, which he used to softly pull me up against me. His eyes closed and his lips parted as his head organically rested on top of mine; it felt like it was moulded precisely to sit right there. Both his strong arms wrapped tight around me while I pressed my wet face into his chest, clinging onto the back of his shirt with my fingers. Both our eyes were shut as we held each other so securely. It was truly the history's most perfect hug; our bodies were formed to fit so seamlessly together.

I don't know if he was going to kiss me but even if he wanted to, something interrupted us. We perked up at the sound of shuffling and both opened our eyes to blink over to my front door. It was open a crack with Grampy and Mr. Bodyguard peeking out, intently and silently watching us. They had been spying on us! "HEY!" I frowned but Christian just chuckled. Yeeeeeeeah, that's the family he's coming into; and he's a great addition.

That was the day Christian and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, while also being husband and wife. I think I was the only person I knew who was both a girlfriend and a wife at the same time; not the latter before the former. But don't worry; soon I'd only be one again, and I think you can guess which one that is.


	52. Fight Between Best Friends

["Quit hogging the binoculars! I wanna see!" "I can't believe we flew across a whole ocean to come to some rinky university," Hoogie ran his hand through his thick hair. "Do you see her, Kaiser?" Gent asked his eldest brother, who was currently spying on their younger cousin through the binoculars. A smirk grew across Kaiser's thick lips. "Yeah, I see her." "Oh, really?! Let me see!" Gent quickly snatched the binoculars, which his twin then took. "Whoa! She's hot! A lot hotter than any other relative." "No kiddin'! But she can't be all that smart; she's wasting good money just so she can keep going to school. I mean who pays to get homework?" "I know; must be a beauty without the brains kind of gal. What do you think, bro?" The twins turned to Kaiser.

Kaiser, after watching his cousin for another moment, widened his smirk and stood up on the rooftop they were spying from. "I think she'll do just fine; she obviously didn't inherit our brute strength- all the more easier for us." "That's true. She has more of Haggard's frame than any of us." "Hey look! She's talking to a boy now!" Hoogie pointed down at Anastasia and her friend who just came around the bend. "Who do you think he is? A boyfriend?" Kaiser tisked. "Who cares? He'll be out of the picture soon enough. You guys know what to do next. That girl has more wealth than anyone I've ever seen, and I didn't come thousands of miles just to look at her." His smirk widened even more, if that were possible.

"I'll put that fortune of hers to very good use."]

"Why don't you just go back to London and check on Grampy? You can be back by tonight." "I'm not leaving your side and that's final." I sighed- no arguing with him. I initially told Mr. Bodyguard to go see how Grampy was settling in our new apartment; we hadn't heard from him since his trip to the…. ugh, Boob Shack. But Mr. Bodyguard put his foot down and was glued to my side for at least the first half of the day. We did separate for a few minutes however when I spotted Paul turn the corner to my building. We were on campus outside walking to the library when we ran into each other.

"Ana!" "Paul!" We beamed happily at one another. "How are you?! How was Vienna? I heard about…. what happened to you," his eyes drifted up to Mr. Bodyguard, his grin fading. "Ha! You think that old geezer could do me in?" He said, but me and Paul just looked at each other again. "I'm so glad you're ok, Triple A," Paul put his hands on both my arms, to which Mr. Bodyguard shot him a look. After giving me a squeeze, he quickly retracted his arms but still smiled at me. That's when I realized…. I gotta tell him… about Vienna…. and about Christian and me. I suddenly got nervous, even though I was so sure that he'd be happy for me this morning.

"Erm, Mr. Bodyguard? Can we….?" "I'll go get us some tea. You- stay right here. And you- keep those hands to yourself," he ordered to me first and then Paul before taking off. He wasn't going far, only to the café in the place right beside where we were standing. But if you know the layout of the University of Edinburgh, you'll know that there's this park surrounded by four blocks of buildings called George Square. It's a very nice little park with trees, grass, and benches. With a smile, Paul motioned with his head that we start to walk towards it. I hesitated; Mr. Bodyguard told me not to move, but I guess he could still see us. I decided to follow him, also trying to smile and act natural. It felt all weird all of a sudden, and I wasn't used to it. Paul and I were usually so naturally and cool together… But that was when I was single.

As we walked, I felt Paul's hand reached over to take mine; something that caught me right off guard. I blinked, first down at our now clasped hands and then up at his face. He saw my dumbfounded expression and merely grinned. "Can't I hold your hand?" "You've….. never done that before," I blushed unsure if it would hurt his feelings if I pulled my hand away just now. "Ah, I think "Mr. Bodyguard" won't blow a gasket." I think he will…. My eyebrow rose as I tried to think of what to say next. It was getting awkward fast, for me anyway.

"Listen, I've been doing some thinking this past week. Actually, I've been thinking about this for a while now; ever since you went to the hospital," Paul gently swung both our still-clasped hands back and forth. "Thinking about what?" I was almost afraid to ask. This was dangerously familiar to what Christian said last night…. He waited a minute before saying anything more.

"I really missed you last week, Triple A." "I missed you too, Paul," and I did. He's my best friend; nothing's gonna change that…. is it? The butterflies in my stomach turned to angry moths, and they were flying fast. Did not feel good- not at all. "It made me think…. I don't like being away from you for every long. It makes me nervous….. anxious." "Why?" That was a stupid question; I don't know why I asked that. I already knew… "Because I like knowing you're nearby, in case anything happens…. I like the idea of keeping you safe; heh, even with that monster of a bodyguard you got." And he just confirmed what I already knew. I had to tell him; the sooner, the better. And I'd have to be gentle about it too, judging by the state of things.

"Listen, Paul; there's something I got to tell you." "Me first. There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while now. Uh, uh… I just… I don't really know how to say it. I know what I want to say, but… I've never actually told anyone this." "Told anyone what?" I asked as it felt like the ground was going to open and swallow me up any minute now. Jesus Christ, it hasn't been this tense for me since I confessed to him ten years ago. "Listen, babe; I… um… God, I suck at this! Ok, how about…. uh, wouldn't it be cool if we woke up tomorrow and we were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Paul!" I immediately retracted my hand at this. Oh no….. oh no. I knew it; I knew that horrible pounding in my gut, that feeling like I've been punched was for something. This suddenly felt like it was going to get bad quick, and I found myself wanting ironically nothing more than Mr. Bodyguard to return. I don't care if he yelled at me; just come back, please! But Paul, of course, didn't catch on to the mini panic attack I was having and decided this was the best time to continue our uncomfortable- for me- conversation. He just kept looking at me with those deep eyes. Oh boy.

"I know, I know; it feels really sudden for me too. I… just recently I've started…. It has nothing to do with your inheritance or anything. I guess, after you married Christian and all, I realized for the first time that I might lose you to someone else. Just the idea of another guy looking at you… caring for you…. I can't stand it," he rubbed the back of his neck and I didn't say anything. What could I say now? This was a bomb waiting to go off and I was in no rush as of now. So I let him go on without interruption.

"What I'm trying- poorly- to say is that I think I understand how I feel now, Ana. You make me really happy; like really happy. And…. well, it may have taken me ten years but I finally know now…. I know what I should have known all this time." He made us pause in the middle of the street, so to reach down and take both my hands in his; we were facing each other now but I couldn't look him in the eye. This was just plain horrible, though I doubt he felt the same presently. His hands gave mine a tender, reassuring squeeze.

"You asked me to let you stay near me. Well, Ana; that's what I wanna do, from now on. I want to stand with you, beside you…" Oh, dear god no. Please, anything but this. Another squeeze from his hands. "Tell me truthfully, Ana. Do you love me?" "Well, yes… but it's not…." He didn't let me finish, cutting my sentence off. "I love you too, Anastasia. It took me ten god damn years to figure it out, but I did. And I know now that I love you- I've always loved you. I was just too dumb to see it before. I hope you can forgive me."

"P-Paul! I'm not….!" My voice was trembling. This was my worst nightmare come true. The man I used to love so much has just confessed to me…. when my heart already is starting to belong to someone else. Come on, Mr. Bodyguard! Where are you?! "It's ok, baby. I know this is a lot to take in, especially on your first day back in Edinburgh. But you can take your time; hell, you've given me nothing but time. You've been more than patient with me." "Paul, listen! T-there something I really have to tell you!" I have to tell him! I have to! Then the nightmare will be over….. won't it? I'm starting to think that's naïve optimism on my part. Sweet Jesus, why?!

"Are you ok, Ana? You're trembling," Paul took hold of my shoulders once more, holding me firmly. "Paul, you…. y-you have to understand. I'm flattered by everything you just said, and I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I do! I need you, but…." "Say no more; I get it. You don't have to give me an answer right away- I've got loads of time. Just knowing you're my future girlfriend is enough for me now," he grinned. Please, please…. I inwardly cringed and winced, mentally preparing myself for the fore-coming pain. "Paul, please understand. I love you, as a best friend; you're my best friend. But that's all we can be," I took a step away, moving out of his grasp. Paul blinked in surprise and mild alarm. "What?" "Paul, I'm… while we were in Vienna… Christian and I…."

"What? Grey?!" The look in his eyes immediately changed. "Paul, listen to me." "What did he do? I thought you were getting an annulment. Did he touch you?!" He took a step my way. "N-no! It's not like that! But we've been getting closer and…" "And what? Wait….. did he…..? He didn't go to Vienna too, did he?" "Well, he kinda….." "He went abroad with you?!" Paul's voice raised. "It wasn't like that, Paul! Listen to me!" I was trying to finish a complete sentence before we drew the attention of every resident in the park. But too late. The flood gates had been opened and I had to wade it out.

"So what? This rich, CEO asshole comes into your life and he's suddenly at the centre of it? We've been friends for eighteen years, Ana! Didn't you think that'd ever lead to something?!" Paul was full-on yelling now, and my tone matched his; angry as that may be. "I did! Don't forget, I confessed to you first! You were the one who turned me down the first time, remember? Remember the heartbreak I had to go through ten years ago?" I fired back furiously. Talk about a hypocritical premise; I can't believe he'd even say that to me! "I was an idiot! I didn't know what I had! Sue me for being a dumb kid!" His arms threw up in the air.

"If you really loved me, you'd be happy for me! Christian makes me really happy!" "I'm glad he does, but I know I can make you happy too. I did so for eighteen years." "Yes, you did make me happy, Paul; and you still do. But it's different with Christian. That doesn't mean you're any less important to me," my voice lowered a bit. "Then date me! It was going to happen sooner or later; why don't we just start now before we're done school and have careers? Then we can talk about marriage." "I'm already married, Paul!" My chest slammed against my chest in a rage. He wasn't listening to me! Why wasn't he listening to me?!

"No, you're not! You're getting an annulment! You can't do anything with Grey anyway!" "That's not up to you! That's up to Christian and me!" "No, that's according to the law, if you want your annulment to go through. How long how you even known Grey?! You shouldn't even know him well enough to like him, let alone want to go out with him." I frowned; that was below the metaphorical belt. "Look, Paul. Christian's not going anywhere. He's here to stay now, so I suggest you just get used to it. You're still my best friend; that's not going to change. But you need to treat him with respect." "Respect… Like I owe that jackass anything. You listen me, Ana; I'm not giving up. I know what your worth and how rare a find someone like you is- there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere soon. And I'll be damned if I let him have you." "Paul!" I gasped, scandalized.

Paul proceeded to stomp off infuriated; he didn't even look back at me once. I waited until he was gone before I huffed and wiped my teary eyes. We'd never fought like that before; it made me worry. I did love Paul, I adored him body and soul… but damn! I'd never heard him say anything that harsh- to me anyway. I get why he's upset; he did just confess to me after all. It felt so out of left field for me too. _"I know what's mine, and what's mine is mine. End of story."_ Ok, maybe not so much… In reality, if I thought about it, I suppose I could have seen this coming, but I guess I didn't want to. I didn't want to… since Christian entered the picture.

I let out a long sigh and began to wander aimlessly along George Street, not particularly concerned with Mr. Bodyguard's instructions anymore. I was too upset. How did things get so complicated and confusing? I don't want to see Paul right now, but….. I'm a little embarrassed to see Christian too. How would I explain this to him, or Mr. Bodyguard? They'll understand my end, but will they get mad at Paul? I don't want that either. Nugh! I don't know what to do. My hands ran through my long, brown hair strands. This will blow over, hopefully… soon, right? Or is that more inappropriate optimistic wishful thinking on my end?

God, could this day get any worse?


	53. Cousin Kidnapping

I sighed again before looking up to see three tall, very fit and muscular men blocking the street in front of me. At first I didn't think anything of it, assuming they wanted by. But that was quickly disproven when the middle one, the one with black slick hair, approached me. He was very handsome; definitely the most good-looking one of the bunch. But he wasn't hot like Mr. Bodyguard or Christian; who are the two hottest men I know, though Paul's up there too. How to describe it? He had this sort of ruggedness I'd never seen before, except perhaps in movies. Think of the guy who played Aquaman or Khal Drogo, only younger. He was tan, and his hair was very long and tied up in a ponytail. He had this sort of swagger and arrogance about him. And he wore the smuggest smirk you'd ever seen; he didn't look too much older than me either; maybe a couple of years. Likely around Christian's age.

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking my way. I have no idea why but his posture, his hair, tan skin, and especially his smirk made something click in my brain. It was exactly like when I saw great uncle Royal at the Sissi Museum; a bell kept ringing in my head, and I knew I recognized him from somewhere but had no clue as to where from. I didn't see him around the university before, did I? I have no clue… But he knew me, and it all suddenly made sense when his pale lips parted.

"Hello, cousin."

Cousin? Cousin, cousin….. Oh wait. My eyes instantly grew in comprehension. He's my cousin, this guy! That's where I've seen him before, though I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. I think we might have met at the family reunion but the only thing I clearly remember from that day is Grandfather glowering at me. He could have been there, but I don't know for sure. That's when survival mode kicked in; the last time I saw one of my Wilks cousins, he punched me in the face and sent me headfirst down into a pool. If they're here, that can't mean anything good for me. I took an instinctive step back, ready to may a run towards Mr. Bodyguard.

Seeing my frightened response to their arrival, my cousins worked like lightening. Before I had a chance to flinch, the arrogant one reached out to grab hold of my arm. With one forceful tug, I found myself being drawn into him, where he coiled his muscular arm around my waist like a snake holding its prey. I was about to scream when the other cousin, the one with straight blonde hair whispered over to me: "just so you know, we're packing. If you don't want anything to happen to that fella of yours, I suggest you keep your trap shut." I don't know if they were armed but I wasn't about to take the chance. I didn't want them to shoot Mr. Bodyguard either, cause we all know what he'd do if he found these creeps trying to abduct me. So I did as I was told and remained quiet. The one holding onto me, Mr. Arrogant, took off his coat with his free hand and placed it over my shoulders. Then, like nothing was wrong, they escorted me out of George Square in silence. Mr. Arrogant dug his fingers into my waist; I'm pretty sure to act as a warning.

They brought me to a nearby car in the library parking lot. The one with short brown hair, the third cousin, unlocked the back door and climbed in. Then Mr. Arrogant handed me to him. He proceeded to- very poorly I might add- pull off the jacket and place both my arms behind my back. He fumed almost to a comedic degree to tie me up. "Would you hurry it up?!" Blonde hair guy yelled in a whisper. "Hey, give me a break! This is my first time kidnapping someone!" "Yeah, no kidding," he rolled his eyes. "Just get in! We're running out of time," Mr. Arrogant ordered the others. Blonde hair guy climbed in and shut the door. He pulled out a white cloth which he used to cover my eyes. While covering my mouth with their hands, they lowered my head down out of view of the windows, and Mr. Arrogant began to drive away.

Now I know I described that sequence with minimal detail as to how I was feeling during the whole experience. That's because my mind basically shut off for the whole abduction process. I went completely numb; there was no voice speaking in my mind. Everything went blank; the only sensation beside pure numbness was bone-breaking fear. I was used to being around Mr. Bodyguard, no one's stronger than him, I think. But these three brutes were also very strong and not above using their strength to obtain their objectives I was willing to bet. I felt like I was going to vomit the whole car ride, which wasn't very long in reality. Blonde hair guy's hand smelt gross, like he hadn't washed it in days. Ugh, disgusting! I was tempted right there to offer them everything, just so they'd let me get away as soon as possible.

The car stopped and I was sat upright again. Brown hair guy removed the blindfold and Blonde hair guy retracted his hand from my mouth, but my hands were still tied up. Without a word, the door opened and Blonde hair guy, surprisingly gently, pulled me out of back seat. Mr. Arrogant flashed me another sickening smirk before putting his coat over my shoulders again, hiding my bound hands from voyeuristic view. He wrapped his arm around me and led all of us inside this grungy-looking building; I didn't recognize where we were, I'd never been to this part of the city. Like some rag doll, they brought me up to the fourth floor. Why the highest floor of the building? I don't know. Maybe because it'd be harder for me to escape up there.

Blonde hair guy unlocked the middle door. Inside was as gross as you can imagine. Dirty floor, tacky off-coloured wallpaper, stained couch, tinted window- just uncivilized all around. And the smell! Yep, definitely have to run away from here… somehow. Mr. Arrogant led me over to the queen-size bed, which he threw me onto after blonde hair guy locked the front door. I hadn't said anything until then when the three of them gathered around me.

"Nope, still don't remember her. Do you?" "Nuh huh. Hey Kaiser, what are we gonna do about that guy she was with?" "Yeah, won't he be missing his girlfriend sooner or later?" Girlfriend? Oh! They must be talking about Paul; there's no way they could know about Christian. Thank goodness for that. Kaiser- I guess that's Mr. Arrogant's name- instantly reacted by frowning at the mention of Paul. "Like I said, he's out of the picture now. This woman's a Wilks which means she's off-limits. I'll bash the skull in of anyone who thinks otherwise." A Wilks? I am NOT a Wilks! Well, I guess by birth I kind of am, but I refuse to accept that title! And since when did being part of the Wilks clan automatically reserve me for my cousins? EW! I hope they don't mean that in a romantic sense; nugh, gross!

"H-hey," I spoke for the very first time; they all perked up at the sound of my voice in the room. "If I promise not to make a run for it, can you at least untie me?" I lied; that's a promise of course I wouldn't keep, and I prayed they might be dumb enough to believe it. They weren't. "What? You think we're stupid? Huh, little girl?" Brown hair guy placed his hands on his hips, though he was grinning. Would it be rude to say "yes" out loud? Well, no use being polite with these jerks; civility is wasted on people like them.

I distinctly frowned, shuffling myself to an upright position. They may be strong, but I wasn't exactly so afraid of them anymore; that's probably because I doubt they'd actually hurt me. Not like Gill or Uncle Royal… "Listen, if you let me go now, I can give you a lot of money; like half a million dollars," I tried to reason. Maybe that would speak to their greed. "Aren't you like a billionaire?" Blonde hair guy scratched his cheek ponderingly. Then again, maybe not. Ok, that didn't work; time for plan B! "Hidoku Odo will kill you when he finds me." "Who's Hidoku? That pipsqueak you were with earlier?" Brown hair guy asked me. "He's my personal bodyguard and he's very protective of me. Trust me, you don't want to make him mad." "Tisk! Oh yeah? I bet he's not so tough; I could take him," Kaiser's thumb stuck into his chest. "No, you really can't. Please, just let me go. I won't go to the police and I'll give you money; what else do you want?" "A hella a lot more than half a mill; that's for sure," Kaiser smirked my way. Ooooooook, maybe- just maybe- I can work with this too.

"Well, that's all you can get; that's all I can give you at the moment. Uncle Georg set it up so I won't have my full inheritance for three years. I only get a small amount until then," if you can call a million a year "small". Brown and blonde hair guy looked at their brother worriedly. "Three years?! No one said anything about three years." "What are we supposed to do until then? We can't keep her that long, can we?" Uh, no; you can't. Unfortunately for me, Kaiser seemed to think otherwise. His finger ran under his chin in a thoughtful manner until he flashed me another ill-begotten smirk. "Three years, huh?

We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"


	54. Night with the Cousins

I thought about a lot while lying there on that bed. Daddy, Christian, Mr. Bodyguard, that fight I had with Paul, Grampy, possible escape plans, what would happen to them once Mr. Bodyguard found us- everything. My mind paused however when my stomach grumbled, causing me to sit up. My cousins, who were sitting on the stained couch and watching some stupid tv show, heard and blinked to me.

"Hear that? She's hungry." "Hey, don't look at me. I wanted to stop at that burger joint on the way here." "Heh, you hungry, cuz?" Kaiser got up to come stand at the edge of the bed with his hands resting on his hips. I watched him but didn't say anything. "So uh, what do chicks like to eat? You want ribs or burritos or something?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kaiser was blushing while he asked me this; he certainly did a good job of hiding it if he was embarrassed. What's more, he's even giving me an option? They're definitely new at this whole kidnapping thing; but then, so am I.

"Do you… have any vegetables?" I ventured to ask. "Veggies? You mean like fries?" The one named Gent asked me from over on the couch. Fries, course; what else did I expect from my hick American cousins? "Hey! I think I saw a pizza place down the road. Pizza sauce is made from tomatoes; that counts as vegetables, right?" Hoogie perked up. I frowned. How am I related to these dimwits again? We come from the same family tree but man, are our branches far, far apart. "Well, cuz? What do you think? Is pizza alright? What do you say, Kaiser?" "Yeah, I could eat. Go get us a few pies," Kaiser went to sit back down.

"Alright! Pizza it is! I'll pick us up a meat-lover's; you're not a vegetarian, are you cuz?" Gent asked me. I shook my head, though I wasn't a fan of meat-lover's either. But I was too hungry at the moment to complain. "Let's see; three large pies. What do you think that'll cost? All I got is two twenty American bills," Hoogie dug through his wallet. "You think they'll take American cash here?" He then asked his twin brother; I learned who they were by listening to them. "No, you idiot! They use pounds here!" Gent loudly retorted. "I don't got any pounds." "Hey, cuz? You got any money on you?" Kaiser inquired. I sighed and motioned for my bag. "In the front pocket." Kaiser opened it, only to pull out my Invader Zim wallet. With a great big smile, he pulled out a twenty-pound note and handed it to his brother. "There you go. And get us some drinks while you're at it." "Sure thing. What do you like to drink, cuz?" I think they call me "cuz" exclusively because they don't know my name. "Water," I remarked frankly.

"Water? Is that all?" Kaiser went over to the kitchen. We all watched as he pulled out a cloudy glass and filled it with tap water. Now, one thing you gotta know about Edinburgh's tap water is that it tastes disgusting. It's perfectly safe to drink but it has this really awful taste to it; I don't know why. But again, I hadn't had a drink in hours, and this is someone who goes through five-six water bottles a day. Once the cup was full, Kaiser came over to the bed, sat down on the edge, and gently used his free hand to draw my upper half into his chest. While cradling me there, he held the cup up to my mouth. "Here, have a drink," he said as he slowly poured water into my mouth. I had to gulp it down, despite the bad taste, almost finishing the glass. I coughed a few times while he rubbed my back. "There. Just let me know when you're thirsty again," he placed me back down and got up.

"Awe. You gonna feed her too?" His brothers teased, smiling his way. Kaiser shot them a glare which told them to shut up, which they did. Gent left to get the pizza and Kaiser lifted me up princess-style to move me to the couch. It was the most uncomfortable thing, sitting there between my two cousins with my hands still tied up as they watched "America's Most Epic Fails- Silly String Edition". Seriously, I think Grampy's right and we should do a DNA test; I find it impossible that I'm related to any of these people.

Hoogie returned some time later with three boxes of pizza and two litre bottles of coke in his arms. It was only then that they finally untied me as we coagulated on the floor to eat together. I took one slice while they all piled their plates sky-high; three pizzas had no chance with these eating machines. "Man. Who knew the limeys could actually make good pizza?" Kaiser asked, shoving his fifth full slice into his mouth. "I know, right! So good!" Hoogie agreed, also stuffing his face. "Hey! You're not eating anything!" Gent then pointed straight at me. "I thought you were hungry," Hoogie said as all eyes were suddenly on me. "I am eating! I had a slice," I countered; it's clear they're not used to being around women. "Tisk, you call that eating? No wonder you're so thin. Here, eat more," Kaiser put another two slices on my paper plate. "Uhhhhhhhhh…" Do they not know the meaning of the word "no"? Well, I guess I haven't actually said no. Hmmmmmm.

Just to appease Kaiser, I picked up my second slice of pizza and began nibbling on it. While I was doing that, Hoogie got up to refill my water glass. "Here you go," he handed it to me. "Thanks," I took it, surprised he'd even do that without me asking. I was still upset at them kidnapping me but something deep inside me kept saying that they're not bad people. I know! I can hear the own flaw in my logic too. How can kidnappers be anything but bad people? Still…. I watched my three idiots of cousins. I sincerely doubt that they'd actually harm me; I mean they would have done so already if they were going to, right?

They didn't tie me back up after dinner. We watched more tv, with me once again on the couch in between Kaiser and Gent, with Hoogie laying on his side on the floor. After "My Mother the Car" was over- yeah, that's a real show; google it- Hoogie shut off the tv. It was late now but I didn't have my phone or a watch to tell the time; still, it was dark outside. Kaiser stood up and while his brothers stretched, the eldest lifted me up back into his arms princess-style. That was bizarre to me seeing as my arms weren't tied together now. "Uh?" "Come on, boys. It's time for bed," Kaiser told them, ignoring my confused reaction.

He carried me over to the bed, where he laid me down. I blinked up to him confused as he stared down at me. "You sleep here," he commanded. "Uh, ok. But where are you….?" "Oh, don't worry about us, cuz!" "Yeah, I'll be fine on the couch." "Hey! Who said you get the couch?!" Gent and Hoogie began fighting over that. Knowing Kaiser was nearby and that I really didn't have any other option, I hesitantly pulled back the covers and got into bed. My head rested down onto the pillow as my eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Nighttime, my best chance of escape. But…. I hesitated. I'll probably have a super hard time sneaking out of here while they're asleep, and even if I do, I have no idea where I am. I know I'm still in the city; we didn't drive for that long. But I don't have a phone and I think Hoogie still has my wallet. I guess I could try and get it back and take a bus to Waverly Station; from there I could walk home. Then again, what if I accidently woke one of them up? Or ran into some shady characters while I was alone? Nugh! It felt like I was damned no matter what I did.

It literally helped nothing when I sensed the covers shift beside me. I rolled over only to find, to my horror, Kaiser laying right next to me in bed! It also didn't help that he was shirtless. Here I was, in a strange grungy apartment, lying in gross bed, with my half naked cousin! So many red flags! I was seconds away from shrieking my lungs out when Kaiser sent me this knowing smirk. "What's the matter, cuz? Never share a bed with a guy before?" "NO!" I shrilled angrily. This only made Kaiser laugh, but it seemed almost to me like he was pleased to hear that answer. "How else am I gonna make sure you don't escape?" "You don't have to sleep with me! I promise I won't go anywhere; I give you my word. Just please let me sleep ALONE!"

His head merely shook. "Sorry, babe. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't exact trust you. That'll come in time." No, it won't! Especially if I'm forced to share a bed with my first, blood-related cousin of all people. We have the same grandparents, for crying out loud! This is practically incest, or close to it. But that didn't seem to bother Kaiser one bit- oh no. He just shot me a warning glare before closing his eyes. "Go to sleep." "I can't; not until I feel safe." "Huh? You don't feel save?" Kaiser's eyes reopened a touch. "Of course not! You kidnapped me and keeping me here against my will for money. And now we're sharing a bed together. What about this is supposed to make me feel safe?!" I demanded, not caring how loud I was anymore. He eyed me for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes again.

"Look, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here with us." Sure doesn't feel that way, I glowered. "Do NOT touch me!" I commanded with all the authority a voice like mine could muster, which wasn't much honestly. To my horror, Kaiser chuckled softly in response. But what was even more horrifying….. "Would you calm down, cuz? I ain't gonna do nothing. So just go to sleep already, would ya?"

What was even more horrifying was that he spoke with such sincerity, that I was inclined to believe him.


	55. Source of Warmth

_The little girl followed the tanned, black hair boy through the dark tunnel. She didn't want to hold his hand; she wanted to hold her husband's. But the black hair boy refused to let her go, almost dragging her behind him. Tough as he appeared on the outside, he quivered inside. He knew it too, whatever was slowly stalking them. _

"_Where are we going?" The tiny female finally peeped. Her cousin didn't answer but he seemed to pick up the pace. A swift, diminutive echo made the girl look over her shoulder. She couldn't see anything in the darkness but she could feel it's presence- his unfathomable, round eyes surveying them, sketching their every move. "What was that?" The girl asked afraid. The boy's eyes narrowed while his feet picked up the pace. "Come on, we gotta hurry." "Where are we going?" She questioned again. The little black hair boy gulped and gave her hand a firm squeeze. "He's following us; we have to keep running. _

_We have to get away from Grandpa." _

My eyes softly fluttered open from another weird dream. At first I wasn't entirely sure where I was; if the whole thing was merely a dream. But my uncertainty was banished at the realization that the bed I was currently in was unfamiliar and smelly. I shuffled around a bit as my mind woke up and felt a lack at my left side- the side where my cousin was previously sleeping. My head lifted up to see Kaiser sitting on the edge of my side of the bed. He wasn't watching me, instead intently eyeing the door; man, did he look serious.

"Kaiser, what are….?" The doorknob jiggling cut off me off. I turned to the door frantically, holding the covers up to my chest. My cousin motioned for me to be quiet. "Yeah, it woke me up too. Someone's been trying to get inside for half an hour now," he explained, not gazing my way. My heart began to beat super-fast. It was just Kaiser and me who were awake; my other cousins were passed out on the floor and couch, snoring away. Kaiser was the only one acting as visual for us.

"W-who is it?" I whispered scared. "Don't know. Probably some guy looking to rob us; I heard him trying the other door down the hall." "Kaiser," in that moment I forgot about the whole kidnapping thing and was looking to my cousin for some semblance of comfort and reassurance. Kaiser finally looked back to me and forced a side grin. "Go back to sleep, cuz. I'll stay up." "Yeah, but what if he gets in?" "That won't happen. Just go to sleep; it'll be ok. I'm here." As if to make me feel better, he reached out to gently pat my leg over the blanket. Then he went back to watching the door. Meanwhile I did as I was told and rested my head back on my pillow. I guess in situations such as these, I was forced to rely on him. And I got the feeling that I could…. All which helped me to shut my eyes, even if I was still afraid.

The next day was dull, to say the least. I don't know how long they were planning on staying in the apartment; it became obvious to me that while they planned on how to abduct me, they didn't have much passed that. Most of our time was spent either eating, watching mind-numbing tv, or sleeping. By the afternoon of the next day, I was so bored that watching the dirty ceiling while lying on the bed was the most entertaining thing I could think of. I was tracing the lines above when something popped up in my brain all of a sudden. I sat up with a loud gasp, alerting all my cousins in surprise.

"My research! Oh my god, I haven't done any research yet!" There was clear panic in my voice. My cousins blinked at me and each other now confused. "Uh, research?" Gent asked. "For my PhD. I'm supposed to meet with my supervisor next week to show him all the research I've done. I haven't done any in a long time now. This is bad! This is so, so bad." "Oh, is that all?" Hoogie sighed, like this wasn't something to freak out about. "Why don't you just do your research here?" Kaiser asked me. "Because I don't have any books or articles. I was on my way to the library yesterday before… well before you kidnapped me. If I don't do anything soon, they might kick me out of the programme or put me on leave. I'm in my second year, I'm halfway done; I don't want that! Oh god, what am I going to do?" I rested my now stressed head into my hands.

No one said anything for a minute, with my cousins simply glancing to one another. But eventually they all turned back to face me. "What if we went and got your stuff?" Gent pondered. "Huh?" I peered up to them through my fingers. "Hey, yeah! We can go get your books and….. stuff," Hoogie reiterated gleefully. "Really? You'd do that?" My lip began to stop trembling so hard. That's when Kaiser smirked at me, but in a kind way. "You need to get that research done, don't ya? I'm sure you can email this supervisor of yours from wherever we are." After they check it, of course. And that's not how PhD supervision works; I need to see my supervisor in person. But I wasn't about to bring that up now; they were offering to get me some material and some research is better than none. Yeah, they really suck at kidnapping, which worked out for me. I began to smile at the three men.

"Thank you….. thank you so much! I have to get this done like now." Ironically, my thanking them seemed to please them- all of them. What kind of kidnappers were they? I suppose we've already established that they sucked at it. But still…. "Alright, cuz! Just tell me what you need. I'll go down to the library to get it for ya. Uh, you're talking about the university one, right?" Hoogie scratched his cheek and gazed upwards wonderingly. "Yes; you'll need a guest card to get in, but they'll give you one. I'll write you a list of all the titles and volumes I need; you can look up where they are on the school catalogue. Uh, they might take some time to find." "No problem! I can get 'em. Huh, can't remember the last time I was in a library… or university." "I wanna come too!" Gent announced. "Good idea; you can divide the list in half," I nodded. Kaiser didn't say a word for the rest of the time; he just observed me as I drew up a list on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to the twins.

They returned- two hours later- with every book in hand. "Look, cuz!" "We got 'em; each and every one!" They proudly proclaimed as they burst through the door. "Oh, thank you!" I rushed over, taking both bags of books from their hands. They proceeded to sit on the couch while Kaiser laid stretched out on his side on the floor. Then while they watched more tv, I wasted no time opening the first book, pulling out some sticky tabs and notes from my backpack, and diving into work. It'd be easier with my laptop, but this was certainly better than nothing. I read like mad, making notes on tabs and sticking them in between the pages.

I don't know when they started to quietly watch me but at some point, they did. I know this because after an hour or so, I perked up to see their eyes in my direction. It was the strangest thing too; they didn't look annoyed or angry…. they looked curious! Curiosity radiated off the three, like kids watching their mother work in the kitchen or father in the garage. I stared at my cousins and was immediately overwhelmed by that same feeling I got back in the hospital with Mr. Bodyguard and Christian, when they grabbed onto my hands while drifting to sleep. It was this foreign yet shockingly delightful sensation- the most maternal feeling I'd ever experienced before. Just like with Christian and Mr. Bodyguard…. And that's when I remember Daddy saying something about Jerry's wife- and cousin- leaving when her sons were little too; younger than ten.

When they noticed that I caught them observing me, they all flinched. But didn't move their stares. "Whatcha' reading?" Gent asked; I think he bit the metaphorical bullet for his brothers. I closed the book so to see the front cover. "Uh, David Hume's _A Dissertation on the Passions_." "What?" "Ah, nothing. It's just boring philosophy stuff," I turned back to my page. That was not the end of it however- oh no. I peeked back up to see the tv turned off and the three of them sitting on the end of the bed; all men present were grinning like observant, eager children. "Would you read some to us?" Hoogie requested shyly, or as shy as a guy like him could be. I gawked at them in disbelief for a moment. They wanted me to read to them… like children? I doubt they'd even like this material, never mind comprehend it. Still, I couldn't deny that maternal instinct I didn't know I had kicking in….. I cleared my throat.

"In these two sets of passion- uh love and hatred- there is an obvious distinction to be made between the _object_ of the passion and its _cause_. The object of pride and humility is self: the cause of the passion is some excellence in the former case; some fault in the latter. The object of love and hatred is some other person: the causes, in like manner, are either excellencies or faults." "You understand that?" Gent again scratched his right cheek. "Yes?" I answered honestly; there's a reason I'm in PhD after all. "There goes our theory on her being dumb," Hoogie told his twin. "Keep reading," Kaiser urged. This definitely caught me by surprise. His brothers nodded in agreement. "Yeah, read more." "Yeah!"

After blinking at them for a few more seconds dumbfounded, I slowly moved my gaze back down onto the page. I will never get over how grown, scary, tough men can appear so young and eager to me at times like this. That made me wonder if that's how they saw me too, except in reverse: a seemingly weak and helpless little girl who turns out to be so strong and independent? The very thought made an unconscious smile grow across my lips as I continued to read out loud. "With regard to all these passions, the causes are what excite the emotion; the object is what the mind directs its view to when the emotion is excited. Our merit, for instance- that means example- raises pride; and it is essential to pride to turn our view on ourselves with complacency and satisfaction. Now, as the causes of these passions are very numerous and various…"

I didn't stop reading until it was dark outside, which wasn't all that long in retrospect. But it was still a couple of hours. I felt like I was going to lose my voice by the end of it. I shut the book after finishing the chapter we were on and looked down at my cousins. Can you picture it? They were all fast asleep. Gent and Hoogie were passed out at the foot of the bed, each with a hand on my right and left leg; they were breathing so calmly and sound. And Kaiser…. He was where he was last night, albeit over the covers. Which meant that I wouldn't be able to move or tuck myself in either. With a roll of the eyes, I set the book aside and laid down to go to sleep. Heh, can I believe it? Can you? Here I am, once again in bed, with not only one but three male cousins; two of them resting their hands on my ankles. It was just like when Christian and Mr. Bodyguard held my hands when they slept…. Just feeling me, knowing I'm nearby helps them to sleep better. Why my cousins would be like that after only knowing me for a day though is beyond me. Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't flattered too…. How sick is that? I know, right? But I can't deny that part of me; it's unconscious and out of my control, but there it is.

I loved it when such strong men turned to me for comfort; something maybe they can't find with each other.

Fine. If that's what they need right now, that's what I'll give them. Maybe if I'm nice to them and get them to like me, they'll let me go. A part of me was also afraid…. Afraid that I might grow to like them, care for them; as strictly family only! Still…. I thought of Mr. Bodyguard and how out of his mind with worry he must be now. Him, Daddy, Christian, and even….. Paul. What would they do to Kaiser and the others when they found them? They weren't bad people, my cousins. They did something bad to me, but they're not inherently bad. Heh, does that sound like Stockholm Syndrome or what? Still…. still….

Everything inside me freaked out when a strong arm unexpectedly curled around from behind, wrapping around my waist. I would have yelled at him to let me go but didn't want to wake the twins. Instead I shot him a vicious look, thinking he might be awake now. He wasn't. In his unconscious haze, Kaiser grabbed onto me just like his brothers. "Warm…. you're warm," he said in his sleep, nuzzling into my back. I didn't feel particularly warm, considering that they were laying overtop the blankets, so I couldn't use them either. It was all of them that felt particularly warm…. No! Stop it, Anastasia! No getting attached now!

But that was growing harder and harder to do. None of this felt sexual- well, at least to me. It was more like Kaiser was trying to get close to me, keep me close by; and he wasn't even awake! But then, maybe that was a good thing. This was Kaiser at his rawest, without any walls or guards up. And this is what I saw… just like before, a little boy reaching for a mother-figure. That angel voice, the most comforting source of warmth… My eyes lowered onto his sleeping face, then back at Gent and Hoogie.

Just how long have they been cold, looking for a source of warmth?


	56. Her Greatest Idea

Christian's P.O.V.- (Only for this chapter)

"What do you mean she's gone?! She's been abducted?!" I received the call after a particularly tense business meeting. Odo phoned me right after he called Edinburgh's police, his mates in Scotland Yard, and Ray. For as gobsmacked and intensely worried I was, he was in a league of his own. He had an idea of who kidnapped Anastasia too. That's when I learned about Haggard Wilks, Anastasia maternal grandfather. While Georg didn't get along with any of his relatives, he hated Ray Steele more- he was European which was an unforgivable sin in Georg's eyes. Despite knowing how dangerous it would be for his great grandniece, Georg wrote his will in such a way that Haggard would get everything if Anastasia was out of the equation; essentially, while Georg hated his brothers, he didn't want a cent of his going the Steele family either. If Anastasia died by a Wilks's hand, they earned Georg's fortune as far as he was concerned.

Hearing this made me sick. Georg knew….. he knew what would happen to Anastasia after he died. That's why he hired Odo; he didn't want to make it too easy for his brothers, particularly Haggard. It wasn't worth it; the billions she inherited- it was without a doubt not worth it. That Georg painted the largest target on her back; there's even a rumour that Georg instructed his attorney, James- or another lawyer- to go to the papers upon his death just so his brothers would know. Disgusting; utterly disgusting. It's no wonder Odo never told Anastasia any of this. I used to think he was in the wrong for not telling her more, but how do you tell someone that their benefactor deliberately put them in harm's way? I know he told Anastasia that her uncle was an asshole, but I had no idea to what extent. And neither does she.

Needless to say, I went straight to Edinburgh where I met up with Odo and Vince. Odo was convinced that Haggard got his mitts on my girlfriend, and was contemplating ways to kill him when we found them. I wasn't so concerned with that; Odo would take full care of that. But "worry" is not the right word to describe how I was feeling; there's no word that can accurately portray how scared for her I was. The greatest irony: we just become a couple and she goes missing. My ultimate worst fear is that he's done something to her; that she could be…. No! No, I can't think that way. She's alive; she's got to be alive. Who could kill Anastasia? I can't begin to understand how a grandfather could harm their grandchild. It's so unnatural and wrong….. No, life doesn't work like that; she's alive. She has to be alive. That's the thought that kept repeating in my head during the flight.

As some point, my mind shut off. It must have been the unbelievable amount of stress and pressure. My eyes shut at some point on the plane, my last conscious thought being of Anastasia. My girlfriend, my wife….

My Anastasia.

Christian's Dream/Memory of the Drunken First Night:

"_Did you know that kittens like to be rolled up into blanket burritos? I saw it on a YouTube video," hick. She hicked so cutely; every gesture of hers was precious to me now. The more time I spent with her, the more perfect she appeared in my eyes. Flawless…. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was me finally being honest with myself with the help from booze. Either way…. I was just so happy in that moment to be with her. And I made sure to smile at her a lot, which she seemed to like. I guessed that by the way she kept smiling back at me. _

_That's when it happened. I felt… I felt something akin to word vomit rising up in the back of my throat. I'd never felt this way around or about anyone before. I think my brain took this as its cue to open up, finally. That's certainly something I never did; I never revealed my inner most personal thoughts to anyone. Well, almost anyone…. "A-Anastasia," I blinked groggily up at her. I was honestly quite drunk at the moment, and so was she. _

I wouldn't remember the proceeded conversation until after we were already dating.

"_T-tell me something personal…. and I-I'll tell you," I slurred my words together. She seemed receptive to this, gazing up towards the ceiling with dull, intoxicated eyes. "I don't like my mom. I haven't talked to her in- hic- almost ten years- hic." Her mother…. To be honest, I wasn't thinking much about what she was saying; there were other things in my mind and word vomit in my mouth. "My parents thought I'd be married by now; they're really disappointed in me," not that I cared much. Alcohol makes one honest and I'm no exception. _

_Anastasia didn't look to be paying attention to me either, instead continuing with her monologue. "She was an asshole to- hic- my dad; I hate her for- hic- the way she treated him," she said. "My whole family thinks I'm gay; it's not my fault I'm still single- I really wanna get married." I've never just mentioned that out loud; maybe that's why my parents think I'm gay. But that's not it; I've never met anyone who makes my heart flutter before…. well, never until tonight, that is. _

_Anastasia's overlapping speech continued. "I've cut ties- hic- with my mom's side of the family." "I just haven't met the right girl yet; I want someone I can dominate but who'll still show me a softer side of life…." My eyes lowered. Would Anastasia catch on? "And now her uncle's- hic- has left me gzillions of dollars, not to- hic- mention this palace. Mom doesn't- hic- even know….." Guess not. I sighed, propping my head up against the wall we were currently leaning against as we sat on the floor. "But they don't care about what I want," I then uttered. "How am I going- hic- to tell Daddy?" Anastasia asked with mild fear in her voice. "But I do, I really do…" The word vomit just kept erupting from my throat. "I want- hic- help; I have- hic- no idea- hic- what I'm doing." Another long, longing sigh fell from my lips. What I said next was the most honest thing I'd ever said: "I want to get married". _

_Anastasia blinked at me, like this caught her inebriated attention. "You- hic- wanna get married? Why?" Why? Didn't she hear a word I just said, er slurred? Instead of answering her though, I merely smiled at her and brushed some stray hairs off her face behind her ear. This woman…. this goddess. What I would give to marry someone like her. Should I ever be so lucky….. "Keep talking, Anastasia; it makes me happy." "It does?" Her drunken cheeks began to sizzle; I placed my palm over her right, red cheek. "This is crazy… I've only known you for a night and already…. This is crazy; it's insane," I half-whispered. "W-what- hic- what's crazy, Christian?" But I just shook my head; how could I say it in words? Even I couldn't think of the right ones. Anastasia however… _

"_You know- hic- you don't need to get married, Christian," her lips began to curl into a grin. "I don't?" My eyebrow raised. Her beautiful head shook. "I like you- hic- just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with staying just the way you are." This precious, precious creature… "Silly girl. I'm only like this because I'm with you. I'm like this because you're here," and we're drinking; can't forget that. "Oh," her eyes simultaneously lowered and lit up. I was surprised after a long minute, she reached over to take hold of my hand. I looked down from it up to her face. She took my hand…. She reached out to me. And her smile just then; her smile…. _

"_Why don't we- hic- get married?" "Huh?" My eyes grew. "You're happy right now, aren't you? I- hic- need someone to help me. It's a- hic- win-win!" "Anastasia!" I suddenly felt breathless. Marry her? The girl of my dreams? But it's only been a night; a single night. People don't get married after only knowing each other for a night- and only while drunk for that matter. Still, my mind wouldn't allow my mouth to say the words "no" though. Probably because I was being honest with myself. I mean when would I have a chance to marry an angel like her again? If I said no now, I might never have another opportunity. The very idea made my head move up and down in a subconscious nod._

"_Really?!" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I found myself nodding once again; my body was acting on its own accord. "Yay! I got a husband!" I flinched as her arms unexpectedly flung around my neck. For a second, I was so dizzy that I couldn't react. Then, by the time she realized what she was doing, I wrapped my arms around her in return. For as tightly as she hung onto me, I held tighter onto her. Ah, you know what? Who cares about what my parents think? Who cares about what sober Christian thinks? She's here now; my Anastasia's here in my arms. I held her close to me, pressing her chest up into mine. She started to wiggle but I stopped her. "C-Christian… Are you- hic- alright?" Anastasia breathed into me. "Yeah… Anastasia…." She felt so warm to me in that moment; like my own personal sun. She was so much like the sun, and her body, her mere presence warmed me to the core. I saw her for what she was right then: she was a mother and child, a saint and a goddess, deep yet touchable… a myriad of contradictions. Each making her more glorious, more stunning in my eyes. My hands started to tremble. Yeah, hugging her was a big mistake- cause now there's no way in hell I'd ever be able let her go. Woman like Anastasia only need to be known for a single night, before such magic happens… _

"_Anastasia, hold onto me a bit longer. Just a little longer…." _

I remembered on that flight, but I never told Anastasia that she was wrong. It wasn't my idea to get married, as we thought for those first few weeks.

It was hers.


	57. Kaiser Verse Jack Hyde Part 1

War is on the horizon, with two generals who are building up armies- intentionally or not.

Both must prepare to fight for what they want and defend what they have.

"For the last time, fruit-flavoured cereal does NOT count as fruit." "But it says it's made with real fruit juice." "That doesn't make it a fruit. I said I wanted fruit," I was getting pretty tired of just eating pizza, more pizza, and- what do you know- more pizza! Kaiser was already gone when I woke up this morning, leaving me alone with Gent and Hoogie. Now, you might be asking: Anastasia, it's been over twenty-four hours; why haven't you tried to escape yet? Well for one thing, this apartment only had one door and it was in open view. For another thing, I was never alone- like never. One of my cousins, usually more, were there by my side. And finally, the more I learned about them and their past, the more hesitant I was to up and leave like that.

I know, I know; I can practically hear you screaming. I know they kidnapped me; I know my family has no clue where I am right now; and I know this is basically the definition of Stockholm Syndrome. I really have no defence for my actions except that, despite everything- and I do mean everything- they were still my cousins. I know that meant literally nothing with Gill or Uncle Royal, but I was getting to know them. And as bad as it sounds, almost care for them… Yesterday helped nothing. What happened next didn't either.

We all perked up at the door opening. Kaiser walked in to look at all of us, or more specifically me. "Let's go for a drive," he said, surprising everyone in the room.

You can imagine that I was ever more astonished that they let me sit up this time, albeit with a hat on. It was totally weird. Kaiser didn't let me leave the apartment since we got there the day before last, and now he's taking us on outings? What gives? But I can't say I wasn't excited when he took us to a real picturesque beach near Edinburgh's seawall. I knew where we were now. If we followed this path, we'd reach this old abandoned mill right on the coast. We weren't too far from my place actually…. The wheels began to turn.

"Whoa! Would you look at this view!" "Good choice, bro! But why is the water all brown?" Hoogie and Gent certainly were happy with the situation. Kaiser didn't utter a word to them, instead turning to face me. "I figured you'd been cooped up long enough," he flashed me a side grin. He's smiling at me? My hand rose up to my chest without my realizing. Something felt weird here; really weird. "Hey! What about us? We've been stuck inside that gringy apartment too!" Gent whined. Kaiser immediately sent him a glare which said to "shut it". Then he spun back to me, taking a step forward.

"Listen, cuz. There's something I wanna talk about." "What is it?" Though I had a pretty good idea. He wants my money and is gonna ask how to get it from me. Or at least that's what I thought. He took another step towards where I was standing. "You've impressed me this past day. I already had a feeling when I first saw you but now, I'm sure. I'm gonna make you my woman," his hands rested dominantly on his hips. Uhhhhhhhhhhh….. I couldn't even conceptualize this into an inner monologue, it was so outrageous. Judging by his brothers' reactions, they were equally blindsided.

"Hey, Kaiser. I thought you were gonna dump her back here when you're done with her. Not marry her." I'm sorry- he was going to do what now? And speaking of which, WHAT?! Am I hearing this right? Am I the only one this sounds entirely insane to? Please someone, anyone; validate my feelings! "You sure you want her? She's not our only available cousin." Wait… you mean they actually want to marry one of our cousins? I knew their parents were cousins but really? I also know that some families in the USA were like ours; the Wilks are abnormal but not totally unheard of in that regard. But still…. EW!

Kaiser shot his brothers another harsh look. "Idiots! This woman is the sole heir to the old man's fortune. That doesn't just mean cash; that means property, stocks and bonds- who knows what else. It'll take three years til she gets it all anyway, so why not bring her back with us? Once we tie the knot, "her" inheritance becomes "our" inheritance." "Oh yeah, I didn't think about that!" Gent's fingers snapped. "We'd be set for life! Why settle for millions when we can get billions?" Hoogie declared excitedly. "That's the idea, yeah. So you see, she's way more valuable to us than any other chick we'll ever meet." They spoke like I wasn't there, these morons. Or at least they did until…..

"You're name's Anastasia, right?" Huh? My eyes began to grow. That's the first time he's said my name before. Why did it have to be now of all times? I flinched startled when his arm wrapped possessively around my waist. Kaiser pulled into him, still smirking down at me like he was so satisfied with himself. "When we Wilks get married, it's for life; well, the guys anyway. So you're mine now. You got that?" His eyes narrowed onto mine.

NOPE! Hell to the nope! This was beyond sick; this was incest at its finest. But nothing about this was fine. Gross, disgusting, wrong. I mean who marries their cousin?! Well, I guess a lot of people do but not me! I'd had enough of this. It was time for me to get to my real life, with Christian and Mr. Bodyguard. I'd had enough of being treated like a lottery ticket!

"I don't belong to you or to anyone else! And I told you not to touch me!" I practically slammed my hands into Kaiser's chest, shoving him away from me. Not only him but the twins were flabbergasted by this display of independence and assertion. Hoogie even gasped out loud. "She just…. she just hit Kaiser!" Your damn right I did! And I'm not finished either; not by a long shot.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! First off, we're cousins! It's illegal for us to get married, and you wanna know why? Because its gross and dangerous genetic-wise! Secondly, I'm not some slave you can auction for; I'm your equal, in case you've forgotten. You didn't even ask if I'm available, which I'm not! For your information, I've got a boyfriend!" "Y-you're taken? You don't mean that pipsqueak from the university?" "You mean Paul? No, he's just a friend but that shouldn't matter! I said I'm spoken for and I am! In fact…. we can't get married; I'm already married!" I made my checkmate move.

"You are?!" Kaiser gasped. "Oh hell, we didn't know that!" "You think her husband called the cops?" They started to sound nervous. Uh, I told them I had a bodyguard who, might I add, would kill them when he found us. It's not Christian they had to worry about, except in the legal sense. Too bad for me, they weren't as idiotic as I thought… or hoped. "Ah, who cares if she has a husband? That's what divorces are for." Oh… oh my god. "Don't forget, Anastasia. You're a Wilks, and us Wilks have to stick together." "Stick toget-….? Do you hear what you're saying?! We only saw each other once; you weren't inching to call me since then!" "Well that's before we knew how hot you were," Gent responded, making me the longest eyeroll in history. "Yeah! It's not our fault. You don't have facebook and you only came to one family reunion. We forgot you existed until Charlie called us." "Shut it!" Kaiser nudged him in the ribcage. No, I'm wrong; they don't have a single brain to share among them. These morons! Why…. why am I only related to imbeciles?! I must be adopted; there's no other explanation.

"Look, if you don't wanna get married right away, fine. We'll talk about that in time. But I always knew I'd be with one of our girls. It just happens to be you, Anny." "Anny?" My eyebrow rose unimpressed. "Hey, look on the bright side! You'll love America!" "Yeah! We'll even clean the house for ya when we get back." "Wha-….. No! I'm not going to America; I'll never go back! This is such a pointless conversation. It's never gonna happen, ok?" "When are we going back home anyway? Do you have a current passport, Anny?" Hoogie asked me. These complete morons! They're not even listening to me. How have I not escaped yet? How can they be incompetent and capable at the same time? Speaking of incompetent yet capable…..

"Hey!" A voice made us all turn around. To my shock and horror, it was one of the guys from the gang- the one we ran into along the seawall. How he was still walking? Mr. Bodyguard did a number on all of them. But he looked to remember me…. unfortunately. "You talkin' to me?" Kaiser fired off an unimpressed glare his way. Instead of acknowledging his presence, his bony finger shot up directly at me. "You! You're the broad! The one with the crazy dude!" "Anny?" "Sis? Do you know this guy?" Sis? Did Hoogie just call me "sis"? Ah, who has time to deal with that? Mr. Gangster was here and he did NOT look happy to see you-know-who in his territory. I took an instinctual step backwards, alerting my cousins. "Anny?" Kaiser looked back to me a bit confused… and concerned.

"Oh, you think you can pull a stunt like that and get away with it? Boy, did we tell the boss on you, little girl," Mr. Gangster hissed with as much venom as he could muster. My cousins went from alert to alarmed. "What is he talking about?" Gent asked nervously. "You better not be threatening her, pal," Kaiser positioned himself in between me and Mr. Gangster; I noticed his hands ball up into fists. "Oh? These some more of your fuckbuddies?" Mr. Gangster smirked viciously in my direction. "What did you just say?" Kaiser spat dangerously. "Awe, isn't that sweet? They don't like me talkin' smack about you. Awwwwwwwe."

"Hey, man. I don't know what your deal is, but I'll give you three seconds to apologize to the lady before I…" Kaiser started before he was cut off. "Where's the bartender? These pimps take turns with you?" Mr. Gangster continued to speak to me, ignoring my cousins. Even Gent and Hoogie had this protective, angry aura about them now. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Hoogie shouted. "You lookin' for a fight?!" Gent also yelled. "Oh, I found what I'm looking for. Thanks to this hoe, a number of our guys are still in the hospital. I'm just here for some street justice, and cash of course," he pulled out a knife at the last part of his sentence. That's when the twins got this scared look in their eyes. "I thought you said you were packing!" I hollered at them. "W-well we had to say something to get you to come with us," Gent sputtered. What?! You mean they don't even have a gun?!

"Alright, if that's the way you wanna play," with a smirk, Kaiser cracked his knuckles. Without time to act though, another foreign voice came from behind us. We all spun around again to find a different mobster there. Immediately I knew there was something different about him… something dangerous. He wasn't like the others; he had too much swagger for that. How to describe it? Imagine your regular street thug verse the godfather. You know just by looking at them who can mess you up more. He was tall, thin, and very calm. He emerged from the shadows like he blended in with the darkness. And his eyes… dark and glassy like doll's eyes, like shark eyes. They reveal nothing internal, if there was anything. Yet from the moment we saw them, they were locked onto me. My hands started to quiver just watching him. Christian… I have no idea why he popped up in my head just then, but he did. And oh god, how I wanted to see him, to be near him, to hear the sound of his angelic voice just then.

"You mean you couldn't handle her last time? She's a baby; she's helpless," the new arrival said in a low, deep voice, still glaring straight at me. "Who's this?!" Gent gasped very, very distressed. "I gave you one job, Jones- one job. And you said her companion put all my men in intensive care," he sighed. His men? Don't tell me… this is the gang's boss? Him?! He looks to be about Christian or Kaiser's age. He's definitely not what I picture when I think of a gang lord. "Boss, he's not here right now. I don't know who these three dicks are," Mr. Gangster- I guess his name is Jones- replied cautiously. The mob boss sighed again and ran his hand down the back of his neck. "Never mind them. Just get the girl but be quiet about it. The cops have been looking for her everywhere of late." The cops? My eyes grew wide. Mr. Bodyguard!

"Don't you dare touch her!" My cousins went into full panic mode. It soon appeared that they weren't the only mobsters around. Kaiser punched Jones square in the face before he could reach me, while the twins were practically shielding me with their bodies. "Why are they doing this?! What do they want?!" "Same as you- money!" I answered Hoogie's question. Kaiser and Jones kept striking each other until finally Jones fell down onto the ground. "Anastasia!" Kaiser then spun right around to face us. When he saw us backing closer and closer into the seawall, his breathing deepened. "Dammit! Where'd all these freaks come from?!"

While I stayed behind the twins, they kept punching and kicking anyone who came our way. "Don't worry, sis!" They shouted in between kicks. "Yeah! We'll protect you!" It's them who's going to need protecting if this gets any worse. It was then that I spotted the mob boss coming slowly closer to us, or rather me. His soulless, black eyes locked immovably onto mine. His gross hand stretched out in front of him. "I've seen enough. This is getting ridiculous. Come here, you." "Anastasia!" I had enough time to scream and fall back into Gent. Literally seconds after, Kaiser was there to knock the mob boss away from me. He stumbled back a few steps but not far. Still, it gave the eldest cousin there time to get firmly between all of us. Without taking his eyes off the man, he commanded: "Go on! Get away! Get her the hell outta here!"

Gent and Hoogie didn't need to be told twice. Now if this sounds like when Christian pulled me away from Mr. Bodyguard and Uncle Royal, that's exactly how it seemed to me too. It was like déjà vu. I went from watching two strong men face off, to being dragged out of the scenario without my consent. Only this time, we had people- more gangsters following us. "Kaiser!" I shrieked back as both Hoogie and Gent tugged me forward. "Don't worry about him!" "He'll be fine! It's us we gotta worry about!" "You're not going anywhere!" One mobster yelled out to us. Gotta move faster! Must go faster! Our feet picked up the pace. We couldn't jump the seawall, so we followed it.

We followed it straight to the abandoned mill.


	58. Kaiser Verse Jack Hyde Part 2

"Keep running!"

Gent pulled hard on my arm, making me wince. They were close, a lot of them. But I didn't feel right leaving Kaiser alone with the mob boss like that. Ok, I'll admit it: despite my best efforts and reasoning, I've come to care for my cousins- purely as family course! Still, I didn't like the idea of Kaiser getting hurt while protecting me; not at all. Not that there was time to think about that though- oh no. The twins brought me to the abandoned mill where we had exactly thirty seconds to hide from the hoard of gangsters trailing us.

The mill was just as you'd imagined it. Well, no; I can't say that- some of you probably have never been in an abandoned mill before. Hmmmmm, let's see. The base of the building was this empty centre with a metal ramp and guard rails at the left side high above. While it was still standing, one whole wall was missing illuminating the entire place. We ran through the open doors and off to the side. "Behind here!" Hoogie shuffled me behind the staircase leading up to the ramp. We had just enough time to hide before the first of the mobsters arrived, followed by a few more.

"Spread out! And block the exits; they're not goin' far," one ordered to the others, who obeyed. I had to cover my mouth with my hand, sitting in between my cousins. Gent kept an eye on the corner while Hoogie tried to comfort me silently, rubbing my back and holding my free hand. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," another sang, coming way too close for comfort. Mr. Bodyguard! My eyes shut in terror. "Do you think Jack's killed 'em yet?" "Ah, don't worry. The boss will be here soon enough." Jack? Wait, kill him? Kill who?! That's when I unintentionally gasped out loud, shooting my eyes wide open. Kaiser! "Sis!" "Shhhhhh!" Both twins suddenly freaked out, scolding me in whispers.

Too late. I screamed as one of their heads- I didn't recognize this guy- poked around the corner. A sickening grin curled across his lips. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Found ya!" "Anny, run!" Gent literally pushed me away from them in the opposite direction. I almost fell onto the ground but regained my balance. He didn't have to tell me twice; I automatically started racing in no specific direction. Hoogie was right behind me, or at least he was at first. He got tackled pretty quickly by another guy, who I'm sure was actually aiming for me. I paused momentarily to turn back to my cousin. "Hoogie!" "Keep going! Don't worry about me!" He cried back, only to receive a punch to the face. I spun around to keep running. This is horrible, I thought almost bursting into tears. They may die and there's nothing I can do; there's nothing….. Wait.

I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to my surrounding, particularly behind me. I shrieked bloodily murder when it was my turn to be tackled to the ground. I'd never had anyone body slam into me before; it felt like being hit by a bicycle. He hit me with such force that both of us were knocked flat to the ground. This utter freak then proceeded to pin my arms down and sit overtop of me while I was still gaining my bearings. If you've ever seen a rape position in a movie, this was it. Words cannot describe how afraid I was just then. He held me down with such force; his crotch grinding into me. The vilest of toothy grins passed over his thin, ugly lips.

"Gorgeous. You're sexy when your powerless," his hands tightened on my wrists. My teeth ground together in pain. No! My eyes winced shut as I struggled. Why? Why is it like this now? Why am I always being targeted, abducted? Is the money really worth it for these guys? I'm an innocent woman and they're going to harm me just for some cash? Disgusting, repulsive. I hate them… I hate what they've done to me and those I care about. The poison injected in Christian and Mr. Bodyguard…. Gill punching me at the pool…. Jack fighting Kaiser. I'm sick; I'm sick of all this! I'm sick of being treated like a helpless, little girl- a woman to be petted and passed around and ignored…. I'm sick and tired of it! The little flame of anger began to fume inside my belly. For the first time ever, I let out a small growl. I'll show them how helpless I am!

With a single yelp, my left leg shot up. It wasn't much but it was enough force to knock him the hell off of me. He gasped in surprise and got up, still holding onto both my wrist. After flashing him the most hateful glare I could muster, I didn't hesitate to kick him straight in the gut. His eyes widened and he let go of one of my wrists. But I wasn't done yet- hell no. I know it was below the metaphorical- and literal- belt, but I wanted him to let me go and didn't know what else to do. I kicked him in the balls. And not just once. He yelped in sheer agony, falling right to the ground with his arms wrapped around his waist. Wrong place to hold onto. I gave him two more kicks to the groin, just to ensure that he wouldn't grab me again. Only then, when he was holding his boys, did I see the phone in his coat pocket. My eyes grew huge. A phone!

I snatched it up, not too worried about him anymore. Thank god! It's got battery. I rapidly dialled and held it up to my ear. _"999, what's your emergency?"_ "Help! My name is Anastasia Steele! We're at the abandoned mill! Call Hidoku Odo!" I then hung up and threw the phone off to the side where it would be ignored. It's an iPhone so the police will be able to track it. Now all we have to do is wait… I turned back to the rest of them; my cousins and the mobsters. Too bad that's easier said than done.

"Sis! Are you alright?!" Gent hollered over to me from nearby. "I'm fine! Where's Kaiser?" "I don't know! He still hasn't come in yet!" No, Kaiser; my hand rose up to my chest. "You!" I turned my head to see a couple brutes run my way. Nope! Gotta get somewhere safe until Mr. Bodyguard arrives. That's when I spotted the ramp which was devoid of gangsters. That could work.

"Gent! Hoogie! Come on! I have an idea!" I waved at my cousins, who were busy dealing with even more thugs. "Anny!" After pushing the creeps away from them, they ran over to me where the ramp is. "What are you doing?!" Gent took hold of my arm as I ascended the first step. "Come on! Let's go up!" "Up? Are you crazy?! They'll corner us!" "I've called the police! We can't stay down here! We have to go!" The twins turned back to the gangsters now rushing towards us. "Uh, she may have a point." "Alright, you first," Hoogie urged me up. We climbed the ladder just in time for Kaiser to finally show up. Boy, did he look worst for wear.

"Anastasia!" He sure had energy for someone who was covered in bruises and superficial cuts. "Kaiser!" I paused momentarily to beam in relief at him. The twins did the same. "Bro!" "You're alright!" "Guys!" Kaiser blinked up at us, only then steadying his breathing. "How are you still alive?" One brute asked. "Yeah. Didn't the boss take care of you?" Jones added, like the dick he was. But Kaiser wasn't paying attention to them, too busy concentrating on us.

"Just keep going! I'll handle things down here!" No! Don't say that, Kaiser! Don't put a target so openly on your back. His brothers seemed to think this was a good idea though, since they began pushing me up the stairs. "Oh, you're just making it too easy for us," Jones went towards the staircase. "Don't look at them- look at me!" Kaiser ran to punch Jones in the cheek, followed by a few more guys. He was able to keep them at bay long enough for us to climb to the top of the ramp. We all heaved heavily for a minute until Gent looked at me. "Are you alright, Anny?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine. But we have to help Kaiser; he can't fight them all alone!" "No can do." "Kaiser wouldn't want us to leave you up here by yourself." "I won't be by myself for much longer! We have to do something!" My hands balled into fists. Until my bodyguard gets here…

"This is stupid! Just stab the bastard and get the girl! Why is this so difficult?! The bartender's not even here!" Jones shouted at all his men. "Fine, then. I'll cut him down first, then I'll cut her bloodily feet off. She won't be able to run then," one of the bigger thugs pulled out a considerable switch blade. "Kaiser!" Gent shrieked. But you know Kaiser. There was a threat to me present, which trumped any fear he had for himself. "Don't you lay a hand on her!" My cousin hollered. But the switchblade fellow just kept coming forward. "I'll kill you both!" "No, you won't!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Kaiser plunged into him. Both men went down spiralling on the floor, with Kaiser wrapping his arms around him. My brain went into full-on panic mode. "Mr. Bodyguard, help him!" I shrilled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear me; it was just one way to reveal the unbearable amount of stress I was under.

What happened next was some sort of miracle. I'd call it a deus ex machina even. We all jumped as the front metal doors were kicked clean off their hinges; the metal where they'd been punted was caved in. While all the thugs and even my cousins recoiled in sudden and profound fear, my face lit up.

He's here.

In through the dust appeared a slender man in a messy tux and sunglasses. His hands were already rolled into fists, ready for action. He didn't even scan the room over before shouting: "Anastasia!" "Mr. Bodyguard!" My arms waved frantically. "Mr. who?" Hoogie asked. His eyes immediately spotted me and he visibly relaxed; I could tell that even from where I was. "Kid," Mr. Bodyguard exhaled heavily. "Who's this clown?" A gangster unwisely spat. "Hey, I know him. Isn't he the creep from last time?" All the mobsters instantly frowned. "You don't mean the one that put everyone in the hospital?" "Yeah, that's him," Jones quivered, taking a step backwards. Yeah, it's too late for them. None of them are making it out of here unscathed.

They all watched as Mr. Bodyguard scanned them over. Then he went to grab the nearest thing he could find- this time a long, hollow, rusty, metal pipe. "Scatter!" Jones cried. They all began fleeing like ants, but not before Mr. Bodyguard got a good swing in. Gent and Hoogie's eyes grew with pure astonishment. "Whoa, is he ever strong!" "I've never seen anything like it!" "You think you can get away?!" Mr. Bodyguard roared again, taking another gigantic swing. Sudden worry filled me that he might accidently hit Kaiser, which was a definite possibility. He wouldn't hear me if I yelled from up here. Another idea suddenly hit me.

I waited until Mr. Bodyguard was done with this current swing before getting up. "Hey, sis?" This caught Gent and Hoogie's attention. "Mr. Bodyguard!" I called down to him. When he was finally looking up at me, I climbed onto the railing. That's when the twins panicked. "Hold on, Anny. What are you…? Anny!" With a deep breath in- and before either of them could grab me- I jumped down off the ramp; I fell through the air with my arms wide open for my bodyguard. "You idiot!" Mr. Bodyguard immediately freaked out, that is until he caught me. He set me down onto my feet but didn't let me go, instead frowning at me. "You reckless…!" "I knew you'd catch me. Hi, by the way." "Where's Haggard?!" His fingers dug into my shoulders, causing me to wince a bit. "Who's Haggard?" I asked confused.

Mr. Bodyguard didn't have time to answer; even more mobsters emerged from the shadows. After letting out a tiny growl, he shuffled me over to the side of the room and went back to grab a bunch more stuff to throw around. Ok, he's officially super, super mad; wouldn't want to get in his way now. I checked to make sure Kaiser was out of range, only to find that he wasn't in sight. Wait, where is he? My heart beat increased. And it got even louder at the sound of a now familiar voice echo from the darkness behind me.

"Unbelievable. You're nothing and yet so hard to capture." That voice… I spun around to find none other than the mob boss there- Jack. My shaky hand lifted up to my chest afraid. Him; he's in charge of all these gangsters. I bet he's the one who originally told them to find me and kidnap me. Dangerous…. This man; there's something innately precarious about him, inside him. My foot took an unconscious step back and I was ready to call for Mr. Bodyguard. Jack's eyes locked so firmly onto mine, though he was not smiling. Not at all.

"I don't see why any of them would bother protecting you. You're clearly not worth all the trouble. The only thing you have to offer is your inheritance. And yet all these men defend you, indulge you, even seem to love you. I will never understand," I didn't say anything as he took another menacing step forward. No…. no; he's dangerous. He wants to hurt me, and he'll hurt others to get to me. I don't want him around. I don't want him to look at Mr. Bodyguard or my cousins…. And I never, ever want him to meet Christian. I'd rather he kill me right here and now than threaten Christian, my boyfriend…

Another insidious step towards me. His hand rose up in front of him a bit, his long fingers curling slightly. "But that doesn't matter; none of this matters. I don't have to understand. I only want one thing from you and I will get it, one way or another." "Mr. Bodygua-….!" My shriek was interrupted by Jack suddenly pulling out a knife; a long, deadly knife. My throat turned to cotton as he raised his hand up, charging straight to me. No! He's going to cut me! I'm going to die! He's going to kill me! My eyes shut as I embraced for the impact, until…

"Anastasia!"

I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist as a body shielded me. My eyes opened to see Kaiser there, still holding me. He winced, drops of sweat rolling down his face. It looked like he was in absolute pain, though I couldn't tell from what or where. That's when his other arm moved a bit and I saw the knife. Oh dear god….. My eyes widened in complete horror as my jaw dropped open. The knife…. It slashed through the lower half of Kaiser's right arm! And not just a little cut either, no. His arm was cut in two almost halfway down to the bone. I felt like I was going to vomit. I'd never seen a flesh wound like that before and it was as hideous as you can imagine. No. No, no, no! It should have been me! That blade was meant for me! So then why….? Why did he jump in the way without a hint of hesitation? Tears rolled down my face now. That's when it hit me like a lightning bolt: he's come to care for me. He cares about me…

"Kaiser!" I must have yelled loud enough for Mr. Bodyguard and everyone else to hear. They all turned to see Kaiser wincing and holding his arm now before collapsing to his knees. "Oh no, Kaiser!" "You ok, bro?!" The twins exclaimed. Jack didn't do anything right away, just glaring at my cousin with distain. I didn't even notice when he hand extended out for me. "What a waste; I liked that knife too."

"Were you going to touch her?!"

I covered Kaiser's body when Mr. Bodyguard slammed a pipe into Jack's chest. Jack went flying but just far enough that he could make his escape. Police sirens alerted the rest of the mobsters, who took Jack's cue to flee the scene. Within a minute, the mill was raided by policemen and paramedics. "Freeze! Everyone's under arrest!" One cop shouted. "No! No, I'm not pressing charges on any of the Wilks!" I hollered back. "Kid!" Mr. Bodyguard shot me a glare. But the police believed me as they started rounding up any gangster who wasn't unconscious. The twins came down from the ramp and over to us. Meanwhile I gently lifted Kaiser's head in such a way as to rest on my lap; I kept my arms wrapped around his upper half. This position allowed him to lay down on the floor; he was losing a lot of blood fast.

"It's ok, Kaiser; I've got you." He merely groaned; I think he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Where's the Steele woman?" I heard a nearby cop ask another. The first policeman motioned towards all four of us off to the side. "Ma'am, are you alright?" They approached us. "Quick! He needs to go to a hospital!" I said worriedly. "Alright, we'll take him right now. Are you two… his brothers?" "Uh, yeah. We're his brothers." "We'd like to come to the hospital too, if that's alright."

I think Mr. Bodyguard had had enough. Without a word, he came over to stand behind me. I wasn't surprised and didn't fight it when he gently lifted me up off the ground into his arms princess-style. We watched as they put Kaiser on a stretcher and rolled him to an ambulance. I didn't say a word until they were gone, with me wrapping both my arms around Mr. Bodyguard's neck. We looked at each other, my arms tightening their hold on him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bodyguard. You must have been so worried." "Stop it! Don't apologize," his grip increased on me. "You can put me down now. I'm not hurt." "Are you crazy? I'll never let you out of my sight again!" My lips curled into a smile. This man… This wonderful, wonderful man. _"All these men defend you, indulge you, even seem to love you."_ Maybe there's some truth in what Jack said after all.

"Where are Grampy and Christian?" "Here; we've all been looking for you like mad. Come on, let's go home," Mr. Bodyguard started to walk while holding me in his arms. I began to wiggle a little, but he held me steady. "Would you give it a rest? I'm not putting you down." "I can walk, Mr. Bodyguard." "It's not a question of whether you can walk or not. I just want to hold you…. have you near for a while, ok? So shut up and let me do this." "Mr. Bodyguard," my smile grew as our foreheads moved to rest together. Yes, I knew he'd come; I know he'd come for me… for me and Christian. That's important to me too.

"You're making me feel spoiled…." I whispered very quietly. "Why? Because you like being taken care of?" "I never said that." His eyes lowered intently onto mine.

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm still gonna carry you."


	59. The Ways We Love

Three trackers. Not one, not two, but three stupid trackers.

I sat there on the couch of my London apartment with Christian, Grampy, and Mr. Bodyguard standing around me. I frowned, folding my arms defiantly. "Is three really necessary?" "Yes. Now are you gonna put them on or am I gonna have to?" Mr. Bodyguard also crossed his arms. My eyes rolled. Welp! No point in arguing about it now. I held out my hand for my bodyguard to give me a wired belly button ring- yes, they make those- and a chip the doctor was supposed to insert. The last item was a white gold necklace, which Christian placed around my neck. He came to sit beside me and adorn me with the lovely piece. I couldn't help but notice that he smiled while he did so. "This one's from me. All of these connect to Odo, myself, and the police." "Thank you," I inspected the necklace; it was very pretty! It was just a simple butterfly, nothing that would draw too much attention. Just my style! I couldn't tell where the tracker was in it, which was also a bonus.

They'd all been really clingy since I got back. Mr. Bodyguard carried me home to find Grampy, Christian, and Paul all there. Grampy hugged me for a good five minutes, followed by Christian who gave me an extra long embrace. Paul didn't hug me; it was still really awkward between us. But he placed his hand over top my head and muttered how glad he was that I was safe. We flew back to London that night after calling to check in with the Royal Hospital- and after convincing Scotland Yard not to arrest any of my cousins course.

While Christian and I smiled at each other, Grampy rubbed the back of his neck. "So let me see if I've got this straight. You were taken by three Wilks cousins?" "Yes." "You were held hostage for over a day in some ramshack apartment?" "Yes." "You were almost kidnapped again by goons under their watch?" "Uh huh." "And you're not going to press charges?" "That's right," I nodded with finality. "Why?!" His arms flayed up into the air.

"Grampy, Kaiser's arm was almost cut in half; and the twins got their fair share of scrapes and bruises too. Yes, what they did was wrong- I get that. But they protected me too, and they were kind to me… mostly. Point is, I don't want to see them go to prison," my eyes narrowed. "Anastasia," Christian's eyes widened on the other hand. "Don't tell me you actually care about those inbred bastards." "I do care about them; they're my cousins," I tried to reason with Grampy. He was having none of it however, with his fingers snapping loudly.

Grampy's finger darted right at me. "Ah ha! I know what that means! I've seen my share of Japanese pornography. You "care" about them, just like how my uncle Lewbert "cared" about his milkmaid Gitty. You think aunt Malvina would have figured them out after Gitty's fifth "miraculous" conception." "You have an uncle named Lewbert?" Christian's eyebrow rose puzzled at my grandfather. I simply sighed. "No, Grampy; I care about them as cousins- strictly cousins. That's it." "That's not possible! The Wilks have been marrying their cousins for centuries; your mom broke the mould when she tied the knot with your dad." Oh, so that's why they hate Daddy so much; that and he's European. I let out another sigh. "I just wanna make sure they're ok."

"Awe, Anastasia. You're so good-hearted," my boyfriend smiled at me while rubbing my back in a comforting fashion. "Whatever. He'll get better, then they'll get the hell outta here. Not like they're sticking around," Mr. Bodyguard rubbed his neck, cracking it in the process. "Speaking of which, I want to go to the Royal Hospital tomorrow to see them." "What?" My bodyguard then flashed me an irritated glare. "Please? This is important to me." After glaring at me for another moment, he finally relented with a long sigh. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine." "Thank you," I grinned up at him.

"Anastasia, are you sure you're alright? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" "No, Christian. I am perfectly fine," thanks to Mr. Bodyguard's timely arrival and Kaiser jumping in Jack's way. He watched me, then reached down to lift up my hand in his. Of course this made me blush a tad. "I'm so thankful you're alright." "I'm sorry I worried you guys." "There's no need to apologize; we're just so happy you're back in one piece." "You're better come back in one piece," Mr. Bodyguard added, making my smile grow. These guys, all of them… So dear, so precious to me. My hand gave Christian's a squeeze. So very, very precious.

"And now I think it's time for bed. My woman's had a busy couple of days," Christian stood up off the couch, helping me up while still holding onto my hand. I yawned, nodding in agreement. Yeah, I was tired; time for some well-needed rest. I guess I was so tired that I didn't notice either all three men trail behind me to my room. After kicking the door open, I collapsed front-first down onto the covers. Imagine my shock when the light suddenly turned off and two other figures dropped down beside me; one on each side. I hastily rolled my head from one side to another, both surprised and not surprised to see my boyfriend on my right side and my bodyguard on my left. I hadn't seen it before but when they had their eyes shut, I could tell that they were even more tired than me. I suppose that's no surprise… I can't imagine the worry they've been through in the past forty-eight hours. I almost jumped at the sound of someone plopping down into my comfy chair a little way from the foot of the bed. Grampy was here too?! Wait, they were all going to sleep in here with me tonight? All of them?!

"Don't mind me. I'm so bushed, I can sleep sitting up, which at my age is so rare it's like getting a stiffy," Grampy said before passing out rather quickly. I blinked from him to Christian. To my surprise, his eyes were open, albeit barely. He didn't say anything; for a minute we silently stared at each other. Then, like the most natural thing in the world, a smile slowly began to blossom over his lips. His eyes shown upon me like I was a star; his personal constellation. His soft hand reached up to gently caress the side of my face, stroking my cheek repeatedly with his thumb. Then…. just then, I was so incredibly happy that I had to hold back my tears. But when the palm of his hand pressed into my skin with such tenderness, there is no adequate words in human language to possibly describe it, I betrayed myself. Tears were rolling down my face when he eventually shut his eyes. No words were said out loud, but a conversation transpired between our adoring gazes. I think….

I think it was the most romantic moment of my life.

Thus far anyway. Christian. He was so blessed to be one of those men- those select, rare individuals who could say volumes, without saying a single word. He just wanted to look at me, be so close to me. I don't know why they don't write more movie and novel characters like him; he and what he is, is pure romance. Certainly a romance I'd never felt before- one I simply, effortlessly adored. Without trying, without consciousness….. his caresses were so easy to adore.

I felt safer that night than I ever had. With Grampy asleep on the chair, Mr. Bodyguard to my left and Christian to my right… This was all the warmth and protection I could have ever dreamed of when I was a child during those eight awful years. I peered at each of them one last time before shutting my eyes; the last person I saw was Christian. His arm coiled around my waist while he was sleeping. To my left, Mr. Bodyguard reached out to take hold of my hand again also unconsciously. I gave his hand a tight, loving squeeze before curling up into Christian's warm embrace. With his hand in mine, with his arm around me, with his quiet listening to the sound of my breathing from the chair, I drifted out of conscious myself- my last thoughts being of how much I love them. And how they must love me, to want to be so near me now.

I fell in love with them- all of them- because of the million things they never knew they were doing.


	60. A New Bond

No One's P.O.V.- (this chapter only)

Christian woke up to the sound of Vince's soft snoring. With a light yawn, he shuffled around a bit pulling his arm from around Anastasia's waist. The moonlight was enough to light up the room- enough for Christian to see Hidoku awake. He sat up in surprise, only to find Hidoku resting his back against the wall. Hidoku's eyes were open and locked onto the sleeping Anastasia; his hand was still holding onto hers. Christian frowned, originally displeased to see another man in his wife's bed with them. Hidoku noticed but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing up?" The CEO whispered over, careful not to wake his dear wife. "Thought I heard something," Hidoku replied, not taking his eyes off his charge. Christian got up and put on his housecoat. He motioned for Hidoku to follow him out of the room, which he did after setting down Anastasia's hand. They left the door open a quarter of the way, turning on the living room light. Christian turned to face Hidoku with his arms folded.

"Do you have to sleep in the bed with us?" "I'm not leaving her side, if that's what you're implying." "You couldn't sleep on the floor? She is MY wife… er girlfriend." "Look; it's not like that and you know it. I just… want to stay close for a little while, until my nerves have calmed down a bit." Christian scowled again but relaxed his face; he understood what Hidoku meant and felt. Still….. "Aren't you afraid you're gonna get attached?" Hidoku didn't answer right away, instead electing to stare at Christian for a second longer before swishing his head to the side. His hands dug deep into his pockets.

"And you? You're not afraid?" "I was afraid but she's back with us. She'll be fine now," a lump appeared in Christian's throat when Hidoku said nothing in response. "She… will be fine now, right?" The CEO repeated in a nervous tone. Hidoku took his time, keeping his hands buried inside his pockets; he gazed outside the window at the coast.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this; it's classified information." "What is?" "Anastasia, her inheritance… it's blood money." "Huh?" Christian's eyes lit up, very concerned now. Hidoku shifted his stance so to stare Christian straight in the eye. "I'm only telling you what I'm about to tell you because I think I can trust you. The kid likes you; I don't see you going anywhere anytime soon. So I think you ought know what you're getting yourself into." "What?" Christian asked in a low voice. "Her inheritance, everything- Wilks earned a good deal of it through illicit means." "Illicit means? You mean Georg was a criminal?" Hidoku hesitated for a moment.

"He screwed his brothers out of a substantial inheritance; that's why he had to move to England. That inheritance turned into billions… when he invested that cash in some real shady characters." Christian's eyes grew large a second time that night. "Assassins?" "S-rank criminals. We're talkin' the bad of the bad; all names in the bingo book. Wilks wasn't above taking care of the job himself either, if it meant protecting his own interests." "But why…..? He never got arrested?" "His money was the protection he needed," Hidoku said with honesty and severity. "And Anastasia? Does she know?" "You think I would tell her?" Christian nodded understanding; he wasn't about to bring it up with her either.

"So what does this mean? For Anastasia?" The CEO was almost scared to ask. Hidoku watched him for another minute before glancing back at the sea through the window. "Scotland Yard has been keeping a close eye on Wilks for a long time now, though we never got enough evidence to convict. My mate, Tom, was on his case; he's the one who told me about the job opening when Wilks started looking for a bodyguard- though he never thought I'd actually take it. Anyway, it was clear when he willed everything to a niece he never met before that something was wrong. Guys like Wilks don't do anything out of charity." "So you think he has other intentions by leaving everything to Anastasia?" A pregnant pause ensued.

"We can't prove it, but Tom's working on it. The theory is that he actually wanted to leave everything to his brothers but didn't for one reason or another- who knows with him. He wrote in his letter to Anastasia that she was the least disappointing of his relatives….. but we know what that means." "What does it mean?" "It means the kid won't bump off anybody like her scheming family. That also conveniently makes her the easiest to take down…." "So, she's still in danger?" Christian felt his heartrate increased. This was NOT a fun conversation; not at all. Yet another lull in the room.

"That's another thing. Sooner or later, Anastasia will meet Haggard." "Her grandfather? The one who's next in line for the inheritance?" Christian asked and Hidoku nodded. "He has a billion reasons to get at her; all of them pounds, billions of them. But more than that…. The Wilks; those four brothers in particular. These are not small-timers; let's just say they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty, as you've already seen. Anastasia said that you mentioned it was weird that Wilks would hire someone like me to protect an innocent woman. You're right- the old man hired me because he knows what kind of vicious deviants his brothers are, particularly Haggard. They're fine with blood money." Christian was silent for a moment, his own eyes scrolling off into nowhere. "I didn't know…. her inheritance was blood money." Though it made sense when he thought about it.

"I'm sure you've got an idea by now where this is headed," Hidoku eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah…. I do," Christian's gaze also lowered. "You don't have to get involved any deeper, Grey. This isn't your fight." "It is now. Anastasia and I are together; I have to do what I can to protect her." Hidoku straightened his back again, shifting his feet so to face Christian head on a final time. "Then stay out of my way and let me do my job. Just focus on your relationship right now and leave Haggard to me. You don't need to do anything except be there for the kid. She'll need you…. just as she'll need me in time." "Haggard's going to try and kill her again, isn't he?" Yet another very, very long pause. The two men didn't say anything, instead standing there staring at one another intently, trustingly.

"Like I said. Stay out of my way and let me do my job. That's the best thing you can do for her now." "If that's what you need, Hidoku, then I'm going to trust you. I trust you above all others…. I'll let you do your job, and I'll let you get attached. I'm fine with that, so long as Anastasia remains alive and happy. That's all I ask of you." Hidoku's stare intensified onto Christian's. "The kid got lucky with you, Christian. You're one of the good ones; real good…. I can trust her with you too. That's a real comfort for me. Thanks, Grey…." "No; thank you, Odo."

The men were still watching each other when I peep came from the bedroom. They both spun to see a very wary Anastasia stumble out of her room still in her pajamas. She yawned and groggily looked at the two fellows. "What're you doin' up? Everything ok?" "Oh, honey; I'm sorry. Did we wake you up? We didn't mean to," Christian rushed over to her side, taking her arm in his and securing her stance. "Whatcha' talking about?" She yawned again. Christian and Hidoku blinked at each other before Christian rubbed her back.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." "Ok," Anastasia meekly obeyed, too tired to do anything else. As her husband lead her back into the bedroom, he gave Hidoku one last look. Though neither of them said anything out loud, a brief conversation transpired between their eyes. Christian's said: don't mention any of this to her. To which Hidoku's replied: like I said, I'm trusting you too.

That was the last time Christian questioned Hidoku's actions, and Hidoku Christian's. From that night on, the two men shared an unspoken trust, a bond. And that bond had a name:

Anastasia.


	61. The Cousin Call

["So even Royal couldn't manage it." "And now Kaiser and those idiotic twins have gone off too." "Is that true, Haggard? Your grandsons?" Haggard didn't answer Fritz, instead tugging on his long, white, thin beard in a thoughtful manner- as per usual.

Both patriarchs of the Wilks clan blinked over to the corner where someone tisked. A fat man with long, greasy hair emerged into the light; he had been listening to the conversation silently until this point. But he didn't fly all the way from New Orleans not to speak. "Why is the bitch still alive? Is she so hard to kill?" Fritz narrowed his eyes strictly onto his second youngest son; he was the only family member he'd contacted since Georg's death, aside from his brothers. "The problem isn't the girl; it's the men surrounding her. Didn't you hear? Georg hired Hidoku Odo as her personal bodyguard. He's the real issue." The obese man's hands curled into tight balls, clearly irritated with his father's excuse.

"Useless- poison, guns, the lot of it; all useless. I'll end her with my bare hands." "How are you going to do that, Bram? You won't get passed Odo," Fritz's eyebrow raised, while Haggard didn't say anything; he merely eyed his nephew considering. "There's no need. All I need to do is get her alone. Then I'll crush that scrawny little neck of hers with one hand," Bram moved his fingers for emphasis. Fritz and Haggard looked at each other. "Are you sure you can handle this, son?" "Stop making me repeat myself. I'll fix her; you just leave it to me.

Besides, I haven't murdered a woman in a while now. God, I miss the screaming."]

"I'm not sure about this." "Christian, they're my cousins. I just want to go check on them and make sure they're doing ok." "I understand, Anastasia. But do you think that maybe you're being a little too kind to the men who tried to abduct you?" "Ah, give it a rest, grandbaby-in-law. Lambchop here has a heart of gold, which you think would be an asset but here we are." "Come on, you guys," I sighed as the four of us- yes, four- walked through the Royal Hospital hallway. Christian had to go back to London for work this afternoon but insisted on being here when we visited my cousins. Grampy would fly back with him later and Mr. Bodyguard and I would stay in Edinburgh. I had to finish my research and get ready for my appointment with my supervisor in next few days. Maybe I could use the time to smooth things over with Paul too. But Christian said he wanted to meet in Manchester tomorrow for something first- hopefully a date! Date first, then research.

I slid open the door to find Kaiser lying in bed with the twins at his side. They all perked up upon our arrival. "It's sis!" "Anny!" Gent and Hoogie jumped to their feet. "Anastasia," Kaiser's eyes merely widened. "Hi guys," I couldn't help but smile; talk about a warm welcoming. Yeeeeeeeeah, I do care for them; I can't lie. "What are you doing here?" "Are you alright, sis?" The twins suddenly accosted me, which my escorts clearly didn't like. Christian and Mr. Bodyguard shot them a warning glare, catching their attention.

"Who're these guys?" "Hey! I remember you! You're the freakshow from the mill!" Gent's fingers snapped together. Mr. Bodyguard frowned but kept his hands buried in his pockets; that's a good sign- he's not getting pissed off….. yet. With a roll of the eyes, Christian saw an opportunity to step in. "Christian Grey. I wanted to thank you for kidnapping my wife," my boyfriend said sarcastically while glowering. "Wife? Oh, hey! You must be the hubby Anny mentioned!" Hoogie exclaimed like this was some big revelation. Guess they don't speak "sarcasm", I sighed heavily. "Huh, I don't see what you like about him," Kaiser spat out loud…. cause that's the wisest thing to say right now. Jesus Christ.

"Pardon?" Christian's eyebrow twitched angrily. Oh boy, this could get ugly fast. Better put out the sparks before this turned into a fire. Another sigh left my lips as I turned to face the four guys in the room, minus Kaiser behind me. "Would you please give us a minute?" "Huh?" Like all- every single man- blinked at me in mild shock. But the initial shock didn't last long; two people, and I bet you can guess who, instantly frowned and said "no". My eyes rolled yet again. "Please? I just want to talk to my cousin, please." "No way. Listen, kid; I…" "Mr. Bodyguard, please. This is important to me," my head spun to him.

Mr. Bodyguard and Christian looked at each other, then at Grampy. Then they all glanced to the twins. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes a third time during this whole eye exchange; this was seriously ridiculous. Seriously. Eventually they all turned their gazes back towards me, then Kaiser, then me. And finally- FINALLY- without another word, they exited the door together, after Mr. Bodyguard and Christian gave my cousin one last look. I sighed, sitting down while the door shut…. nearly. A creek made me turn around in my stool to see five sets of eyes peaking in through a crack in the door. Really? No privacy, like whatsoever. But I decided to let it go and turn my full attention back to my injured cousin.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Kaiser, who was still laying down in the hospital bed beside me. "Alright, doesn't hurt much." He's lying to me already- great way to start off. Still, I know he's doing this for my benefit; he doesn't want me to worry. I peered down to the bandages on his arm. "Did you have to get stitches?" "A few." "Is your arm going to be ok?" "Yeah; the doc said it'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks." "That's good; I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried….." I spoke honestly. He may lie, but why should I? I was worried, after all…

Kaiser watched me for a minute, his face relaxing slightly. "Sorry, Anastasia. Didn't mean to make you worry…" "So long as you're alright, that's the main thing," I gave a sigh in relief. Doesn't look to be any lasting damage to his arm, thank god. "Anastasia…." I waited a minute before speaking again; I had to gather my thoughts. "So, listen Kaiser. I know you're in no position to be flying a long way yet, and I want you to stay near the doctors. These are the best of the best; they'll make sure your arm heals properly." "Ana-…..!" "So here's what I'll do. I'll get an apartment for you and the twins in Glasgow, if you want. That way we'll be close too, in case anything happens."

I heard the lot of them practically fall over outside the room. It's no surprise that they're surprised; I didn't mention this to anyone yet. I'd just been thinking about it and when push comes to shove, I did have familial feelings for my cousins- all of them. I just wanted to make sure Kaiser would be alright; with them in another city of course. I knew Christian and Mr. Bodyguard would ask at least that much, which I was fine with. The look on Kaiser's face just now… I'm guessing he's fine with it too. Elated even.

"Anastasia, you would… you would do that….. for us?" His eyes were gigantic, my god. But I simply nodded. "You almost got your arm cut off protecting me. It's the least I could do…." If you forget the fact that he kidnapped me in the first place. "The least you could do is nothing," someone said from the other side of the door. Nugh! I wanted to shut the door to give us some real privacy. That thought disappeared however when Kaiser's hand reached down to take mine. I blinked back to him in surprise, not holding his hand back. I mean ew! We're frikin cousins! Why does he need to hold my hand like that? But he held it tight.

"I meant what I said, Anastasia; about you being my woman." Uh, Kaiser? You do know my boyfriend is right outside the door and can hear you, right? Though it'd be pretty sick for anyone to get jealous over someone's first cousin- disgusting! "I told you, Kaiser; I'm not available. And even if I was, it would never happen. We're cousins- first cousins." "So? That's even better; we're already family." "Yeah, that's just the problem," but I was beginning to wonder if he'll ever see it that way. "I don't care," he continued as his hand squeezed mine. Guess not. Our eyes locked as held me close by the hand; mine wide while his low and sincere.

"I've got all the time in the world. I know you'll come around eventually; you are a Wilks, after all." "K-Kaiser!" God, I don't know how to say "no" any other way, and I definitely don't want my men to get involved; particularly Mr. Bodyguard. He has this thing with strange people touching me…. I bet he, and Christian course, aren't very happy right now. Good god, since when did life become so complicated? _"All these men defend you, indulge you, even seem to love you."_ Oh….. right.

"Anyway, I wanted to stick around regardless," Kaiser struggled nonchalantly. "Huh? Why's that?" I asked puzzled, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't have an idea. But he managed to surprise me, and the others I think. His hand held so tightly onto mine. "You really… don't remember Grandpa, do you?" His eyes narrowed. "Grandpa? You mean Grandfather?" I didn't know his name. "Er, don't worry about it, Anny; forget I said anything. I just… wanna be near just in case…. I wanna be available if and when you need me again. You understand, Anastasia?" "Not…. really?" He let out a sigh, bringing my hand closer to him on the bed. "It'll be ok, babe. I promise." Is that something he can really promise? And since when did he get all protective over me? I would have been blushing a bit, if he wasn't my frikin cousin! Still….

"So, you wanna stay then? Here in Europe, I mean." "Is that where you'll be?" "Uh, yes?" I blinked. Kaiser nodded at this. "Then yes; we'll stay." "But that doesn't mean you have to do anything for me, Kaiser. You don't have to worry about me; I do have a personal bodyguard, you know." "I know you're not asking….. but I'm still offering." "No, Kaiser." "What?" His eyes narrowed onto mine once again. My expression stayed firm. "I don't want you to get hurt again. Any of you. Please, Kaiser; you're my cousins. You're family." "That's right- we are family. And clearly you don't know what the rest of our family is like." "Kaiser!" What did he mean by that? Who else was in our family who was dangerous? I thought it was just Gill and Uncle Royal. I know Grandfather doesn't like me, but he would never hurt me, would he? Would he- his own granddaughter?

I chose not to ask, afraid to hear the answer. I'd like to think that my grandfather and other relatives wouldn't harm me, especially for something like cold, hard cash. My own gaze lowered a sliver, my shoulders relaxing. "Really, Kaiser; that's not necessary," I sighed. He eyed me but didn't look convinced, still not letting go of my hand. "I sure hope you're right, Anastasia." This made me smile; I was right, he does care for me. Now if we could just get those feelings of his to be completely familial and non-incesty. "I wanted to tell you, Kaiser….." "Tell me what?" He perked up a bit. My smile widened. I still hadn't…. The real reason I wanted to come today, aside from making sure they were alright….

"Thank you for saving back at the mill….. I wanted to thank you, Kaiser."


	62. Romantic Date at Amusement Park

Mr. Bodyguard and I flew on the private jet to meet Christian in Manchester. I was spot on; he certainly wasn't happy with Kaiser's er, possessive behaviour. But Christian is such a good boyfriend, he didn't get mad at me; all negative feelings resulting from his jealousy were directed towards my cousin. But I also knew that he wasn't going to go above my head and go to the American police. Despite my cousins' behaviour, neither Christian nor Mr. Bodyguard fought them staying in Scotland. I actually think they appreciated my cousins' protectiveness over me…. for some reason. Bizarre, I know; you'd think my boyfriend and definitely my bodyguard wouldn't want anyone else acting protective over me, but they seemed relieved against all odds. I don't understand…. I don't understand but I trust them. I told them I trust them, and I stand by that.

We took a taxi to the address Christian gave us. My heart leapt out of my chest for joy when the car stopped in front of an amusement park. A lovely amusement park of all places! Mr. Bodyguard looked at me as the world's biggest smile bloomed across my face. My boyfriend was already there, mirroring my expression at the sight of my own smile. "Christian!" I gasped uber excitedly. "Surprised?" "Very! I didn't think you'd pick an amusement park." Christian laughed. "I thought you could use some fun after this last week. I got us full day passes which include "skip the line". We can go on whatever rides you want all day long," he pulled out three tickets from his coat pocket. My eyes lowered onto my beloved boyfriend adoringly. "Christian…." I took the pass from him, fighting the urge to throw my arms around his neck and hold him as close to me as possible. "Happy, Anastasia?" His grin also grew in the most natural way… "Yes; oh yes, Christian. How can I not be? You did this for me. I'm really, really happy." "Good! Plan was a success then. Shall we?" He extended his arm out for mine, which I took. And the three of us walked together straight into the park.

"Thank you," I told the ticket guy as we each went inside. Mr. Bodyguard was next and we all gazed around. "What should we go on first?" Christian asked me. "Hmmmmm, how about the rollercoaster?" "That's what you wanna do first? We should do the bumper cars," Mr. Bodyguard shot down my idea. "This is Anastasia's day- she picks first." "Well, we could do the Ferris wheel or the haunted house," I suggested. "You? The haunted house?" Both men eyed me suspiciously. "Or we could do the skyrise."

The next proceeding hours were some of the best ever. The first thing we went on was the pirate ship; the one that went up and down really fast. After that was the teacups which both guys insisted spinning as fast as possible like children. That predictably had consequences and both my men needed a break after that; I got them each a drink and cotton candy for me. The food- oh god, let me tell you about the food. Mr. Bodyguard scarfed down some many hotdogs, you think they'd stop making them; and he washed them down with a litre of black coffee. Christian went a little bit lighter on the grub, but not by much. Even I ate a lot; mostly treats and sweet stuff.

My boyfriend and I managed to have a couple of romantic moments. He wiped mustard off my cheek while I munched down on my own hotdog. During the haunted house, which I insisted we go into, some doofus in a costume jumped out at us; I screamed, burying my face in Christian's arm- I'm pretty sure he enjoyed that. Probably a lot more than that costume zombie guy enjoyed being thrown across the room by Mr. Bodyguard.

We did everything. We went on the carousel, where I rode in between Mr. Bodyguard and Christian, who thought they could actually race their horses judging by the smack talk they were exchanging. It was really good to see though; if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were becoming friends. They certainly liked each other more now. We went all together on the Ferris wheel and teacups- again. Cause they didn't learn the first time. The bumper cars were particularly fun. Of course you can already guess who was chasing and bumping who, until some guy bumped really hard into me. He quickly became the new shared target of the duo. Christian and I sat side-by-side on the Ferris wheel and the rollercoaster, which we rode a total of five times; two times with Mr. Bodyguard and three times with Christian. Each time I cried and screamed out loud waving my hands up in the air.

By the end of the afternoon, we were getting pretty tired. I was sitting off to the side while Christian and Mr. Bodyguard were getting us lemonades. I waved at them before it was their turn. While they were busy with that, I leaned back on my hands and grinned to myself. It's almost like the outside world and all its problems don't exist- not when we're together. I didn't lie to Christian earlier; I was supremely happy right now. It was like Christian already knew me; for the short time we've been together and even known each other, he's already such a deep, precious part of me. Looking at him, being with him was like listening to soft, beautiful violin music; it was observing a sunset on the ocean; it was a warm blanket in the middle of winter. In everything that was good, I saw pieces of him, his essence. In very flower that blossomed, in every sweet sound, in all warm feelings… he was there. Maybe that's cause he's my boyfriend now, but I think it's more than that. He's good, right to the core I believe. It's easy to see him in all that is good. Effortless…. I'd never felt that way about anyone before, but just looking at him- him and his gorgeous smile- made me want to cry. There's something truly good in him; anyone can see that. I can see that. And I never want to look away. All this made me wonder….

Could I be falling in love with Christian Grey?

While I was pondering that and gazing up at the sky, two other unknown figured eyed me. They smirked to themselves, moving closer; close enough for me to hear- the morons. "Hey man. Look at her." Oh boy, these idiots; do they have to talk so loud? I didn't even turn around to see who they were; I didn't recognize their voices. "That chick's pretty cute, huh? And would you look at that? She's all alone." "Just my type. Why don't we take her on some rides?" Uh, no thank you. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go over there and work your magic." "Watch and learn, man." Well, I guess I should be flattered that at twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine years old, I still attract the guy's attention. Still, ew!

I heard them both suddenly gasp as another pair of feet approached from behind me. Well now, I wonder who that could be? I could practically sense the glare my men were shooting off in their direction, which must have worked. "On second thought, never mind," they took off pretty fast. It's then that I glanced over my shoulder to see Mr. Bodyguard and Christian standing there, not looking happy at all. "Hi guys," I sighed; talk about good timing.

"Do you have to sit there looking like a space cadet?" Mr. Bodyguard handed me my lemonade. "Oh, I didn't realize….." But I knew they were there and what they were saying; it's not like I was totally spaced out. "At least stay alert when you're by yourself. You're gonna give me a god damn heart attack," my bodyguard also let out a sigh, sucking on his own drink. Then he turned to Christian. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the boy's room. Can you watch her and make sure no one kidnaps her until I get back?" "Sure thing," Christian sat down beside me. Mr. Bodyguard set his lemonade down on the beach and took off. We waited until he was gone before saying anything.

"Are you having a good time, Anastasia?" "I am! Are you?" "Yeah; can't remember the last time I've been to an amusement park." "Yeah, me either," we both were looking forward, only until I turned to him and grinned. "Thanks again, Christian. This was really sweet of you." "You're welcome, Anastasia. We can on dates wherever you want; all you have to do is say the word," he looked my way. "That's not fair! I wanna go where you want too." "Ah, it doesn't really matter to me…. so long as I'm with you," Christian's head turned a bit and I blushed. Why does he have to say things like that? And so readily too.

"Is this… really a date?" I kept on blushing a pale pink, unable to look him in the eye in that moment. "What do you mean? Course it's a date. We are "dating", after all." "But….. we're not alone. Mr. Bodyguard's always with us," I countered softly. "Ha; you know, he's actually starting to grow on me. It feels natural now… him tagging along." "Yeah, I feel that way too….." I gazed downwards slightly. "But I like these rare moments we're alone together too. It's not often, so it feels special…. if that makes sense," he peered back at me again. "Yes, it does," I flashed him a brilliant smile.

We smiled at each other, not saying anything for a long moment. Then our eyes lowered onto the other's. "Anastasia." "Christian…." "You sure you're happy?" Christian…. Oh, this lovely man. My head nodded gently. "Yes, I am. Are you?" "If you're happy…. Is there anything else you want? Anything else I can do for you?" I considered for a moment, blushing even harder. Man! It felt exactly one of those cheesy, romantic scenes in a movie. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Erm, well…. uh… there is…. something," I meekly replied. "Really? What is it? If you tell me, we'll do it or I'll get it for you. Tell me, Anastasia," Christian encouraged. God, my cheeks sizzled harder; I couldn't look him in the eye just now either. There is something I want… something I truly enjoy. "Would you…. hold my hand?" I asked, still not looking up at him.

Christian didn't say anything; he just kept staring at me. Without a sound, our hands inched closer together until they clasped onto each other. His gave mine the most comforting squeeze; his fingers protectively wrapping around my fingers. That's when we finally gazed back at each other, a smile organically growing across both our lips. There- like two stupid, love-sick teenagers- we sat on the bench, holding hands. We're both full-grown adults with professional lives- not to mention we're both billionaires- and yet this all felt so new to me. I'm sure it was the same with him. Nothing was rushed or forced; everything happened at its own pace. And while it sounds really corny and stupid, sitting there on that bench in the middle of an amusement park with Christian, my hand securely in his, was so drippingly romantic to me. He made me feel all sort of sparks just simply by holding my hand. How many couples our age can say that?

Yes. Yes, I knew how incredibly lucky I was with him. I went from thinking that our meeting and subsequent accidently getting married was a bad thing. But now I'm so glad. All of this, everything… it all brought me to him. The man who can make my heart stop by merely by entering the room, looking at me…. holding my hand. Yes, he was absolutely in everything good. Sunshine, rainbows, warm summer breezes- always there.

Here, there are flowers- and there he was.


	63. No Love like Her Love

_I saw the way she and that idiotic Grey looked at each other; how they got lost in each other's eyes. So much entranced, like there's nobody else in the world. It made me sick, and… honestly a little jealous. What do I have to do, to get her to look at me like that? _

_I wanted to take her in my arms; I wanted to hold her, comfort her, tell her everything would be alright. And yet, all my pride would let me do is pat her head like some green-eyed moron. Dammit all; why did he have to come into the picture? Grey just showed up outta nowhere and swept Ana off her feet. He's so stupid…. He'll never appreciate her the way I do; he has no idea….. _

_there's no love, like her love. _

["You sure it'll be worth it? It's against UK law to hack into Scotland Yard's private email accounts. We're looking at twenty years minimum if we're caught." "Oh, it'll be worth it. We'll be swimming in cash, once we remove psycho-boy from the picture." "Alright, Bram; if you're sure. My fee's going to be at least a million, if I can successfully break in that is." The obese man chuckled. "I'll be able to afford that soon enough. Now hurry up! I wanna finish this and be back in America in two days max." "Ok, let's see. Hmmmmmm, ah ha! Here we go- Tom Wright. Let's see what we can do with your email."]

"Well, I won't lie, Miss Steele. I wish you had more for me. That being said, I think you can still make up a pretty good progress report for this year." "Oh, thank you, Dr. Grinds!" My hands clasped together ecstatically. Sure, he could have been happier with me but at least I won't get kicked out of university. That's a win in my books! He handed me a pile of notes- a large, large pile. "Here. I want you to read these over and meet with me again next week." "I can do that. Thank you again, sir; I really appreciate your patience with me these past couple of months. It's been… an interesting time." "I know you're going through a hard time right now, but just make sure not to neglect your academic duties, ok?" "I promise it won't happen again." "Good to hear. I'll see you next week then." "See you then, sir!" I waved exiting Dr. Grind's office before doing a victorious fist pump in the air. "Go girl!" Of course I waited to say this out loud once I was safely down the hall. The elevator took me all the way down from the seventh to the ground floor.

I was in a such a happy mood that I wasn't expecting anything bad to happen; anything to dampen it so quickly. But I turned the corner after exiting the front door to almost accidently run straight into Paul. We both froze in surprise, then glanced up at each other with wide eyes. Neither of us spoke initially, just staring blindsided at the other instead.

Paul…. We hadn't seen one another since the night Mr. Bodyguard rescued me at the abandoned mill. It's still been insanely awkward since our fight… Obviously I wanted to talk to him about it- to clear things up and make things right. Despite my growing feelings for Christian, Paul's still my best friend. He's been my best friend for nearly ten years now, or is it more than ten years? I'm so scattered I can't remember! I did love him; I didn't even have to think about it- I knew I loved him. But I also knew it wasn't the same kind of romantic love I had for Christian, or familial love I felt for Mr. Bodyguard. It felt like the love for a best friend, regardless of gender now. And I wanted Paul to know that. I wanted him to know he had a special place in my heart too.

Paul merely watched me wide-eyed for a moment before- much to my shock and horror- turning to walk the other way. "Uh, Paul- wait. Paul!" My hand instinctively rose up in his direction. He only paused momentarily, not bothering to look back at me. "What?" His voice was punitive. "I want to talk to you." "Well, I don't want to talk to you," he spat back instantly. "Paul, please! We need to talk about this. Please, it's important to me," my tone grew more desperate. He tisked before walking off, his hands burying deep into his pant's pockets. My heart sank further with each step he took. "Paul? Paul, come back! Paul!" I cried out, only for it to be in vain.

I felt like I was on the verge of tears when Mr. Bodyguard appeared from behind me. He didn't say anything, looking quietly from Paul back to me. I kept watching Paul's direction, hoping he'd spin around and come back to us. Both my hands lifted up to my chest, holding each other shakily. Seeing me like this, my beloved bodyguard stayed quiet; he reached up his hand to rest on top of my head in a comforting fashion. Seeking even more comfort, I leaned into his side. My cheek pressed into his chest as I didn't take my stare off where Paul had left. Mr. Bodyguard remained quiet, keeping his hand on my head and resting into me now too; this was about as consoling as he got. Luckily it was just right for that moment. My eyes lowered sadly a bit. "I miss him….." I sensed Mr. Bodyguard's hand grow more tender overtop my hair.

"Yeah…. I know."


	64. Mr Bodyguard Leaves

I was sitting on the couch busy reading one of Dr. Grind's notes when Mr. Bodyguard approached me. I glanced up only to find him holding my iPad out for me to grab. "What's this?" Curious, I took it; there was a receipt for a food delivery on the screen. "You were having a good day, which turned not-so-good. I thought you should end on a high note." "You ordered us dinner?" A smile began to bloom across my face. Awe, and I was just gonna make us a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup for dinner tonight- or like, three cans with the way he eats. And a pot of coffee. His hands merely dug into his pockets. "It's your favourite. I hope you're hungry for Baskin Robbin waffles." This man… "Awe, I love you," I beamed up at him gloriously. Mmmmmm waffles! The best dinner ever! This man knew me so well.

Mr. Bodyguard simply tisked, shooing his head to the side and shutting his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just pick out a movie you wanna watch tonight; I'll go down and get it when it's here. It should be here soon." "Kay, thanks," still grinning ear-to-ear, I turned my attention back down to my document. But it wasn't there long. To both our surprise, a phone started ringing. What's even more surprising was the stunned look on my bodyguard's face at the interrupting sound. It wasn't my phone; Mr. Bodyguard always kept it on silent, and besides…. the ring was…. weird, to say the least. It wasn't a normal ringtone; it was more like…. an alarming siren. What's more, I didn't know Mr. Bodyguard had a different phone; he never used it before, at least in front of me.

I watched him pull it out. It was a black brick; one they wouldn't sell in stores. Mr. Bodyguard inspected the screen, only for his eyes to steadily grow. "What the hell?" He said, his face morphing into one of confusion and anger. Uh oh, he's getting mad…. I set down my paper on my lap nervously. Mr. Bodyguard meanwhile… His teeth began to grit as his eyes shook unsteadily. It was like I wasn't in the room with him in that instance. He didn't look at me or explain anything to me. Instead he worriedly and madly pressed a button on his phone, then held it up to his ear. I spotted a drop of sweat at the top of his brow; something I'd never seen before. Mr. Bodyguard was nervous, alarmed…. What happened next was pure, unadulterated emotion on his part.

He held the phone up to his ear for a second- just a few short seconds. I guess whoever he was calling didn't pick up, because his eyes widened in both terror and rage. His pupils looked like they were pulsing. His eyebrows twitched. Then, with a loud growl- almost a hissing sound- he suddenly threw his phone at the ground to the other side of the room. It hit the floor so hard, not only did it leave a considerable dent but the device itself burst into several different pieces, scattering all over the apartment. I turned, very wide-eyed now, from the shattered phone to my bodyguard, who was struggling to keep control over his breathing. His teeth were grinding so hard that I could nearly hear them crack.

"Dammit….. Dammit, dammit, dammit! So pissed off…" Mr. Bodyguard wasn't speaking to me per se; it was more venting out loud. I half-expected him to go berserk and tear apart our home any minute now. I knew he'd never hurt me but that being said, I didn't want to get in his way either if he was about to snap. He didn't though, instead cursing to himself and inhaling really, REALLY heavily. He didn't look my way until I finally saw fit to address him. "Uh, Mr. Bodyguard?" My voice was very meek and unimposing.

His eyes shot directly over at me like he'd forgotten I was in the room with him. They were wide, furious, and apprehensive all at once. This… alarmed me. I'd never seen him like this before. Sure, I've seen him when he's black-out angry; that's something you can't forget once you've seen it. But this was different. He was enraged but also… concerned. Deeply, deeply concerned. Usually he just gets angry; I'd never witnessed him be afraid of anything or anyone before. Then the thought occurred to me: maybe he was like this when my cousins abducted me. Christian and Grampy might have experienced this side of him before; who knows.

"M-Mr. Bodyguard? Are you…..?" My hand rose up slight, only to halt mid-air. "Anastasia," uh oh; he said my name. He only calls me "Anastasia" when things are serious- and normally in a bad way. I didn't reply, simply blinking at him in bewilderment and patience. He took a while- a very long while- to say anything next. His breathing slowly steadied once again, though I could tell he was still strained. His fingers curled up into cracking fists.

"I, uh…. Listen, I have…. I have to go to London, tonight." My eyes grew large while I didn't speak for a tense minute. What? That's the only word ringing through my mind: what? "My mate from Scotland Yard, Tom, just emailed me. There's an emergency in the capital and the government's calling all of us to come help." "R-really? Can they do that… since you don't work for the crown anymore?" I asked, clearly concerned. I could sweat rolling down the back of my neck now too. Mr. Bodyguard tensed up a bit, his eyes narrowing worriedly. "I'm still technically part of the secret service. Your uncle got my contract through them, and besides… when I signed on with Scotland Yard, I agreed to come whenever there was a national emergency; it's a lifetime condition." Oh…. I didn't know that; he never talks about his time at Scotland Yard in great detail.

Understanding the situation now, I nodded, set my paper aside, and stood up. "Alright then. Let's go to London." "What?" There was worry peppered in his tone. I turned to face him puzzled. "We're going to London tonight, aren't we?" "I'm going to London; you're staying here," he announced with finality. My eyes grew in horrific realization. Wait…. what? Me… be apart from Mr. Bodyguard? But why? Why would we….? I tried to force a grin, acting as if I already knew where he was going with this. "No, I didn't mean I'd come with you to the emergency place. I'd wait for you at my apartment with Grampy; maybe even see Christian if he comes back early from his business meeting," my hand waved up and down as to banish the nervousness in the room.

Mr. Bodyguard's stare only intensified, his face firming up. "Anastasia." My eyes worried locked onto his as my forced grin began to fade. "You're staying here, in Edinburgh," he said with the upmost sternness. It felt like someone ripped out my heart and was going for the lungs next. My hands began to quiver, my bottom lip tremble. "B-but why…..? I'll be safe in my apartment." "No, you won't. I don't want you anywhere near London if the city's in a state of emergency." "But… if you go and I stay… what….? How long will you be gone?"

My bodyguard didn't respond, watching me for another intense moment. "Anastasia…." His voice was a bit softer this time. "Couldn't I come and stay with Grampy? Will he be safe there now? And what about Christian?" The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. "They'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." "Are you sure about this, Mr. Bodyguard? We've never been… that far apart since you started working for me…" He swallowed like he didn't want to verbally answer me; in the place of words, he forced his head to nod up and down ever so slightly.

I sighed, falling back down on the couch and pulling my knees up into a ball so I could hug them. Well, I guess that's it then… I told Mr. Bodyguard back in Vienna that I trusted him, I wouldn't question his actions anymore. I wanted to stay true to that; I did trust him wholeheartedly. It was just weird…. the idea of being so far away from him. It felt so natural, I never noticed how close we'd become, how used I was now to him automatically being there… by my side. It wasn't like Christian when he was away; it didn't feel like a person missing, it felt like a sweater or shirt missing… I almost felt naked without Mr. Bodyguard at least in the same city as me now. Still, I trusted him… I had to trust him; I owed my protector that much. Besides, I know he wouldn't be gone longer than what was absolutely necessary. He'd be back soon enough; I could survive a few days on my own.

"Alright, I'll stay here alone," I sighed again. "Who said anything about you being alone?" He immediately countered, making me blink up to him yet again in perplexity. He continued. "You're gonna stay here with Paul." "Paul? But he's not talking to me; you know that." "Then call those idiotic cousins of yours." "They're in Glasgow. What's wrong, Mr. Bodyguard? I don't mind staying here by myself. I've lived alone for almost four years now; I'll be fine." "I don't care. I want someone else… I just don't want you to be alone, ok? Call Paul or Kaiser and get them to come stay here; they can sleep on the couch." Huh, my gaze wandered off ponderingly. I suppose I'll have to call Kaiser and the twins then. Maybe I can come spend a day in Glasgow with them before they come back here with me. Then again…. what I'd really like is this time alone with Paul. We could talk honestly and openly; try and work things out. I'm sure he'd come if he heard I was alone, and Mr. Bodyguard wanted him here…. He'd come, wouldn't he?

"I'll call them, but I don't know when they'll get here. I could just fly to Vienna and stay with Daddy." "Like hell. I'm pissed off enough about you being in another city; forgot going to another country," he growled. "Fine. I'll stay here and call Paul. If he still doesn't talk to me, I'll call Kaiser," I'm sure he'd be more than willing to come, at least until Christian can. Of all the times for my boyfriend to have a vital business meeting in London. This would have been the perfect opportunity for some "alone time"! Oh well, life's unpredictable that way. My lips let out a third, long sigh before Mr. Bodyguard and I looked at each other again; our expressions were softer this time.

"So… you're gonna go pack, then?" "Kid, I…" Ok, we're back to "kid"; he's calmed down a bit. I wanted to help him… I truly did. He's so precious to me, after all. I smiled, genuinely this time. "It's ok; I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." "I can't just leave you…. nugh, why didn't he answer his goddamn phone?! Dammit all!" "It's ok, Mr. Bodyguard! This isn't your fault; you have to do this. I get that," my voice unconsciously rose a tad. I think we were both getting a bit desperate. "Kid…" He looked back at me with a soulful expression. We watched one another for I don't know how long. My lip started to tremble once more. "It… won't be for that long…. You'll be back soon." "Anastasia….."

Mr. Bodyguard… This man; this man so precious to me- like my own family. "Be careful," I heard myself say. His eyes widened, then lowered. "Heh, you're telling me to be careful? Isn't that my line?" But my face stayed adamant. "I mean it. Be careful…. with yourself, please." Then he turned so sincere and vulnerable, just like when he took my hand in the hospital. "I'll be careful. But you too… You better not die while I'm gone. I better come back to find you one piece," he said this… but I knew what he meant. I stood up, so I could stand alongside him for last time. "I will, but still come back as fast as you can." "You know I will." Uncle Georg placed him here, at my side… that's where he belongs now, and we both know it. It's the most natural thing in the world: Christian stands to my right, protecting me- and Mr. Bodyguard stands at my left, protecting both of us. My eyes lowered so affectionate, enduring upon him. "Good…..

I don't feel safe unless I know you're nearby."


	65. Abducted Again

[Author's Note: Recall what I said before about instrumental vs. intrinsic value? Christian and Hidoku already know. Now it's Paul's turn.]

Ring, ring, ring. _"Hi, this is Paul Clayton. I'm unavailable to take your call but if you leave your name and number, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible."_ Beep!

Darn it! The answering machine. Now I'm really convinced Paul doesn't want to talk to me. Still, I had to try; not that I minded spending the time with my cousins, but Paul and I needed to work things out sooner or later. Preferably sooner. "Hi Paul, it's me. Um, could you give me a call back when you hear this? Mr. Bodyguard's gone out of town for the next little while and I don't wanna be alone. Please give me a call." Beep!

Mr. Bodyguard managed to get me a burner phone to use over the time he was gone just for emergencies. One of his connections with Scotland Yard- a fellow named Easter Dave- brought me this black, nameless flip-phone. Since it's technically government property, I have to return it to Easter Dave once Mr. Bodyguard comes home. But Scotland Yard has bigger things to worry about at the moment. Funny; Easter Dave was shocked to hear the news- guess he didn't check his email yet.

I called Paul and when he didn't answer, I contemplated contacting my cousins. They're in Glasgow right now so it won't take them long to get here; that's not the problem. The issue is…. _"You listen me, Ana; I'm not giving up. I know what your worth and how rare a find someone like you is- there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere soon." _We have to rectify this. We can't keep on fighting forever. I don't want us to keep fighting. Paul and I have always worked things out; that's what best friends do. I just need to keep trying; he'll come around… eventually. I sighed and gazed down at the phone in my hand. I suppose I ought to call Kaiser now…. That's what my bodyguard would want. But I secretly wanted to wait for Paul to call back a little longer. Just a bit longer. Even if my cousins did come, it would take them at least an hour to get here; might as well wait. Already deciding on that, I grabbed my Baskin Robbin's waffle and plopped myself down on the couch for a Goof Troop marathon.

I must have nodded off at some point because I woke up to the burner phone ringing that terrible ring. Checking the number, I was delighted to see Paul's number on the tiny rectangle screen. "Hi, Paul?" My voice was thrilled. _"Ana? I just listened to your voicemail. Where's Hidoku?"_ His tone was seasoned with a hint of concern. "He had to go to London; Scotland Yard called him back for an emergency." _"And you're home alone right now?"_ I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it. "Yes. He told me to call you and let you come over. I wanted to see you anyway though! Do you wanna come spend the night here together?" There was a brief pause. _"Is "he" coming over?"_ "He? Who…..? Oh! You mean Christian! No, he's got an important business meeting in London. I don't know when he'll be done but I don't want to interrupt him. It'll just be the two of us for tonight at least." Another pause.

"_It's a bit early."_ "Huh?" I questioned curiously. Where's he going with this? _"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"_ "A movie? Sure! Which movie do you want to see?" I was elated he even asked. Good! We're getting back into friendship-mode again. _"Wonderful Wonky Wandering Weasels is still playing." _"Awe, you don't wanna see that," my hand waved, even though he still couldn't see me. _"But I know you'll like it. Let's go see that one, then I'll come over to your place tonight."_ "Pack some extra clothes; I don't know how long Mr. Bodyguard will be gone." _"Sure thing. See you soon, Triple A." _"Ok, goodbye Paul. Oh! And…. I still wanna talk to you." Yet another long pause. _"Ok, we'll have a talk later. See you at the theatre."_

Perfect! Paul and I are going to a movie, just like normal; we've seen tons of movies together in the past ten years. It'll be the perfect icebreaker before our… conversation. At least he's talking to me again. I bet he's worried since Mr. Bodyguard's gone; he really doesn't have to be, but I suppose I was recently abducted by my cousins. It's no surprise that all my men are on extra-alert and overprotective. Going to a movie with Paul…. It's not like it's a date or anything. I have a boyfriend already, he knows that; and what's more, we've done this a billion times before. It was never a date then. Well, I guess it is a kind of date- a friendship date, the kind Kate and I went on all the time in undergrad. Still, it hasn't been just Paul and me doing anything in a while. No, this was a good sign; Paul and I would smooth things out. Then he and Christian could finally become friends, just like him and Mr. Bodyguard. That would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

A hell of a lot easier.

I put on my coat and raced out the door. This was my first time walking around just by myself in a long, long time. Don't get me wrong! I loved my bodyguard, my boyfriend, and my best friend, but it was still nice to be alone and take it easy once and a while. I walked along the seawall, grinning to myself and smelling the salty air. Yes; yes, everything will work out. Everything will be alright now- it has to. It just has to.

I got to the theatre before Paul. While waiting for him, I decided to go ahead and purchase our tickets. It wasn't busy that evening, but I wanted to reserve some good seats for us. As I waited for him, I held the tickets firmly in my hand. Instinct took over when my best friend arrived. I ran up to greet him with a big smile on my face. "Hi, Paul! Er, good evening." "Hello, Ana," he didn't look as happy as me right then. Ok… this was more awkward than I thought it would be. That was just naïve stupidity on my part- of course it'd still be awkward. We still haven't smoothed anything out; not really. Still, I handed him his ticket and we went inside together.

Neither of us said a word during the commercials or first half of the movie, but eventually I turned to face Paul. It was at a point when the weasels were all arguing over which direction to go. "Enjoying the movie?" I whispered in the quietest voice I could. "This is harder than I thought…." He replied, confusing me. What's harder? Am I doing something wrong? Time to find out! "Is something wrong, Paul? Are you still… mad at me?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes, but….. the only reason I agreed to come is because Hidoku or Grey aren't here right now." "P-Paul!" My eyes widened in surprise, which I probably shouldn't have been. "Ana, have you thought about what I said?" "Well, yes. But….." "Ana, you know my feelings haven't changed." "Paul, I…" Oh, dear god; why is talking about this now? This isn't why he wanted to come to the movies, is it? Jesus, how dumb am I? Damage-control time! "Can we talk about this later, Paul? Please?" "Fine," his eyes rolled. But my heart dropped when his arm suddenly extended to rest overtop the back of my theatre chair. No! Why? I thought this was going to go so well too!

Thinking about it this way, my body took on a life of its own. I abruptly stood up out of my chair, alarming Paul. "Ana?" "I… have to go to the bathroom!" I proceeded to rush out of the theatre as fast as I could. What's going on?! If I didn't know any better, I'd say Paul was treating this like a date. Why did I agree to go to a movie before we talked everything over? This is all my fault! Now what am I going to do? I can't just leave him like this, and a part of me doesn't want to leave. He's still my best friend; keyword "friend". How can I explain myself any clearer than that to him? God! It's just like Kaiser, accept he's in the "cousin-zone" which is its own separate thing.

All of this went through my head as I stationed myself in front of the bathroom mirror. The water was running but my hands were pressed up against the counter. My head was facing down at the floor and my breathing was heavy. It helped literally nothing that I was in there alone. The door opened, which I didn't concern myself with for the first second. However I did look up when the individual suddenly stopped right in the centre of the room with their feet pointing my way.

Utter disgust instantly filled me when I found a fat, older man there. He was the description of "repulsive". Obese, sickly pale, gross yellow teeth, greasy hair, and a stench that churned my stomach. I knew something was immediately wrong judging by the way he was staring, or more rather gawking straight at me. Still, politeness kicked in, followed by an urge to get the heck back to Paul. "Uh, sir? This is the ladies' room," my tone was admittedly a little condescending. But he spoke in this horsey, awful voice like I hadn't said anything.

"Wow. You're beautiful." "T-thank you," I wasn't sure if I should be thanking him for something like that. We were alone in the women's washroom, after all; and while I could outrun him, I couldn't fight him off if he grabbed for me. "No one mentioned how hot you are back home," he declared more to himself than me, I think. Wait, back home? No! He couldn't be…. It's not possible, is it? Get out! Get the out now, Anastasia! Without another word, I wanted to make a run for it, but he blocked the door; and I do mean all of it. His fat fingers curled into huge fists.

"No, it'd be a waste just to kill you now. I haven't forcefully slept with a girl in a couple of years now, and since you're gonna die soon anyway, there's no risk of pregnancy." What….? My eyes widened as my heart stopped; the blood turned ice cold in my veins. Despite it being counterproductive, my foot took an unconscious step backwards, away from him. He grinned at me with this sickest, most lustful leer you can imagine. I vomited a tiny bit in my mouth, it was so revolting. No…. no, I need to get away. I need…. I need….

"Still, you're filthy as is but I'll soon fix that. Come here, you." I screamed so loud as his fat, gross hand suddenly dashed out for me. That's when survival mode kicked in again and I tried to make it for the door. But as I suspected, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked me backward with such force, I would have cracked my skull on the ground if he didn't catch me. His other hand went to grab my wrist, definitely pinning me in place. It was like being held down by a mountain.

"This has been a fine day. Riches beyond belief and intercourse, all within hours. How fortunate for me. That Kaiser is such a moron, not taking you for himself when he had the chance." Oh god, no! Anything but this! "Help! Someone, help….!" Immediately his face darkened; a dangerous dark revealing his inner, terrifying nature. "Shut up and go to sleep," he ordered in a very low growl, lifting up his fist above my head. The next thing I knew something sharp hit me, making the inside of my ears ring, and everything instantly went black.

"_Ana?" I exited the theatre after she hadn't returned. Ok, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea on my part, putting my arm around her like that. I know she has a boyfriend and is the extremely loyal type. Still, I couldn't help myself… being so near her. With a hand covering my eyes, I pushed open the women's bathroom door, making sure not to look at anyone inside. "Hello? Ana? Are you in here?" No answer. Huh, she's not inside. I wonder where….._

_Everything in me- every bone, every inch, every fibre petrified as I scanned over the lobby, just to see some fat bastard carrying Ana inside his trench coat. She must have been unconscious, since she didn't appear to be struggling or calling for help. He quickly headed towards the door with her lifeless body. "Ana!" Like a shot, I took after them. Whoever he was, the creep was fast for someone his size. He threw her into a back seat of a small car and drove off. Without conscious thought, I ran after the car as fast as my legs would carry me. No- it was too perfect. Whoever took Ana must have known Hidoku was gone; no one would dare try if he was around. Something was wrong; something was sincerely wrong, right down to the core. In those few seconds I chased after them, a million thoughts went through my head. Practically every single moment of our private school years, undergrad and masters, her confessing to me, and me telling her that I loved her._

_Ah but screw that now; screw all of that! None of it matters- nothing. My feelings, Christian Grey, Hidoku Odo, Ana's inheritance. All of it meaningless now. All my thoughts were on one thing, one single thing: Anastasia Steele. Right then, as I ran as quick as humanly possible after that damned vehicle, I would have given anything…. anything just to save her, for her to be safe. Christian can have her, if she wants. Hidoku can be her bodyguard until the day she died. I don't care who she marries, if she marries. I don't care where she'll choose to go or what she'll do. I'd never ask for another thing again; not one goddamn thing. I just want her back. I want to save her. I'd give anything, so please god….. if it's the last thing I do…._

_While running in the middle of the street after the car, my foot tripped on some concrete. I suddenly went flying to the ground, landing hard on the pavement. My mind was dizzy for a minute, but when I looked back up, I saw the car disappear in the distance down the road. By now tears were flowing down both my cheeks, dripping down onto the black concrete underneath me. They're gone… he took her; they're gone! I'd never felt such a hole; such a feeling of pure, unadulterated fear before. No, she's gone again… I can't see her; I can't touch her. She's gone…. She can't be gone! My breathing was so heavy, I was on the verge of a panic attack; my jaw was hanging open as I continued to lay there in the middle of the street on my stomach._

"_Anastasia."_


	66. True Love

No One's P.O.V. (except Paul's a few times): (only for this chapter)

["Really, Odo? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Bram ripped the butterfly necklace off the unconscious girl's neck, making Anastasia whimper in pain. With a sinister chuckle, he rolled open the window and threw it outside into the greenery. "Good luck finding her corpus now."]

"Have you located her yet already?" Paul was pacing back and forth in Anastasia's living room with his phone practically glued to his ear. _"Yes, but it's odd. Detective Odo registered three trackers with us. Two are saying one location and one is at a different place."_ "Different locations?" His eyebrow rose. That asshole- he must have removed one of her trackers and deposed of it, Paul's teeth grit together. But that also meant that Anastasia's abductor must be unaware of the other two trackers; why would he only remove the one if he did know? Paul saw an avenue he could use here.

"She's probably still wearing the two trackers. Tell me their location; I need to get there NOW!" There was the world's briefest pause on the other end. _"Um, sir; Scotland Yard is already on the case. I understand you're worried about your friend but please, I'd advise that you leave this to the professionals. It could be dangerous."_ "Yes, exactly! It could be dangerous for Anastasia. I want to help; just give me the damn coordinates." _"Please, Mr. Clayton. We have the full Edinburgh squad on the job; they'll be going to both locations, just in case."_ Paul paused for a second, contemplating.

"Were you able to get a hold of Hidoku?" _"No. Detective Odo is still in London and our systems say that his phone is out of commission."_ "Yeah, I know…." Paul gazed over to the broken brick of a cellphone on Anastasia's coffee table. _"We are trying alternative ways to reach him. In the meantime, I suggest you let the police handle this."_ "No, absolutely not! You listen to me, lady: I saw that bastard take her- I saw him take Ana. I can't just sit around and do nothing now while he still has her god-knows where! I want to help. I NEED to help! So for the last time, give me the coordinates of those two trackers." The lady on the other end paused before letting out a long, long sigh. _"I'm sorry, Mr. Clayton, but it's against the law for me to give out any information that may put you at risk. I am sorry, but there's nothing I can do."_

Paul felt like his head was going to pop off, he was so enraged. Why weren't the police more willing to work with him? He called them, for god's sake! And he wasn't about to stop fighting now. "Listen! It's not just me we're talking about here! I'm not the only one who's got something invested in her personal welfare! She's got a boyfriend and her father….! Wait," the master's student stopped momentarily. That's right; he wasn't alone in this, and neither was Hidoku. "Christian….. he's connected to the trackers….." Paul unintentionally thought out loud. _"What was that, sir?"_ He immediately perked up, making up a plan in his mind all of a sudden. "Nothing! Er, thank you for all your help; keep trying to get a hold of Hidoku," he'll definitely want to know about this. _"We will. Thanks again for your call, Mr. Clayton."_ "Bye!"With that, Paul hung up and searched up Christian Grey's profile online. He didn't have his number, and it didn't show it on his company's page, but there was another number- Jason's.

_I don't know when I realized….. why it took me so long to realize…. I never knew that the girl I met, the woman… She's stronger than anyone I know, and so very, very precious. I know I took Ana's companionship for granted… for ten straight years. I just never imagined that she wouldn't be here… It's unconceivable to me. _

_And I also know now that I was the one previously calling all the shots in our relationship, our long friendship. I'm the one who put her in the friend-zone and kept her there for as long as I could. I understood how she felt about me, and yet I made my choice. It's always been about what I want….. I never questioned what impact this might have on Ana- my very best friend. Thinking about it that way makes me see what a rotten friend I've truly been. She told me how she feels recently, and I chose to punish her because it didn't align with what I wanted. It's always been about me…. It's always been my way before. But now…. _

_But now. _

Dream in Paul's Mind:

Paul was standing there opposite Christian with nothing but pure, endless, unadulterated white around them. Both men were also wearing white, long-sleeve shirts; they looked like angels, it was such an angelic scene. In Christian's arms was Anastasia, sleeping peacefully curled into his chest. Paul's eyes drifted down from Christian's face to Anastasia's. His lips parted a sliver as he floated over to be in front of the pair. With his stare locked down onto her face, Paul's hand reached up to touch her hand which was currently resting on her stomach. Christian said nothing, merely watched.

"I guess that's it then." "Paul…" Paul cut Christian off with a single glance, his hand still on Anastasia. "No, you don't need to say anything. This is right… I know it is. So long as she's sure, I'm sure." Christian's eyes lowered a bit sadly on the man. But Paul's eyes simply lifted up to meet his stare once more. "Please… protect her with your life. She means the world to me… and yet I'll step out of your way, so long as you give her your all. She is my world now, Christian….. will you share that world?"

Christian's eyes softened; a gentle, compassionate smile growing across his lips. "I'm glad you're her best friend; she's very lucky, to have a friend like you." "Yeah, she lucked out with you too. Please, take care of our girl; I'm begging you." "No, Paul; you're not going anywhere. I'm not going to replace you- Anastasia loves you too. It's just different. Can you be content with that?" And both men looked down at the sleeping woman in her husband's arms. Paul's eyes also softened, an organic smile blossoming over his lips. Christian noticed, and mirrored his expression. "You know, Grey; I like you're alright. I see a lot of myself in you." "Yeah, same." "I should be jealous…. but I think of how happy you'll make her, I feel nothing but joy. When she's happy…. it suddenly all becomes bearable for me. I guess that's all I really want: how can you possibly be bad, if you accomplish that?" "I feel the same, Paul….." "Heh, is this what's called "true love"?" Paul chuckled gently and Christian's smile grew. "I think… true love is when you value someone's happiness more than yours, and you make their happiness a top priority. I realized that a little while ago." "Man, I can't believe it took me this long either….

Love isn't about how much you say "I love you", but rather how much you prove that it's true."


	67. Paul Verse Bram Part 1

No One's P.O.V. (except Paul's a few times): (only for this chapter; Anastasia's still unconscious)

Paul ran as fast as his now sore feet would carry him. Christian thought he might explode when Jason handed him the phone, only to hear the sad, sad news. He couldn't believe it. Not only was this the sixth goddamn Wilks to come to Europe to threaten his wife, but they actually hired someone to break into the UK's national security just to get Hidoku out of the city. The CEO thought it might be over; they all did. But now none of them were convinced of anything. Christian was at the end of his rope; he had a good mind to hire a gaggle of bodyguards for Mrs. Grey, on top of Hidoku course. Either that, or handcuff Anastasia to him so he'd never lose her again. This was beyond ridiculous, and it might not end anytime soon. Something had to be done and SOON.

In the world's shortest phone call in history, Paul and Christian made plans. Christian found the coordinates for Paul, who would go to find Anastasia with or without Scotland Yard's permission. Meanwhile, Christian and Vince would get the next flight out to Edinburgh- again- after somehow locating Hidoku. Jason would come this time to help; he was going to call Ray and Kaiser, who were still in Austria and Glasgow during the flight over. A small army started to coagulate in Scotland's capital- each with one sole objective. Until their arrival however, it was just Paul and Edinburgh's secret service; and the former wasn't too dependent on the latter at the moment.

Paul reached what appeared to be a not-abandoned-but-currently-vacant four-story old office building not too far from downtown. All the lights were off, save a few on the third and fourth floor. The bastard's car was nowhere in sight. However, this is where the two trackers still on her person said Anastasia was, which Paul didn't question the odd exterior. It wasn't an isolated location like the abandoned mill by the coast; this was surrounded by buildings where people actually lived. All the better, Paul summarized. Neighbours could be useful should anything seriously go wrong. With a deep, deep breath in, he snuck around to the back where he found a door. It was locked but Paul broke it open- only after searching around for a bit, to find history's most convenient axe ever. This could be of use, since he didn't have a gun or any other weapon on his person. Quickly Paul "borrowed" the axe and used it to cut off the metal lock outside.

The metal door made this horrible cracking as he gently pushed it open. The backdoor opened into a pitch-black room with no windows; it looked like a storage room. The door on the opposite side of the room was open a jar but let in no light. Paul gulped, and with axe in hand, he crept in making sure to leave the backdoor open; just in case he and Anastasia needed a fast exit. For the first few minutes, Paul heard and saw nothing expect for a few mice scurrying about. Better mice than rats; Anastasia had this huge phobia of rats. But mice were surprisingly ok.

The master's student wasn't sure if he should call out for Anastasia or not. It was clear the police hadn't arrived yet. In retrospect, what Bram did was smart. He drove outside of the city to the lowlands, only turn around and come right back. Scotland Yard would likely not think to look for her so close to where she was abducted, despite what the trackers said. It would make more sense theoretically that Bram kill her and dump the body in the wild. But the asshat was smarter than he looked.

Paul turned a corner, only to arrive at a set of wooden stairs going upwards. That's when he finally saw the faintest glimmer of light, coming from upstairs on the third floor. Clearly no one was down here on the first two floors; if anyone would be here, it would be up there. Paul's grip tightened on the axe's handle. Ok, it's now or never, he told himself. Summing up all the courage he had, he forced himself to ascend the first step, careful not to make a sound. Despite the slow start, Paul climbed the staircase fairly quickly. At the top was a hallway leading down both sides of him. The light was shining from a room on the right side. Still gripping the axe, he shimmied down the hall against the wall. He wasn't sure if he'd actually kill Bram when he found him, but he wasn't about to let him keep Anastasia here a minute longer.

It was eerily quiet, though Paul sensed by now that he wasn't alone on the floor. There was definitely someone else there, also being extremely silent. Paul wondered if it could be Anastasia, but something felt wrong, off…. It felt dangerous, like prey walking into a trap, if that makes any sense. He took in another long breath once reaching the door; light was shimmering through the crack on the floor. His hand softly pushed on the wood of the door.

"Ana?" No reply. He pushed it open further, only to reveal an empty room. The light was turned on, but no one was inside; that he could see any. He was both relieved and frightened. If she wasn't in here then… she must be on the fourth floor. And where's the guy who took her? Was he alone or did he have accomplices? All these thoughts ran through Paul's mind as he stood there motionless for a second. Then, just as he was about to turn around and head for the stairs, something struck him hard in the back.

Paul's body froze in shock, immediately letting himself fall to the floor front-first. The axe he'd been carrying flew from his hands, making a "clunk" as it landed on the other side of the room near the window. Whoever hit him was strong- not Hidoku strong but certainly stronger than anyone he'd ever met besides. Paul was taken down by one swift strike to the back. Wincing, the master's student turned his head to see the same obese man from the theatre standing in the doorframe, grinning treacherously down at him.

"Well now, what have we here? A little street rat?" He asked in a sing-songy tone. He doesn't recognize me, Paul instantly realized. After gritting his teeth to help deal with the pain now radiating throughout his body and shutting one eye, Paul flashed him the most intimidating expression he could muster, which wasn't much considering.

"Where's Anastasia?!" Paul shrieked so loud, his voice echoed all throughout the floor. Bram remained alarmingly calm however, simply blinking down at him in mild confusion. "Anastasia?" He repeated, like he genuinely forgot the name of his kidnapping victim; not to mention his cousin. It made Paul want to ripe his eyes out. "The woman you took from the theatre! Where is she?!" "Oh yes; she did have a pretentious name like that, didn't she? I'm letting her clean up a bit." "You're what….?" Paul's nerves suddenly shot to a hundred. He felt nauseas when Bram suddenly exposed all Anastasia' clothes in his fat hands, which he tossed down to the floor. Paul's feet took on a life of their own and, forgetting his pain momentarily, he jumped up. That's when the true extent of his injury became known to him as all limbs suddenly flooded with raw, oozing agony. The master's student didn't know how hard he'd hit the ground in reality, but it was enough to break some bones. And Bram took full advantage of Paul's unfortunate situation.

"And you? Who are you? You're obviously acquainted with my cousin," the abductor inquired as he began searching for rope. But Paul was having none of it. He clutched his hand around his stomach, doing his best not to fall to his knees. "Where's Anastasia?! What have you done with her?!" "Nothing- yet. She was too dirty; I like my victims to be nice and clean. That way the blood will be more aesthetically pleasing when it rolls down her pale white skin." Paul wanted to vomit; to hear someone talk so lustfully, so excitedly about harming Anastasia. It made him sick to his stomach and start to question his beliefs on humanity.

But he knew he had to be careful too. Bram, horrible as he was, had this ungodly strength about him and Paul was in no position to fight. Running would prove a challenge now too. He didn't know how he'd get them out of the situation right away…. until he noticed the axe by Bram's feet. Paul fixed his gaze on Bram's face, cautious not to let on about what he wanted to do. Bram turned to face him, rope in hand; Paul frowned.

"I see you don't share my macabre tastes. Not that it matters now," Bram peered down at the rope. It didn't take a genius to see that he intended on tying Paul up. But Paul saw an opportunity here, to distract and hopefully inch closer to the blade without Bram noticing. "Why bother tying me up? Why not just kill me and get it over with instead?" Paul asked using a mocking tone. There was nothing "mocking" about Bram, however. He took a step towards Paul, worrying him a bit. "The bitch's still unconscious, and while killing you would be easy, she might wake up any minute. I have no time to waste on you; not until I'm through with her, that is." "And you're going to kill her too; is that you're plan?" Paul couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. This was sick; this was beyond sick. Bram's eyes narrowed suspiciously onto Paul's. "I have plans for her. It would be a pity to let her die a virgin." This sick, twisted rapist! Paul's teeth ground together; his hands curling into stiff fists. And in that second- seeing nothing but pure red- the master's student forgot himself….

"If you lay a single finger on Anastasia….." Bram's grin curled in the left corner to a gross smirk. "Why that look?" "Where is she?! Tell me where she is!" Paul demanded, growing more desperate by the second. Bram's eyes lit up. "I see. So you're in love with my cousin? You'll see her soon enough… down in hell." Paul was beginning to crumble. To witness such sinister, unapologetic evil…. It was making him crack with fear and disgust. "W-why are you doing this?" Paul's arm lifted up as he took a step back; it didn't help that Bram took a step towards him simultaneously. "You and the rest of the Wilks…. You're all so quick to use Ana, to murder her…. And for what? Money? You're going to kill your own cousin and me just for cold, unfeeling cash." "Oh, this goes far beyond monetary gain, boy. That Georg screwed us all over when he named her his only heir." Paul took another step backwards; his heartrate almost through the roof. This wasn't part of his plan. "S-so…. so this is personal? You're going to punish her for something she had no control over? For a choice your uncle made?" Bram didn't answer, instead taking another insidious step forward. The pain was starting to take hold of Paul's limbs again, making each step, each breath agonizing. He didn't see anything else he could do but keep distracting Bram to A, keep him away from Anastasia, and B, get his hands on the axe. "W-well, if you're not trying to punish her… then why…..? W-why are you doing this? What… what do you want?" And Bram gave Paul a look he'll never forgot.

"Her blood, all over me."

Paul's pupils dilated; his heart and mind went into overdrive. Momentarily numb to the pain, Paul leapt to the side, desperate to grab hold of the blade. But, as expected, this didn't work. Bram knocked him to the ground again, reaching out to grab both of his hands to tie up. This position however, did allow access to Bram's groin region. While being pinned there by what felt like a huge bolder, Paul used his left foot to slam it into Bram's crotch. Bram let out a cry and released Paul's right arm. With it, Paul swiftly reached over for the axe. He grabbed it with seconds to spare.

The blade of the axe came flying, hitting its side into Bram's side of the head. He cried out, letting Paul go now fully. Still clutching onto the axe, Paul slipped out from the wailing Bram, who was holding the side of his face. With all his strength, Paul turned the axe around and brought the handle high up into the air. It broke into several pieces upon impact with the back of Bram's head. Bram's heavy figure immediately toppled over unconscious, though Paul knew he wouldn't be for long. Instead of trying to lock Bram into the room or calling for help, the master's student quickly hobbled out and straight to the stairs. The second fall only made his injuries worse, but he didn't have time to think about that. He only had one objective at the moment:

Find Anastasia and get the hell outta there before Bram woke up.


	68. Paul Verse Bram Part 2

_The little girl walked with her cousin, continuing to struggle to free herself from his grip. "Let me go. I want to go back to my husband," she cried while wiggling. Her young cousin stopped to turn back and look at her. "We can't stop; we have to keep going. Besides, it's not your husband he wants." "Who?" The tiny child blinked back to her cousin in confusion and surprise. His hand gripped hers tighter and kept pulling her along down the tunnel. "Cuz, we can't stay here." "But my husband…." "Come on, let's keep going." They continued. _

_They went down the deep tunnel a bit more, until a noise echoed through the rocky chamber. It was their first time hearing a voice besides their own. It was deep, thick, and slithery, like a serpent's voice. Though they knew it came from behind them, the echo made it sound like he was surrounding them all around the area. The two paused and the elder protectively placed his arm in front of his cousin. It said: "I see you. I smell the blood in your veins; I sense the movement of your pupils; I hear the rustling of your hair. I see you."_

"_Run, cuz!" The little boy pushed the girl to the side. She obeyed without question, running off into the seemingly never-ending darkness. Her cousin could not be heard following her; she could no longer sense him anywhere nearby. Now she was all alone in the infinite tunnels, like a snake's barrow. She knew she was still being hunted, though she knew not of what; her cousin and husband knew, but they did not tell her. So she was left by herself to carry forward, using her hand to guide her along the cavern walls. _

_Whatever was chasing her was trying to trap her, and it knew this hellhole better than she. _

You know that feeling you have when you naturally wake up after a long, deep sleep? That's shockingly how it was for me as I slowly regained consciousness. I don't know how long I'd been out for, but it must have been long enough for me to briefly forget what happened to me. I honestly didn't remember the whole scenario at the theatre- not immediately anyway. There was no pain; I actually felt super great, like I was waking up from a great night sleep. My eyes fluttered open to what appeared to be steam.

That's when I was hit with the sensation of water; being wet. Letting out a moan, I tried to shift around, just to realize that I was surrounded by warm, soapy water. What's going on? Once my eyes were fully open, I peered down to see- to my shock, alarm, and horror- that I was completely naked! The lower part of my hair was soaked from also being emerged in the water. It suddenly dawned on me that someone- most likely that fat, gross man who abducted me- undressed me and put me in here. He did mention that I was "filthy", so I suppose this was his way of cleaning me up. Cleaning me up for what? Nugh, gross! I don't wanna know! Forgetting that I was in the clutches of a deranged kidnapper and rapist, I covered my bare breasts with my hands while letting out a terrified scream- one that echoed outside the room I was currently in.

Moments later, the door burst open and I feared it might be that creep. There are no words to describe how relieved I was to see Paul rush into the room. I was so elated that I totally forgot that I was stark naked. "Anastasia!" He cried while running in. "Paul!" I gasped, leaping up in the bathtub. Of course, I unintentionally exposed my upper self to my best friend, who immediately turned bright red in the face. It took me a second to understand why he came to a halt at the doorway instead of coming straight over to embrace me. I picked up on it pretty quickly however, embarrassing covering my chest with my hands again. Paul, meanwhile, turned to face the side of the room and fall down to the ground on his butt. His eyes stared out into nowhere as his mouth hung open.

_She's alive._

As I watched Paul, I saw how beat up his body looked. I gasped horrified. Paul! He must have gotten a real beating. It looks like he can barely stand, he's in so much pain. "Paul, are you alright?" I wanted to run over and inspect him over for any serious injury but being naked at the moment…. That was rectified when Paul removed his t-shirt, not glancing my way until he threw it at me. "Uh….. c-cover up. I'm sorry, it's not the cleanest." "No, it's perfect. Thank you, Paul," I proceeded to put it on; thankfully it was long enough to cover my body up to my upper legs. Then I got out of the tub and scanned the room over. No sign of my clothes or butterfly necklace. And the phone Easter Dave lent me is gone too. Guess I'll have to wear Paul's shirt until we get the heck outta here. Speaking of which….

"Paul, where is he? That guy…." "I knocked him unconscious. But we gotta hurry; I have a feeling he won't be out for long." I nodded, coming closer to him. I don't know how Paul found me or how he possibly managed to knock out Mr. Creep, but I'm so unspeakably thankful that he did. Paul stood up slowly, only to collapse back to the floor seconds later. "Paul!" Fear overtook me again. I ran over to his side, kneeling down beside him. "Paul, you're hurt! Are you bleeding anywhere?" He didn't respond right away, keeping his eyes shut. This worried me.

Ok, so what do I know? Uh, Mr. Creep is unconscious in a different room. And, where are we right now? I looked out the window; we were somewhere high, not ground level or the basement. What else? Paul's phone is missing, and so is mine. Plus Paul's super beat up and in pain. I really shouldn't try to move him unless it's absolutely necessary. But then….. I don't know how long my cousin will remain unconscious and there's no way I can fend him off myself. Still, we can't just stay here and do nothing. For the first time, I inspected the room once over for weapons, or anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing lethal; no guns or knives or anything. Is there anything else I could use? It looked to be a fairly empty and unused bathroom we were in, so supplies were limited. There was a broom with a wooden handle; no ideal but better than nothing. While I went over to unscrew the bristle part of the broom, Paul started to come to again. He groaned and lowly opened his eyes.

"A-Ana…?" "I'm right here, Paul," I tried to sound as calm as possible. When I got the long handle free, I brought it over to Paul, kneeling down at his side again. I gently sat him up so he could lean his back against the wall. Man, he did look in rough shape. "A-are the police here yet?" Police? Oh right! I got three, well two now trackers on me. Scotland Yard will know where we are this time! Still… "I don't think so; it's really quiet downstairs." Paul groaned again before tilting his head so to look at me.

"Listen to me, Ana. Here's what we're gonna do….." "It better not involve me escaping without you!" I announced. Paul blinked at me in mild surprise. "Ana…." "I'm not leaving here without you; no way!" "Ana, look at me; I'm in no position to escape." "Then we won't try to escape; the police on their way, aren't they? We'll wait here until they arrive." "But who knows when that'll be… Ana, please; just….." "No! Absolutely not! We either leave together or stay together! I'm not gonna do anything else!" I said with more authority than I think I've ever used before in my life. Paul looked at me with apprehension, surprise, and a little relief. Then his lips parted again.

"B-but what'll we do if we stay? That bastard might wake up any minute…." I showed him the broom handle, to Paul's dismay. "Ana…." "I'll protect us until the cops arrive." "You can't fight him." "I won't have to fight, so long as we keep running." Paul watched my sincere eyes for a minute longer before relenting. "Do you know where we are?" "Yes, we're on the fourth floor of a four-story building. I knocked your cousin out on floor below us." "Mmmmmmmm," I contemplated our options. "We could try and make a run for the ground floor and outside… or we could go up to the roof and barracked the door until the police arrive." "There's no elevator….. but I don't know how affective the roof's door will be," Paul reasoned. I see, so either I help Paul down four flights of stairs- and in this condition, who knows how long that'll take. Or we could take our chances with the roof idea.

The decision was made for us when something echoed from down the hallway; it sounded like a foot stepping on a staircase. Paul's eyes grew gigantic in fear; his hand reached to cling to mine. "He's awake," I heard him utter under his breath. Oh, Jesus. That means that he'll be coming up from the bottom stairs. Paul and I clung together for a second before I stood up, helped Paul to his feet, and with Paul hanging off me, I took the broom handle and slowly led us out of the room and down the hall. We didn't have a choice now. It wasn't the perfect situation but hopefully the roof would offer us some protection until Scotland Yard showed up.

Oh boy, was I wrong.


	69. Paul Verse Bram Part 3

It didn't occur to me at the time that going up to the rooftop might unintentionally trap Paul and I up there with Mr. Creep. The only notion going through my mind currently was getting me, and more importantly Paul, the hell outta the bathroom before my cousin reached us. Holding Paul's arm over my shoulder with one hand, and grasping the broom staff with the other, I carefully yet fastly led us up the small staircase to the roof. After releasing Paul, I went to try and lock the door, only to find to my horror that there was no lock. Nothing appeared to me to block the door from the outside either. I glanced down, pondering how far the ground was; there was an open dumpster on the one side but no staircase. I was frantically searching about when Paul suddenly collapsed to his butt again. "Paul!" I worriedly rushed to his side. God, he must be in so much pain; he can barely stand on his own. He needs to go to the hospital…

I flinched so hard when the door suddenly burst open. Fear struck me as my disgusting cousin emerged from the darkness; he also looked worse than before. There was this gigantic bruise on the side of face; I have no idea how he got that, but something told me that Paul had something to do with it. The two probably got into a fight- that explains the bad shape my best friend's in right now. Breathing heavily, almost like he was grunting, Mr. Creep stepped out, eying both of us viciously.

This must have triggered something in Paul- most likely turned on his adrenaline- since he immediately perked up and moved rapidly. I blinked and before I knew what had happened, Paul was shielding me with his whole body; he was so desperate to cover me that I could barely see Mr. Creep over his shoulder. Both arms shot out defensively at Paul's sides as he and my cousin locked eyes. "You bastard…." Mr. Creep groaned; not at me but at Paul, I'm sure. Paul frowned, not moving his glare one bit.

"Stay away from us!" Paul shouted. "I'll do no such thing. Look at yourself; you're no threat to me. But don't worry- I'll kill you first so you won't have to listen to your beloved's screaming." "You're going to kill us… for Uncle Georg's inheritance? That's sick!" I preached. "It's beyond sick. That's not even human," Paul added with a growl. "That is more human than anything. I'll tell you what's not human: letting your family slave away while you hoard a large inheritance all for yourself. My parents, our aunts and uncles, and cousins- they all slaved in the mud, only looking forward to relief of death. Anastasia can change that for us all now, and yet she does nothing to help. So who's the inhuman one here really?" "How dare you? You have the gull to blame Ana when you came out here with the sole intention of murdering her for money? She doesn't owe you a thing- not one damn thing!"

I think that made Mr. Creep snap. He charged our direction at full speed. "Watch out, Ana!" Paul spun around to shove me out of the way. He did so just mere seconds before my cousin punched Paul right in the back, followed by a knock to the side of the head. "Paul!" I shrieked in horror. Mr. Creep actually had the audacity to laugh as he towered over my best friend. "You're obviously not the challenge Father or Uncle Haggard was referring to. Did you think you really think you were a match for someone like me?" Haggard? I blinked in remembrance. Where have I heard that name before? The image of Mr. Bodyguard grabbing my shoulders back at the abandoned mill came to mind. _"Where's Haggard?!"_ He asked me that… Whoever this Haggard is, he's known by my cousin here and Mr. Bodyguard. But who could he be?

There was zero time to consider that any longer. I watched in utter disappear as Mr. Creep's fat hand flew down to wrap around Paul's neck. Paul jerked in agony and began clasping for air. No, Jesus! Paul! I'd never felt my eyes grow so wide. I have to do something! If I don't, that man will strangle Paul to death! And just like when Uncle Royal started hacking at the door with the axe back in Austria, in the presence of someone I love needing my help, something set off in my brain. My body took over and I was no longer concerned for the consequences awaiting me. I gripped the broom handle, glaring daggers at this pig I'm related to.

My feet moved on their own accord; I charged straight forward raising the wooden stick above my head. One loud holler rang through the air. With more force than I've ever exerted in my life, I brought the staff down upon the back of my cousin's head. It broke, flying into tons of large and small bits all around us. It was so sudden and emotionally charged that I really believed it would do something for the net positive of Paul.

But, of course, this was wishful thinking on my part. Mr. Creep paused momentarily, just long enough for him to glare over his shoulder at me. My nerve crumbled as I came to realize my assault had little impact on him. Instead, using his free hand, he reached back to push me to the ground- hard. I landed, feeling a ripple effect through my whole body; that's… probably not a good thing. Just to hurt me more, his grip increased on Paul's neck, making him cry out. Seeing my terrified reaction, Mr. Creep chuckled again. "You're next, girly." That's when Paul froze; a new, protective light shimmering in his eyes. His mouth shot open, though no sound came out.

"_What do you want?" "Her blood, all over me." _

Paul let out a tiny yell. His hands began drifting, like they were searching for something. It became very clear what he was doing. His left hand found one of the biggest shattered pieces of the broom handle. Without a word, Paul suddenly flung it upwards; I had to cover my eyes as it went into one of my cousin's. Mr. Creep shrilled in pain; his hand let Paul go, only to come up to his bloody face. Paul used the occasion to get to his feet, trying to scramble away from Mr. Creep. My arms extended out for him. "Paul!" I wanted to catch him before he collapsed again.

But Mr. Creep got to him before me. He pinned Paul down again, staring at him like he was going to murder him right then and there. "Just you wait!" "No, Paul!" I cried, trying to think of what else I could do to help. Then- by some divine miracle- a sound from down below caught my ear. I ran to the side and looked down; my heart leapt for joy at the sight of police cars. A team of policemen got out, all scattering around frantically. Oh, thank goodness! I'd never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life. "Hey! We're up here! Help us!" My arms waved in a panic. Then I spotted someone I did not expect to see.

Christian! And not just Christian but Jason too. They're here! They must have come with Scotland Yard. My eyes grew as an instinctive smile bloomed across my face. My boyfriend looked up my way; his expression was not so elated as mine. Another, more alarming noise suddenly made me turn away, peering back at my cousin. He was glaring bullets at me now, letting Paul go once again. My blood froze as he began racing straight at me; all with the most vicious, hateful expression I'd ever seen before. "You bitch! I'll tear you limb from limb!" No! My whole being quaked. I'm too close to the edge; I can't run away! But then something terrible happened. It was the worst moment of my entire life by far.

In another show of pure adrenaline, Paul stood up like a shot and also ran towards us. "Ana, get down!" I obeyed without hesitation, practically flinging myself off to the side. When I reopened my clenched eyes, I witnessed Paul crashing his body into the back of my cousin's. Both men went flying, then falling off the side of the building. Instinct took over as my mouth shot open. I didn't hear myself scream, though I'm sure I did; I didn't hear my cousin cry out in shock, though I'm sure he did. I didn't hear anything in that moment- the world became a deafless place for me. All I could do was stare into Paul's eyes, which were softly watching mine back. Despite everything, they had this look of peace, calm in them- it was like he was seeing the last thing he'd ever look at, and he was happy with it. His mouth was open a sliver and his face was soft. Though it was his eyes… something in his eyes… As he fell, he simply, merely watched me. And though I had no way of knowing it, only one thought ran through his mind then.

_Anastasia. _

What I just described took about five seconds in reality. Soon enough I could hear again- hear again and move. I rushed to the edge in more panic than I'd ever been in. "Paul! Paul!" No! This can't be happening; this can't be real! I can't have just lost my best friend of ten years- not like this. Before even checking if they'd hit the ground, I spun around to dash for the door. He can't die; he can't. I love him too much. There's still so much I want to with him. I want to graduate with him; I want to see him walk at graduation. I want him to be at my wedding; I want him to hold any children I may have. I want him to always be around; I want him to know how much he means to me. I want to grow old with him in my life. I want Paul to remain forever more, my very best friend. He can't leave me now; that's simply impossible. He can't leave me, and I can't leave him.

I've grown to love him, so so much.

As I reached the doorframe, I was so distraught that I didn't notice someone already arriving there from the other side- someone who wasn't my cousin. I bumped fast into the chest of Christian, who caught me and blinked down at me in surprise. "A-Anastasia?" He held me by the shoulders. "Christian," I said before burying my face into his chest and wrapping my arms tight around his waist. Christian held me back so close and dear. "Shhhhhh, Anastasia; it's alright." No, it's not alright! Paul might be…

Christian continued to hold me as police raided the entire building. After a minute or so, I was about to let go of him and look for Paul when all of a sudden…. Being helped up the staircase by Jason, Paul appeared. He was bruised and battered beyond belief, but he was alive. "Paul!" We immediately locked eyes on each other. "A-Ana," he sputtered, a stream of blood consistently dripping down out of his mouth.

Instinct took over again. There he was- my best friend who was willing to sacrifice himself for me. But this complete moron! I'd never ask him to do that! I'd never want him to. You can imagine how hard it was to hold in my tears just then. I had to go to him; I had to hold him in my arms. I ran into him, holding him as near and warm as humanly possible. "Ana," he said gently, embracing me back. That's when the tears really started to come out. I cried loudly and long, letting out all the stress, fear, and sadness. Everything fell out: being abducted again, Paul getting beaten up by my cousin, Mr. Creep threatening both of us, Mr. Bodyguard leaving, and Paul falling off a building in my place. Yes, oh how I weep really, really passionately. Christian and Jason quietly watched from the side, not interrupting the moment. "I'm sorry…" Paul's arms squeezed me tighter and tighter. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry."

After a couple of minutes, Paul finally looked at Christian; he was crying now too. Even Christian had tears in the corner of his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. Their gazes softened on each other's. "Thank you…. thank you," Christian whispered to Paul, who responded with a little, understanding grin. Then my best friend closed his eyes and focused on hugging me again. And Christian smiled too, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

_I wasn't lying when I said I'd step out of your way, so long as it was right for her. I also wasn't lying when I said she's my whole world; she's my whole world now. So please, when you hold her hand, remember what a precious treasure she is. I'm trusting you Christian, to remember that._

Dream in Paul's Mind:

Paul was still standing opposite to Christian in that white, heavenly bliss once more. Only this time Anastasia was standing alongside Christian, holding his hand. Still, they were all smiling at each other; the faintest glimmer, almost like the petals of cherry blossoms, starting to naturally fall all around them. Paul's eyes softened tenderly on the couple.

_I don't need to stand beside Anastasia, so long as I can stand near her._


	70. Paul Verse Bram Epilogue

There wasn't enough room in the bedroom, so we all slept in the living room after moving the coffee table and tv stand. Paul got the couch since he was injured- this was after he got fixed up and released from the Royal Hospital in Edinburgh. Paul and I were holding hands, with me leaning into Mr. Bodyguard's right side; his head was resting against mine. Christian had both arms wrapped around my waist with his head asleep on my stomach. Grampy had the chair, where he slept with his arms dangling over the side. Gent and Hoogie were also on the floor near my legs. Kaiser had one hand on my foot as he snoozed with his head on my leg using a pillow as a barrier. So that meant six of us on the living room floor, one on the couch, and one in the chair; zero on the bed in the bedroom.

Does this sound like some bizarre, twisted reverse-harem moment? Probably. But after getting kidnapped a second time and almost killed- not to mention forced against my will into "hugging passionately"- none of them wanted to sleep in a separate room. It wasn't romantic, like those weird animes you see where they're one guy surrounded by a bunch of women who are in love with him. Well, the part with Christian was romantic. But it was mainly soft and protective, like a family scene in a movie. All the men present were just so sick and tired of people kidnapping me, and were so relieved that I was alright, they simply wanted to be near me- and me them. All of them.

Yes, it may sound weird and wrong, but you know what? At the moment, I don't care. I was just so happy to be back and safe; I was so happy Paul was safe. And I couldn't fathom being apart from any of them- not for a long, long time.

Or so I thought, until the snoring-fest started.


	71. The Light Inside You

"So, the bastard's not gonna make it, is he?"

We were in my London apartment some days later. Paul stayed in Edinburgh so to be close to the doctors and my cousins went back to Glasgow. The ensuing legal formalities were a nightmare. Turns out that Paul and my cousin- who I learned was named Bram Wilks- only survived that four-story fall because they landed on an open dumpster. Paul landed on top of Bram, who sustained life-threatening injuries from the fall. Not to mention the loss of use in his one eye.

It was announced today that Bram's wounds were just too severe; he'd be the first Wilks to die overseas. Paul was acquitted of all manslaughter charges on account of he was protecting me; Mr. Bodyguard and his friend at Scotland Yard, Tom, made sure of that. Apparently there was no emergency in London at all; it was all a setup to get my bodyguard away from me. The police are still looking for the guy- or guys- who helped my cousin break thought Scotland Yard's online security.

Mr. Bodyguard told everyone- as we were all gathered in my living room- the news when the hospital announced Bram's impending demise. Grampy spoke first, then no one said anything; I stared down at the floor while all eyes gradually shifted over to me. My hands quaked in my lap, my bottom lip trembled. Lacking any warning, I tried to steady my breathing. I stood up and slowly made my way over to the balcony. Grampy, Mr. Bodyguard, and Christian all watched until I was outside, standing at the ledge. It was dark out, though no stars could be seen in the sky.

Christian glanced to Mr. Bodyguard, then back at me. He too got up quietly and made his way outside, shutting the clear glass door behind him. I didn't move when he arrived, standing beside me at the railing. For a long time, neither of us said anything; just stared out into the night. Eventually my mouth opened a sliver.

"It's not worth it…. I never excepted this when Uncle willed me everything….." "It is not your fault, Anastasia. How could you have foreseen this coming?" My gaze wandered down to my folded hands. "I have half a mind to give the rest of the family, just so…. I don't care if it's because of their own greed; I don't want anyone else to die. Not for something like this. If you'd told me he would have died….. It's not worth it; it's simply not worth it."

Christian peered over at me, remaining quiet for another minute. Then he turned back to face out at the darkness. "Incredible," he said in an almost awed whisper. "What?" "It was you who'd been through something traumatic. You were kidnapped and nearly killed by a relative. You, more than any of us, have reason to hate Bram. And yet, despite it all, you're still saddened by his upcoming death." "I don't want him to die, Christian. Cousin or not, I never want anyone to die," my eyes lowered a tad. "That's what makes you so astonishing. I don't think you realize, Anastasia, how inherently good you are." "I'm not good…." If I was good, I'd hand over the money already.

But Christian caught me by surprise when he reached over to take hold of my hand. We faced each other; mine curious and his soft and soulful. He flashed me such a brilliant smile, it could bring tears to the eyes. "You are good, right to the core. Unlike your family, you'd never even think to hurt anyone for personal gain. You'd never hurt anyone, period- even if they hurt you… Some may say that's a weakness, but I don't see it that way. You're proof to me that I don't have to search for goodness, a reason to believe in humanity- it'll come naturally in time, with individuals like you."

"C-Christian!" by now I was crying again. My eyes were gigantic and my hand clung to his so tightly. His smile continued to illuminate the night air. "I know you're sad about your cousin passing away; I understand…. Knowing you, I'd expect nothing different." My lip trembled uncontrollably again. "I don't want him to die…." I heard myself say honestly, genuinely. Christian's fingers cradled mine so close. "You constantly show me a different side to the world; a good side- one I've never seen before. It makes me want to see more; it makes me want to follow you, as you lead the way with your guiding light… that beautiful, angelic light glowing inside of you." "Christian," my face softened as the tears kept pouring down.

My boyfriend gently shut his eyes as leaned in his head, pressing our foreheads together in the most tender, passionate way. His eyes remained closed, like he was in a state of euphoria right now. And I was on the verge of feeling that too myself. His breathing softened; his hands kept holding mine. "You showed me so much I didn't know I could see. You continuously change me, for the better. I've seen so much…" He then said in the kindest, sweetest way imaginable.

"I've seen so much, all because of you."


	72. Bonus Chapter: Halloween Edition Part 1

[Author's Note: I planned this section of the story before I wrote the Bram arch. Unfortunately the Bram arch took longer to write than I anticipated, so for the sake of time, this storyline happens about two-three weeks after Bram died. In terms of the annulment process for Christian and Anastasia's marriage, we have about a week and a half left before it goes through. Remember this timeline; it'll be important very soon.]

Ding dong! "Trick or treat!" A long sigh. "I hate this holiday," Mr. Bodyguard grabbed the candy bowl as he went to the front door. There were a few knocks before he arrived. "Yeah, yeah; I'm comin'. Greedy little bastards," he muttered under his breath before opening the door. Three little kids dressed in costumes were there with their candy bags wide open. "Trick or treat!" They hollered again in unison. "Why do you even say that? You really think I'm gonna give you a trick?" Mr. Bodyguard's eyes rolled. "Uh, I think we're supposed to give you a trick if you don't give us a treat," a little girl dressed as Elsa from Frozen scratched her head ponderingly. "Oh, now you're threatening me?"

All the children looked at one another perplexed, then held out their bags higher. "Trick or treat!" They cried again and Mr. Bodyguard's eyes rolled for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Ok, fine; here's your stupid candy. Don't blame me when you swell up like balloons and your teeth fall out." "Thanks, mister!" Happily, the youngsters scampered off down the hall. Mr. Bodyguard slammed the door shut, dropped the bowl onto the ground, and wandered back into the living room while rubbing his hands over his face. "She said Halloween would be fun. How can anyone make this fun?"

Right then my bodyguard looked to see me emerge from my bedroom with a twirl. I skipped over to him in very happy spirits, placing a pair of blonde cat ears on him; they matched my brown ones. "I got one for Mr. Bodyguard's head," I sang cheerfully, flashing him a wide smile. He gave me a glare which read that he's one hundred and ten percent down with this nonsense. "You're supposed to be packing." "Oh, I'm done! All ready to go to Paris!" I did another excited twirl in the middle of the room. Yet another eyeroll from my beloved bodyguard.

"Then let's go. Hopefully we can be there by eight." "Did you call Christian and Paul?" I asked while looking in the mirror to adjust my cat ears. "Yes; they're on their way," Mr. Bodyguard picked up my bag. "Great! Oooooooh, I'm so excited! Our first Halloween together, and we're spending it in Paris!" I rushed over his side, playfully taking his arm. "Just get the door," he said, doing the millionth-and-one eyeroll. Mr. Bodyguard wasn't too keen on Halloween, evidently.

The flight to Paris went swimmingly. We flew in from Edinburgh; Paul was also flying with us. Christian was coming in from London, where we were all going to meet at Kate's apartment. She flew open the door and we shrieked, running into each other's arms. She then hugged Paul and… not Mr. Bodyguard. We had the whole night planned out: we were going to this famous cemetery where they're hosting an epic game of hide and seek with trackers. So much fun! We hadn't done something like that since early years of undergrad, and we're doing it together!

Paul was dressed up as a pirate while Mr. Bodyguard wore his normal outfit- minus the cat ears. Kate got everyone a drink before we'd go to get ready. "Where's Christian?" She asked me. "On the way," I took a sip of my green tea. "And who are you supposed to be? Men in Black?" She slid over to Mr. Bodyguard, who merely folded his arms unimpressed. "I'm nothing; I don't do Halloween." "Oh, real mister charmer over here," she whispered to me, making me hide a grin with my hand. "What are you ladies going as?" Paul inquired. Kate beamed, taking my arm in hers. "I'm the mistress of darkness and Triple A's the mistress of light." "Oh. That's…. unique," Paul struggled to complement our choice of costume, making me laugh.

Kate was about to say something more when the doorbell rang again. It opened to reveal all three of my cousins on the other side; all dressed up like cavemen, hunter type people. Kate gasped out loud at the sight, when Mr. Bodyguard… "You invited your cousins?" He demanded in a harsh tone. "They're my cousins. Besides! They've never been to Paris before." "Hey, guys!" "Hi, sis!" The twins greeted us. Kaiser came right up to me, wasting no time taking my hand in his. "Hello, Anastasia. How have you been?" "Fine, and how are you, Kaiser?" "He'll be a lot less fine if he doesn't let go of your hand," Mr. Bodyguard frowned. "Oh god, it's so hot when he talks like that," Kate swooned, mentioning over it me. I blinked to her in shock.

"Guys, have you seen this city?! It's gorgeous!" Gent announced, sticking his thumb towards the window. "Yeah! The closest we've ever been to Paris is Paris, Texas," Hoogie added. "Uh, that's technically not the closest place you've been," Paul gently corrected. "Anastasia! You failed to mention you'd be inviting such lovely gentlemen to join us tonight," Kate said to me while not taking her eyes off them. "Sorry. Kate, these are my cousins from America. Guys, this is Kate; my friend from undergrad," I promptly introduced everyone- well, everyone who didn't already know each other. "Your cousins?" This obviously surprised her; she's never met anyone from the Wilks side of the family before. They all made small talk before Kate and I decided it was time to go get changed. Christian would be here soon anyway and then off to the party!

While in Kate's room, we could hear the men outside laugh and yell at one another. Kate shot me a look. "How is it that all these hot studs keep falling into your lap? It's so not fair!" "Three of those "hot studs" are my cousins, Kate," I retorted while pulling my shirt off. "So that means that the tall, tan one- uh, Kaiser I think his name is- he's on the market then?" "Uhhhhhhhhhh…." I wanna say yes but he probably wouldn't see it that way. I chose to be tactful in my carefully constructed response.

"I thought you liked Mr. Bodyguard?" I smirked, hoping to get off the topic of my incestuous first cousin. "Are you kidding? He's like Adonis, with the personality of Narcissus." "He's not that bad; he's actually really sweet, once you get to know him," I fired back kindly. "I can't believe you haven't fallen in love with him yet. The world's sexist bodyguard protecting you day in and day out, willing to lay down his life for you? My panties would hit the floor so fast." "Don't get me wrong- I do love Mr. Bodyguard, very much. But it's different; he's like family to me now. And I know he sees me the same way." "So Christian isn't insanely jealous of Hidoku then?" "Not that I'm aware of," my head shook. "Wow….. that's a whole other level of trust," my second best friend gasped gobsmacked.

We took off our bras and she smirked my way. "So?" "So?" "You and Christian….?" "Me and Christian what?" A suspicious eyebrow rose on my part. Her eyes scrolled me once over naughtily. "You know…." "Oh…. oh! No," my head shook. "No? What do you mean "no"? How have you not slept with your own boyfriend yet? It's almost been three months." Three months? Has it really been that long? Time just seems to be flying by. I shrugged. "We haven't even kissed yet."

Kate almost fell over as she heard this. "You what…..?" "We're just waiting for the right time," I continued getting undressed. Boy, did Kate look taken aback. "For Christ's sake, Ana; you're a grown-ass woman. Just woman up and kiss the damn man already." "It's not like that; we're taking our time with everything. I've never been in a serious relationship like this and I wanna take careful baby steps." "You mean cautious." "I mean careful- I trust Christian, and that trust just keeps growing each and every day. He already makes me incredibly happy; what else could I ask from him?" "Oh, I don't know? That rich sausage in his pants?" "Kate," I gave her an exasperated glance. She sighed and pulled off her pants, which I did at the same time.

"Well, maybe it's for the best, after all. Your annulment's almost gone through anyway," Kate said like this was the most natural thing in the world. But what she stated made me pause and turn to her. Annulment? Oh, I remember! The annulment for our accidental, drunken marriage. I bit my bottom lip, though I couldn't tell you why. I was suddenly overcome with this sense of apprehension and distain. That didn't make any sense however… I wanted the annulment; we both did. But it's something I hadn't thought about in months now; I forgot we filed for an annulment…. My hands lowered thoughtfully as my eyes wandered into nowhere. Kate's right- it's good we haven't done anything yet. This is why we haven't. I mean, this is what we both want, right? That's when I gazed outside the window, still in a pondering fashion. Right?

Surprise and alarm filled me at the sight of two sets of eyes staring back into the room. It was so bizarre and out of the blue, that I didn't react right away. I just stood there in the nude looking outside. Two bratty teenage kids had the audacity- and stupidity- to actually set up a ladder and climb it…. just to spy on some women getting changed. Why was I not surprised anymore? These little brats…. While I frowned, Kate noticed me hurrying to grab something to cover my front with. Then she glanced out of the window and shrieked; this all happened in the span of like five seconds.

You can probably guess what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Kate's bedroom door flung right open with a mob of men rushing to see what the issue was. Luckily- or maybe not so luckily- Mr. Bodyguard was the first to arrive, cause of course he was. Within a split second, he realized what was going on; must be all that Scotland Yard training. Before any of the other guys could see either Kate or I naked, my bodyguard angrily shut the door behind him. I knew he was pissed off by the way he approached the window, his hands at his sides and not moving his dangerous glare off the pair of idiots. "Oh, shit, dude! Down! Climb down!" Tweddle Dumb and Tweddle Dumber fumbled desperately to climb down.

Too late. Mr. Bodyguard slid the bottom window open. He grabbed the closest thing he could reach, which happened to be a hardcover book. With a single throw, he smashed the metal ladder they were descending. Kate and I winced our eyes shut as the sound of them screaming, falling, and landing with a crash echoed up. The last thing we heard were their groans before Mr. Bodyguard calmly shut the window and curtains. Kate and I didn't think we needed to shut the curtains seeing as she lives on the tenth floor and is facing a red brick wall. Guess we were wrong. Wait, ten stories high? How far did those kids fall just now?!

It was so unexpected, Kate and I failed to recognize that we were still bare naked; though we were holding something over our front sides now. But that didn't mean the struggle wasn't over yet. Right as Mr. Bodyguard was spinning back around, the door burst open again. "What was that?!" Kaiser, along with now Christian and Paul there. Uh oh. We screamed once more but didn't have to do anything. Without a word, Mr. Bodyguard lifted up Kate's wooden desk and hurled it at the door. This forced it to close again. Thank god he didn't use enough force to break the desk upon impact, but the door….. He then left without a word or even a glance at either of us. Kate and I stood there speechless until we were sure we were alone again. Then we blinked at one another with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"I'll uh, pay for the door."


	73. Bonus Chapter: Halloween Edition Part 2

[Author's Note: I wrote this on Halloween night while watching The Shining (the movie, not tv series). This is purely just for fun; if you want it to be canon, it's canon. If not, it doesn't have to be. I won't reference this chapter again, so it's up to you how this fits into the storyline. Bonus points if you get the reference!

Happy Halloween!]

"Ok, here's one. Do you believe in ghosts?" All seven of us were riding the tram to the cemetery, along with a bunch of other costumed individuals. "Idiot! There's no such thing as ghosts," Kaiser reprimanded his younger brother. "I don't know; I've seen some crazy things in my day," Kate hummed. "Getting drunk and claiming you saw a "bunch of little ghosts" because someone left the tampon box open doesn't count," Paul retorted, and I burst out laughing. Kate shot him a glare. "That was one time!" "They do look like ghosts, when I think about it," Hoogie pondered to himself. Mr. Bodyguard rolled his eyes, of course; Christian merely smiled. I think he was enjoying himself here with us in Paris, minus having to dodge a desk thrown about.

"What about you, sis?" Gent then addressed me. "Huh?" I perked up once I realized that he was talking directly to me. "Do you believe in ghosts?" "No," my head shook. "Really?" Mr. Bodyguard looked my way. "Why does that surprise you?" I countered. "You just seem like the type that….." "Would believe in ghosts?" I finished his sentence with a mild smirk. When he didn't say anything else, Kate and I giggled; my head shook once more. "No, I don't believe in ghosts. I've been to countless places where if ghosts did exist, they'd be there. But I never saw or heard anything. Logic dictates that the lack of evidence means lack of consequence," I spouted matter-o-factly. Kate gave my shoulder a light, lovely shove. "I thought logic was your worst subject." "It is, but I'm teaching it this semester…. somehow," my eyes rolled off at the last word. "You're teaching?" Kaiser asked me in mild surprise. "Does THAT surprise you?" I instantly replied in a laugh. "No, no! We're proud of you, sis!" Gent immediately jumped in to the now blushing Kaiser's defence. His twin felt the need to tack on. "Yeah. The last teacher we had in the family was great aunt Veraminta. She taught canasta to the other inmates at Georgian Penitentiary for Women." No one said anything for a moment; we all just kept watching Hoogie dumbfounded. Then Kate turned to me. "You have a great aunt named Veraminta?"

We arrived, along with like two hundred other people, at the Père Lachaise Cemetery. It was this gigantic, famous, ancient gravesite in Paris. It's not like the cemeteries back in America; imagine tombs piled on top of tombs. If you've never been, I highly recommend you either visit or at least Google it. It's nothing short of incredible, to say the least. I have here a couple of times- back before I inherited a financial empire, I enjoyed just strolling through the sites and getting lost. And trust me, you WILL get lost here. That's why it's the perfect place for something like this tonight.

It was a legitimate event. Police and security were there in droves. Every attendee was checked for weapons and given a glow light. The colour of the glow light dictated which team you were on. There were four teams all together: yellow, blue, red, and green. The point of the game was to hide from certain people and find others; basically the world's largest game of hide and seek. Kate, Paul, and I first heard about this in undergrad and always wanted to try it. But flying over to the continent used to be unaffordable at this time of year. Not anymore!

The teams are assigned at random, so we didn't get a say over who went with who; you were handed a white glowstick by one of the staff and wouldn't know what colour it was until you cracked it to activate it's glowy power. And trading wasn't allowed either, in case you're wondering. We weren't allowed to crack our glowsticks until everyone had one and the front gates were officially closed. By then, it was right dark out and all like two hundred of us were situated in the front of the cemetery. The gates shut and one of the coordinators shouted at us in French using a microphone. I guess she said now to crack our glowsticks since everyone around us began doing so. With a smile at everyone, we all did the same. The colours went as follows: Kaiser and Paul had red; Christian, Gent, and Kate got blue; Mr. Bodyguard and Hoogie green; and finally me with yellow. Everyone looked at each other's then at me, standing there with my solo yellow stick. Well… this was kind of unexpected, but knowing my luck these past couple of months, not overly shocking. Just bad luck, I suppose.

"Here, trade with me, Ana," Paul held out his glowstick. "Yeah, trade," a cocky smirk appeared across Kaiser's lips. Mr. Bodyguard rolled his eyes and Christian looked to him. "You should stay together. She shouldn't go in alone." "Of course she's not going in alone," he spat back unimpressed. "Uh, they're talking about you like you're not here," Kate observed, also unimpressed with their handling of the matter. "They do that all the time," I said to her. She gave me one of those looks but didn't press it further. "Trade with Hoogie," Christian instructed me. "Hey! Then that means I'm going in there alone!" "What? Are you afraid?" His brothers teased, causing him to frown. But Mr. Bodyguard already grabbed his and was about to take mine when….

"Hey! Aucun échange!" One of the leaders yelled to us. "What'd he say?" Gent scratched his head puzzled. "We're not supposed to trade," Kate explained. My bodyguard and boyfriend both rolled their eyes. Then the buzzer sounded, and the party scattered; you had ten minutes to find a hiding place- the graveyard was that big. "Come on, let's go!" Unsurprisingly all the boys got into it pretty quickly; particularly Paul and Kaiser. They hurried away into the darkness after Kaiser gave my cheek a pinch. "Be seeing you, babe." "Babe? Did your first cousin just call you "babe"?" Kate's eyebrow lifted. Christian sighed, giving his head a little shake; he then spun around to face me. We smiled at each other warmly.

"Will you be alright, honey?" "Yes, thank you. Have fun, Christian, and be safe." He nodded and turned to his team. "Ok, let's head in." "Bye, sis! Try to have a good time with the Hulk here," Gent waved. "Good luck, Anny, Hidoku," Kate joined them, hurrying amongst the graves. Mr. Bodyguard took my hand and led me forward; it was hard manoeuvring between the headstones and above-ground tombs.

The game got fun fast. I know Mr. Bodyguard was having a good time by how seriously he treated it all. It felt like being hunted, though not in a bad way. There was lots of screams and laughter all around us. I know the area we reached by the midway mark. It wasn't my favourite part of the cemetery- the crematorium. I've always had this fear of crematorium; it's the strangest thing to me. I remember once when I was twenty-six, I visited a cemetery in Durham near Newcastle. Paul was busy studying for a final and I was taking a break from my study section. I recall being the only one in the graveyard that afternoon- well, alive anyway. And I came across the crematorium. In still silence, I sat on a bench next to it and just stared for a while. It dawned on me while sitting there that…. no matter what anyone does in life- no matter who you are or what you accomplish- we'll all end up in the same place. In there, the literal human oven. I remember tears dripping down my cheeks without my even realizing it as I watched in reverent silence.

This was a hotspot for the other players; lots of glow lights could be seen rushing all around in the proximate black. I knew exactly where we were heading when Mr. Bodyguard brought us to a set of staircases. He motioned for me to go down, into the crypt. The crypt. Have you ever been in a crypt, particularly one underground? They're something else; not for the faint of heart. I was a little alarmed by how quiet it was down here; you think this place would be crawling with people trying to hide. Not that I felt unsafe though; I knew Mr. Bodyguard wouldn't let anything happen to me. Still, there was this spooky vibe down there…. it didn't help that it was actually Halloween today.

"Perfect. We can hide out down here," Mr. Bodyguard's hand gave mine a squeeze. A loud bang from above made us both jump and stop at once. We looked up the staircase we just descended to see no one following us. But Mr. Bodyguard wanted to be sure. He let go of my hand for a second- just a second. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he told me before climbing back upstairs. I sighed and glanced around. Man, talk about creepy. There were no lights on; not one. It was dark, damp, and eerily noiseless. I could hear Mr. Bodyguard's footsteps move along the marble stairs, but I couldn't see him. After a second, the noises stopped and got really, REALLY quiet.

This scared me- I won't lie. It wasn't like the fear you get when you see a robber turn the corner or break into your house. No. It's more like when you're watching a horror movie alone at home and the power suddenly goes out. You know you're not in any real danger but it's that immediate shock and sense of instinctual fright. That feeling sped right through my entire body. It was really not a good experience but definitely natural and human. It didn't help however when no preceding sounds followed the unnerving silence. I nervously peered up the stairs, facing straight into sheer darkness. No sign of Mr. Bodyguard.

"Uh, Mr. Bodyguard?" I said in a hushed tone. Who knows? Maybe he spotted someone from the other team and was hiding. That theory seemed less likely the longer I waited though. "Mr. Bodyguard?" My voice was a bit louder this time. Still no reply. Uh oh. But… no. No, he wouldn't just leave; this is Mr. Bodyguard we're talking about. The world's most protective man- the man who keeps me on a leash. He would never just leave me down here. But it doesn't sound like he's up there. Oh, man; what do I do now? I could just go back up; sounds a hell of a lot better than staying down here by myself.

Now…. I know this is gonna sound crazy; it sounds insane even to me and I haven't said it out loud yet. It might have been my imagination but… I could have sworn I heard the faint sound of music down into the middle of the crypt. It sounded like 1930's French music- it's kinda hard to describe. If you've ever heard an Édith Piaf song before, it sounded along those lines. My first thought was that this was my mind playing tricks on me; I'm scared and my subconscious mind is trying to calm me down until Mr. Bodyguard comes back. But I became sceptical when the notes grew louder and sharper.

What the hell? I thought we were the only ones down here; well, again anyone living I mean. My heartrate increased tenfold at the sound of what seemed to be human voices echoing from down deeper in the crypt. No- no. This is my imagination playing tricks on me! I gave my head a whack with my hand. Snap out of it! There's no one else down here; I'm going crazy, that's all. I literally screamed, falling over when a slender, pale hand grabbed onto the corner out of the darkness. From the black appeared a man, who looked equally as stunned to see me there as I was him.

"Une ange?" He gasped in pure bewilderment. I didn't reply, still sitting there on the marble tiles and staring up at him with wide eyes. He… I uh…. I really don't know how to describe him. He was uh… well, he was tall, and very slender- but not in a weak sort of way. His hair was blonde and short, but not too short. He was very pale and wore these wear medieval-type clothes. This wasn't your average costume; oh no. They looked like something that belonged in a museum, never mind to be worn. The crowning article was the long, dark cloak he had on- complete with hood. He honestly looked like a character from Robin Hood; it was just so bizarre and out-of-place. If this was his Halloween costume, he sure put a heck of a lot of work into it. Work and money. I mean, where would you even buy clothes like that? They must be custom made.

"Uh…..?" "Qui êtes vous? D'où viens-tu?" Boy, he sounded frantic for some reason. Oh, crap; I don't much French. Ironically, I had to take two French courses in undergrad for my honours. I did well! Minus the whole talking bit. But I understood enough to get that he asked what my name is. Uhhhhhhhh… oh boy, how do I say that again? "Je m'appelle Anastasia?" He… didn't look too happy to hear that. Instead he frowned and glanced around quickly. I blinked alarmed as his hand extended down for mine.

"Allons. Nous devons vous sortir d'ici." What did he just say? I know "ici" means "here", and "nous" means "we". Ugh! I should have paid more attention in French class during elementary school. But he must have said something urgent because he gave his hand a shake. "Rapidement! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." I have no idea what he's talking about. I gazed up at him cautiously- cautiously and a bit curiously. He was handsome; he had this old-timey beauty about him. And there's the fact that Mr. Bodyguard hadn't come back for me yet….

I think he'd had enough of waiting for me, seeing as he rapidly took my hand in his. With one swift pull, I was back on my feet and still holding his hand. Oh my god! I blinked down in shock. His hand… it was like ice! I didn't know a human hand could feel that cold. Well, a normal one anyway. That can't be healthy. I wanted to say something but had no clue how to even begin in French. So I let him proceed to guide me up the staircase towards the door. Funny; going up felt like it took a lot longer than going down.

I couldn't help but notice that all the while, Mr. Cloak Man here didn't release my hand. I tried to pull it away from his, but he didn't let mine go; the cold was starting to get to me. He didn't say a word for a while as we climbed, giving me time to think of something to say on my end. Ok, here it goes- my shoddy attempt at French. Sorry French people everywhere.

"Uh… C-comment um… vous appelez-vous?" Is that right? I think that's right. Although what do I know? I only got an A- in French at university. He didn't answer right away, not even looking back my way. "Giordano." Giordano? That's a beautiful name! Although… I don't think it's a French name. Sounds Italian. Time for more questions asked with a bad accent. "V-vivez-vous à Paris?" God, I have no idea what I'm saying. I'm trying to ask if he's from Paris but I doubt I asked that exactly. "Je viens de Florence. Je suis un mercenaire pour sa majesté." Uh huh… And he just said what now? It's really, really hard to communicate with someone who can't speak a word of your native language and you can't speak theirs. Still, I decided to be polite and nod my head.

Another silence fell over us until light could finally be seen at the top of the staircase. Relief and joy swept over me; a big smile crossed over my face. "Oh, thank god! We're out!" I cried, forgetting that Giordano couldn't speak English. His freezing hand gave mine another squeeze at the sight of glowing light. When we reached the last step, he paused, letting me go ahead of him. I blinked back down at him in gratitude. "Merci! Merci beaucoup!" He failed to reply immediately, just staring up at me for a moment. "Ne redescendez pas ici. C'est dangereux." I have no idea what he's saying. Sure, why not? "Oui," I nodded just for show. He seemed content with this; the cresses on his face finally softening.

"Chaude. J'ai oublié à quel point tes mains peuvent être chaudes." "Uhhhhhhhhh, sure? I mean oui. Merci," I gave his chilly hand one last clasp. That's when we let our hands go, mine falling out of his. I didn't notice that he wasn't following me up and outside; I emerged from the crypt's entrance to the area near the crematorium. My ears were suddenly filled with sounds of laughter and shrieks, just like before. Kind of in a haze, my feet spun around on their own accord. In like a second, I found myself being grabbed by the shoulders and turned to face a certain direction. I met Mr. Bodyguard's intense, worried stare.

"Where the hell did you go?!" "Uh, I um… I was in the crypt, right where you left me," I shook my head a little. Why is he yelling at me? I did exactly as he said. "No, you weren't. I came back down and you weren't there!" "What?! That's so not true; I waited for you for a long time until…." I spun my head back over my shoulder to look for Giordano. To my surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. It was just an empty set of stairs with no one around. Wait… where did he go? Did he go back into the crypt? Why would he do that? Where is he….?

"Kid?" "Huh?" I suddenly flinched at the sound of Mr. Bodyguard's voice, breaking my train of thought. My head shot around again. "Oh! Sorry, I uh… did you…. did you see anyone come up just now?" "What do you mean "come up with you"?" His eyebrow rose confused and slightly concerned. "I um, uh….. uh, never mind," my eyes lowered a bit. He watched me for another minute before sighing and taking hold of my hand once more. "Come on. Let's get back to the others. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're back in the UK." "Ok," I agreed, letting him pull me away. But before we left, I looked one last time at the entrance to the crypt. It was dark, quiet, and without life now. And no sign of Giordano.

I never saw him again, and I never mentioned him to anyone. But…. I still don't believe in ghosts to this day, but… my sole encounter with Giordano left me with a lot more questions than answers. I guess it just goes to show…..

You never know.


	74. The Day the Letter Arrived

I coughed a bit out of nowhere. Then I wiped my mouth and turned to the front door as it opened. Grampy came in with a stack of mail in his hand. He took off his fall jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair. Of course I naturally smiled upon his arrival.

"Hi Grampy." "Hey jellybean." "How was the doctor's?" "You know something, cream puff? I don't trust doctors; they're all a bunch of swindlers. This bastard asks me today "how is your cholesterol? Are you exercising? How much protein do you eat?". How the hell am I supposed to know how much protein I eat? It's not like a keep a food diary," he huffed, sitting down on the couch next to a napping Mr. Bodyguard. My bodyguard's arms were folded and his eyes shut; he was tired today. I sighed and set down the cup of tea I was drinking.

"Grampy, he doesn't need an exact amount. He wants a moderate amount, which for you is fine." "If it's so "fine", then why does he say I need all this testing? Look at this malarkey," I watched as Grampy pulled out an examination slip, holding it up for me to see. His finger ran around the page in a frenzy. "Blood tests for lipids, colorectal cancer exam, periodontal exam, diabetes test!" "These are all common medical tests for people your age, Grampy. There's nothing to worry about; the doctor just wants to keep an eye on your health, that's all," I picked up my teacup. "That's all, she says. You're not the one being picked and prodded for those goons' sick, twisted jollies. I'm healthy as a horse- I don't need no tests." "You're an overweight man whose father had a heart attack. Trust me on this- it's better to be safe than sorry." "Are you callin' me fat?" He accused and I rolled my eyes exhausted. He's my grandfather and I love him, but…. man, is he hard to live with sometimes. Speaking of which….

"I ain't going back there. If they want to examine me, they can go to town with my stone-cold corpus. By the way, here's your mail," just like that, he changed the topic by waving a stack of envelops in the air. "Thanks. You can just leave them there," I went to pour myself another cup of tea. I also silently reminded myself to make Grampy another doctor's appointment. My eyes couldn't have rolled harder when Grampy started to read off the names on the envelops. Ok, I guess we're doing this now then.

"Junk mail, junk mail, bank statement, junk mail, letter from the university, junk mail, electricity bill, junk mail….. Oh! This is peculiar," he paused on one particular letter. "What?" I spun around with a fresh cup in hand. "It's from the government bureau- marriages and civil partnerships ministerial department." "What? But why….?" Oh, wait. Curious and a growing sense of anxiety starting to build up in me, I cautiously stepped forward; my hand lifting to my chest.

"Here, let me see it," my other hand held out for the letter. Instead Grampy tore open the envelop and pulled out the government paper inside. He unfolded it and began to read out loud. "Dear Mrs. Grey/Ms. Steele. We are pleased to inform you that the annulment of your marriage will successfully pass at noon on 13 November. All documentation will be available to you at London City Hall…" Grampy's voice trailed off. He paused for a moment to gaze up at me, only to see my face sheet white and my eyes staring into space.

Annulment of our marriage…. That's right. It's been three months since we filed for an annulment. I hadn't realized…. Time's just flown by; it's gone so fast that I kind of forgot about the whole annulment thing. I was just so happy with the way things are between Christian and me…. But it makes sense to let the annulment go through. If Christian and I do get married for real, it should be the proper way. This is what we want; this is what's right… My hand pressed into my chest as my bottom lip started to tremble. My eyes lowered slightly.

So why then, do I suddenly feel like the ground's gonna open under my feet and swallow me up?


	75. Awkward Dinner Conversation

I didn't eat much at dinner. We got takeaway and ate at my place. Christian joined us after work- it was me, him, Mr. Bodyguard, and Grampy all coagulated around the table. While Christian asked how his doctor appointment went, my bodyguard noticed that I wasn't eat a lot. I kept pausing to gaze down at my plate; my eyes low and sincere. My chopsticks would pause midway up to my mouth, as if I was too busy thinking to eat. Eventually someone had to say something, and you can guess who that was.

"So what's goin' on with you?" I quickly blinked up to Mr. Bodyguard, who was watching me intimately. "Huh? Oh, nothing…. I… it's nothing," my stare shifted downwards again in a thoughtful fashion. Yeah, like no one at the table would miss that. By now all the men present had stopped feasting and were observing my droopy figure. "Anastasia? Sweetheart, are you ok?" Christian now wore a concerned expression. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…." I said lowly, though my eyes softened. Even I couldn't figure out what's wrong with me. I knew this day was coming; it's not like this has all come out of nowhere. So then why….? Why do I suddenly feel so lousy and down?

"Yeah right. Just look at you; you're NOT fine. I know my grandbaby- Grampys can tell these sorts of things," Grampy's thumb stuck into his chest like he was a total expert. Who knows? He read the letter to me, after all; maybe he does know. "Does it have something to do with a word that rhymes with steriod?" Then again, maybe not.

Christian and Mr. Bodyguard looked absolutely disgusted, both shooting my grandfather a glare. "How dare you?! I can't believe you'd even ask her something like that!" "I can," Mr. Bodyguard frowned clearly unamused. "What?! Women have all sorts of problems when it comes to "the flow of nature". Those crazy hormones make their lives a living hell, at least until their fifties," his fingers wiggled like this was some scary phenomena. Talk about the world's most awkward conversation- seriously. Well, I wasn't eating much anyway; might as well get out while the getting's good. They all blinked in surprise and mild concern when I set my chopsticks down and stood out of my chair.

"Anastasia?" "Excuse me please," I started to gather up my dishes. "I hope you know this is all your fault," Mr. Bodyguard hissed at Grampy. "What did I do?! I'm only stating the facts. And besides, if it's not a womanly issue then it's obviously something else." "Yeah, no kidding." "Don't you see? Can only mean one thing!" Grampy proclaimed. "And what's that?" Mr. Bodyguard rolled his eyes, already done with this. "Boyfriend problems."

"There are no problems," Christian's narrowed his eyes; his tone was upset. "Well she's not in a big hurry to tell you what's wrong, is she?" Grampy countered. Christian's face grew in alarm and anger. Mr. Bodyguard remained quiet however, turning his head towards me as if what Grampy said had some merit- which it didn't. I, meanwhile….. "I'm fine; I'm just not feeling very well," I sighed, getting ready to leave the kitchen. Or I was until…

Grampy's fingers snapped loudly in realization. "Hey! Is this about your annulment letter?" Oh, mother focker. My feet were forced to come to a stop, though I didn't turn around. I could practically feel the surprise on the other two men's face. "What letter?" Christian asked, his voice more than a little peppered with worry. "Didn't angel fish tell you? She got a letter from the government today saying your annulment went through." "It did?!" Christian's eyes widened. "No, she failed to mention that," I now sensed Mr. Bodyguard staring right at me, along with my boyfriend.

"Huh. And here I thought you kids would be happy. Now you can do the devil's tango without getting in trouble regulation-wise." "Wow, so it actually went through," it sounded like Christian fell against the back of his chair, ignoring Grampy's crude comment. "Hey, kid…." Mr. Bodyguard began but stopped; I knew he was watching me was a soft, soulful gaze. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Christian demanded, his tone louder and more upset now. "What are you getting mad for? You're the hubby; those bureaucratic goons will send you your own letter 'bout it too. Check your mail next time before you decide to yell at my pumpkin pie over here."

"Anastasia, are you….? Should we….? Should we talk about this?" "What's there to talk about? You're lucky; the government did exactly what you asked… for once," Grampy's eyes rolled. My head shook as I struggled to even see straight. "Look, I-I just wanna go lie down," my voice was shaky as all hell. "Kid, are you alright?" Mr. Bodyguard got out of his chair, coming over to me. I shook my head again before a broad, familiar hand rested overtop my forehead. His eyes grew in alarm. "Holy shit! You're on fire." "N-no, I'm fine… I'm just tired." "You have a fever, kid," he stated dryly. "I just need some rest… I'll be ok."

I think that's when Mr. Bodyguard had had enough. He spun his head to face Christian. "Hey, Grey? Get some ibuprofen and a glass of water, will ya? I'll call the doctor once she's in bed." "N-no. I don't need a doctor," but my words were ignored as I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and cradled in Mr. Bodyguard's arms; he had me princess-style as per usual. "Mr. Bodyguard, I can walk- really." "Yeah right. The next time you feel lousy, you tell me, alright? It's my job to take care of you." "You're my bodyguard; not my personal nurse," I retorted, though not with much force. I could see where this was going a mile away. He frowned, leaning his head in closer to mine.

"Didn't I tell you before? It's up to me to decide how best to protect you. I don't care if that means I have to be hard or soft. You've seen me when I'm hard; now you'll have to get used to the softer side."


	76. The Voice of Happiness

["Damn it all! Who is she? The indestructible woman? How can one child be so hard to kill? Even Bram couldn't do her in," Fritz was growing angrier and more impatient by the day. These sentiments were also felt by his eldest brother, who had stopped tugging on his white beard recently. That was a sign of something to come. Fritz sighed and looked at the silent Haggard.

"You don't seem too surprised, brother." "Bram was greedy; it's his own fault he died." "You're right, brother. Why didn't he just kill her when he had the chance? The fool…" Fritz blinked as his brother suddenly stood up, deeply and darkly. His voice was very low and very challenging.

"Yes- all of them are fools. Gill, Kaiser and those idiotic twins, Bram; even Royal was no match for that god-forsaken bolder of a human. There is nothing special about that brat. I looked into her eyes once- they were empty, just like her mother's. But look at her- she lives. I knew it would eventually come to this." "Come to what, Haggard?" The eldest's eyes narrowed; the lines of his face sharpened. "There is only one man for the job; one man who can destroy that creature. If I want it done, I must do it myself. She may have escaped from the hands of others, but she will not escape from me. I will find her, and like a snake, I will make her lost in my tunnels. And then, in the darkness, I will crush her til not a shadow remains."

Fritz didn't utter a word for a long while, merely staring up at his brother in admiration. Haggard was by far the scariest man he knew; and that's considering his own son forced himself upon countless women then murdered them. But Haggard was a different sort of scary. He was intimidating on a level all his own, and he never even raised his voice.

Before either men would break the silence now lingering in the room, the door burst open. One of Haggard's grandsons entered waving a phone around. "Someone's collect-calling from Scotland, Grandpa. He says his name is Jack Hyde…..

and he has some information he thinks you might be interested in."]

I couldn't stop coughing; for some strange reason, this horrible feeling overcame me out of nowhere. It was like dread, though not like what I had been experiencing since I got the letter this afternoon. No, this was different; more sinister, if that makes any sense. Ah, it's probably just the illness. The doctor said I was getting the flu; he gave me some medication and took off. Mr. Bodyguard and Christian hadn't left my side in the meantime. Well, ok; maybe that's not entirely accurate.

"Drink this," Mr. Bodyguard handed me a cup of warm camomile tea. I scoffed as only a sick person could scoff. "Can't I have green tea?" "You think it's a good idea for someone in your position to be having too much caffeine? Here, drink your stupid tea while it's hot," he practically shoved the cup into me. Mr. Bodyguard…. I think my being sick put him on edge; he was so used to handling of any threat to me with minimal effort. But illness isn't something you can punch away. I sighed but drank the tea, if only to appease him. Too bad he didn't look appeased.

I drank a bit, only to burst out in a coughing fit again. Mr. Bodyguard growled. "Take your damn medicine!" "I did, an hour ago. I keep taking my medicine," you keep making me. Once again, this did not calm him down. His hands rolled into fists. Gees- and he calls this his "softer side"? More like his harder side; I know he's just stressed, but would it kill him to be a bit calmer for my side. It's not like I was stress-free either right now.

As if to be reading my mind, his eyes narrowed into onto mine. "You better not be worried about that letter." "What letter? You mean the one from the marriage bureau?" His face tightened again. "I told you not to worry about it! You just focus on getting better, you understand?" I let out a long, long sigh. I'd never seen him like this before, and while it was flattering, he's gotta learn to tend to sick people better. "Mr. Bodyguard, this isn't something I can just switch off." "Why not?" "Because there's no "off switch". Can you choose to stop worrying about me whenever you want?" "That's totally different!" Yeah, right; you lose this argument, my beloved Mr. Bodyguard. I let out another sign and turned my eyes down to the yellow tea in my cup.

"Well, just the same, I'm sorry for worrying you, Mr. Bodyguard." "You think I care about that? Listen here, missy. You better just rest up and focus on getting well again. Your health is important, so….." Mr. Bodyguard's rant was interrupted by my bedroom opening. "Am I interrupting a lecture?" Christian came in with a hot water bottle. "Who said I was lecturing?!" Man, talk about wound up. But Mr. Bodyguard knew enough to pause, glancing between me and Christian. There was still this weirdness about us since dinner. Perhaps what we needed was some time alone, and that's just what Mr. Bodyguard was willing to give us. A little time….

"I uh, am going to go downwards and get the thermometer," my bodyguard headed for the bedroom door. "Thanks, Hidoku," Christian flashed him a kind smile. But Mr. Bodyguard gave him a very different look before leaving. "Remember: no talking about you-know-what. The kid's already stressed enough." Oh Jesus; sometimes he acts more like my father than bodyguard. Still…. Christian watched him for a moment longer before nodding in understanding. The door shut and we were alone for the first time since…. well since we heard the news. I awkwardly gazed up to Christian, who came over to my bedside. He sat down on the edge.

"Here, I brought you a fresh bottle." "Thank you," I took it from him and put it under the covers. My boyfriend watched me, not speaking for a minute. "Uh, Anastasia…" "Christian, I….." We both started, though I think neither of us knew exactly what to say next. We were under direct orders by Mr. Bodyguard not to discuss the annulment and I suppose this wasn't the best time. Still though…. How long should we avoid the topic? How long can we avoid it? What are we going to say when we do talk about it? Oh boy, what a mess….

My eyes widened at the sensation of a hand coming up to my forehead. My cheeks blushed a little as Christian checked my temperature. He frowned slightly. "Hmmmmm, you're still warm." "It's ok; it'll probably take a few days to come back down to normal." My boyfriend didn't seem content with that, hesitantly removing his hand; it landed on my lap overtop the pink duvet. That's when…. That's when…

"Christian, what are we gonna do?" My eyes lowered a tad. "What do you mean? About the annulment?" I didn't reply, keeping my stare locked down. My knees shifted a bit. "Anastasia…. We really shouldn't talk about this right now. You're not well and…." "It's stressful," I freely admitted. I was getting more and more stressed, the more I thought about it. And I had no idea why! "Honey…" Christian kept his eyes on me so concerned and loving…

A pregnant pause fell over us before I eventually broke it, all without looking up at my precious boyfriend. "Christian, tell me something. Are you… happy now?" "Happy?" "With our relationship, with me…. Are you happy with how things are going? Heh, despite my family and everything, that is." "Where….. did this come from, Anastasia?" He sounded worried. "I was just thinking earlier…. how happy I am; I never realized time was passing so quickly. I wasn't paying attention…." My fingers shook a bit. "Anastasia…."

Christian didn't reply immediately, instead electing to watch me with the widest of eyes. But I flinched, finally looking up at him as a hand took mine in it. I turned my eyes up to see the kindest, gentlest, most adoring expression in all the history of humankind. Christian's fingers wrapped warmly around mine, holding my hand so comfortingly.

"You asked me if I'm happy, my dearest one. Well let me tell you, I'm happier than I've ever been. I didn't know I could be this happy…." "C-Christian!" My cheeks were warm again. His hand gripped mine tighter, closer. "It's funny. I've heard countless voices in my life; it would take too long to count them all. But yet, the sound of your voice… Each word you say, every single utterance…. They make me want to hear more. When you speak, whether to me or at all… I never realized that they're exactly what I've been longing to hear. Tender words of yours…. I want to hear them; for you to repeat them again. And to hear of your happiness… to hear those words that are so dear…. It's astonishing- that the sound of a voice can bring me so much joy… I never cease to be surprised- not with you but with myself when I'm around you, with you. You show me so much about myself…. things I like, things I treasure… pieces of me I don't want to ever lose. You asked me if I'm happy, dear wife. The answer is yes, and you're the reason why.

It's not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you."


	77. The Sweetest Medicine for Fear

"_I see you. I smell the blood in your veins; I sense the movement of your pupils; I hear the rustling of your hair. _

_I see you." _

I woke up with a scream, almost falling off the couch where I'd fallen asleep. A nightmare….. a piercing nightmare along with the sensation of pure, unadulterated terror. I have no memory of its contents, but I know it was scary. I know because of this sickly feeling pulsating through my whole self and my heartrate beating a mile a minute. My body was so terrified that I couldn't move immediately after waking up; the fear was just too real.

This was a fear unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I'm not saying I wasn't scared out of my wits when Bram kidnapped me, or when Royal attacked us in Vienna. But… but this was something different. It didn't feel like the fear of a grown woman; it felt like the fear of a child. An innocent child who knows something's wrong, that something's there watching them….. watching them and waiting. How to describe it better? You know those blue background intro credits to the M. Night Shyamalan movie, Signs? The first seconds of the score accompanying the credits are calm yet still sort of eerie. It's like they're preparing you for something which is coming really soon; something bad. You know it's coming, and you have only moments to comprehend the horror that is about to ensue.

That's how I was feeling right then. I woke up from a nightmare, only to hear those first few calm yet uncomforting notes in my mind. Something felt wrong- this was also a sense experience I'd never had before. I didn't know how or from where; I didn't even know if I could trust my senses. But I knew something just now was deeply, deeply wrong. And no matter what, I couldn't shake that feeling. My brain didn't know, but my body knew. Somehow, my body understood before I did.

The fear overtook me for roughly ten seconds. I nearly, accidently flung myself down onto the carpet, I jerked so hard when I woke up. Seconds later, I realized where I was and remembered the situation. In reality, I was safe here in my apartment in London. I was feeling a little better, so we all decided to watch a movie downwards in the living room. I sat on the couch, resting against Christian's shoulder. Mr. Bodyguard was laying on his side on the floor in front of us and Grampy was snoozing on the armchair. At some point I must have drifted off cause the next thing I knew, I was jolted away out of fear. Luckily my unexpected shriek wasn't enough to wake Grampy up from his nap. It did attract the attention of the other two men in the room, however.

"Anastasia?!" Christian settled me with both his hands; he placed them on my shoulders. "What's wrong? You ok?" Mr. Bodyguard was also sitting up now. He reached a hand up to check my forehead for a fever. My breathing was still pretty heavy; I had to put energy into bringing it down again. "Hmmmmm, you feel a little warm." "Anastasia, are you feeling alright? Your face is sheet white!" My boyfriend gasped in alarm.

I wanted to answer; I wanted to say I was alright and just had a bad dream. But…. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to speak. It's as if the words were paralyzed in my throat. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me? It was only a nightmare; it's not real. So then why do I feel so shaken? Could it be stress from news of the annulment? Could be…. But deep down- deep, deep down- I knew that wasn't it. I couldn't say what it was- just that something felt wrong, off. It was like someone wanted to hurt me. But not just hurt me; hurt my essence, the very core of who I am. I didn't get that feeling from Gill, Uncle Royal, or Bram- that impression or sheer, real hatred.

I unintentionally hugged myself, trying desperately to forget the sensation. I hadn't felt that since…. since…._ "So you're Clara's child. You're the best she could offer….. It must be that Austrian blood in your veins. That's why you're such a disappointment." _

I let out another unconscious scream, wincing my eyes shut and bring my hands up to the sides of my face. This definitely alarmed my men. "Anastasia!?" They gasped in unison. No! I just kept my eyes shut. That voice inside my head just now…. Who's was that? Where have I heard it before? I know that voice…. That voice, accompanied with that level of hatred. I'd forgotten; it's been so repressed in my memory. No, I don't want to remember- I never want to remember. It's so incredibly painful…. Painful and terrifying. I don't want to remember; I don't!

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" When Christian asked me this, Mr. Bodyguard looked like he was about to explode. I quickly shook my head, banishing any trace of that from my mind. No, I don't want to remember; I don't have to remember. I don't have to…. My boyfriend started to rub my back which helped me calm down a bit. I did my best to steady my breathing, slowly lowering my hands and reopening my eyes. I looked to see Mr. Bodyguard and Christian staring at me with the worriedest of expressions. That's right… my own face began to soften. I'm not alone here; I'm safe with them. I'm safe now….

"I-I'm fine….. I-I just had a n-nightmare," I spoke for the first time in hours; admittedly, my voice was crazily shakily. I couldn't do anything about that for the moment. "A nightmare?" Christian's eyes widened, his hand still not moving from my back. "Is that all?" Mr. Bodyguard let out the most relieved sigh, resting his elbow on the edge of the couch and closing his eyes. He then shot me a light glare.

"We're watching The Aristocats, which was your idea may I remind you, and you fall asleep? Look, if you're gonna put us through this torture then you better at least watch it with us," he said, though I knew he was reassured. "It's probably just a fever dream; they can be bad sometimes. It's ok, babe; you're alright here with us." "Y-yes, I know," I forced a smile; I didn't feel like smiling. My body was still really…. really….

Seeing that I still wasn't up to sorts, Mr. Bodyguard rolled his eyes and sighed. "What're you scared for? You got me; you think I'm gonna let anything happen to ya?" "Mr. Bodyguard…." No, it's not like that. I do feel safe with you, I really do. I don't know where all that fear came from just now. It made me kind of wonder what my nightmare was about; although maybe I wouldn't like to know.

He watched me for a moment longer before letting out another exasperated sigh. "Christian, do something about this." "Huh?" Christian's eyebrow lifted in confusion. Mr. Bodyguard huffed. "Do I have to do everything around here?" I flinched as I was suddenly and unpredictably tugged off the couch. I gently slid off into Mr. Bodyguard's arms; he wrapped them around me, pressing my face into his shoulder. His hands held me so tight and warm.

"M-Mr. Bodyguard!" I squeaked, very wide-eyed and surprised. "Idiot… When will you stop worrying and finally rely on us? You don't have to worry… we're not going anywhere. I'm here; I'm here…" Mr. Bodyguard…. I didn't hold back anymore, hugging him in return. It just felt so good to be near him. I felt so safe when he's close like this. Christian observed, silent at first and eventually frowning.

"Hey! That's my job, don't you think?" "Then find another way," Mr. Bodyguard softly shot back at him, still not retracting his arms from me. Christian frowned at him for another second, then shifted his eyes over my way. His frown began to recede, the lines on his face becoming more tender. He shuffled down to sit beside us on the floor; he was on my other side by the time Mr. Bodyguard gently released me. Then we both looked at Christian; Mr. Bodyguard sent him a competitive yet kind smirk.

Christian stretched out his hand to rest on my shoulder. It also held me so tight and protective. His eyes shown down into mine. "Hidoku's right, Anastasia. Don't worry, you can lean on us. You can make us worry as much as you want. We just want to help you, look after you… I'm also here; I'm here with you, beside you…." Christian! I blushed a bright shade of pink. Then Christian pulled me into him. With his eyes shut, his soft lips pressed into my forehead. Mr. Bodyguard smiled as he witnessed Christian give me our first ever kiss- even if it was on the forehead. But who cares?! That was better than any medicine. And you know what they say about these….

Forehead kisses: it's a way of telling someone that you genuinely love them.


	78. Finally Ready

No One's P.O.V.- (for this chapter only)

Hidoku knew something was up when Christian came to Anastasia's flat in Edinburgh with arms full of feminine, bath stuff. Bath bombs, flowers, essential oils, a cupcake, lotion, candles- the works. Of course, Anastasia was elated, hugging her boyfriend and announcing that tonight was officially a "bath night". Christian encouraged her, urging her to go have a nice, long bath; he and Hidoku would just hang out that evening. No problem.

Needless to say, Anastasia took the bait without hesitation or suspicion. Mr. Bodyguard, however, knew from the start that something was up. Why would Christian come all the way to Edinburgh, just to hang out in his girlfriend's apartment while she took a three-hour bath? He got his answer though as soon as the bathroom door closed.

"Found it!" The two men had been quietly combing over the whole flat while Anastasia soaked. Christian took the kitchen, front hall, and living room while Mr. Bodyguard searched the bedroom. The CEO was horrified when he went to retrieve the ring sitting on the top shelf of his closet, only to find the ring box empty. Panic ensued until he realized that he must have given the ring to Anastasia that drunken night they tied the knot. Mr. Bodyguard found it buried somewhere in her nightstand, clearly forgotten about. Anastasia meant to give it back to Christian but somewhere along the lines simply forgot. Luckily her bodyguard managed to find it and with time to spare.

He brought it out and handed it to Christian, who smiled holding the massive ring in his left palm. "Oh, thanks Hidoku! I knew it was around here somewhere," the CEO sighed in relief. Hidoku watched him. "Is that the rock you gave her that night?" "Yeah, I must have; though I don't remember doing so," Christian played with the ring with his fingers, grinning down at it warmly. Hidoku sensed that Christian had more to say, so he remained quiet standing near the man.

"It was my great grandmother's ring. She was one of those aristocracy people; you know, old, landed gentry. My parents gave me this ring when I moved to London…." Christian's eyes lowered softly. Mr. Bodyguard still stayed quiet, listening intently. "Heh, I think they were hoping I'd finally settle down, carry on the family name… and fortune. I used to be quite a playboy during my university years; not that my folks ever knew. I bet they actually worried I was gay for a while there," Christian's fingers wrapped around the jewel, his eyes beginning to wander.

"I calmed down when I came to London; honestly, I haven't dated anyone in four years. I don't know why I stopped…. I guess I was waiting…. In reality, when I'm honest with myself…. I do want to get married; not for my parents but for me. I don't want to be alone forever…." Christian's lips parted a sliver.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to get married anymore though; not anymore. Not since…" The image of Anastasia flashed through his mind. Christian's eyes grew so soft, gentle, and loving right then. "I don't care if I'm alone anymore; that doesn't seem important to me now. What matters is that she's not alone; that's she not lonely… and she's happy. That's what I truly want, more than anything…"

Hidoku finally saw fit to talk now after all that. His gaze lowered upon Christian. "This is the first time you're considering a real marriage, isn't it? Not for your sake, but hers…." "I don't want to be with Anastasia so she's not alone; strange as that sounds. I want to make her happy, but I see that's not enough…. not really," Christian turned to face Hidoku straight on.

"Truthfully, Hidoku- I'm only considering marriage because of you, and Vince, and Paul, and Ray." This caught the bodyguard by surprise but Christian continued. "Like I said, I'm concerned with Anastasia's happiness and welfare. Isn't that what a real husband is supposed to do? But I see now that I'm not enough; she has other people in her life that she needs… and need her." "Christian." "If anything ever happens with Haggard or any of the other Wilks…. It's comforting for me to know that she doesn't just have me since I… Well, let's just say I wouldn't hesitate to die for her, if it meant she's safe. But I know that I can only do that because we're not alone….. I guess what I mean is that I feel now like I can truly love her, give her my all because I know no matter what, she'll never be alone. If anything should ever happen to me….. I know you'll be there- all of you. She'll never be alone…. and because of that, I feel like I'm finally ready. I'm ready to give myself to another human being….

in a way that was never possible before."


	79. The Ballad of a Bodyguard

No One's P.O.V.- (just for this chapter)

One month ago:

"Tom?! What's wrong?!" Hidoku broke the iron doors on their hinges, he pulled them so hard. He was both shocked and not shocked to find the core flooded with people; Tom being among them. He turned to Hidoku in surprise.

"Hidoku! Someone broke into our email servers," Tom briefly explained. "Broke into?" Hidoku came over to him, his eyebrow raising suspiciously. "Yeah; I tried to call you, but your phone isn't working." "You mean this called me in for this? Some damn hacker breaking into the system?" Hidoku growled, his temper beginning to raise. "What? No- no one contacted you. That's what I was trying to call you about; to let you know the email you got from me was a fake." "A fake?" Hidoku's palm twitched; red started to flood his vision.

Everyone in the room stopped talking, nervously glancing over to the human destruction machine. Even Tom's expression altered. They all knew what Hidoku's body language dictated. The anger was coming and it was coming fast. Best to stay out of his way until….

-I told her once that I really hate violence-

Hidoku didn't flinch as the other doors on the opposite side of the room suddenly burst open; a sea of high-ranking detectives stormed in. "Everybody, freeze! No one leaves until we've interviewed everyone present," one director hollered. Ignoring this command, Hidoku spun right around, making his way to the exit. Tom jolted his head towards him in alarm while one cop called out. "We specifically ordered no one to leave! Nobody can go without explicit permission!" His finger shot out his way. Hidoku tisked.

"Like I care. I'm outta here." "Hidoku," Tom whispered. "I'll handle this, Jones. You forget, Detective Odo, that you're still under rank here. You've been given a direct order by your superiors. If you want, we'll discuss with you first." All of his co-workers anxiously watched as Hidoku's hands balled into dangerous fists. His jaw clenched together, and he didn't bother turning around. "You think I give a damn about your stupid orders?" His voice was coarse and very threatening. "May I remind you that you are a sworn detective, Detective Odo?" The commander narrowed his eyes onto his back. "You idiot! I'm the one who got the bogus email!" Hidoku's head finally shot back around to face him. Neither man looked particularly pleased with the other.

The commander's arms crossed sternly. "Then you can provide us with a sworn statement. We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't commit destruction of government property." "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hidoku shouted, nearly losing control of his temper that time. One of the detectives, a man named Miles, watched Hidoku with a sort of reverence. His eyes widened upon realization. The girl- where's the girl, he thought to himself. "You're not going anywhere until we give you the clear." And that's when everyone knew to get out of the way. A quiet, very tense second passed. Hidoku let out a single growl before…. well, you can guess what happened next.

-I wasn't lying when I said that- I do hate violence. I never got why I'm like this; still don't to this day. No one else I know has a temper like mine; no one in my family anyway. And forget my ungodly strength. Growing up I kept asking myself: why did this happen? My vision goes completely red and everything around me gets destroyed. It's not like I can control it either. My family is basically normal and it's not like I had some big trauma in my life. And yet….-

Thirteen years ago:

"You got called into the principal's office again. Why am I not surprised? So, whadda do this time?" Tom teased his close friend, leaning on his palm on the table. "Shuddup," Hidoku took a bite of his sandwich. "Didn't you hear? He tore up the football field and beat up every player on the team," one of Hidoku's friends from Japan, Kadota, grinned; he earned a glare from the strong man.

Tom laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Man! You're something else, Odo. Are all you Japanese thugs super strong?" "Nah, just home boy over here." "You better be careful, or you'll wind up in prison someday." "Not if I'm working for the cops," Hidoku sipped at his coffee. "Oh? You're thinking of a career in law enforcement?" Kadota asked him. "Are you kidding? With his strength, he could work for Scotland Yard," Tom proclaimed. Hidoku just tisked, setting his coffee mug down. "I don't really care what I do, so long as it pays alright." "You know, you could be a bodyguard. You'd be good at that," Kadota stated. Hidoku looked at him then scoffed. "As if." "Yeah, he'd probably beat his client to death," Tom joked, only to get a coffee cup thrown his way.

That's right when Hidoku got really quiet. The other two noticed and glanced over to where Hidoku was now staring. Another boy, this one with black hair, pale skin, and a slender figure, sat down at the table near theirs. He looked up and immediately locked eyes with Hidoku. The two stared at one another in silence before the black-haired guy giggled and Hidoku scoffed, turning his head annoyedly to the side. His friends weren't impressed.

"Dude, why don't you just go over and talk to him?" "Yeah. You don't think it's awkward being in the middle of your lover's quarrel?" "I'll crush you!" Hidoku suddenly shot a deadly glare at Tom. But Kadota rested his hand on Hidoku's wrist, catching him a bit off guard. Kadota's eyes were soft and consoling. "Hidoku, man. You should just tell Black how you feel. You don't have to hide everything behind a wall of anger." "Who said I'm hiding anything?" Though his tone was quieter now. "Dude, it's so obvious. Everyone knows." "Knows what? There's nothing to know!" "Your asexuality is a thing," Tom watched him with one eye open. Hidoku growled. "Would you shut up?!" "I'm just sayin'….."

Hidoku let another irritated growl before meeting black hair boy's gaze again. He didn't know how long he stared at him for, but it didn't feel long enough, however long it was. The boy's name was Arthur Black, and he was Hidoku's first and only ever crush. It did not end well. While Arthur returned Hidoku's feelings, he could not get over two factors: Hidoku's asexuality or his uncontrollable temper. He was also the only man Hidoku ever let punch him, after one of Hidoku's episodes. The two men parted ways after high school- Arthur moving abroad, never to be seen by Hidoku again.

Hidoku held onto one thing Arthur gave him; it was a suit they were going to wear at graduation together. Hidoku wore it to work every day, caring for it and keeping it clean over the years. It was never required that he wear a suit at any of his jobs, but he wore it, nevertheless. He wore it and thought of Arthur….

-Ever since I could remember, all I could see was red; nothing but this blinding, thick red. It was like a flip was switched inside me and suddenly I couldn't see properly. It got to a point where I just accepted that was my fate, my reality. So what if that's my problem? Who gives a damn, right? Still…

It was painful, isolating. I also grew to understand that I'd be alone, likely for the rest of my miserable life. Why the hell wouldn't I be? Everyone was too damn scared of me, and the only person I'd ever gave a damn about up and left me…. What chance did a bastard like me have of being happy? Of being loved and not alone? That was my fate…. Or so I thought.

Then one day, just like that, for the first time ever I saw something through the red. Glowing, like something extra-terrestrial, a light form began to appear; at first shapeless, then slowly morphing into something recognizable. I saw hair, as if whoever I was seeing was facing away from me. Then, without any conscious will of my own, the individual elegantly turned her head; her bright eyes shining straight at me. Shimmering brown hair, pale soft skin, gorgeous eyes, and a smile that could stop my heart. There, among all that carnage, was she- this angel, this heavenly creation. She way smiling so warm and enduring, I felt my resolve start to shake. Beautiful… the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Before anything else, she was something I wanted to protect. This angelic presence I had to protect, to keep safe from harm. If I could do that, then everything would be worth it. Every damn thing.-

Present day:

Anastasia blinked over to Hidoku, who had been staring at her for some time. She lowered her book and smiled at him a bit confused. "What?" She asked playfully. Hidoku didn't reply right away, instead electing to rest his chin on the palm of his hand and continue observing his charge. "Nothing. Just shut up and get back to your reading." With one last puzzled grin, Anastasia did as she was told, allowing her bodyguard to keep watching her quietly.

-I guess at some point I realized: I didn't need a girlfriend or a boyfriend; hell, I didn't even need a partner. What I needed was an angel. Maybe that's why she's the only thing I ever saw through the neverending red. She was my literal guardian angel, sent to save me from myself. And more than that…

As A. J. Lawless put it: she was an angel, that made even the devil want to get into heaven.

Fine by me. They can try, but they're not getting anywhere near her. She can be Christian's wife, so long as she's still my angel. She's my guardian angel, and I guard her.

At least I know that this strength is a blessing, not a curse, when it's being used that end.-


	80. Plans

"_You sure you're feeling all better?" _"Yes, Christian; I'm fine. Don't worry!" A reluctant pause before a sigh. _"Alright, I trust you."_ "Thanks, babe," I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it; I could practically hear my boyfriend smiling on the other side of the phone too. _"So, it looks like I won't be able to leave London for the next three days. Work is getting crazy around here." _"That's ok. Should we just come there then?" He hesitated. _"I don't think so. Vince said something about having a geezer-pleaser party at the flat this Wednesday."_ "Oh Christ," my hand ran over my eyes exasperated. Welp! That answers my question: looks like Mr. Bodyguard and I are staying here for the rest of the week.

Christian chuckled softly. _"It'll be alright, sweetheart. I'll fly out this weekend; you just focus on your school and keeping yourself happy for now."_ "Ok, thanks Christian. I appreciate you letting me know," my grin returned. _"You're welcome, baby." _"Have a not-fun-but-still-pleasant time this week." _"I will. And speaking of work, how's Hidoku doing? Still as annoying and intrusive as always?" _He said this but I knew he was only being playful; it warmed me to no end to think of the bond he and Mr. Bodyguard were naturally developing. It was cute that he'd even ask about Mr. Bodyguard. Speaking of which….. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…." I glanced over to see Mr. Bodyguard raise a desk above his head while glaring daggers at this one kid; he was in my logic course. "You're tellin' me that you're the idiot who didn't study for your stupid midterm, and you have the nerve to insult her when she won't change your failing grade?" He growled at him viciously through a clenched jaw. 

"He's…. great." _"That's good- I'm looking forward to seeing you guys again."_ "Yeah, me too. Don't get too lonely without us over there," I teased. Before he could reply, the sound of a desk crashing against the wall shook the room. I winced, not even bothering to look at the damage when my eyes reopened. _"What was that?!"_ "Er, nothing! So, you'll be up here again by this weekend?" _"Yes, I'll fly up Saturday afternoon."_ "Ok, I'll see you then," I smiled. _"See you then. Oh, and one more thing, Anastasia."_ "What's that?" _"Don't make any plans for Saturday night. Meet me by the castle at eight o'clock- there's something I want to ask you."_ "Ok? But you can ask me now if it's important," my eyebrow rose confused and a little suspicious. Why would he ask me to meet him at the castle at eight in the evening? The castle won't even be open then; we won't get in. Still, I didn't press it. He must have his reason, though I can't imagine what that might be.

Christian chuckled tenderly to himself again. _"Trust me, darling; this is something I have to ask in person."_ "Alright; I'll be at the castle at eight on Saturday." _"Thank you, sweetheart. Goodbye for now."_ "Bye, Christian. Be safe this week." _"You too."_ Click! By then, Mr. Bodyguard came over to me and I finally got a look at the state of the room. Oh god, don't even ask; you don't want to know. Instead of scolding him for tossing desks at my students, I merely sighed and gave him back my phone. Then I flashed him a smile.

"Well, it looks like it's just us for the next three days." "Christian's staying in London?" Mr. Bodyguard put my phone away in his back pocket. "Yeah; he's got work. He'll meet us at the castle here at eight this Saturday," I was half expecting him to make a comment at Christian's weird timing or choice of location, but he didn't. Mr. Bodyguard only watched me, digging his hands into his pockets relaxed. Oh well… that's unexpected but still good. Why not?

I gave a little, playful shrug, turning to face him directly. "What should we do these next few days? Looks like we have some surprise free time. I'm done my work for this week and Christian's not coming until Saturday." Mr. Bodyguard also shrugged. "You were saying you wanted to go to the museum." "I do! Only….." That's when an idea came to mind. Mr. Bodyguard suspicions grew as a wide grin curled on my lips.

"We could go to the museum…. in Glasgow?" I suggested, only to have to hide my even wider smile which came from his disgusted reaction. "Glasgow?" His eyebrow rose and his mouth frowned. I had to keep telling myself not to burst out laughing. "Yeah! I haven't been in a while, they have a lovely university, and the museums there are free!" "So what? They're free here too; not that you're concerned about that." "Awe, come on; please, Mr. Bodyguard? When was the last time you went to Glasgow?" "Ha! Like I would be a tourist in that industrial spawn." "Pleeeeeeeeease? We'll see my cousins! Let's bring them to the museum and university with us!"

Mr. Bodyguard shot me a look. "You think it's a good idea to bring those redneck, inbred bastards to a university?" "And a museum," I mischievously corrected. Oh, the irritation in his glare just now. I feel like a horrible person but I gotta admit- this was fun! He gave me one of those "looks", but I persisted. "Please, Mr. Bodyguard? Just for one day; we don't even have to stay overnight." "Damn straight we're not staying overnight." "It'll be fun! We'll see stuff and spend time together. Besides, I doubt my cousins have visited…. well anything yet out there. This is something we can do together." And it'll keep my mind off missing Christian too much; I know his work is doing that for him.

After a long, loooooooong moment, Mr. Bodyguard went from glaring at me to huffing and shutting his eyes. Oh, I know what that meant! My smile beamed as I excitedly grabbed my backpack and coat. Mr. Bodyguard helped me put them on. "Ooooooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" "For you maybe," he muttered under his breath. "Oh, come on. They're not that bad." "I'll be the one to decide that, after our "day of fun" is over."


	81. A Fun Day in Glasgow

"And that concludes our tour on the evolution of medical equipment in the UK throughout the nineteenth century," the tour guide told the group. I don't know about the others, but I was happier than a clam just then. Wearing the gleamiest smile across my face, I spun around. "That was great! Did you guys like that?... Guys?" Oh boy, did my grin disappear as I turned to find NONE of them behind me. I watched in horror as they scattered around the museum, not trying to be quiet or subtle at all.

"Get a load of this hand full of tumors! It's bigger than my head!" "So that's what happens when I punch a guy in the face….. Who knew the human skull could break into so many pieces?" "Hey, sis! Come check this out! This bastard's got six nipples- and their green!" "You're tellin' me he died from a broken spline? Weakling!"

I can NOT! Naïve me. And here I thought the worst outcome would be them bored out of their skulls. But this was so, SO much worse. They're having the time of their lives- in a medical history museum at the university! It wouldn't be so bad if they were quieter, and didn't run around, and respected the other guests, and remembered that these were actual human body parts! Words cannot accurately describe how embarrassed I was, standing there gawking at my idiotic cousins and bodyguard. I also flinched when the museum security man slid up beside me; his hands clasped behind his back and this world's most unimpressed frown on his lips.

"Excuse me, miss. Do these four "belong" to you?" "Erm…?" I could just say "no" and make a run for it, but where would that leave the museum? Internal sigh. No, I can't do it; these artifacts are simply too precious. I let out a real sigh this time, shutting my eyes and reluctantly nodding my head. You can guess what happened next. We were asked to leave- before I got to see the rest of the equipment, might I add! But that didn't put a damper on the day; oh no. On the contrary, my cousins remarked how much fun museums could be. This was before Kaiser admitted that he thought museums were places for boring, old professors to visit. But he quickly changed his tune when his brothers motioned to me- definitely not an old professor, though I'm not vein enough to say I'm not boring.

So you can picture how paradoxically astonished and not astonished I was when they all announced that they wanted to go to Glasgow's castle. The Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum. Ah, one of my favorite museums; it has like everything. History of fashion, Dutch art, an armory, an animal panorama, even an Ancient Egyptian gallery. And that's just the tip of the ice burg. I'm sure all of them would find something they'd enjoy there; hell, I liked all of it. Granted, the extinction section was difficult for me- and it never got easier no matter how many times I went- but it's still important information to learn! We headed over from the University of Glasgow, which really wasn't a long walk; you can walk everywhere in Glasgow. I know- I have, back when I could barely afford bus fare.

"Whoa! Would you get a look at this place?!" Gent cried upon entering. Maybe I should explain the castle layout a bit here. There are two main entrances; both enter into the ballroom, or the biggest room in the castle. It has a huge ceiling with a gigantic organ on one end. Usually there is a dinosaur skeleton in the middle of the room but not always. Beyond the ballroom, there are four major wings you can walk into; each connecting up with one another. All the rooms outside the ballroom have galleries; twenty-two to be exact. I really can't relay how big this place is- it's huge! And it's free too, which explains why it is always so busy.

Today was Friday; Friday afternoon to be precise. Thus, it was jammed pack full of families, school kids, and university students like myself. Unlike the history of medicine museum back on campus, this museum was always noisy. I didn't mind though; I'd been here enough to get used to it. Besides, it gave my cousins the opportunity to be as loud as they want, which they took full advantage of.

It went from me casually following a monotone tour guide, to being practically dragged from exhibit to exhibit. They asked me nonstop questions and pointed out items eagerly for me to see. It honestly felt like I was their mother who they were pushing and prodding for their excited attention. Heh, well I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I usually came here alone, so it was extremely different to come here with them; them and their eager energy.

I remember we were looking at some lady's portrait- I don't know her name- when Kaiser came over to me. It was a rare moment of peace where I could admire the piece, or so I thought. My cousin approached my side, observing the painting for a minute before glancing my way. A gentle smirk crossed his plump lips.

"Heh, I don't see what the big deal is. You're prettier." "Oh! Well, thank you," I replied a bit taken aback. What else was I supposed to say to this? Oh yeah, I know what I wanted to say. "By the way, how's your arm doing?" He blinked at me before gazing away in a "manly" fashion. "All healed! Well, almost; but it doesn't hurt anymore." "That's good, I was worried there might be some permanent damage. Thanks for going to all your doctor's appointments." "Yeah, well; I didn't really see like I had the choice since you set them up for me," he said, scratching his cheek- if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was close to blushing just now. Why else did he break our eye contact? I grinned at him, softening my own eyes. "All the same, thanks for cooperating, Kaiser." "Anastasia…." He then slowly looked back at me, his hand lowering down from his face.

Oh boy…. My eyes suddenly widened at the sensation of a hand reaching over to take hold of my hand. I flinched, looking down to see Kaiser's hand now holding onto mine. Cousin alert! Cousin alert! Not to mention that I already have a boyfriend, but more than that: cousin alert! "Uh, Kaiser? What are you doing?" He turned my way, giving me a face which read that this was the stupidest question in the world. "What? I can't hold your hand?" "W-why do you want to?" I was blushing by now. "Duh. Cause I'm in love with you?" Oh my god, so many flags coming up here. Still…. No matter how weird this is, I can't bring myself to banish Kaiser from my life. I've come to care for him too much; him and his twin brothers. They were the only Wilks in my life, after all.

I sighed deeply and tried to wiggle my hand out from Kaiser's, but he held firm. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong? I have a boyfriend, Kaiser." He tisked. "That cocky bastard; you're too good for him." "Isn't that for me to decide?" I frowned, now glaring at him. "Don't worry, baby. I know you'd never cheat on me." "Uhhhhhhhhhh…" It's not you I'm worried about. But all annoyance from my expression disappeared when Kaiser's own face lightened up as he turned back to the woman in the painting. She was older, likely middle aged.

"She looks like a real keeper," he finally smirked with attitude. Got Mr. Sensitive over here, I inwardly rolled my eyes. But my disappointment in his statement dissipated as Kaiser's eyes lowered in a sincere way. "I bet… I bet she's what a mom would look like." "Kaiser," I was surprised by this declaration. Why would he….? "You probably don't know…. my mom left us when the twins were still babies." My eyes widened in shock. I had a feeling, but never was actually sure until now…. I wisely remained quiet, giving him the opportunity to continue talking if he wanted. And he did, still staring up at the portrait.

"It was just me, my brothers, and Dad growing up. Mom leaving really…. it really left a mark on him. He grew to hate women, and wasn't shy about ranting to us. I never really…. I didn't know much about girls growing up. Grandma was out of the picture, and our aunts…. You're not the only one they don't care about. No one liked us, except for our other cousins. I never thought about it before, but maybe… maybe that's why… I always knew I wanted to marry a cousin. My parents were cousins; maybe I'm trying to make their marriage right… and get my mom back," Kaiser said, his eyes lowering.

Kaiser. I could merely stare at him. Him too…. him and the twins. I wasn't the only one who grew up motherless; I wasn't the only one the Wilks family abandoned. Of course my mom wouldn't go to their aid; she didn't even help me. And now them…. All I could do was watch him in a sort of awe, realizing that he may understand me more than I first thought. This man, my cousin… The only connection I have left back in America and my mom's side of the family.

As if suddenly catching himself in this intimate moment, my cousin abruptly flinched and blinked at me with confused, frazzled eyes. "Oh, sorry about that! I kinda… just went off on a tangent there." After watching him for another moment, I shook my head and smiled. "No, there's nothing to be sorry about." For the first time since I met him, he actually turned the lightest shade of pink up under his eyes. He's blushing… Kaiser's blushing! He glanced away from me, but only for a minute. "Yeah, well; that's all in the past. It doesn't matter now." "Kaiser…."

Oh, but I knew it did matter now, just how my mom leaving me still affects me to this day. This really cemented home how twisted our family was, but not everyone in it was automatically evil or ill-gone. Clearly. My gaze softened upon him, my hand gave his a squeeze, which he certainly reacted to. I smiled up at him, trying to be as kind and understanding as possible. "Thank you for telling me." "Huh? Telling you what? You talkin' about me complaining just now?" He looked more than a little confused. My head gently shook. "You weren't complaining. You're allowed to talk about your feelings. I'll listen…" "Ha! Feelings. You make me sound like some sensitive, puny weakling," his free hand rested on his hip. But I just turned back up to the artwork. "Or a human being- one of the two."

Kaiser watched me for a second, before lifting my hand up into the air. This caught my attention as my head spun back towards him. His eyes were soft, enveloping, and tender. "K-Kaiser!" I wasn't really sure what was going on. What's he doing? "Did anyone ever tell you how easy you are to talk to?" "U-uh no! Not exactly….." "That word vomit that came up just now… I've never told anyone that before." "Really?" My eyes grew in mild horror. You mean he's kept this bottled up all these years alone? "Yeah, you… you got something; there's something about you. I don't really understand, but I know it's there." "Kaiser….." His other hand reached down to take my left hand in it. "I can't figure it out. Why are you insanely easy to be around? Why do I…. wanna protect you from all harm so, so badly?"

And just like that, a bang made us both flinch. Our heads shot over to see three sets of eyes on us. The bang came from Mr. Bodyguard looking like he was about to blow a gasket. Uh oh, that's right! Kaiser's holding both my hands now. But the twins intervened, hastily shushing him. "Dude, they're having a moment!" "Yeah! Don't bother them!" Oh god, my eyes gave the longest roll ever and I finally tugged my hands from Kaiser's. The sudden anger on Kaiser's face….. "Hey! Who are you spying on?!" "No, no bro! We weren't spying!" Hoogie waved his hands around fastly. "Yeah, uh…. we were just trying to get a good look at the painting," Gent added. "You wanna see the painting? I'll show you the painting!" I inwardly cringed at what happened next. You can only imagine….

Postscript:

"What possessed you to use a crossbow?!" "Hey! It wasn't nailed down. I thought it was an interactive sorta thing!" "It's a thousand years old!" "Well if they don't people to use it, they should put it in a cage or something!" "I agree with Kaiser on this one." "Shut up, Gent!" "Why are you getting mad at me, bro? I'm on your side here!" "You should be on her side, even though she's clearly wrong." "Oh, would you both shut it? I'm not getting paid extra to babysit morons like you." "What'd you call me?!" And I sighed; oh how I sighed.

Needless to say, I had to write a cheque to the museum that evening.


	82. Another Calm Scene Before the Storm

"Remind me again why we had to bring the three stooges home with us?" "Duh, dude! We wanna spend time with our cousin, soon to be sister-in-law." "God," my eyes rolled for what felt like the millionth time that day as I unlocked the door to my Edinburgh apartment. Not that I didn't want them to come back with us, but my place was small here! And they weren't going to stay in a hotel, no matter how fancy it is. Inward sigh; I guess we can move the coffee table and chair in the living room again. Not like they minded last time.

I ordered pizza for us tonight. By now I was convinced that was the bulk of their diet; it's all they ate when we stayed in that scary apartment a couple of months ago. They each ate one full pie themselves, including Mr. Bodyguard; meanwhile I feasted on like one, maybe two slices of pizza. Am I the only one in this family who doesn't gorge themselves to sedation? And yes, I counted Mr. Bodyguard as a family member by now. By the time they were done, you think there'd been a pizza massacre here. And guess who had to clean up the crime scene?

While I was begrudgingly gathering empty pizza boxes from all around the floor, my cousins and bodyguard spread out to rest and digest. Then Hoogie grinned my way contently. "Hey, sis? Read us some more of your books." "Yeah!" Both Kaiser and Gent chimed in. Mr. Bodyguard blinked in surprise and confusion. "Your book?" "They're talking about my research. I read some to them the first time we were….. uh, together," meaning back when they abducted me. "Really? And that didn't put them to sleep?" His eyebrow rose in slight disbelief. "Uhhhhhhhh…" Well, yeah actually; it kinda did. Not that they'd remember that, my eyes rolled and a smile drew across my lips.

"Nah, man! It's really cool! Did you know that Demeter was the first guy to ask whether or not we could trust our perception?" Gent stated incorrectly. "That's Descartes," I corrected. "That's what I said: Democratise." "Oh my god." "I think you should read to us; we can watch movies anytime," Kaiser encouraged. "Mr. Bodyguard might get bored," I countered gently. My bodyguard responded by waving his hand up and down in the air. "Ah, I'll just fall asleep. Go ahead and read to the kids if you want." "Hey! You are you callin' a kid?! We're the same age, buddy!" Kaiser shot back angrily. "Coulda' fooled me," Mr. Bodyguard yawned and leaned back on the couch, folding his hands behind his head. While the eldest brother continued to glare at him, Gent dug through my make-shift bookshelf.

"Here, read this one," he pulled out Voltaire's _Candide_. "Yeah, that looks good!" Hoogie excitedly agreed. Kaiser nodded and Mr. Bodyguard chuckled then shrugged. For a short moment, I simply stared at the four men in front of me. My lips parts a sliver.

What a wonderful contradiction these gentlemen were to me. On the one hand, they were incredibly masculine, egoistical, and physically strong. But at rare times like these, they appeared to me as mere children; they came to me with childish aspirations. And I couldn't help but revel in maternal sensation again. Memories unconsciously flooded into my mind just then. That of Mr. Bodyguard admitting that he never had someone sit up with him when he was sick before. What Kaiser told me back in the museum…. _"You probably don't know…. my mom left us when the twins were still babies."_

That's true. By the looks of it, this is one thing we all share: the lack of a mother-figure in our actual childhood lives. I wasn't the only one…. They knew what it felt like, to be motherless with only a father. But there was one big difference between us: I am the only female present. To them, I represent the closest thing to a mother that they can have at this age now. Just like how I consider Mr. Bodyguard family or can't stop caring for my Wilks cousins…. We give something to each other that only we can give. My eyes naturally began to lower on their own accord in understanding.

I think…. I think I understand now, at least a little bit better now. _"Why do I…. wanna protect you from all harm so, so badly?" _I look to them- all of them- for protection; something I didn't have I was younger. And they in turn, look to me as a source of warmth. _"Warm…. you're warm." _A very specific kind of warmth; a warmth none of them had experienced before. This wasn't a romantic sort of warmth- it went way beyond that. This was a real, genuine outreach for feminine comfort and companionship. I finally understood that the reason they wanted me to read, to sleep near me, just to be in the same room as them…. The sound of my voice was consoling, the sight of my gentle smile was relaxing, and the sensation of me breathing while asleep was reassuring. It slowly began to dawn on me…..

I was the only one who could give them such an experience, which explains why they are so protective over me.

The very idea endeared them all ten-fold more to me. With the world's kindest smile, I reached to take the book from my cousin. Then I curled up on the floor with my back leaning again the couch. Kaiser sat at one side with Hoogie at the other; Mr. Bodyguard remained up on the couch while Gent sat on the floor opposite us. I opened the book and cleared my throat. "Chapter One: How Candide Was Brought Up in a Magnificent Castle and How He Was Driven Thence. In a country of Westphalia, in the castle of the most noble Baron of Thunder-ten-tronckh, lived a youth whom Nature had endowed with a most sweet disposition. His face was the true index of his mind…"

I don't know how long I read out loud for; we got somewhere in chapter three. All I know is that at some point I passed out- we all did. I know this by all of a sudden being awoken by this monstrous thunder raddling from outside. This woke me with a jolt, but only me; everyone else was still sleeping off their dinner. Both Kaiser and Hoogie's head were propped up against my shoulders, which I didn't really mind only I couldn't move now. I nervously peered at the window to see these dark clouds painting the sky.

Now there's two things you gotta know. One, we never have thunderstorms this time of year; it's simply unheard of. And two, I am deathly afraid of thunderstorms, particularly at night. A flash of lightening lit up the room again, making me wince. God, how did I get here? I went from feeling all motherly-like to a scared little girl. Why did I have to be so afraid of storms? I'm a grown woman for god's sake! Still…. The thunder crashed and I shuttered. I was scared, no denying that. I was scared.

I have no clue why but in that precise moment, I was suddenly reminded of something else scary. Maybe…. No, maybe that's not the best way to describe it. It wasn't a memory, per se. Well, it was but not a conscious one; it was more like remembering a feeling not tied to any memory. I recalled that sense of fear, pure dread that I had upon waking up from that nightmare sometime back. You know, back when I almost fell off the couch in my London apartment. That sensation of unadulterated terror came rushing back to me. I don't know where it came from or why it was there…. but something felt off to me just now. Like really, really off. Just like me telling about those first few notes in Sign's opening score; it was if something was coming, something was on its way. It made me want to cling to whoever was around me at this point. Yes, I know I should have longed for Christian, but the fear was that intense. Something was wrong, off….. It was so overwhelming, I was actually shaking.

Where did this fear come from? Was it anxiety over our annulment coming up? No, I don't think so. This was something I didn't know, I had no knowledge of now. How to put it? Ok. It's like when you're in the forest and something's stocking you. You know something's following you, but you don't know what it is. Only it's not just following you; it's hunting you. If you've ever been chased by animals or even people before, you know that feeling. Just a gut, unthinking fear pulsating all throughout your body.

I still don't know why I felt that way now. I was safe inside my apartment and definitely with all these men here. But still…. still….. I nervously glanced back out the window. The light from the full moon shown a tiny bit through the black clouds. That's when I thought of this quote I once read; I don't know who originally wrote it.

It's ok to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave.


	83. And So It Begins

"Let's go to the beach tonight." "I can't." "What do you mean you can't?" Kaiser asked me suspiciously. "I'm meeting Christian at the castle at eight." "What?! This isn't a date sorta meeting, is it?" I groaned, wiping my face in the bathroom. Well, he IS my boyfriend after all; of course any meeting we had would be a date. Thankfully his brothers intervened. "Awe, come on, bro. Let sis go to the castle." "Yeah, it's sounds fun!" Or so I thought.

"What?" I meekly emerged from the bathroom all fresh and clean. Kaiser considered it for a moment with his arms folded. "Huh, go to the castle tonight? Eh, I suppose we could do that." "No! That's not what I meant. Christian wants to talk to me about something- something personal I'm sure. And we haven't seen each other in three days. This is supposed to be an "us" thing." "Yeah right. Like I'm going to leave you alone with jerk-off," Kaiser frowned with finality. "We won't be alone! Mr. Bodyguard will be….. around," I desperately countered. Hey, wait a minute.

"Speaking of which…. Where is Mr. Bodyguard?" I glanced around the apartment; you could see all rooms from where I was standing. Kaiser and the twins shrugged. "Dunno. Some guy swung by earlier; assumed the Hulk went with him." "Some guy? Was it Christian?" I was so confused. They shook their heads in unison. "Oh… do you… know who it was then?" "Nuh nuh. Didn't see him; he didn't come into the apartment. Sounded kinda panicked though." And you're sure it wasn't Christian? Was it Paul?"

Before they could answer, the door unlocked. We all turned to see Paul enter the flat, grinning at us merrily. "Morning, Ana! And… Ana's cousins," his enthusiasm quickly started to die off at the sight of these three guys. "Oh, it's you. What're you doing here?" Kaiser groaned. "I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you three being idiots in Glasgow last I checked?" "Watch it, Clayton." "Hi, Paul. Have you heard from Mr. Bodyguard today?" I asked, growing more concerned by the minute. Paul looked at me, and then around the flat; he seemed surprised to find Mr. Bodyguard missing.

"You mean he's not here?" "No? He was when I got up this morning, but he must have left when I was in the shower," I rubbed the back of my neck. This….. wasn't like Mr. Bodyguard; he never just up and left, and certainly not without telling me. Usually he never left my side, and now… Well, I'm sure it's nothing too serious. He would have told me if it was; probably just an errant. Still, I couldn't get over how weird this all was. That's when I remembered that he had my phone.

"Paul, do you still have my number saved in your phone?" I asked him. He nodded. And no, I don't know my own number; UK numbers are way too long. "Yes?" "Can we call it? Mr. Bodyguard has my phone." "Oh, that's a good idea!" Paul pulled out his iPhone, pressed my contact, and gave the phone to me. It rang but no answer. I tried again, just in case. The second time, he answered pretty fast.

"_This had better be good, Clayton."_ "Mr. Bodyguard?" _"Kid? What are you doing? Are you with Paul right now?"_ "Yes, he came to the apartment. Where are you?" _"I had to take care of some business."_ "Business? Is everything ok? Why didn't you leave a note or something?" _"Don't worry about it, kid; I got it. Hey, you're still at home, right?"_ "Yes?" My eyebrow raised. _"And those idiots are still with you? And Paul?"_ "Yes, they're all here." _"Good. Listen to me, kid. I need you to stay at home today, alright? And keep those morons there too." _"Why? Mr. Bodyguard, what's going on? Tell me." _"It's fine. Just do it- ok?"_ "Did… Easter Dave come by?" "Easter Dave? Who's Easter Dave?" Paul rose up an eyebrow too.

There was a silence on Mr. Bodyguard's end, though that didn't last long. Eventually I heard him sigh. _"I told you to let me handle it. Everything'll be fine; just stay home with Kaiser and Paul, ok?"_ "But…. I'm supposed to meet Christian at the castle later. Wait, how long are you gonna be? When are you coming home?" Another kind of tense pause. Why wasn't he telling me anything? Was it Easter Dave who came earlier? _"Ok, yeah. Go to the castle later; just bring everyone with you."_ "But, Mr. Bodyguard… it's supposed to be a date. And I want you there." _"Heh, kinda contradicts what you just said."_ "You know what I mean," I swear he could hear me frowning through the phone.

"_I'll meet you at the castle, ok? I'll send a taxi to pick you all up and drive you. Do NOT walk there."_ "W-why? Is there someone in the city?" This made my cousins and Paul perk up. Paul immediately grabbed for the phone, unexpectedly pulling it out from my hand. "Odo, what's going on? You better tell me," Paul demanded with severity. He listened, slowly nodded in his head during which. Finally, after a minute or so, he let out a sigh- a long, long sigh. "Ok, I got ya. Does Grey know?" "Know what? Does Christian know what?!" I was practically begging now. But Paul ignored me.

"No, I'm not going to tell her, you idiot! You think I'd do that?" "Paul!" I gasped scandalized. Even my cousins looked off-put by this remark. This FINALLY made him gaze my way, his eyes instantly softening upon me. "Yeah, ok. Just get back as soon as you can. Ana's worried." You're damn right I'm worried. Why was my precious bodyguard missing? Why would Christian need to be contacted? And most importantly, what weren't they telling me?

Paul hung up and instead of immediately addressing me, he turned to face all my cousins. "What the hell was that about?" Kaiser asked him. But Paul's expression must have said it all because all three of my cousins perked up, their faces growing more serious by the second. I wasn't expecting all eyes suddenly to shoot on me; none of them were smiling. Or at least they weren't originally. Paul was the first to force a grin; it was clear that it wasn't organic.

"Er, don't worry, Triple A. It's nothing." "Why are you lying to me?!" I insisted angrily. "He's not… I hope," Gent didn't sound as confident. "What's that supposed to mean? Where's Mr. Bodyguard?!" My hands rolled into fists. It was Kaiser who approached me silently, however. He didn't say anything; he didn't even bother trying to fake a smile. His hands reached up to plant themselves on both my shoulders. This shut me up pretty fast, with me blinking up startled at my cousin. But his expression, his grave expression…..

To all our surprise, he eventually let out a smirk; but I noticed he didn't remove his hands from me. That's…. not a good sign, I think….. maybe. "Hey, you trust us, right?" "U-uh, of course I trust you, Kaiser. But does this have to do…?" "Then trust us. We're on your side, Anastasia. Besides! That bodyguard of yours is a huge ignoramus. He's always super overprotective; he'd get defensive over an ant hill." Yeah, and you wouldn't? But I'll admit, this was helping me to ease up a bit. Kaiser's got a point and all. "Kaiser's right, sis. It's probably nothing." "But knowing Hidoku, he'd want to check it out all the same, just to be extra sure." "You… think so?" I blinked at the twins. They nodded with certainty. Even Paul tacked on.

"They're right, Ana. He just went to check something out but it's fine. He'll rejoin us soon. In the meantime, we can enjoy not being suffocated by his domineering presence," Paul smirked, and the others nodded in agreement. What?! Is that how they see Mr. Bodyguard? As suffocating? Er, well… I'd be lying if I said I didn't see where they were coming from, but still! Kaiser's fingers ran repeatedly alongside my shoulders as he grinned. "Just trust us, baby. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Plus we get to go to the castle later!" "Hey! Since when is it your job to watch over her?" Paul got defensive. I merely observed their ensuing argument while standing there unmoving. I guess that's it, then. So much for any privacy Christian and I might have got tonight. Still… In all the time I've been with Mr. Bodyguard, he's never done something like this before. Maybe it's something personal, but I'm pretty sure even then he'd at least tell me. Maybe it's something to do with him that he doesn't want me to worry about, like something wrong with his body. I guess I'll just have to honour what I told him earlier back in Vienna.

I trust him. I do; I really do. After all, the best proof of love is trust.


	84. Mr Bodyguard's Sacrifice

[Author's Note: I know you are waiting for the big kiss scene between Anastasia and Christian. Don't worry- I promise you that it is coming; please be patient and enjoy these next few chapters. From before I started writing this, I knew this would be the ending- everything has built up into this upcoming scene. Please enjoy and leave comments! I love to hear from my lovely readers.

Also I should mention that the following chapters will be written from multiple points of view; I will indicate when they change. Thanks!]

_Loving you is easy because you're beautiful. And every day of my life is filled with loving you…._

I was so excited to see Christian again. But I'll admit…. something still felt off around here. My cousins and Paul were acting normal, but… still no sign of Mr. Bodyguard. It wasn't like him to just up and leave me for a whole day; that's simply something he wouldn't do. Hell, he got anxious when he wasn't in the same room as me. I know I've got to trust him; I want to trust him. It's just… My hand rose up to my chest as we drove in our taxi towards the castle. _"I can't just leave you!"_ Yeah, no matter what I did or how I tried to rationalize it to myself, I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. There were just too many pieces out of place.

"We're here!" I tried to calm down once the castle came into view. The road leading up to the castle was full of people, so the taxi had to stop at the bottom of the way. Edinburgh castle is in the heart of the city centre; it was along a super busy road that was always bustling. The castle grounds themselves were quiet and at first, I thought closed. But with a smile, Paul motioned me up towards the darkness. "Oh wow! Would you get a load of this fortress!" Hoogie gasped as we approached the edifice. To my surprise, there was actually a porter in the booth by the gate. He spotted us, turned on the outside light, and opened his window.

"Are you the Grey party?" We all looked at each other until I suddenly remembered that my legal surname was still Grey. "Uh, yes. I'm uh… Anastasia Grey," I couldn't help but blush as I said this. Anastasia Grey- I like the sound of that. Much to my shock and disbelief, he waved us in. "Go on in. We've already unlocked all the doors for ya." "W-what?! What are you talking about?" "Yeah; the castle's closed, sir," Paul tacked on, just as confused as I was. He's the one who escorted me up here but I doubt he was expecting us to actually go inside. The elated expressions on my cousins' faces however….

"Didn't you know? Your husband booked the whole castle for this evening. Said something about a special occasion." "Special occasion? You mean…. Christian did this?" My hand rose up to my pounding chest once more. Christian, he…. he actually did this…. for me? My lips parted a sliver. But why? He knows how much I love medieval castles, so he must have done this solely to make me happy. That must have costed a fortune! Only the super wealthy can book private events here. The porter said it was for a special occasion- what occasion could that be? It's not my birthday and Christmas is still a ways off. In fact, this didn't feel like a time to celebrate at all. Our annulment is going through in a couple of days. Strange, after that night I had the nightmare, Christian hadn't brought it up; and he changed the subject whenever I wanted to talk about it. He said he had something to ask me tonight… Why would he book somewhere so precious to me like the castle to ask it? Is it bad news? Good? I don't know…. I'm really confused right now. But also…. unbelievably, so sincerely happy too.

While I was standing there motionless like a lovestruck moron, my cousins were too thrilled to stay still. I flinched, my train of thought being broken by their sudden and loud declarations. "Alright! Free reign! No one telling us "to quiet down" or "not to touch that" or "do you know how fragile that is?". Let's go inside!" Kaiser shouted. "Yeah! Let's go find the armoury!" Gent agreed without hesitation. Oh god, I immediately frowned. Here we go again; why did I have to bring them along with me tonight of all nights? I love my cousins dearly, but I was in no mood to babysit tonight. I had to talk to Christian and it HAD to be in private. Maybe Paul could help me out here, at least until Mr. Bodyguard arrived.

"Is Christian Grey here yet?" I turned to see Paul ask the porter. His head shook. "No. There were a couple of fellows who came in earlier, but I assumed they were staff. Mr. Grey hasn't showed up yet." "Huh, really….." Paul thought out loud; then he spun back around to face me. He grinned coming over to my side. "Don't worry, Triple A. We're a little bit early anyways; he'll be here soon, I'm sure." "Mmmmmmm, yeah. I guess you're right," my eyes lowered a bit in disappointment. Yeah, I know he's right and Christian's the one flying all the way from London, but I still couldn't fight the mild let down. Paul watched my disappointed reaction for a second before grinning again and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go in and explore the castle grounds for a bit? I'll stay here and wait for Christian." "Oh no, Paul! You don't have to do that!" My head lifted up in alarm. That's not fair! Christian's my husband… er, boyfriend; if anyone should wait here by the front gate for him, it should be me. Neither of us noticed the porter's disappearance in this time, which would be very relevant later. For now, I was steadfast in not making my best friend wait out here on my behalf.

But Paul was equally as stubborn, firmly his stance like a statue. He pulled his arm away from me and I sighed. "Paul….." "I really don't mind. This is your thing; I know how much you love castles. Heh, you've dragged me to enough of them." "I thought you liked those daytrips!" "Haha, just go inside. I'll let you know the moment Grey gets here; probably in a fancy car or limo," he chuckled. "No, Paul; really….." "Ana, I mean it. Besides, someone needs to keep those cousins of yours from destroying every artefact in there." "Heh, just wait until they find the torture devices," I giggled along with him. This made Paul laugh. "Oh yeah, I can it now. They're try and see which one can take the most pain, unintentionally killing themselves in the process." "Yeeeeeeeeeah, you've got a point. Maybe I will go inside for a while; just until Christian gets here." "I got this, Triple A. You can count on me," he winked, making me smile. "I know I can, Paul; thanks. And by the way: any word from Mr. Bodyguard yet?" "No? Not since this morning. Ah, don't worry about him either. He'll get here soon enough." "I'm sure you're right. Thanks again, Paul," I turned to go inside the castle gate. We waved at one another. "Let me know when he gets here!" "Will do! Be careful, Ana." "Always am!" And I rushed off into the darkness.

There were very few actual lights in the interior of the castle grounds; they tried to keep it authentic. Well, authentic on the outside; inside the buildings had electric lights. The castle like shaped like one of those medieval fortresses you'd see in movies. The whole outside was surrounded by a tall, impenetrable, grey-stone brick wall. The inside was setup like a very tiny village, with a guard tower, barracks, a castle where the royals used to live, a storehouse, a chapel, and much more.

I'm embarrassed to admit that no matter how many times I've been here before, I still don't know the layout too well. I know my cousins headed to the armoury. That sounds like it would be in the barracks, but I wasn't sure. While walking up the cobblestone road up towards the top, my mind began to wander. "Man, it sure is creepy this time of night," I thought out loud. I kept glancing around, almost like I was waiting for someone or something to jump out at me. God, no wonder the middle ages is full of superstition and mythology; this was insanely spooky. Granted, I didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary as I walked. It just feel really eerie.

"Oh, calm down, Anastasia. You're the only ones here, remember?" Yeah, but that was me misremembering what the now absent porter said earlier. In my mind currently I believed it was just me, Paul, and my cousins here now. It helped that I didn't run into anyone by the time I reached the royal chambers. I remembered this particular building; I liked the interior with all the old, royal artefacts and used items. It smelt interesting in there. But I wanted to wait to go inside with Christian later; right now, I had to find my cousins before they destroyed everything in sight…. again. With a sigh, I made my way towards the guard tower.

No one's P.O.V.-

Paul was leaning against the railing when a figure emerged from the bleak out in front of him. At first he figured it might be Christian, but was not surprised to find Hidoku approaching him. "Hidoku?" Paul straightened up. The bodyguard walked to his side, pausing for a minute.

"Dude, where have you been? Do you know how worried Ana's been?" "Where is she?" "What? She's inside; she's fine." Hidoku looked at him with such sincerity before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "And Grey?" "He's not here yet." "Ok," Hidoku began to walk up the gentle slope.

"Hidoku, wait," Paul was able to stop him before he got too far. Hidoku paused but didn't glance behind him. Paul's gaze narrowed onto his back seriously. "You didn't… find anyone, did you?" A moment of tense silence. "No. Neither me nor Scotland Yard could sniff out anyone." "So it was one of your buddies from Scotland Yard that came to the house earlier? He wanted to tell you in person." No reply from the detective. "But there's someone still in the city, isn't there? That's what you were searching for all day. And you didn't find them." Still no answer. "Who is it? Another Wilks?" Paul pressed, eager for answers. Hidoku waited a minute, steadying his breath. "Don't you dare tell the kid." "Like I would!" And without another word, Hidoku wandered inside to locate his charge.

This turned out to be a huge mistake, considering the unseen presence slipping through the black once Hidoku was gone to silently shut the gate and put a chain lock on it, effectively locking Paul and soon to be Christian outside castle grounds. They were locked outside, with the others unknowing trapped inside.

Anastasia's P.O.V.-

Well, that search was a bust. I somehow managed to reach the roof of the guard tower- which wasn't actually the tall- overseeing the whole city. All of that with no sign of my wayward cousins. Either I got the building wrong or they did. I giggled at the thought of them accidently stumbling into the chapel, or at least until I imagined them daring each other to try and chug ancient, holy red wine. "Oh god, I gotta find them!" I was about to turn and make a run for the door leading to the staircase when all of a sudden, something caught my eye.

At first, I thought it was a flicker; maybe off something shiny. It was bright enough to make me stop, however. When I didn't see it again, I went closer to the edge. Yes, there was definitely something there, but I couldn't make it out. I assumed it was a metal plate or the like; something not human and material. Only…. My blood ran cold as it moved, whatever it was. Slowly, very slowly, it stepped out from the shadows to reveal itself in the moonlight. Or should I say "himself."

What I'm about to describe was by far the scariest moment of my life. It was so terrifying that I actually left my body; anything to get away. To get away from him. I knew him; from the moment I saw him, I knew him. Slender, almost bony. A long, white beard and white hair on his head. Pale, nearly grey skin. A lengthy, deep nose. And eyes- dark, soulless eyes. The eyes of a murder; the eyes of a psychopath.

The eyes of a monster.

I saw him and I knew he saw me. My heart beat so fast, I thought it stopped beating altogether. My hands and feet went numb. My eyes glossed over in terror; he was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. I was too afraid too shriek, too afraid to move, too afraid to breathe. All of a sudden, I was made to feel like a kitten, a helpless newborn. He was so much more than me, and I don't mean that in a good way. Where my hands have never spilt blood, his were tainted with the smell of fresh blood. Where I've never seen a dead body before, he's caused death. He… he was here, and he was real. The reason why my mother wanted to disown me; the reason why my father uprooted us to London; the reason why I'm so afraid…..

My grandfather. Grandfather Wilks; my mother's father. He found me…. He found me here in Edinburgh and he came for me. The tint of hatred in his glare to me. He didn't see me as human; that much as clear. I was an animal to him, a thing to be touched, hurt, and abused as he saw fit. I was not his granddaughter in that moment- we were related by blood. He thought himself so high above me; so unreachable by someone lowly like myself. That much was clear in the way he looked at me. He stared and he hated…. He hated me and he wanted from me. Oh dear lord, how he despised me. My eyes began to tremble; my whole body violently shake. I know this feeling…. I've felt it somewhere before. This sensation of pure, real, unnatural, untouched fear.

_"I see you. I smell the blood in your veins; I sense the movement of your pupils; I hear the rustling of your hair. I see you."_

I didn't see the sickening scowl his smarmy mouth flashed. I didn't hear his deep, unnerving voice when he spoke. And I didn't see the handgun he pulled out from the inside of his coat. I wasn't aware that it was aiming at me… I couldn't think; I couldn't feel…..

I couldn't do anything.

"At last, it's mine." It's his… what's his? "This ends now." What ends now? What is Grandfather talking about. The air was suddenly shattered with an ear-piercing bang. Birds sleeping in the trees around us scattered in the sky. All I remember was standing there, my eyes unable to move off my grandfather. Frozen- there I was, that frozen child of six years old sitting there in that flower field. I was the same girl then as I was when Grandfather first saw me.

"ANASTASIA!"

The next few moments are hazy to me. All I know is that someone yelled my name as loud as they could. A body ran out in front of me; two long, strong arms wrapped around myself. Something pushed us both back onto the grey brick ground behind me. We landed with a thud, making my eyes wince. When I reopened them, I was beyond shocked and petrified to see Mr. Bodyguard laying there motionless on top of me. His sunglasses had flown off and his eyes were looking right into mine. His breathing was low for a moment then I recall it stopping. A drop of blood poured out from his mouth, dripping down onto my hair.

There are no words to depict how I felt next; I'm not even going to try to explain because I will never do it justice. Blood started to roll down overtop me and to the floor. I wiggled out from under him, searching to find a bullet wound in his back. Without consciousness I screamed at the top of my lungs. My brain shut off around this point as my bodily instincts took over. My vision quickly blurred with uncontrollable tears as I tried to stop the blood with my hands. "Mr. Bodyguard! Mr. Bodyguard! Please answer me! I'm begging you! Mr. Bodyguard! Please, god; Please! I'll never ask for anything again! Please, someone help him! PLEASE!" I didn't know what I was shrieking; all I knew is that desperate words fell from my lips as his blood spirted through my fingers. Pretty soon I was covered in his blood, which I tried with all my might to stop.

Little did I know that was the beginning of the worst night of my life ever.


	85. Anastasia Verse Haggard Part 1

No One's P.O.V.-

"What the hell was that?!" Christian and Paul turned the sound of ear-shattering bang. As if to be acting on instinct, they both ran for the gate, only- to their upmost horror- to find it shut and locked. They thought they were going to lose their minds at the sound of something hitting the hard bricks and Anastasia suddenly screaming. That's when they paused for the briefest of moments to see another figure standing near the guard tower; a tall, lanky, old man with something shiny his in hand. "Who's that?" Paul whispered in utter terror; whoever he was, he did NOT look friendly. Christian frowned, a drop of sweat rolling down off his forehead to the side of his cheek. No… he can't be; that can't be him, can't it? Is that… Haggard, Christian worriedly considered.

Meanwhile Haggard peered up to where he'd just fired the gun; he did not appear displeased. "Damn. Well that takes care of him, at least. I'll finish this with one more bullet." "Wanna bet?!" All of sudden, from out of the darkness flew Kaiser. He managed to land a fist straight into Haggard's right cheek. This caused the old man to stumble back a way but didn't knock him down. While Kaiser ran to Haggard, the twins hurried to the locked gate. Their eyes grew upon the realization that someone had locked the other two men out. "Don't worry! We'll get this off!" "Yeah, just leave it to us!" Gent and Hoogie cried as they began to search for something sturdy.

Haggard wiped his red cheek with his hand and glared up at his grandson. "So, it has come to this. You are really going to defy me, your own grandfather?" "Piss off! You're not my grandfather! You've never done a damn thing for me!" "What do I owe you? Any of you? It is not as if I have not lost as well. My own brother took what was rightfully ours; I am simply taking it back. That fortune was never hers, or yours for that matter. It belongs to me and me alone." "But killing your own granddaughter to get it?! You sick bastard!" Kaiser growled in a yell. "Loving her was your mistake, Kaiser. It may slow you down, but it will not touch me." "You asshole!" His grandson charged again to get in another slug, but Haggard proved surprising agile for age. He was the one to actually strike Kaiser this time, sending him crashing to the ground with a thug. That's how their fistfight started.

Hoogie finally found something- a battle axe- to break the chains off. "Look out!" He held it as high as he could above his head, bringing it down as hard as he could. After a few swings the chain fell, and the men burst through the door. Christian was the first to reach the guard tower, running as fast as he could up the cobblestone staircase. He arrived at the top where he found his wife crying and clinging desperately onto Hidoku's non-moving body. His eyes widened as he saw… it was not Anastasia who got shot.

Anastasia's P.O.V.-

"No, Mr. Bodyguard! Wake up! Answer me! Open your eyes, please! Say something! I'm begging you! Please! Please! You can't die on me now! Please just open your eyes and look at me! Mr. Bodyguard? Mr. Bodyguard! Hidoku!" I couldn't stop screaming. I pressed my face into his blood-stained shirt as I held onto him for what felt like dear life. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when Christian arrived. He wasted no time trying to pry me away from Mr. Bodyguard.

I fought with all my might, clinging onto the back of my bodyguard's shirt. "No! Let me go!" I pleaded with my husband. But Christian was having none of it; he kept pulling as hard as he could. "We need to go, now!" He yelled. "No! Don't take me away from him! He's dying!" Tears practically flew off my face. "And if you stay here, you'll die!" Christian somehow managed to scoop me up into his both his arms. Without even letting me look at Mr. Bodyguard again, he raced with me to an opening in the tower wall on the second floor. We looked down to see Grandfather still fighting Kaiser and a series of individuals slowly emerging from the trees. I gasped while Christian's eyes searched around.

My husband spotted Paul, who was the one closest to the gate and exit. "Clayton!" He yelled louder than I've ever heard from him. Paul looked up and within a matter of seconds, I felt myself being tossed down through the air. I didn't have time to scream before Paul caught me in both his arms. We looked up to see Christian disappear back into the tower, heading up for the roof again.

Oh, I get it; he's going to try and save Mr. Bodyguard while I get outta here. I definitely didn't like that thought but Paul didn't leave me with much of a choice. He rapidly set me down on my feet, grabbed my hand, and almost pulled my arm out of its socket as he dragged me towards the gate. A heart-wrenching cry made me blink to the left as we ran, where I witnessed Kaiser on the ground and Grandfather swiftly kicking him in the ribcage.

"Kaiser!" I shrilled, instantly pulling towards him. But Paul held me fast. "Leave him! He'll be fine!" I'm sure he was saying that only for my benefit; it certainly didn't feel like he'd be fine. We were right in front of the royal chambers when a cackle astonishingly made Paul freeze. I accidently bumped into him, we were running so fast, and when I turned up to see what he was looking at, my heart burst. There, from the shadows emerged a familiar creature. He was smirking and holding an also familiar knife in his hand. Both our eyes grew so incredibly wide.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Looks like we meet again, girly," he chuckled sinisterly. I know this man! I recognized him from the moment we locked eyes. He's the guy from the mill! The mob boss- the guy that cut up Kaiser's arm. What's his name? Jack Hyde! So, it's him; he and his goons are also here with Grandfather. The very notion made my blood ice cold. It wasn't just us here.

Paul wasted no time separating us. Before I could comprehend what was happening again, like a ragdoll I was tossed into the royal chambers. I landed on the carpeted floor with just enough time to look up before the heavy, huge, wooden door slammed behind me. The last thing I saw was Jack charging full speed at Paul with his knife raised and Paul shutting the door. I heard it lock, which was confirmed when I stood up and tried to pull it open again. It didn't even budge. Then I attempted to pound on the wood of the door with zero success. That's when I spun around to see the inside of the lit first room of the royal chambers.

For all the commotion outside, it was eerily silence in here. I knew the twins were currently fighting with Jack's men; also the same thugs we met at the abandoned mill. Christian was likely trying to save Mr. Bodyguard's life still in the tower. Kaiser was wrestling- and apparently losing- with Grandfather. And now Paul was left to deal with Jack Hyde and the rest of his evil minions. That left me here, presumably alone in this medieval building.

My first thought that was I had to grab something to defend myself with. Unlike the others before him, Grandfather brought a gun and was clearly willing to shoot me. None of the armour in here was designed to protect against bullets, and there were no guns lying about- certainly not loaded ones anyway. I ran into the dining hall and quickly scanned over the room. To my surprise and delight, there was a decorative, long-handle axe hanging over the fireplace. It wasn't nailed down either; just resting there on some hooks.

I had just enough time to grab it and clammer down before the heart-stopping sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the chambers. The sounds of the locks turning made me sick.

Sick and terrified.


	86. Anastasia Verse Haggard Part 2

Every second felt like an eternity as I stood there, still as a statue in the empty dining hall. Whoever was in the palace with me was not on my side; I could tell because they weren't hollering my name and frantically looking for me. In fact, it felt like the intruder was intentionally trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't hear anything after the sound of the front door locking.

The amount of sweat coming off my body was perfusing. Every part of me was shaking uncontrollably; I literally could not stop myself. It was if my body was disconnected to my head. I imagined this is what it would be like to mentally wake up in the morning but not be able to move your body out of bed- the detachment was that real. A part of me knew that I'd probably have to defend myself, and the penetrating fear inside me came from the deep-down belief that I was likely no match for them. I'm not the strongest of women, and I know what they say about female empowerment, but look at me. You think realistically I can confront a full-grown man like Jack Hyde? To me, that's like asking a man to take on a grizzly bear. I'm sure a few select individuals have been successful in the past, but the odds are certainly not in your favour.

My hands gripped the handle of the axe so tight, I thought I might get splinters when a sudden creek echoed through the chambers. I knew before I heard anything- I knew something was slowly approaching from behind. I was too afraid to turn and look as the wood of the other side of the dining room made a sound. For a moment, nothing happened, and I could hear my heart beat a mile a minute. I think the bravest thing I've ever done is spun my head over my shoulder to see who was there in the room with me.

I peaked, and my eyes froze at the sight of Grandfather standing there, aiming his handgun straight for me again. His finger was on the trigger. Again, I don't have a really vivid memory of what happened next. That divide between the brain and body was adamant in that second, since I don't recall my brain giving my limbs any direct orders. I didn't have time to contemplate how scared I was. My body wholly acted on its own accord.

Before either of us had time to blink, my feet darted around, unintentionally sending the axe zooming through the air. I wasn't close enough to hit Grandfather, but it was long enough to take out the gun. Facing him now, my arms gave a shift swing at his extended hand, not hitting it but the weapon in it. The gun also went flying, landing on the floor nearer me with a clink. Within seconds, I dropped the axe and dashed for it. Before I knew that I had it in my possession, I was upright and now aiming the loaded pistol right at my grandfather.

This was my first time holding an actual handgun and after the blinding adrenaline wore off a minute later, I recognized the severity of my situation. Here I was, pointing a gun at another human being; able to kill them with the pull of a trigger. While I was still terrified, I was also disgusted now. Holding any sort of weapon, and especially a gun, was so outside of my character and morals. I didn't even know how to hold the thing properly; my sweaty hands clambered to get a good grip on the handle.

To make matters worse, Grandfather didn't look the least bit phased by this turn of events. He straightened his posture, looked at me with those low eyes, and slowly moved behind the edge of the long dining table. I followed him with the gun, not that I had any idea what I would hit if I did shoot. Grandfather wasn't too worried about that, however.

His grey, bony hand lifted up in front of his chest. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked like this was some sick joke. "Don't move!" I commanded with more authority than I ever had before in my life. His hand lowered and his eyes locked onto mine. "Why have you not shot me yet?" I hated the way he asked me this; like he would approve more if I did murder him. It made me sick- the idea of shooting anyone. I didn't even like holding a gun…. I couldn't imagine…. And here he was, mocking me for it.

"I said don't move!" That was all I could think to reply. My brain and body's alignment had reconnected since I felt mildly safer now- mildly but not much. For what felt like forever, Grandfather merely watched me with this deep, serious stare. Not glare this time; just a stare, like a sponge soaking in my essence. I think he was trying to figure me out just now. Eventually however, his head lowered the tiniest bit, it was barely noticeable. But I saw.

"Remarkable. Your eyes…. There'll still as empty as the day I first saw you. Just as empty, just as dull; just like your mother's." W-why…. why is he saying this now of all times? Does he want me to get mad and shoot him? But… it didn't feel like that. It was more akin to him making a detached observation, like I was an animal in a zoo. My teeth grit as I remembered who this monster was and what he had done.

"You killed my bodyguard!" I announced with all the venom I could muster. "Do not mock me. The decision was Odo's; he made his choice." "You shot him!" "That was not my intent. Had I saved that bullet for anyone besides you, it would have been for that husband of yours." And there- right there in all my life- was the closest I'd ever come to killing a person. My hands gripped the gun's bumpy handle so hard, my palms began to bleed. "He's more of a family to me than you've ever been! Both of them!"

"You think it is different for me? You- you and all the others- are mere disappointments, shadows of what the family used to be. Even Kaiser and the twins; you took them from me, not that I wanted them. The first time I saw you, saw your mother, I thought I was going to die. To know that my lineage is so beneath, so low, so dissatisfying- that pains me to no end. Of course I have no familial affections for you; all of you. And I constantly reminded of the fact… Each time I see you- you, my granddaughter- it is like that morning in the field, and I am truly disappointed, in spite of myself."

I was so shocked, so beyond words, that all I could do was stand there motionlessly, observing him with the widest of stares. Seeing my gobsmacked reaction, Grandfather continued. "Do you understand now? Or do you still deny yourself?" "I… I'm not…." The right words couldn't formulate inside my head. "Do you dare still deny it? Look at yourself, Granddaughter. There is nothing of me in you; there is also nothing of Georg I see. That kindness- that angelic air about you- is not of us. I know you; I knew from the first moment I saw. A tenderness I've never witnessed, which could not possibly be of any of us. Look at you, I say! I know that you could never kill me, nor anyone. It is against your very nature, the blueprint of who you are. You'd rather die by my hands than end me, even if it would save your own life. You are more the Madonna than my own grandchild. This tenderness is not in your blank eyes; it betrays itself in your movements. Your finger's not even on the trigger, for god's sake!"

I looked down at my hand to realize that Grandfather was right. None of my fingers were touching the trigger. I guess… subconsciously I know he's also right- about me not killing him. And when I thought about it, yes…. I couldn't do it. I really just…. couldn't do it. There's no other way to explain it.

I suddenly flinched as Grandfather came out from behind the table, taking a step towards me. My hands began to tremble again, as did my entire body. "Do not be mistaken, child; what I have said is not a compliment. Individuals such as yourself are rare and for good reason. It is at the heart of evolution that you should parish first. You'll die, because you are the easiest to kill. We both know that you have only survived this long because of those protecting you. You, who are unable to protect yourself," he took another dangerous step forward. "You, so mild, gentle, and meek, are one of the few worth protecting in this world. But what you give them is of no interest to me," yet another frightening step my way. His eyes sharpened down upon me, his body stiffened. "I prefer the coldness of coin to the warmth you radiate."

I didn't even scream as he unexpectedly took hold of my both my wrists. It was so sudden that I accidently dropped the gun in the process. My feet stumbled back against the force, thankfully kicking the gun under the table- unintentionally mind you. For a long moment, Grandfather held me there, glaring down into my now fully terrified eyes. And his grip tightened on my skin; his hands felt like a skeleton only pretending to wear human flesh. It was so sick and repulsive, yet I was too frazzled to do anything. He held me and beheld me.

"I was right- you could not kill me; you would not kill me. And you are, by far, the greatest disappointment I have ever seen."


	87. Anastasia Verse Haggard Part 3

_My dear great niece Anastasia Rose,_

_You do not know me; I have not had contact with my family for over forty years. But I know you- I know of all my nieces and nephews. You are probably wondering why I decided to bequeath all my worldly possessions to you and only you. I hope I can make you understand in the short space a page will allow._

_The reason why I cut contact with everyone, including your mother, is because frankly I had no use for them. It may sound callus but it is the truth; we come from a long line of unambitious, entitled illiterates who only look for merely a handout from me. I had no reason to reach out to you or anyone else while I was alive, but despite this, I did know about you. When the time came for me to select a benefactor, there was no doubt in my mind._

_Your cousins, Anastasia, are disappointments; the lot of them. But you are different. Perhaps I feel that way because I see a bit of myself in you. You see, I never planned on becoming as wealthy and successful as I did. You are the same- you are modest in your pursuits and chose education over monetary gain. I respect that. I have read both your dissertations and was hoping to read your PhD thesis but unfortunately life had other plans for me._

_This is why I chose you, my dear. You never wanted wealth, much like myself; that's why you are most deserving in my eyes. I know money will not change you; you are far too well educated for that. And I hope you keep on with your education- you have the means now to go to whichever school you want. Whatever you do, I trust that you will do it better than any other Wilks I could have left my achievements to. I can't say I'm sorry that we did not meet in my lifetime, but I am glad to have a great niece such as you._

_You made this process so much easier; I thank you for that, Anastasia._

_Your late great uncle,_

_Georg Wilks_

Uncle wrote that but I have a feeling he might have lied.

Grandfather held me tight by the wrists, resulting me to wince in agony. This man… this man who begot my mother. Why does he hate me so much? And not just me- Kaiser, Gent, Hoogie… We're all in the same situation when it comes to him. Though he said I'm the biggest disappointment of them all… And all of this over money- an inheritance that was gifted to me. They were willing to kill me for it and let other Wilks die.

My eyes suddenly shot wide open- super wide. _"So, the bastard's not gonna make it, is he?" _It's already happened. "Bram…." I whispered under my breath without realizing… Grandfather's eyes sharpened; if that was possible. "Such nonsense. Don't tell me you grieve for him- your would-be murder?" Grandfather slithered in that sickening tone of his. My hands balled into unconscious fists as my expression nullified. No, he's talking about Bram…. He's talking about a dead man. Grandfather tisked and I thought for a moment, I might die. "Serves the bastard right. I knew I was watching a corpus leave the room that day, and I had no mind to stop him," he said, making my boil to a temperature I've never experienced before. What he aforesaid next made me snap: "his death was the most pointless thing; I knew that from the start."

"Don't you dare talk to me about Bram!" I screamed louder and with more anger than I thought possible. No- no, he was not going to stand here and insult my dead cousin. Bram did not die for this. No one deserves to be treated like that. Rage took full control of my body, momentarily pushing out all fear of this man. While he was still grasping onto my wrists, my left foot raised to kick him in the groin- hard.

_This is madness; I feel like I'm on the very of insanity._

Grandfather let out a groan, releasing me in the process. I immediately spun around and darted towards the staircase up to the royal bedrooms. Even with my head start, I could hear Grandfather not far behind me the whole way. "You horror!" He yelled, trailing me as fast as he could.

_But despite everything, even if he tortures me, kills me….. _

My feet echoed on each of the grey stone steps. The staircase was very narrow with only minimal lighting; the windows were small slits in between the bricks, not letting in any moonlight at all. I ran so swift I feared that I accidently bump into one of the walls, even though the passage.

_I won't regret a thing: this journey has taught me to love- love in a way I didn't know possible. I know how to love now. _

Spinning what seemed like the millionth corner on the third floor, I FINALLY reached a stretch of hallway leading to the chambers. Relief filled me as I dashed to the closest open door.

_I've had the privilege to meet so many good people. All of them have grown so dear to me. Loving them has been so easy….. And loving my husband is the easiest thing to do in the world. _

The door was a lot heavier than I expected; it took me longer that I'd like to shut it. To my horror, there was no lock on the inside and there wasn't enough time to find another room to hide in. Quickly glancing around, I realized that I was in what appeared to be either the king's or queen's bedchamber. There was a large bureau, a wooden vanity with a foggy mirror, a two-person bed with a canopy, lots of candle stands, a fireplace, fancy worn-out carpet on the floor, and a balcony.

_I don't mind if my moment to lose as come now- not after all the happiness they've brought me. If I die, if Christian and the others gets away safely….. if Mr. Bodyguard lives, I will listen to my heart and be content. I am content with all I have had up until now. _

My brain went once again into autopilot as I contemplated ways to block the door. Understanding I was literately out of time, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which thankfully happened to be a chair. With mere seconds to spare I shoved the top under the ancient doorknob and the heels into the carpeted floor. My jaw clenched as I held it tight in place.

_I love them; I've learned to love in a whole new way. That's all that matters to me now. All my thoughts, my goals, my dreams went back to them. I want to go to them, always them._ The image of Christian, Mr. Bodyguard, and the rest flashed through my mind rapidly. _I want to go back and will keep going back._

A hard shove on the other side of the door made me jump. But I fastly regathered myself and pushed onto the chair as hard as I could. My eyes winced shut so hard, frustrated tears were dripping out. my bloody hands stained the valuable, old seat of the chair, not that I was too concerned with that right then. I just kept pushing; pushing and imploring.

_And going back, and going back, and going back._

Grandfather shouted something which I couldn't make out. The door received more bangs and loud thugs, each making me jump a little. No! No, I can't let him get in! He'll kill me if he does, and while I might have made my peace with that- if it does in fact happen against my best efforts- I can think of many who definitely have not!

_In the end, I have lived; really lived. It was hard at first, but I cannot deny this raw happiness- the happiness they've given me. Each and every one of them. _

Grandfather must have grabbed a tool because suddenly the door was pushing in more. I shrieked in horror, still pressing with all my might. I could taste the salt from the tears pouring down into my mouth. Grandfather had just about broken through and I thought for a second he might, and that's when I heard the most glorious sound.

Sirens! Sirens were coming from outside! They came in through the balcony. A hopeful tiny smile emerged on my lips as I forgot about the door momentarily, standing up and gazing at the now flashing colours outside. They're here; the police, fire brigade, and ambulance… they're all here. And for the first time in three months, since I read that letter from my great uncle Georg, real safety within sight. I could almost see it… security; security and a life of peace. After all this time, finally…

_I love it when they smile; I love making them smile. Their happiness adds to mine. Everything I've ever given to them- all the warmth and love- I've gotten back in spades. _


	88. Anastasia Verse Haggard Part 4

I let go of the chair for a moment- just one moment.

But one moment was long enough. I flung myself down onto the ground as the heavy wooden door busted open, cracking the chair in the process. It fell down to the floor and was pushed out of the way as the door opened. My terrified eyes ogled at the sight of Grandfather standing there over me. I'd never seen- and would never see- a more hateful glare in my life. His fists were clenched so tight, I thought his skin might actually tear itself apart.

Before my brain could give my body the order, I scrabbled up to my feet, rushing over to the balcony. My hands shook so hard, it was difficult to even unlock the door. Come on! Come on, fingers; move faster! Grandfather actually growled as he stomped towards me. "You fiend. You waste of flesh. You nefarious ingrate. You are the horror of my every waking moment!" It didn't take a genius to see that Grandfather was losing his patience. His once calm and controlled demeanour was quickly becoming unhinged.

Thankfully, near seconds before he could snatch me, the balcony door flung open. I wasted no time racing up to the grey stone railing. Blue and red sirens filled the night sky all around the palace grounds. I could see a very bloodied and battered Paul, along with Kaiser who was currently fighting off some of Jack Hyde's men. Christian was nowhere to be seen, as well as the twins; though I knew Gent and Hoogie were nearby by the sounds of the voices echoing upwards.

Words cannot possibly do justice to the relief I felt at the commotion of buildings being rampaged by police people. Just to give them a hand though, I started waving my arms frantically in the air high above me. "Over here! I'm up here! Up here!" I screamed as loud as I could manage- which honestly wasn't that loud considering all the yelling I'd already done that night. Some cops spotted me, pointed up at me, hollered something I couldn't make out at each other, and then stormed the royal chambers.

I was so relieved that I failed to notice Grandfather join me here on the balcony. That may sound stupid on my part but all what I just described happened in a matter of seconds. About three seconds after calling down Scotland Yard, a noise made me spin around to see Grandfather there very, VERY close to me. He peered enraged over his shoulder at the sound of police scrambling up the staircase we just ascended. Then his devilish eyes turned back to me.

That was the very last time I saw my Grandfather.

He roared, making me lift both my arms protectively out in front of me. "I'll end you if it's the last thing I do!" For an elderly, frail-looking man, he was shockingly strong. Using both his bony hands, he shoved me off the balcony's edge. It was with such force and so sudden, that I was zooming through the air before I realized what had happened. While my mind was slow to catch up, my mouth was not. I let out this ghastly, almost unearthly shriek as I went hurling towards the cobblestone path below me. There wasn't even enough time to comprehend that these might be my last few seconds alive.

Luckily for me, these weren't my last few seconds. Hoogie was the first to see me fall; I guess he was somewhere behind the chambers, out of view from the balcony. "Hang on! I got ya! I got ya!" My cousin shouted, running under me with outstretched arms. In like the blink of an eye, my body collided with his, sending both of us falling into the grass beside the cobblestones. I landed in such a way that I broke my left arm in a couple of places, and Hoogie fractured a few ribs- and that's on top of our other wounds we'd amassed throughout the night. But our adrenaline was so high that neither of us noticed the pain right away. We both sat up and looked to the balcony just in time to see Scotland Yard's finest arrest my grandfather. A sea of cops, firemen, and paramedics kept flooding in too.

"Everyone, freeze!" This one policeman commanded; his voice booming over the vicinity. Of course my men were having none of that. Hoogie and I had just enough time to stand up before Paul almost knocked me over again. His big, strong arms both flew around me, pressing me up into him so close. He was quivering so hard, and he wasn't the only one. In reality, Paul and I only had time to hug each other for like two seconds before Kaiser joined us. My cousin didn't push Paul off me, instead hugging me from behind, his arms wrapping around my waist. Then the twins embraced me, nuzzling their heads into the sides of mine. It was the most glorious sensation after that hell I'd been through; and it was only about to get better.

The last one to join us arrived a minute later. The twins each smiled and stepped out of the way. My eyes widened when I found Christian standing so near me. His grin was small, relieved but also sad. For a moment, I think we all expected him to run into me like Paul and Kaiser had just done, but he didn't. My husband just kept staring straight at me with the most grateful, most loving, most tender of gazes.

No one said anything, and eventually Christian approached me; not moving his eyes off me for even a second. I said nothing as his hand reached out for my bloody one. Without squeezing it or applying any pressure, he lifted it up to his lips. He kissed my hand. First one kiss, then another, then another. I felt his warm teardrops fall onto my skin as he repeatedly kissed me. Then he gently released our hands and after watching me for another second, his arms slowly and with the upmost tenderness coiled around me. Christian took a step closer so I wouldn't have to move, holding me gently up against him. His breathing was low, his body was trembling, and his tears soon made my shoulder wet. There, while embracing me more passionately than anyone ever had before, my beloved husband silently broke into a new wave of tears; his head was buried in my shoulder and hair now.

Seeing Christian in this state, and processing the trauma they'd all just gone through, they saw fit to weep too. First the twins, then Paul, and finally Kaiser. They all had tears rolling down their cheeks when they came to join in our hug. Sure, they wanted to hold me but also each other; this had been a bonding experience for the ages. All of them also made sure to embrace Christian too, who would not move his face from me. And as for me, I cried right along with them. That's how the police and paramedics found us moments later; all huddled together and quietly crying.

Still, if there was one silver lining to all this, it was now over- it was finally over. And I mean that. From this night onwards, none of us ever had any problems from Grandfather or any of the Wilks back in America again.

I'm sure that's what Christian was saying when he kissed my hand over and over. 'It's over, Anastasia.

This war with your grandfather and the Wilks is finally finished.'


	89. Soulmate

If this was a war, then it certainly doesn't feel like we've won.

All my men, including some doctors and nurses, stayed near the back of the room while I stood beside Mr. Bodyguard's hospital bed. My mouth was a thin, straight, emotionless line. I didn't even flinch as I stared down at his lifeless body. He wasn't dead but wasn't far off, the doctors informed me. He lost so much blood, they had to do a blood transfusion. It went well but he was still in critical condition; he hadn't regained consciousness since the moment he was shot. He could still die, the doctors worried…..

Everyone was wise enough not to say a word as I watched over him. It felt like the floor had opened up from under me and swallowed me up whole. No….. nothing about this was "winning"; the cost was too great to bear. It should have been me who got shot; it should be me in this bed right now. I know he literally did his job as a bodyguard but…. screw that; I wish more than anything, it would have been me.

This unbelievable pain swelled up inside me. It hurt too much even to cry. All I could do was look at him; look at him and beg…. I think Christian and the others knew it was time for them to go when my hand slowly lifted up to rest on the edge of his bed; my fingers caressing the light pink blanket.

"Come on. Let's give them a minute," Chirstian motioned everyone out of the room. I gazed up to see them leave, then back down at this precious, precious man. After a moment or so of being enveloped in this overwhelming pain, my lips parted a sliver. No… I need to talk to him; I need to hear the sound of his voice. I can't spend the rest of my life missing him, constantly wishing it had been me. I need him here with me, with Christian; he's just as much a part of me now. There's a thousand reasons- and many more- why I need him to stay. You have to stay, Mr. Bodyguard… You need to stay at my side, Hidoku.

"Mr. Bodyguard…." I heard the sound of my own voice for the first time in hours. "Mr. Bodyguard, can you hear me? Can you…. hear me? It's me; it's me… I'm right here- I'm here with you," my lips started to quiver. "Please… please, if you can hear me, I need you to stay…. I need you to stay here with me. You need to live, for me. Please… there's still so much I want to do with you. I want you to be here with us- with me and Christian. You're part of our family now. Daddy, Grampy, my husband, our future children; they need you as much as I do."

My hands reached down to take his unmoving hand; his skin felt cold and clammy. Mr. Bodyguard…. This man I love so much…. What can I say to make him stay? To make him wake up? Wake up and look at me. My fingers coiled around his lovingly.

"You know, Mr. Bodyguard, I've never told you this before, but I believe it now… I believe it with all my heart. I don't think it's a mere coincidence that we met. I used to believe that a soulmate was your partner, a husband or a wife….. but I think it's more than that now. It's no accident you came into my life, or I came into yours." _"Idiot. When will you stop worrying and finally rely on us? You don't have to worry; We're not going anywhere. I'm here; I'm here…"_

"You taught me so much about myself, about the world…. as I watched how you learned to smile. You taught me how to rely on others; on people like you and Christian. You did the impossible: you taught me to believe in people again." _"You're the first thing in a long time I've gave a damn about." _I brought his hand up to rub against my cheek. "You're the reason I understand what true strength is now. After so many years of never wanting a relationship, of not depending on others because of those eight horrible years…. You've changed me; you've changed me in a way no one has. Christian taught me to love, but you taught me to trust," by now the tears were rolling down my face as I watched him with low eyes.

"That's why you can't die now. There's still so much I have to learn from you. And more than that, I love you. I love you so much…. You're my brother, my father, my mother- you're every family member I've ever craved for when I was younger. You're my soulmate, Mr. Bodyguard. You're the family that found me, despite the odds…. And you need to be that family, for my sake, for Christian's, for our children. I want you to see my children, Mr. Bodyguard, and let them love you, as I do. That's why you came into my life, and I yours. That's why this can't be your fate… Out fate is intertwined, and it doesn't end here… I love you too much."

I moved so to half lay down overtop him, resting my head on his chest. I kept his broad hand in mine. My eyes softly closed as my breathing slowed; my mouth stayed open so I would remember to breathe. "I love you….. and that's why I'm begging you… don't leave me; don't leave us," my tears dripped down onto the blanket. "Can you hear the sound of my voice? Mr. Bodyguard, can you hear me?" I began to shake again, clinging onto him from overtop the blanket. "Promise me you'll stay… please stay. I love so much; you are so incredibly precious to me. Please… please stay by my side, Mr. Bodyguard…. Hidoku."

Nothing happened for a minute but everything inside me illuminated at the sensation of movement under me. My eyes shot wide open as my head lifted up. A verge of pure, elated, joyful tears flooded my vision as Mr. Bodyguard let out a groan. It happened quite suddenly but his head shifted, slowly moving upwards. His eyes were very, very low; almost closed. But I could see them open a sliver. While I did nothing out of utter astonishment, Mr. Bodyguard watched me for a moment longer before cracking his trademark side smirk.

"What makes you think… I'm going anywhere?" "Hidoku….? Hidoku? Hidoku!" With that, I threw my face back into his chest, burying it deep into him. While I was full on sobbing now, his arms achily reached up to wrap around me. He held me so close, shutting his eyes along with me. "I thought… I thought my name was Mr. Bodyguard?" "Oh, Hidoku," I peered up at him with the largest smile. He mirrored my expression, bringing one hand up to my head where he brushed a few stray hairs off my cheek. "Call me Mr. Bodyguard…. for just a bit longer; just a little longer." And I reached up to grab hold of his hand again. "Oh, I'm so thankful, Mr. Bodyguard…. I'm so, so unspeakably thankful." "Would you knock it off? As if… a little bullet could kill me," he spoke with such tenderness to me. Our hands held onto each other's tighter. "I was so scared… Don't ever do that again. Don't ever scare me like that again," I whimpered. "What have I told you before? I'm the one… who decides what's best around here." "Mr. Bodyguard," my grin widened, if that were possible. "Hey, kid…." "Yes?" And he smiled. Oh, how he smiled.

"Have I ever told you, I love you too?"


	90. Soulmate Epilogue

"Hidoku!"

We looked up to see everyone back inside the room, including some very worried and startled doctors. Christian was the one to exclaim Mr. Bodyguard's name. All their faces were beyond astonished- astonished and elated. Both me and my bodyguard smiled at them, sitting up a little.

"You're awake?! You're alright?!" Christian gasped. "You're all here, then?" Mr. Bodyguard let out a tiny sigh in relief. "I can't believe it. You're actually gonna make it….." Kaiser exclaimed. "Quit makin' me sound like a wuss!" He shot back, louder this time. "Hidoku," Paul's eyes softened upon him, making Mr. Bodyguard shoulder's rest downwards a bit. Mr. Bodyguard, I smiled at him.

"Haggard?" Mr. Bodyguard's expression hardened for a moment. They shook their heads. "He's in custody." "I see…." My bodyguard eyes lowered a bit, gazing off into nowhere. While he was doing that, Christian and the others simply, effortlessly smiled at him as well. It took him a minute to notice, blinking back up at the crowd. "What?"

"I owe you, Hidoku; I owe you a lot….." Christian's words were so sincere and natural. Mr. Bodyguard watched him momentarily before letting out a side smirk. "I told you to stay out of my way and let me do my job." "Yes, I remember….." Christian's demeanour didn't change. No one spoke immediately afterwards, letting this pregnant pause fall over the room. Eventually Christian, along with Paul, Kaiser, and the twins widened their grateful grins. My husband's lips parted a sliver.

"Thank you, Hidoku….. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Thanks, Odo. You really proved yourself out there."

"Yes; thanks, man"

"Thanks for saving our cousin, Hidoku."

Happy tears appeared in the corner of my eyes as I gazed back at the stunned bodyguard. He blinked several times, unsure how to reply. Luckily for him though, Christian had it covered. He came over to his bedside and stuck out his hand. We all reverently observed as Mr. Bodyguard reached up for it after a second. They grabbed hands but didn't shake them; instead they merely held onto each other's. I noticed Christian's fingers give Mr. Bodyguard's hand a gentle squeeze, which he returned. And there the two men stood, their hands firmly holding onto the other's, not letting go for a solid minute. Christian and Mr. Bodyguard just stared at each other's eyes, not saying a word. Though we knew- we all knew- there was definitely a conversation going on in the room. It was all being said without the use of words or language. It was silent to us, but I'm sure it was loud to them.

-_It's like the old saying. True strength is not just the condition of one's muscles, but the tenderness in one's spirit. _

_Nothing is so strong about you, as your tenderness_.-


	91. Tom's Arrival and Kaiser's Understanding

[Author's Note: Only four chapters to go! The big first kiss is coming soon!]

"How the hell did you manage to break your arm in three places?" "Oh! That happened when Grandpa pushed sis off a balcony and I caught her….." Hoogie's sentence died down when Mr. Bodyguard shot him the most dangerous glare. The doctor was checking my newly casted arm. The only one to get out unscathed was Christian; the rest of us were admittedly in bad shape. None as bad as Mr. Bodyguard though, but still.

Hoogie's ribs were still fractured. Both Kaiser and Paul took quite a beating, and Gent had bruises all over his face and arms. I was alright for the most part, except for my left arm; that would take a couple of months to heal. Despite this, we all still stayed in the hospital so I could be close to Mr. Bodyguard. He was the only one who wouldn't be released anytime soon. But I didn't mind; I officially took a leave from the university anyway so I could be available to take care of him.

While Paul was busy being seen by the doctor, a man I'd never seen before entered. He was wearing a dark suit, had longish dreads in his hair, and wore short-rim glasses. He immediately smiled at Mr. Bodyguard, then at me as I sat on the side of my bodyguard's bed. Gent and Hoogie straightened up, giving each other a nervous glance. "It's the fuzz," I heard one whisper to the other.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Grey?" "Oh! Uh… Better, thank you," I answered this strange man. He grinned; it was a tell-tale sigh when his hands shoved into his pant pockets. Wait… The only one to do that motion I know is…. "So this is the infamous Anastasia Steele? Huh, looks like I was wrong, Hidoku. This wasn't your easiest mission ever." Hidoku? He knows Mr. Bodyguard, I blinked over to the super strong man beside me on the bed. He tisked, shooting the visitor one of those looks.

"This is my mate from Scotland Yard's division in London, Detective Tom Tanaka," Mr. Bodyguard explained to the rest of us. "Yo," he winked, waving two fingers from his forehead. "Nice to meet you," Christian shook his hand; Kaiser just eyed him up and down suspiciously, keeping his arms folded. "Likewise. You must be Christian Grey; Anastasia's significant other." "That's me." "Mind explaining what you're doing all the way here in Edinburgh?" Mr. Bodyguard didn't hesitate to ask him.

"I came to oversee Wilks's internment in your place. Easter Dave told me you were at Edinburgh's Royal Infirmary. He's been overseeing the proceedings thus far." Mr. Bodyguard watched him for a moment before visibly relaxing. "Good, thanks man. I appreciate it." Tom laughed at this… for some reason. "You? Appreciate anything? Since when did you get so soft and mushy?" "Hey!" Mr. Bodyguard retorted loudly, frowning.

"Yes, thank you, Detective Tanaka. I appreciate all your help with this as well," Christian added, causing me to glance over at him. And I wasn't the only one. Tom blinked to my husband in slight surprise before smiling kindly at him; his hands returned to his pockets. "You're welcome, Mr. Grey. You seem like a pretty alright dude; no wonder Hidoku trusts like only you, outside Scotland Yard course."

This comment made Christian's back straighten up in astonishment and me smile at the man I married. I knew it; there was a special bond between Mr. Bodyguard and Christian. Meanwhile Kaiser moved his eyes from Tom back to Mr. Bodyguard; seconds later they were on me. He came up towards me, his gaze lowering a bit. "Anastasia, I want to talk….."

Before he could finish his sentence, a nurse opened the hospital door. "Um, excuse me, but it's time for your x-rays, Mrs. Grey." "Ok, I'm coming," I got up off the bed. Christian joined my side, taking of my arms into his. "I'll go with you," he told me lovingly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I flashed him a grateful smile, then turned back to Mr. Bodyguard and the others. "We'll be right back. Nice meeting you, Tom!" With that, we followed the nurse out and down the hall. It wasn't until we were gone from earshot did Tom turn to face Kaiser; his expression much more serious this time.

No One's P.O.V.-

"I'm sure you know why I came instead of the border police." "Tom," Hidoku tried to stop his friend. But Kaiser already knew what he was talking about; he didn't nod or do anything. Instead his hands rolled into fists as he stared at the detective. The twins stayed quiet off to the side, worriedly waiting to see what would happen next.

"It's been over three months and none of you have visas. Hidoku told Easter Dave to personally review your files just to "overlook" that detail." And Kaiser, as well as the twins, turned to Hidoku in utter bafflement; bafflement and gratitude. Tom saw fit to continue. "I know you're all currently getting treatment here at the hospital, but there's only so much Scotland Yard can do. You can either apply for visas while you're here, or you'll have to go back to America as soon as you're discharged; which, might I add, could be any day now."

"Tom, stop. These guys helped save Anastasia from Wilks. There's gotta be something we can do," Hidoku had had enough. Tom looked at his friend for a minute before letting out a long sigh. "Trust me, Hidoku. I'm already doing everything I can, but we're detectives- not immigration lawyers." "So what? Tom, I….." "I get it."

Kaiser speaking made all of them stop. His brothers gawked at him with pure confusion, but the eldest's face remained firm. Kaiser's eyes met Tom's, then Hidoku's. His mouth was a thin, straight line; his hands rolled up into fists again. Honestly, he, his brothers, and even Anastasia and Christian had forgotten the three-month rule for the Wilks brothers. They just thought they'd stay there for as long as possible, which turned out not to be too long at all. But Kaiser already had a feeling, he knew what something inside was telling him.

He looked at his cousin, Anastasia, and he knew.

"Do Anastasia or Grey know?" Kaiser asked quietly. Tom waited a second and shook his head. Kaiser sighed softly… relieved. "Good; she's already upset enough as it is." "Wait, what are you doing, bro?" Gent piped up. "You're not suggesting we leave the country now, are you?" Hoogie added in a concerned tone. Instead of responding to his brothers though, Kaiser turned to face Tom.

"Is there somewhere we can discuss this in private?" "Huh? You mean you really don't want to talk about it with your cousin?" Tom was more than a little surprised; Hidoku, on the other hand…. He lowered his eyes onto Kaiser but didn't say anything. "Er, well let's go down to police headquarters downtown. We'll be able to find all the resources you need there for whatever you decide to do." "Alright, thanks. Come on, boys," Kaiser motioned for his brothers to follow him. Still more than baffled, the twins trailed Tom as he reopened the door and exited the room. The last to leave was Kaiser, who paused for a minute to glance back at Hidoku. Their eyes met in the sincerest moment they've ever shared together. The lightest smile passed over Kaiser's lips; his eyes softened.

"You really…. love my cousin." A pregnant pause fell over the room, as the two men continued to stare at one another. Finally, Hidoku tisked, spinning his head away. His hand rose to cover his face, but Kaiser could see him smile; and not just any smile. A real, genuine smile- one revealing a profound happiness.

"…. Shut up."


	92. A Tearful Goodbye

It had been one day since Tom spoke to my cousins. They came back to the hospital last night to give us the news. While I offered Kaiser all the legal support he could use, he remained adamant. He never told me why he was alright with this, and deep down, I don't think he was. I know the twins definitely weren't. But over these past few months, something had changed in Kaiser. He was still as brash and boorish as ever, but there was something else. A sort of tenderness I'd never seen in him before. And ironically enough, that softness didn't glimmer in his eyes when he looked at Christian, Paul, his brothers, or even me.

It was when he looked at Mr. Bodyguard…..

There was a down, dampen mood in the hospital suite that morning. Mr. Bodyguard was having a rest while Paul and Christian spoke with the twins about everything Tom had said. As for me and Kaiser…. We stood on the balcony side-by-side with the sliding glass door open just a touch. Neither of us said anything as we half-heartedly listened to the others talk inside.

"I see. So Tom basically told you either to get a long-term visa or leave the country…." Paul's eyes narrowed a bit. "Yeah. Apparently we've overstayed the legal time frame but Tom and Easter Dave have pulled some strings in the immigration's bureau to keep us from being detained," Hoogie explained. "Unfortunately, even with their help, we're still outta time," Gent tacked on. Paul and Christian looked at each other.

"And you're sure you don't want any legal help? We can get visas for you all; we just need your consent," Christian offered for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Believe me, I'd love to stay." "Yeah, me too. But Kaiser's not into it for some reason." "It's so bizarre. I can't picture him being eager to leave sis." The four men gazed out the transparent window to see me and my cousin still standing there motionless. "I thought Kaiser would be really frustrated right now, but he's been calmer about this anyone." "I just don't get it…." The twins hummed to themselves in a thoughtful manner. Christian and Paul didn't utter a word, though they were both thinking intently. They didn't understand- none of them did- but they knew something was up. Something deep, something sad….

Meanwhile, after a long time of being there together in sullen silence, Kaiser finally turned his head slowly my way. "Anastasia, are you….. gonna be alright?" "Yes, I will," I spun to face him in return. "Wish I could say the same. My body still feels like a broken bones' factory. I guess I wasn't expecting this when I decided to come out here…." Though I knew he wasn't talking about his body just now. My head gave a small, tender shake. "No, it's a blessing you came out here; it's a blessing I got to meet you. None of us- Paul, Christian, Mr. Bodyguard, me- would be where we are now if it wasn't for your help. I'm so thankful, Kaiser…"

Kaiser watched me for a long moment. Then he sighed softly, almost regrettably, and went to the sliding door. He opened it and motioned for me to go on in first. I did, and he gently shut the door behind us. It took him a second to finally turn and face the room; his expression was invaluable in that minute. "Anyway….." He whispered before going up to Mr. Bodyguard's bed. This surprised all of us, except ironically for my precious bodyguard, who merely opened his eyes to glance up at my cousin. Kaiser's stare was so abysmal and sincere….

"Yo." "You're leaving?" Mr. Bodyguard asked in a low tone; I knew that tone… That's the tone he spoke to Christian with. The twins' faces lit up in shock while their older brother carried on. "There's no sense in me stickin around any longer. I don't wanna draw attention away from… well, anyway. Yeah, it's time." Kaiser, my eyes widened in surprise. "Huh, that's quite a conclusion for you to draw, Wilks. No one's asking you to go." Kaiser let out a tiny growl. "Would you shut up?! Don't go getting the wrong idea! You're not the only one suffering here, you know. I mean look at me- you can't imagine how it feels for me to leave Anastasia behind. You think that's easy… or painless?"

By now, everyone in the room was watching them with large eyes; not to mention my cheeks were blushing the slightest shade of pink. My hand rose up to my chest. As if to suddenly catch what he just freely admitted, Kaiser too blushed a little bit. He immediately straightened his posture and pulled his shirt down to smooth out the ruffles. He cleared his throat as if to banish all the "feeling" he just omitted in the area. Then he shot Mr. Bodyguard a glare- albeit not an unkind one.

"Don't go getting on my case for trying to do the right thing here. You're in no position to talk, Odo," Kaiser crossed his arms for emphasis. It was around this point I started to realize what was going on. The right thing…. Kaiser's trying to do what he thinks is morally right. And that involves leaving me, somehow…. Still, as if to already understand where Kaiser was coming from, Mr. Bodyguard relaxed his head into the pillow and smirked up at my cousin. "You're an idiot; I knew that from the start. A grade A-moron….." "Hey!"

Yeah, I think I'm starting to get the picture here. I took a step towards him, my hand still up by my heart. "Um, Kaiser?" I began but didn't continue as he gazed back at me. My eyes grew as my heart skipped a beat. The look in Kaiser's eyes just now… that expression of tenderness he just gave Mr. Bodyguard; I saw its remnants still lingering in his eyes. And what's more: I think he knew I saw… "See that? He's the true moron around here," his thumb shot back at my bodyguard, who didn't yell a retort. Kaiser…. My bottom lip began to quiver. "Looks like he's got a long recovery ahead of him," my cousin then remarked. Kaiser- this kind, kind man….

No one dared speak a word as Kaiser full-on turned straight towards me. His posture was more relaxed now and his face was the softest I'd ever seen it. It gave me this feeling…. A feeling I'd felt somewhere before. What he said next was the kindest thing he could have said, and has ever said to me: "Look, Anastasia. What he needs now is to have you by his side."

It's as if those few little words sent my mind racing back into a sea of memories. Yes, I remained completely still with my hand pressed into my chest. I know this feeling; I remember experiencing it before. Back at the Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum in Glasgow, Kaiser and I were looking at a painting…. _"I bet… I bet she's what a mom would look like." _A painting of a woman….. _"My mom left us when the twins were still babies."_ That's where Kaiser confided in me that his mother left him; him and his brothers. He's already lost a mother-figure once before; so has Mr. Bodyguard….. _"I never thought about it before, but maybe… maybe that's why… I always knew I wanted to marry a cousin. My parents were cousins; maybe I'm trying to make their marriage right… and get my mom back."_

All of a sudden, it became crystal clear to me. Kaiser didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave the country…. or me. But he didn't want to take any of my attention away from the wounded Mr. Bodyguard. There was already Christian and Paul here as well, which was competition enough… But more than that. He knew the pain of losing a mother, someone to watch over him and care for him. He wanted to do everything in his power…. to keep Mr. Bodyguard feeling even the slightest bit of that profound pain. Mr. Bodyguard loves me- he really loves me. And I see now that's enough for Kaiser. Mr. Bodyguard is the family I've never had, but I guess in a way, I'm the family he didn't have as well. I'm like a mother too…. Without my ever realizing it, I've come to care for him that way too. Something he's lacked in his past…. Something Kaiser was able to recognize and step aside for.

It was Mr. Bodyguard's time to have me, a devoted mother-figure, there to heal him. Not Kaiser's.

In that moment, I saw Kaiser with whole new eyes. We stared effortlessly at one another for a minute before I smiled sincerely. This man…. This kind, wonderful man. The cousin I've grown to love so dearly. "I know…. Thank you, Kaiser; I really appreciate it. I really… really do." His eyes lowered with the upmost rawness upon me. He knew… he knew that I knew. After all, both men have shown me a vulnerable, child-like side to them that they've never shown to anyone before. Their inner, neglected child was screaming for a mother's gentle touch… One which I could provide. _"I prefer the coldness of coin to the warmth you radiate."_ At least according to our grandfather….

Kaiser approached me, opening his arms. They wrapped tightly around me, as my cousin pressed me up against his chest. Both our eyes shut as we fully embraced each other. Eventually, after a while, I breathed; tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Goodbye, Kaiser…." I felt his body begin to quiver against mine, like he was about to cry too. "Please take care of yourself, Anastasia."

That was the last hug Kaiser and I shared before he and the twins returned to Glasgow. Christian held me while I cried, realizing just how much I was going to miss my cousins- all of them. But that wasn't the last time we'd see them; not by a long shot. Before they left, Christian assured them that they were welcome at our place anytime. We'd even help them get visas if they wanted to come stay in Europe long-term. Needless to say, Kaiser and the twins took us up on our offer regularly. We went on several camping trips with them; we travelled all around the continent together; and they were there for the birth of our son. It took some time but eventually Kaiser and Christian became great friends. Such good friends that we couldn't imagine a holiday or special occasion without the three of them.

In the meantime, I never did tell the still confused Christian and Paul why Kaiser decided to leave. But Mr. Bodyguard and I both knew. I'm still not clear on when he had this change of heart, but it must have happened at some point. That's something Mr. Bodyguard never revealed to me, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew…. he knew all along.

"_You really… love my cousin." _

"… _Shut up."_


	93. A Husband and His Wife

Christian smiled contently as he watched me dab Mr. Bodyguard's forehead with a damp cloth. He was fast asleep, resting after yet another surgery he had this afternoon. Paul had to pop by the university but would be back soon. While he was gone, it was just me and Christian in the hospital room- well us, and the unconscious man on the bed beside me.

My husband observed me with an almost quiet reverence. His arms were folded in a relaxed manner, and his right shoulder was leaning up against the wall. I didn't notice him fixating right away; it took a minute for me to gaze over. I saw him smiling at me with such warmth…. And I smiled. I smiled back at him with a tenderness I didn't realize I was radiating.

Neither of us said anything for a long minute, instead merely staring at each other wordlessly, effortlessly….. Eventually Christian straightened up, unfolded his arms down as his sides, and gently stepped over to me. My eyes scrolled up to his soft face as his stare continued to shine down onto me. His hand stretched out, awaiting mine.

"Come with me," he said in a tone I'd never heard from him. Such love, such adoration, such unconditional devotion….. I hesitantly tore my gaze away, turning to the slumbering man lying on the bed. "I can't… leave him." "He'll be fine. Paul will be here soon. Come with me, Anastasia," his hand didn't budge an inch. My eyes slowly lifted back up to him unsure. But his smile… his smile and soft, beautiful eyes told me all I needed to know. They reassured me in such a calm, caring way. "You've done such a good job looking after him. Now it's your turn to be looked after….

Let me look after you, my Anastasia."

Christian took me for a walk into the heart of Edinburgh; one of my favourite things to do. Arm-in-arm we went through the busy streets. The city was getting ready for the Christmas market this December, which took a long time ironically. You'd think the street traffic would die down in the evening, but I'd say that's when it was busiest; at least at this time of year.

Still, Christian being the amazing man he was, he managed to find us a quiet patch. It was in one of my favourite locations: the park right underneath the castle. I paused momentarily as the fortress high above us came into sight. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't any pain when I saw it. My hand silently raised to my chest. The memory was still fresh, after all…. But Christian looked worried, so I tried to focus on something else. That's when I noticed the moon lighting up a considerable part of the night sky; it was a great, big, full moon tonight. An unconscious grin painted itself across my lips.

"Look at the moon, Christian? Isn't it glorious?" For some reason, this made Christian laugh. I blinked over to him in surprise but didn't address it, waiting for him to say something first. And I didn't have to wait long, as he glanced at me also grinning. "That is your favourite adjective to describe the moon, isn't it?" "Huh? What are you talking about? Have I said that before?" I don't remember that… But his smile simply widened; his hand reached to take hold of mine.

"I remember you saying something like that that night….." "That night?" "The night we met. The night we heh, got married." "Oh…. oh, right! The night we got sloshed! You remember that night?" "Well, like I said before, only fragments. But….." Christian's head shifted from me up towards the moon. His expression was soft and soulful, as if he was recalling something pleasant; something he enjoyed remembering….

"Even though I don't remember much from that night, I can't help but feel so warm and gracious….. I think that's when it all began- everything." Well, he's not wrong; we did meet and ahem, get married on that specific night. But…. something told me that's not what Christian meant. This suspicion was confirmed as he continued, still keeping his stare locked on the moon. His hand held onto mine so tightly… and yet, with such tenderness.

"Remember when I said that night- the night you heard about Bram- how much you teach me? How much I've learned about myself from you? And continue to learn… I think…. I think it began that night. Heh, it's the strangest thing. We were drinking; it was before we went to city hall to get our marriage licence. You were so adamant to go and look at the moon….. And I remember you telling me that you thought I didn't like you." "I did?!" I had no memory of this whatsoever. He nodded.

"You thought so because, according to you, I never smiled…. not at you anyways. I'm pretty sure… yes, I'm sure that's the first thing you've ever taught me about myself. Before that moment, it never occurred to me….. I never realized when I was or was not smiling. But you did…." Christian paused for a minute. He didn't look back at me, but I saw the lines on his face soften; the edges of his eyes narrowed tranquilly. And I'm pretty sure Christian wasn't aware at how tight he was holding my hand….

"Then…. then, at just the exact right moment, you looked at me…. and that's when I understood. Everything about you betrayed yourself; every asset, every feature gave away your divine nature. You saw me, gasped, and said: "you're smiling". Heh, it happened again; only the opposite this time. I hadn't comprehended how long I was staring at you….. staring at you and smiling. It was so easy…. So easy, I didn't realize I was doing it. You taught me that smiling was just as easy, as natural as frowning….. once I noticed myself." Christian…. My lips parted a sliver; the bottom one beginning to quiver uncontrollably.

"And then, I began to notice your smile; when you smiled. You turned around suddenly from the window, and caught me looking at you….. and you were smiling then. And I felt…. it's almost impossible to describe. It's as if someone gave me the most enormous, beautiful present." "Christian….." My eyes were gigantic. It was only now that Christian's gaze finally rolled back down to mine. Our eyes immediately locked onto each other's. "I knew each smile… the next smile, and the smile after that, will be the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life."

"Christian," by now, tears were forming in the corner of my eyes. I cried in sheer happiness a lot around him I realized. He smiled gently as his free hand reached up to caress my cheek; his thumb repeatedly running against my skin. "You remember I wanted to ask you something? That's why I booked the castle for us that night. I wanted heh, to make it a grand, romantic gesture." "Yes, I remember," I gave Christian's hand a kind squeeze. "I'm sorry about the venue, but we're out of time." "Anywhere is fine, so long as I'm with you," I uttered profoundly. He watched me for a moment longer before releasing my hand. It proceeded to dig inside his coat pocket. Then it pulled out a small box, which he held in his hands as he lowered them at his sides.

Neither of us said right away, observing the other with an overpowering awe. Eventually Christian's lower lip fell open. "Anastasia, marrying you…. meeting you was undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to me. I want you by my side….. The annulment to our marriage feels the most unnatural thing to me; I cannot fathom being parted from you from this day on. You are my wife, Anastasia Grey…. and I am your husband. That is natural… that is right."

A pause. "The love I feel for you, Hidoku, Vince- that's real. It's all real. But the most real thing about me now is you. Our marriage, our union…. That is who I am now; I am not the man I am today, without you. Please…. please stay; stay with me. If that is what you want, then you already have me. You had me at that first smile… Anastasia, my Anastasia," Christian's finger wiped away a tear from my cheek before he opened the little box in his other hand. There was a ring inside…. A familiar ring.

I didn't respond immediately, watching his face with the largest and most loving of eyes. A steady stream of tears was dripping down my face now, not that I noticed. Instead, I had to remind myself to breathe as I gently shut my eyes. I had to balance myself…. balance myself before wings of joy sprouted out from my back and I flew up to heaven. And when they finally reopened, I gave my husband an enormous, genuine smile. "I don't know what I ever did…. to deserve you, Christian. There's no way you could not be my husband now….

After all, I'm so much in love with you, that all others seem ridiculous."

Christian beamed at this sentiment. With more tenderness than ever excused by a human man before, he placed both his hands on the sides of my face. I didn't have to move, but I did. My eyes shut once more, as did his. Slowly, passionately, our heads moved in synchronization towards each other's. Then, as if they were moulded to perfectly fit together by the gods, our lips met. There, under the massive oak tree and star-lit sky with the full moon of our first night together, Christian and I shared our first kiss. Our arms wrapped around one another as our eyes remained closed and our lips locked. I don't know how long we stayed for like that; a very long time I'm sure. But we were different after that night, after our first kiss. Each time I saw him, touched him…. it was always the first time, each and every time. And I learned that Christian was also right about something. It only got better….

Each smile… the next smile, and the smile after that, was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life.


	94. It Begins and Ends With a Kiss

[Author's Note: This is the last official chapter in the story. But don't worry! There will be a two-part epilogues following this]

No One's P.O.V. (Just for this chapter):

Hidoku was playing cards with Paul in the hospital room when Jason arrived. "Hey," they all greeted each other nonchalantly. Jason went to place the takeaway bags on the table and glanced around. "Where are Christian and Anastasia?" He asked the two men, still engaged in their card game. "They went out," Paul replied, not turning away from his hand. "Out? Out where? I tried to call Christian, but his phone's off for some reason," Jason pulled out his iPhone to gaze down at it ponderingly.

Before anyone could get another word in- as if only to make Jason eat his own words- his phone began ringing in his hand. His eyes lit up at the sight of his boss's name flashing on the screen. "Hey, boss. I've been trying to call you all….." Jason's sentence came to a halt as his jaw hung open. There was a myriad of reactions in his eyes alone. They went from confused, to drifting off into nowhere as he listened intently, and then grew so incredibly wide. He sputtered noiselessly, unsure how to appropriately respond to what he was hearing. It didn't seem to be real, and yet here he was, getting a new set of instructions. Some that felt very familiar from long ago….

By now, Jason's stunned physical reply to Christian's call had both Paul and Hidoku's attention. While Paul watched puzzled, Hidoku shut his mouth and lowered his eyes a bit. The memory of Christian holding great grandmother's ring in Anastasia's apartment appeared in his mind_. "I feel like I'm finally ready. I'm ready to give myself to another human being…. in a way that was never possible before."_ Jason didn't need to say a word for him to know what was going on. But for Jason though, it felt like the ceiling had just fallen on him.

Eventually Christian's assistant's lips spattered as he tried to conjure the correct words in his throat. "I-I'm sorry; you….. you want me to do what now?" Another pause on Jason's side while Christian directed him again. "Uh…. um… y-yes, I understand…. Wait, didn't your annulment just go through? Are you….. are you sure you want to do this so soon?" Yet another intense pause in the hospital suite. Jason's head gave a slow yet intent nod- just a single nod.

"I-I… I understand. S-sure… I can arrange that. But I don't think a justice of peace will come to the Royal Hospital right now…." A final pause. "Oh, ok; maybe for that much, they will." "What are you two talking about, Jason? What would Christian need a justice of the peace for?" Paul had finally had enough; his eyebrow rose, and he was full-on facing Jason now. But there was no time for Jason to say anything. All of them turned as the hospital door suddenly burst open.

Ray and Vince barged in with a bunch of gifts, alcohol, and food in their arms. "We're here!" Vince loudly announced. "Nugh, don't ask us about the flight from Vienna; it was a nightmare. Our first flight got cancelled and….." Ray stopped as he noticed two important figures missing from the room. Both he and Vince scanned around confused. "Hey, where's Anny? And Mr. CEO?" "Heh, now I know where she gets it," Hidoku chuckled to himself.

Paul got up to come over and greet them. He told one of Vince's armful of "get well" presents. "It's nice to see you again, Ray, Vince." "It's nice to see you too, boy," Ray grinned at him. "It'd be even nicer if we could also see my grandbaby and that living Ken doll of hers." "Dad," Ray rolled his eyes. "What? Is it too much to ask that your only daughter and her slab of man-hunk-meat be here to greet her own father? Not to mention her grampy who, by the way, had to cancel his ticket for tonight's show "Bouncing Bazungas: Broads on Bumper Cars", to come here?" No one remarked on this unfortunate comment right away, with Paul simply looking to Jason and Hidoku for help. "Oh god, I think I lost just five brain cells," he groaned.

"Seriously though. Where's my kid?" Ray asked no one in particular. And no one had time to say anything before Jason said into his phone. "That's right, Ray and Vince just got here. Do you want either of them to be your witness along with Hidoku?" "Witness? Witness for what? Who's he talking to?" Ray inquired, growing more curious by the minute. Vince, on the other hand… "Maybe my grandbaby-in-law needs a witness in tax-evasion court. Don't worry- I know a guy. He's great! Got my case thrown out by proving fireworks are an effective method of home security." Ray was the first to shake his head in utter bafflement. "Dad, I'm your son, and even I have no clue what that has to do with tax-evasion." "Easy! These babies were from Shanghai; we're not talkin' your little bottle-rocket or sparkles. These are big mothers'!" Jason held up his hand to stop Vince. "Uh, Christian says to stop talking; he doesn't want to be an associate. Especially on his wedding night."

The room suddenly froze over. Ray blinked in pure astonishment at Jason. "W-wedding? Did you… say wedding?" And Jason's mouth dropped open as if he hadn't realized what he just said. But before anyone could react, Ray fell backwards in a fainting spell, dropping everything he had been carrying in the process all over the room and hallway floor behind him. Everyone watched in total shock until Hidoku turned to face Vince. "Well, I guess I don't mind sharing her….

If anyone deserves an angel like Anastasia, it's Christian Grey."

Memory from that One Drunken Night (though Christian and Anastasia actually don't remember it):

_The teller had just finished up with his last customer and pressed the button. The number "03" flashed in red on the board. "Next!" He hollered, only for his eyes to widen as an intoxicated Christian approached the desk. He was so drunk that the firmness of the desk is what stopped his feet from moving. _

_And Christian wasn't alone either. An equally inebriated Anastasia was right along with his, wearing the biggest smile ever. The clerk, utterly alarmed and dumbfounded, stared at the two speechlessly as Christian pulled out a slip of paper from his coat. _

"_Good evening, sir. This fine lady and I would like to get married tonight," Christian managed to say without slurring. Anastasia nodded in agreement. "T-that's- hic- right! I wanna get married! I- hic- wanna marry this honey of a man!" Her hand patted the right side of Christian's chest. The clerk scratched his head, still gobsmacked. _

"_Er, I'm sorry, sir… But you and Miss here seem to be quite inebriated. I cannot register a marriage licence when you're not of sound mind." "Did you- hic- hear that, Christian?! He's not gonna do it!" Anastasia turned to Christian, desperately pulling on his arm. He flashed her a brilliant smile. "Don't worry, babe; I got this. Sir…." The CEO's arm rested up on the counter as the other pulled out a wad of cash. "We've discussed this in dynamo…" "Detail." "Yeah, that. And we've decided that this marriage would help both of us. I insist you marry us tonight." _

_The clerk let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand over his face. "I STRONGLY advise you come back tomorrow morning and summit the paperwork then. You are in no position to…." "No! I wanna- hic- do it now! I love him! I don't wanna be- hic- apart from him! You have to do it!" It was only then that the clerk noticed the HUGE ring on Anastasia wedding finger. Huh, he figured to himself. One does not just go out and buy a ring like that on a whim; maybe they were planning on getting married or were already engaged. Maybe for some reason, they thought tonight should be the night. As unprofessional as it was, the ring on Anastasia's finger, along with the tens of thousands of dollars Christian just plunked down onto the table, gave their demand some validity. _

_It is a pity this man was never sought out and fired after this night, but here we are. _

"_Miss, I understand you're frustrated, but you can't just…." "No? Did you just say "no" to my wife?" "Er, what I was going to say is that I can't officially register your marriage without a witness present." "You need a witness? I'll get you your witness," Christian yanked out his phone angrily. While a very, very confused and alarmed Jason spoke with the clerk sometime later, googly-eyed Christian and Anastasia stayed off to the side where they kept their arms wrapped around each other and their eyes locked. Both were smiling profusely. _

"_I'm so- hic- happy we're finally married." "Yeah, me too." "But I'll tell you a secret. I- hic- think I'm too drunk for sexy times," Anastasia admitted. "Me too," Christian nodded for the second time. "You think we'll- hic- remember this in- hic- the morning?" "Mmmmmm, probably not. I don't remember anything from my black-out days in undergrad." "Oh… Is that ok?" Anastasia asked her husband. _

_Christian watched her for a moment, then smiled once more. His arms tightened their coil around Anastasia's waist. "Who cares if we remember or don't….. uh…?" "Relay?" "Yeah, relay! All I care about now is you… I've finally gotten what I've wanted for so long." "A panda?" "No, silly! You," Christian laughed. Christian's laughter made Anastasia laugh. "You're funny, even if you don't have a panda! You're gonna make a terrific husband." "And you'll make a perfect wife. Just remember…." "Remember- hic- what?" And Christian's cloudy eyes grew serious for a minute. "Even if we don't remember, we still have now; this still happened." This led to Anastasia smiling wonderfully in agreement. "Yes, you're right. No matter what, we still have now." _

_Christian's eyes shut as his head gently moved forward until his forehead was resting against Anastasia's. His lips parted a sliver as he had to remind himself to breathe. He hadn't been this intoxicated before, but he also felt something else…. something good, something new. And the closer he was to Anastasia, the stronger he felt it. _

"_Did I ever tell you? I think….. I think you're beautiful. But not in a slutty way…. more like a piece of art kinda way," although his words did slur this time, Anastasia still managed to make them out. She giggled like a charmed little girl. "Do you… really- hic- love me that much, Christian?" "Mmmmmm, how long have we've known each other for again?" He asked her. Anastasia actually had to think about it for a minute. "I think….. six hours? Maybe- hic- seven?" _

_Christian nodded. "I don't think you can fall in love with someone in one night…. can you?" "Don't know. I've never tried before." "Hmmmmm, me either. But assuming it is impossible…. Gasp! Does that mean we fell in love at first sight?" Anastasia considered Christian's question seriously. "We must have, otherwise why- hic- are we here?" "Anastasia, do you know what that means?" "Scorpions can hold their breath up to six days?" "No, honey. It means, well…. _

_I've loved you from the first moment I saw you." _

_This made Anastasia smile as she shut her eyes. "I like that better than scorpions." And Christian lips leaned in. "Yeah, me too…." The drunken pair then shut their eyes and waited for the enviable to happen. _


	95. Epilogue Part 1

Two Years and Nine Months After Christian and Anastasia Got Married (Again):

I stood up from my desk and waddled over to the floor-to-ceiling glass window. Moving was super hard now; even getting out of the chair was difficult. While I remained there, doing my best to keep my balance, there was a light knock on the door. I turned to see my secretary open it; she was wearing a great big smile.

"There's someone here to see you, Dr. Grey," she told me. Before she could say who it was- not that I didn't already know- a familiar and beloved figure stepped into the room. I flashed Mr. Bodyguard a brilliant smile as he gave me one of "those" looks. He didn't say anything however, until my office door was shut. His arms folded for emphasis.

"Kid, what are you doing here? I thought the doctor said for you to stay home and take it easy." "I am! I just wanted to pop by the office before I had to start packing for the hospital," I swiftly countered. He did not look amused. "When you said you wanted to meet me downtown, I thought you wanted me to pick up something for you. Not actually meet you here." "Don't worry, Mr. Bodyguard. This baby isn't coming for a while." "That's not what the doctor said at your last appointment. Does Christian know you're here?" "Well…. erm…. he will, when we get home…?" I tried to look as cute and innocent as possible. My bodyguard rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he unfolded his arms and placed one hand on his right hip.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He inquired, his tone being a bit softer this time. He's been extra nice- and overprotective- of me since I got pregnant. I waddled back over to my desk, where he had to help me steady myself. Once I was secure in my position, I reached down to pull out a nearby file laying on my desktop. Mr. Bodyguard's eyebrow raised in suspicion when I showed it to him.

"Remember that contract my great uncle, Georg Wilks, drew up? The contract you signed when he hired you?" "Yeah? What about it?" Mr. Bodyguard scanned it over a few times, flipping through the pages. "Well….. it's about to expire." "What?" Now I had his full attention, as he turned back to me with mild shock in his expression. But I nodded my head resolutely. "It's been three years. He signed you on for three years; that was your salary. Your contract with him, er me, is going to expire soon."

In that moment, Mr. Bodyguard looked sick. His hands slowly lowered the folder as his eyes moved to me, absorbing me in every which direction. Then I saw his stare go from my face down to my very big belly. Man, I hadn't seen him this nervous in a long time. And I didn't plan to keep it that way much longer. Before I could speak, though…..

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I uh, just kinda thought about it myself," I answered truthfully. Christian and I have been in baby-getting-ready mode for a while now. Of course Mr. Bodyguard wasn't satisfied with this, slamming the papers down onto my desk. "What am I supposed to do? Look at you! You're about to give birth any day now. There's no way I can leave you and….."

"Actually, Mr. Bodyguard, that's why I wanted to meet you here today. There's something I want to ask you. Maybe that's why I wasn't worried about your contract ending too much; it just seems so natural you'll stay, but I wanted to ask nonetheless." He looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say a word following this. We watched each other for a second before this beautiful, loving smile bloomed across my lips.

"I want to offer you a position; a life-time contract with me and Christian, to be our personal bodyguard. Course your salary is negotiable, and you'll have all the benefits you want. But… will you please accept my offer and stay with us…. stay with me, for life, Hidoku Odo."

For the longest time, Mr. Bodyguard didn't utter a sound. He simply ogled me with the widest, most astonished eyes I'd seen from him in a long time. Eventually, after the tears were already pouring down my face, I caught a single, solitary tear drip down his left cheek. He huffed- all manly-like- wiped the tear away and yanked his head to the side. He wasn't looking at me when he said this.

"Idiot. As if I'd ever go anywhere else."

Smiling and moving as if clockwork, we stepped towards each other and wrapped our arms around the other. With both our eyes shut, we held one another there in my office. That's when my baby began to kick, causing me to laugh and Mr. Bodyguard to roll his eyes again. "See? Theodore's happy you're staying too." And Mr. Bodyguard's grip around me tightened.

"Takes after his mother."


	96. Epilogue Part 2

Eight Years After Second Marriage (No One's P.O.V.):

Christian sat on one side of the park bench and Hidoku on the other side. They were up a field overseeing a playground. Neither man said anything, though both wore bright, content grins on their faces. The CEO eventually let out a gentle sigh, to which the bodyguard nodded his head in agreement.

They'd been there for a while now, waiting. Waiting and quietly, blissfully watching. They stood up as a small figure started running up the grassy hill towards them, waving his little hand in the air. "Daddy! Hidoku!" "Teddy!" Christian kneeled down so to catch the boy in his arms. His smile grew as he nuzzled Theodore's cheek with his nose. Hidoku folded his arms but in a not too stern fashion.

"What have I told you about running with sandals on? And where's your hat?" "It's down at the slide; I'll go get it. Daddy, when's Mommy coming back?" "Soon. She just went to pick up Grampy Ray and Grampy Vince. They're flying all the way from Greece!" Christian announced, giving Theodore a tickle in the process. He laughed and shut his eyes happily. "Daddy! Stop tickling me!"

"You better go get your stuff. Your mother and grandfathers will here any minute," Hidoku then told the child. "Ok!" Theodore left his father's arms to race back down the hill, completely forgetting what Hidoku said about running with sandals on. Meanwhile Christian straightened up and merely observed his son for a minute. Then he glanced over to Hidoku.

"You worry about him too much." "Well, what do you expect? He is Anastasia's kid, after all." This made Christian chuckle. "I'm not sure who you watch over more now. His mother or him." "I'm a professional. I can protect more than one person at a time," Hidoku flashed him a side smirk. Christian smiled back at him in return, then moved his gaze back to his son.

"Did you know life could be this good? Each time I look at him, I'm reminded….. just how lucky I am," Christian said softly. Hidoku nodded. "Yeah, that kid is something special. He got the best of both you and Anastasia; that's for sure. He's beautiful…" "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," the CEO freely admitted.

This sincere conversation was lulled for a brief minute, as Christian sighed and turned back to face his son. It was Hidoku's turn to speak first next. "I never did thank you, Christian." "Thank me for what?" "Thank you for letting me be part of all this, for letting me stay…." "Oh, Hidoku. You're like my brother. I don't know what I'd do, and certainly not what Anastasia would do without you. You're part of our family now." "You are my family, Christian. Now, you are…." Hidoku gazed back at Christian. The men gave one another smile as the warm spring breeze fell over them. Then they simultaneously turned back to Theodore.

"I never imagined it was possible…. to be this happy." "Me neither. But here we are…." "Yeah… By some divine miracle, here we are."

By now Theodore had reached them, wearing his hat this time. "Let's go see Mommy!" The youngster excitedly announced. Christian took one of his hands and Hidoku took the other. Before they descended down the hill, Christian uttered in the most beautiful voice: "Yes, let's go to her. The beginning of all this happiness."

And Theodore laughed all the way down as Christian and Hidoku waved him back and forth in the air along the way.

The End.


	97. Thanks for Reading!

Thanks for reading!

I know this was a long story; my longest yet actually. If you have any requests or interests- Fifty Shades related or otherwise- feel free to let me know!

I want to thank all my wonderful readers for joining me on this journey. It was honestly an emotional roller-coaster to write, but so much fun. Again, contact me if you have any ideas for a fanfiction you would like to see.

Sincerely hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
